Once Lost Now Found
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: A girl came back after 5 years. What exactlly happend to her and what happends after she comes back? After hearing news of what happend after she left could she help them out in getting Orochimaru? Or will she end up losing her life? R&R Chapter 26 up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I don't own this anime though I really wished I did lol don't we all anyways. Oh ya I would also like a Beta if anyone is nice enough to help me in that department that would be great and thanks. Okay here we go with this story I might suck at it but if you could review and give me some tips to make this better then thanks.

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto was doing his own thing like he always does every single day. Today he was at his favorite ramen shop as he ordered Miso Raman like he always does as a smiled came across his face as he watched the cook make his order. As he looked around waiting for his order to come up when he saw a girl about 18 years old with jet black hair cut short with small looped earrings on both ears wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the green Chunnin vest wearing black pants with a couple of side pockets on both pant legs and a face mask like Kakashi-sensei's wears but dark dark blue with a dark green glove's the same as Kakashi- sensei's with her head protector on her right arm. Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"_Wow I never seen her around here who is she? What is she doing here?_" Naruto thought to himself as he continued to look at her though he knew that it wasn't polite to stare at her. Today was something, he saw someone that was from this village but he never seen her he wondered who exactly she was. He noticed the face expression on most of the villagers some of them with a look of surprised some of them went white like they seen a ghost or something or something came back from the dead Naruto continued to looked at the girl. As the girl continued to walk getting further and further way from where Naruto was at, she was near Ino's flower shop when someone stopped her from behind she knew exactly who it was she didn't need to turn around to see the face.

"Asuma-sensei it's been a while. How you been?" The figure asked in a gentle tone as she turned around and looked at him. Asuma looked at her with a cigarette in his mouth as he nodded his head a bit.

"It sure has been a while Chie, more to say 5 years. I've been good. You know everyone thought you've died." Asuma said in his normal tone with a bit of a surprised tone in his voice which you couldn't tell too much though you can tell it was there. He wanted to know why she was wearing the face mask and what happened to her 5 years ago. Chie looked at him her eyes looked a bit sad she noticed his tone she kept it to herself she wasn't going to say anything about it she wasn't the type to say stuff like that. Asuma looked at her he noticed the change in her though he keep that to himself.

"Well it's a long story. But I want the other's to know what happened to me during the 5 years that I was gone. Could you make a meeting for me?" Chie asked a bit of sadness in her voice. Asuma nodded his head.

"Sure I'll do that for you. Do you have a place and time?" Asuma asked. Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"Ya I do. Tell them to meet me at the training grounds. At 1 o'clock." Chie replied. Asuma nodded his head as he left. Chie watched him leave as s a sight escaped her lips as she continued to walked around town she saw someone as she froze a bit she wasn't sure she should even say anything to him. She was about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Chie is that really you?" Kakashi asked. Chie closed her eyes for a moment and opened them and turn around and looked at him.

"Ya it's me. I'll explain everything at the meeting." Chie said still bit sadness in her tone. Kakashi looked at her a bit expressionless as he nodded his head.

"Ya I heard about it from Asuma. Please I would like to know what happen to understand the situation more." Kakashi asked in a toneless voice. Chie look at him.

"Long story short I've lost myself and I finally found myself again." Chie replied. Kakashi looked at her you wonder what his expression is right now.

"I see well I'm glad you found yourself. The Godaime wants to see you after the meeting." Kakashi said a bit toneless. Chie looked at him with a surprised look as her eyes widened a bit. _"What did he mean by Godaime? What happened to the Sandaime? What happened while I was gone?" _Chie thought to herself though she kept her thought to herself. She would ask later about it at the meeting on what happened though she wanted to know right now but it wasn't the right time to ask. Chie nodded her head in understanding.

"All right thanks Kakashi-sensei." Chie replied as she was about to leave.

"You should see your little brother. He had a really hard time you know. You should go to him and comfort him." Kakashi said in a gentle tone. Chie looked at him she really hadn't realized how hard it must have been for him. Losing your parents and being with your sister then losing your sister then losing the only family you have. She nodded her head.

"I will don't worry Kakashi-sensei." Chie replied as she left. Chie made her way back home as some of the villagers looked at her as they thought it was a ghost but they realized that she was real. She made it to her house as she looked at it she breathed deeply as she walked into the house she smelled something cooking so she made her way to the kitchen and saw her little brother making lunch.

"Kaito I'm home." Chie said in a light tone in her voice. Kaito turned around as he looked at Chie as a stream of tears ran down his face as he dropped whatever he was holding and ran towards her and hugged her as tears continued to fall down his face as Chie hugged him back as she held him tight. As she closed her eyes she missed him and he missed her. It's been 5 years since they last seen each other.

Kaito knew she couldn't be dead something told him she was alive. He was glad to see her you can say a site for sore eyes. But in a good way but it had been a while. Kaito had to live on his own for a while it had been really hard for him. Though most of the teachers would come by and visit and see how he was doing. Some of them would stay the night to make sure nothing happened to him. But it wasn't the same for him though. He wanted his sister back he wanted to be with his family.

"Kaito I'm so sorry I won't leave you I'm going to be with you always I promise." Chie said in a gentle tone. He nodded his head as he held her tighter tears still continued to fall as her shirt was wet but she didn't mind it, it was good for him to cry helps you feel better after you cried a lot as she held back her tears. She had to be the strong one in the family she couldn't show any signs of weakness she had to be strong for the both of them. She looked down at him and smiled at him but the face mask hid the smile though you would wonder what her smile look like.

"There's a meeting I want you to come and listen." Chie said in a gentle tone. Kaito looked up at her and nodded his head. She smiled at him one would wonder again as he smiled back.

"Well I'll finish lunch you can go outside and play." Chie said he nodded as he whipped the tears off his face and went outside. She finished cooking. As she set up the table the images of what happened to her ran through her mind. Her face went pail as she shook her head as the images were gone she called Kaito in as they sat at the table as Kaito started eating. She was happy to see him. Kaito looked up at her and noticed she wasn't eating.

"Nee-chan why aren't you eating anything? Aren't you hunger?" Kaito asked her he also wondered why she was wearing the face mask. She looked at him her expression changed.

"I'm not hungry that's all." She replied he blinked a couple of times and continued eating. She couldn't show him she had to keep it secrete from him for now. Kaito had finished eating as Chie washed the dishes as Kaito watched her. He noticed she changed he was happy he had a family again he was so lonely. Time had past it was 1 o'clock. As they made there way towards the training grounds Chie thought that Kakashi- sensei was going to be late again like he always does. She gave a small sight as the two reached the ground. Chie saw that they were all there except for Hayate- sensei. She looked around as she noticed Kakashi- sensei was there she was surprised that he was actually there as they looked towards them Chie nodded her head as Chie and Kaito reached the others. The tension in the air was thick she didn't like it but she'll have to deal with it. Kaito hid behind her he knew them but the tension in the air gave him the creeps. Chie cleared her throat as she began.

"Thanks for coming. I bet you all are wondering what happened and why I called you here." Chie said Gai- sensei looked at her his expression annoyed.

"Of course now start explaining." Gai replied he wasn't in the mood when someone doesn't get to the point. Everyone had wondered what happened to her and why she was wearing the face mask though they thought she might explain it. Chie looked over to Gai- sensei and nodded her head and gave a small sigh she knew that Gai-sensei was going to be like that but she kept it to herself for now.

"Well I know everyone remembers the day when Orochimaru came and interrupted the Chunnin exam." Chie said as they nodded there heads.

"Well it happens that I went after his men after they put Sandaime in that barrier. Well I decided to go after them I followed them deep into the woods." Chie said.

_**Flash Back**_

Chie was following Orochimaru's men in the woods as they gotten father and father away from the village Chie being alone which she knew wasn't a good idea but she had to do something she couldn't wait for anyone else if they gotten father away they might not have a chance to get them. So she decided to go after them herself.

"Stop right there!" Chie yelled as she throw a kunai at them. As they stopped they turned around and looked at her as they narrowed there eyes towards her.

"You think you can stop us? Ha ha ha ha ha don't make us laugh." Sakon replied Chie narrowed her eyes.

"Don't under estimate her Sakon. She's a Jounin." Tayuya said as she looked over to Sakon. Sakon smirked as Chie grabbed her kunai and rushed towards them as she made copies of herself.

_**Near The Chunnin Exam**_

Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Pakkun went to follow Sasuke and Garra. After Kabuto and some other men from Orochimaru's group interrupted the Chunnin exam.

"When are we going to catch them up?" Naruto asked in whiney voice like always. Sakura looked at him and gave him a face.

"Don't whine so much we well catch up with them soon." Sakura replied.

"You know Naruto Sakura's right about that." Shikamaru said Pakkun sniffed the air.

"Stop your arguing. You have time to do that later." Pakkun said as they continued on.

"All right I just want to get this over with." Naruto said as he followed them. As a pack of shinobis jumped out as they tried to stop them. Shikamaru smirked.

"You guy go on a head I'll stop them from here now go!" Shikamaru yelled out as he used his Kage mane no jutsu. As the other went on looked on to find Garra and Sasuke. They went on their own way being separated. Naruto fighting off Garra as did Sasuke and Sakura but as Sasuke tried to keep the curse seal down that was given to him by Orochimaru took over him, Sakura watched Sasuke, she knew that he might change as Sakura tried to help him out as Garra attacked them in his demon form as Naruto finally able to bring him down as they were taken back to the village.

_**Somewhere In the Forest**_

Chie managed to do some pretty heavily damages to Orochimaru's men. They narrowed their eyes at her as they all engaged their curse seal. Chie noticed this and felt their chakra increase dramatically. She wasn't going to give up. Chie rushed towards them only go get beaten. As they slashed at her face leaving deep cut wounds on her face Chie jumped back as blood ran down the wounds as she narrowed her eyes at them as she whipped the blood off her face. Kidoumaru made his web arrow and aimed it at Chie and shoot it at her. Chie tried to dodged it but got hit as the arrow can bee seen on the other side as blood ran down her body as she was in immense pain. She continued to fight getting stabbed and cut. When Jiroubou picked her up as she tried to get out of his grip he drained all of her chakra as he throw her to a tree hard. Her head hitting the trunk of the tree hard as her body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ha ha ha looks like we win." Sakon said in an evil way.

"Let's get going." Kidoumaru said to the others as they left. Chie managed to see them leave as she past out.

_**7 Hours Later**_

Chie heard some noise as she opened her eyes as everything still a blurry her head still throbbing she looked around and didn't noticed anything. She couldn't remember who she was or what happened to her and she doesn't remember how she even got here and where she was. All she knew was she was hurting all over. She tried to sit up as a voice stopped her.

"You shouldn't be moving now. You're wounded pretty badly and your wounds would open again if you move right now." Voice said. Chie looked at him.

"Who are you?" Chie asked the young man was about 16 his red hair spiked up wearing short sleeved light green shirt with dark blue pants his head protector on his head she couldn't tell what village he was from. His little brother came in and hid behind the young man. Chie watched this and blinked a bit.

"I'm Kure and this is my little brother Shu." Kure replied as he looked at him and then her.

"And who are you?" Kure asked her. Chie looked at him and tried to remember but she couldn't. Everything was a blank to her.

"I don't know..." Chie replied. Kure thought for a moment and thought that the hit to the head most of caused her to lose her memories.

"Well I guess we can call you Megumi." Kure said Shu looked at her and felt save something about her he liked but he was too shy. Megumi looked at Kure and Shu and nodded her head. Megumi felt so weak she tried her best to be relaxed. She really wondered what happen to her.

_**6 Weeks Later**_

Megumi was back to herself. She still had bandages around her body. Most of the villagers treated her like she was one of them. She looked over to Kure.

"Kure...could you tell me how you found me and if you can tell me what happen?" Megumi asked. Kure looked over to her. Shu came over to her and held onto her hand Megumi looked at him and smiled but her smile couldn't be seen since the bandage was covering her mouth he smiled back and Megumi looked back to Kure.

"Well when me and Shu were walking back to our village when we saw you lying on the ground. You were bleeding heavily and you would have died from your wound if we didn't come by and helped you." Kure replied. Megumi looked at him and then to the sky. She wanted to know who she was and where she came from. The only thing she has was the marking on her head protector which had the marking on where she came from but she still didn't know where.

"Kure...do you know where this village is by any chance I still don't know where it is?" Megumi asked as she showed him her head protector. Kure looked at it and didn't recognize it. He shook his head.

"Sorry I don't. Don't worry you'll remember everything some day." Kure said Megumi looked at him as she sighed a bit and nodded her head. Shu looked up at Megumi. Megumi wondered when will that day come that she would finally know who she was and where she came from.

"Megumi-neechan can you play with me please?" Shu asked Megumi looked at him and smiled.

"Sure I'll play with you." Megumi replied Kure didn't think she was in the mood but she wanted to keep Shu happy. He was kind of glad but she didn't want her to strain her body too much. Shu still holding onto her hand and took her to his favorite spot. While he took her she had a feeling she had this feeling before in her life with someone else. As Shu and Megumi played around Megumi stopped as Shu looked at her.

"Megumi-neechan what is it?" Shu asked Megumi held his hand.

"We better hid." Megumi said as she took him in to the bushes and waited. As a bunch of Shinobis came as they made there plan.

"You guys know what to do." Shinobi 1 said.

"Right get all the brats and kill anyone that gets in the way." Shinobi 2 replied. Megumi narrowed her eyes at them she turn her attention to Shu her eyes soften a bit. In a low tone.

"Shu I want you to stay here while I take care of them. If they came this way I wan you to keep low and head towards the village." Megumi said. Shu looked up at her.

"Megumi-neechan I want to be with you." Shu replied back. Megumi put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know but I don't want them to hurt you could you do this for me?" Megumi asked Shu continued to look at her then he nodded his head.

"Ok Megumi-neechan." Shu replied Megumi smiled her smile still covered by the bandage.

"Now be good and stay here I don't want you to get hurt and me get yelled by your brother for me getting you hurt." Megumi said as she left Shu did what he was told. Megumi slowly and quietly climbed a tree as she grabbed her kunai as she dropped down and attacked them. She wasn't going to let them do what they wanted to do, she wasn't sure why they're here. Megumi managed to take down the group. She went to where she left Shu and noticed he wasn't there. She then headed towards the village. She got there with in 15 minutes and what she saw wasn't pretty. As she looked around some of it jogged her memories but not enough. Body's on the ground blood everywhere houses on fire people screaming. Megumi looked around looking for Shu and Kure. She saw Shu crying by someone as he was about to get caught by a shinobi. Megumi throw her kunai at the shinobi as he fell to the ground. Megumi ran towards Shu and held him.

"It's going to be okay." Megumi said as she looked at towards the body and saw who it was her eye's widened she held Shu a bit tighter this might hurt Shu a lot. She wasn't going to let them get away with this.

"Shu I want you to hid for now while I take care of the rest of the men okay?" Megumi asked. Shu looked up at her and nodded his head as tears ran down his face as he left, while Megumi grabbed her kunai from her pouch and went to get back at the rest of the men. She found them and attacked getting cut and stabbed she took them down. She took every last one of them down as she fell forwards the ground and passed out.

_**3 Hours Later**_

Megumi woke up and looked around and saw Shu by her side asleep she sat up pain running down her body. When she was asleep she saw some of her memories but still wasn't enough she'll take care of Shu she wasn't going to let him be on his own. She really didn't want to leave him like this. She helped out the remaining survivors and helped them out as she walked around collecting the dead bodies as she made graves for each one of them. Shu helped her out in making Kure's grave. Something about this jogged her memory. Something like this happen to her. Someone important maybe her parents or something she really couldn't put a finger on it but it was something. She looked over to him.

"I know it's tough on you but now you'll have to live for his part." Megumi said in a gentle tone Shu nodded his head as tears ran down his face. She was right it didn't matter how tough it was he would have to live for his part. As some of the villagers looked over to Megumi she did so much for them and yet she was battered and bruised what could they do to repay her?

"Megumi if there is anything thing we can do to repay you." Villager 1 said Megumi looked over to him and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. You guys let me stay in this village and I'm grateful for that I really don't need anything other then that. I wish I could have prevented this from happening." Megumi replied as she clenched her fist.

"You did what you could don't be so hard on yourself." Villager 2 said she nodded her head in understanding. She was going to do everything in her power to protect them and keep them safe from any other attack and keep Shu safe. She made this promise to them and herself that whatever happens she was going to make sure that the rest of them to be safe from any other attack from any other shinobi.

"Okay I'll make sure that I keep my promise and keep you guys safe from anything else in all my power even if it means I lose my life." Megumi replied as the remaining villagers nodded there heads in understand.

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Well that's pretty much what happened to me though you guys would of course think that I was dead after that. It must have been hard for my little brother being alone. Having your parents be killed by a monster and then living with you sister then having her be killed in a mission must have been really hard I know I would have been if I was in his shoe. As of now Shu is staying with a family here he's having hard time adjusting to the surrounding but it would be the same for anyone else. Though he still insists in coming with me and calling me Megumi-neechan I keep telling him I'm Chie but I guess once you get use to someone you be calling them by the name you always remembered them by. It was really hard for him to be alone his entire family gone almost like Kaito. " Chie said as a small sigh escaped her lips as Kaito still holding onto her.

"Well it was hard of everyone here to. Losing someone like you to the likes of him it was unbearable." Hagane said as he put his hand to his hip.

"So what happen to the village after that Chie?" Kurenai asked as most of the other members wanted to know also.

"That village was attacked every year and when I fought them I slowly regained my memories." Chie said. Everyone looked at her they couldn't believe the kind of life she was living during that time.

"So now are you going to tell us why you're wearing that face mask?" Genma asked Chie looked at them and then to the ground as she let out a sigh. As she lowered her face mask as they saw the scars on her face. Kaito looked up at her as his eyes widened, Chie lifted her head.

"This is the reason why I have a face mask. These wounds were too deep to heal well. I also have the scar that would have killed me if I wasn't found." Chie said. They looked at her there look was surprised.

"Well that would explain the mask." Gai- sensei said Chie sighed as she lifted the face mask back up.

"Yes I told you what happened to me now would you mind filling me on what happened on your end." Chie said they looked at each other as Asuma cleared his throat and looked towards Chie.

"Well while you were doing that Hokage-sama fought Orochimaru as you know well he was killed so was Hayate." Asuma said Chie's eyes widened when she heard this as she clenched her fist. Only if she was there maybe none of that would have happened. Kakashi walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder Chie looked at him she saw his eye expression of it's not your fault you did what you thought was right. Chie nodded her head.

"I see. Well to make up for what happened. I'll do whatever it takes to track Orochimaru and is men down." Chie said sternly as she looked at them. As Tsunade or Godaime stepped out as Chie looked at her.

"Heard a lot about you from everyone but who would have thought that a girl like you has so much determination." Tsunade said to Chie as she looked over to her.

"Are you the new Hokage-sama?" Chie asked at she blinked a couple of times Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yes I am. The stuff I heard about you most of them amazing. You being a Jounin at the age of 13 and being in the top 10 in your class." Tsunade said as Chie nodded her head.

"Well it's no that amazing. So I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you wanted to talk to me after this meeting." Chie said she nodded her head.

"Yes if you have the time." Tsunade said. Everyone looked at the two Chie nodded her head.

"Right well I have the time. I guess this meeting is over for now until next time." Chie said they nodded and left Kakashi, Tsunade, Chie, and Kaito stayed to talk.

"Well what is it?" Chie asked.

"Do you have any clue what Orochimaru wants?" Tsunade asked. Chie looked at her as she was in deep thought.

"Hmmm. Not really but I did hear his men saying something about his successor." Chie replied.

"His successor?" Kakashi said confused and curious in his voice. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes but I don't know who." Chie replied.

"Interesting. Would you look around I have a feeling that he's going to be back." Tsunade said Chie looked at her and nodded her head.

"Sure thing Godame-sama." Chie said.

"I'll take you two back." Kakashi said Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"Take care and be careful." Tsunade said.

"Will do and don't worry." Chie replied. Tsunade watched them leave as Chie, Kaito, and Kakashi left. As they where taken back to their house by Kakashi. Kaito looked up at Kakashi-sensei as he walked.

"Is that bad man still around?" Kaito asked Kakashi looked over to him and tried to smile to him.

"Well he's around but you don't have to worry about it." Kakashi replied Chie looked over towards them.

"He's right though but you don't have to worry we will get rid of him." Chie said Kakashi looked at her he wasn't sure it would be that easy but they'll have to try. Kaito looked up at them and nodded his head.

"Neechan... Are you going to fight with him again?" Kaito asked she looked at him she wasn't sure what to say.

"Yes I am when it calls for it but I'll be back as soon as it's over." Chie said though she wasn't sure she should have said that. There could be a possibility she would be killed but she shouldn't think of it. Kaito nodded his head. Kakashi sighed and they slowly reach to their place.

"Well this is where we part." Kakashi said Chie and Kaito looked over to him and bowed.

"Thanks you and take care." Chie said as they came up from the bow so see him leave. She wondered what tonight will bring. As they went inside Chie made dinner as Kaito played around in the house. After a while they ate. Kaito stayed quiet Chie looked over to him.

"What is it?" Chie asked he shook his head.

"It's nothing." Kaito replied.

"Okay. Well you can leave the plate there and I'll clean up." Chie said he nodded his head and left Chie stood up as she collected the plates and washed them while she was doing that a cold shiver ran down her back. She wondered what it meant something wasn't right. She looked out the window.

"What could it be?" Chie said in a low voice maybe it had something to do with Orochimaru. If so she would have to hurry and get out and find him. Chie was told by Godame-sama to watch out she quickly cleaned the plates as she tuck Kaito into bed and made sure he fell asleep before she went out and looked around.

_**To Be Continued**_

_What would Chie find in her search? Is it Orochimaru or is it his men? Is she getting herself into more danger? Can she keep her cool and fight? If she was in danger who would save her from it? Can she take down Orochimaru or his men if they where there at that moment? Would she be killed? Who could be Orochimaru's_ _successor_ (Thought most of you may already know from this point if you read the manga or read it on-line but please bear it with me I'll try to get this part done as quickly as I can. I kinda wanted to make this take place after the exam.)_? Could Chie keep her promise to Kaito though she already knew the consequences of what she said? Stay tune to the next Chapter of Once Lost Now Found. Please R&R I would really like it. I know this story might suck there might be better story then this but yeah. Well hope you enjoyed it and please stay tune if you want to read the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Well sorry for the long wait. I bet you guys were waiting patiently. Well the wait it over now. Well on with the story. Hope you guys enjoy it.

_**Chapter 2**_

Chie went outside as she checked around town. She noticed someone in the tree as she looked carefully she noticed it was Sasuke. She watched him carefully and wondered what he was doing up there by himself. She then felt other chakra coming to the spot where Sasuke was and she knew exactly who it was she narrowed her eyes and hid behind a tree and knelt as she watched them.

"Heh seems we finally got you to be by yourself." Sakon said with a smirk and a small grin on his face. Sasuke looked over to him and the others as he narrowed his eyes. Chie finally figured out what Orochimaru wants she couldn't let him have what he wants but she'll have to stay where she is or lose her chance to find where Orochimaru is.

"What do you want?!" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. Sakon smirked at him.

"You'll just have to find out yourself." Tayuya replied. Sasuke got up from where he was and attacked them only to get beaten up. Chie clenched her fist, as she couldn't let this go on any farther. As they pinned down and tied up Sasuke as the curse seal design covered his body Chie narrowed her eyes even more she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had enough of what they where doing to Sasuke and what Sasuke was doing. She got up from where she was and clenched her fist as she walked into the open space.

"I see your still after what Orochimaru wants. But I won't let you get your hands on it!!" Chie yelled as the others narrowed there eyes. They didn't know who it was but they will get rid of it as all of them looked towards the figure. Sasuke looked at the girl but didn't know who she was. He wondered what she was doing here.

"Who the heck are you?!" Kidoumaru said in an annoyed voice. Chie smirked a bit she was glad that they hadn't recognized her. Who would? Maybe some of the villagers in this town but other then that no one would. Plus the darkness helps quite a lot. She had gotten in a deep fighting stance.

"If you want to know who I am. I'm Konoha's shinobi that will take you down." Chie said as she rushed towards them with kunais in both hands. As Sakon, Jiroubo, and Tayuya rushed towards her as Kidoumaru guarded Sasuke for that moment. Sasuke watched he wondered who she was and will she be able to beat them when he couldn't he narrowed his eyes. Chie stood on a branch as she looked down at the out of breath shinobis. Chie's eyes looked over to Sasuke as she noticed his expression she closed her eyes and gave a small sigh. She knew exactly what he was thinking but she couldn't let that stop her. She opened her eyes and jump down only to get caught in Kidoumaru's web, which she fell to the ground hard with a thud as pain ran down her body. Kidoumaru picked her up and punched her in the stomach as she winced at the pain and thrown to a tree hard once again when a figure appeared from the shadows and some how scared them off. The last thing Chie was the figure looking over her and everything went black. The figure cut the webbing off her as he picked her up and laid her near a tree as he untied Sasuke.

"Well you should get back home before they come back." The figure said as he looked over to Chie as he picked her up and left to his place.

**Somewhere In Konoha**

Sakura was done dating with Naruto as she went towards the park as Sasuke had packed some of his things and stated to head out of the village. He was at the park when someone stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun don't go. If you go then I'm going to go with you." Sakura said as tears ran down her face Sasuke's back still facing her.

"I liked you for a long time and I would go and do anything to be with you." Sakura said as tears continued to run down her face. Sasuke looked towards her.

"You know you talk too much." Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at him.

"You remember when you said that to me. It was here." Sakura said looked over to her and nodded a bit as he looked away and started to walk off.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" Sakura yelled out Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Sakura thank you." Sasuke said as he knocked her out.

"_Sasuke-kun."_ Sakura said to herself as she fell to the ground. Sasuke picked her up and laid her on a bench and walked off to where Orochimaru's men were waiting. A few minuets passed by as they saw a figure coming towards them as they smirked.

"Heh I see you came." Jiroubo said with a smirk. Sasuke slowly walked ahead of them.

"Ya I came now let's get going." Sasuke replied. As they left Sakura sleeping on the bench as Chie was being cared for by the figure.

**_The Figures' House_**

"So you were alive all that time." The figure said as he looked down at Chie. As he bandaged her head as he put her in his bed.

"Been a while since I last seen you." The figure said. As he looked at her His eyes soften he had thought of her as his sister when he was younger. He would look up to her but he couldn't believe that she would be needing his help but other then that she was stronger then him. As he walked over to the couch and lay down as he settled himself on the couch and slept.

**Morning**

The sun rising from above the Hokage Monument as the rays shown down on Konoha as the ray hit Chie's face as she woke up and looked around and sat up she wondered how she got here. She gotten up and saw a figure on the couch still asleep she noticed whom it was as she gave a small smiled though hidden.

"Thanks Charlie. I owe you one." Chie said in a low voice as she left his place and walked out as she saw Izumo and Kotetsu walking along as she walked over to them.

"Can I help out?" Chie asked as they looked at her and shook their heads.

"No we're fine." Kotetsu replied Chie nodded and remembered she should get back home before Kaito wakes up as Kotetsu and Izumo left she followed behind they were going the same way anyways. Walking through the park Kotetsu saw Sakura on the bench Chie also sow her and wondered what she was doing there.

"Hey wake up your going to catch a cold if you sleep here." Kotesu said in a concern voice. Sakura was dreaming of what Sasuke last said to her. She woke up and sat up quickly.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura yelled out. The three shinobis looked at her with a confused look on there face. Sakura looked over to the three and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there.

"Sasuke-kun left..." Sakura said as tears ran down her face. Chie looked over to her and realized what happened. She didn't keep her promise to Godame-sama as she clenched her fist.

"We better go and tell this to Godame-sama." Izumo said.

"I'll go with you guys." Chie said. She knew she had to be home but this was important she couldn't just leave this alone. As Izumo and Kotetsu nodded their head Chie nodded as she looked over to Sakura.

"You better get home. Don't worry we'll do our best to get Sasuke back." Chie said as she nodded her head and left. As the three shinobis walked off as headed off towards Godame-samas' office. Tsunade was asleep on her desk as drool on some of the papers and letters on her face. Izumo, Kotetsu, and Chie walked into the room Izumo, and Kotetsu made faces.

"Godame-sama!!" Izumo yelled out as Tsunade woke up.

"You make us do the work and yet here you are asleep!!" Kotetsu yelled out. Chie shook her head a bit as Tsunade looked at them and cleaned her face.

"Anyways Godaime-sama we have bad news." Chie said as she broke the silence.

"What?!" Tsunade replied. Kotetsu cleared his throat.

"Well we just happened to met up with Sakura and..." Kotetsu stopped. Izumo and Chie looked at him so did Tsunade. Chie sighted she would have to finish it.

"Sasuke left to go to Orochimaru. I was supposed to have prevented it but I didn't. During last night I figured out..." Chie said as she stopped.

"You did your best Chie. I also know now what he wants." Tsunade replied. Chie looked at her and nodded her head. As Tsunade looked over to Kotetsu and Izumo as they put the paper on Tsunades' desk. As the pile of papers on her desk became an even higher stack which she really didn't want to have so much work. But this was a life as a Hokage.

"I want you guys to get me Shikamaru." Tsuande said. As Izumo and Kotetsu bowed and left Chie stayed behind and looked over to Tsunade.

"Let me go with the search party. It was my fault so I want to do something to make it up." Chie said. Tsunade put her hand on her chin.

"All right but you'll be taking orders from a Chunnin." Tsunade said. Chie looked at her.

"A Chunnin?" Chie said in a bit of a shock.

"Just say it's a test to see if you're really ready to be part of the Anbu." Tsuande said. Chie was shocked to hear this and yet happy.

"Okay I'll do my best to pass the test." Chie replied as Tsunade smiled and nodded her head.

**_At Shikamarus' House_**

Shikaku and Shikamaru were eating breakfast as Yoshino was yelling at them.

"What a pain. Hey dad why did you even bothered in marring her?" Shikamaru asked but Shikaku didn't say anything and continued to eat. Shikamaru wandered what he was going to be doing today maybe he would go with Chouji and go watch the clouds. He always thought they where lucky because they were free and did what they wanted to do and not have to be bossed around by anyone. There was a knock on the door as Yoshino went to the door and opened it. She went to where Shikamaru and Shikaku were with a smile.

"Shikamaru you have a mission." Yoshino said. Shikamaru raised a brow thought it was going to be a pain. He got up from where he was and went to Hokage's office.

**_In Tsunade's Office_**

Chie was sitting quietly in a chair next to the door as she waited for Shikamaru to come. When she thought of that she heard footsteps coming closer to the room as Chie looked over towards the door. As the footsteps died down in front of the door, the knob slowly turned and opened and waling in was none other then Shikamaru. He closed the door behind him as he looked over to his right to see Chie he wondered whom she was. He then looked over to Tsunade.

"I'm here and who is she?" Shikamaru asked Tsuande was about to answer him when Chie got up from the chair.

"I'm Chie. If you're wondering my rank I'm a Chunnin. Nice to meet you Shikamaru, I'll be part of your team in the mission." Chie said. Shikamaru wondered how she knew his name. But thinking about it was a pain for him.

"I see same here." Shikamaru replied. Tsunade looked at Chie maybe she had something in mind but lying like that wasn't a good idea. Shikamaru looked over to Tsunade.

"So what's the mission you wanted me to do?" Shikamaru asked. Thought he really didn't want to go but he'll be made to do it. Tsunade cleared her throat as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Your mission is to get Sasuke back." Tsunade said Shikamaru looked at her.

"What?!" Shikamaru replied a bit shocked. Chie looked over to Shikamaru when Tsunade was about to explain when Chie started explaining.

"Well you know about Orochimaru right?" Chie asked.

"Yeah I do what does he have to do with this mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well is so happens that his men came and escorted Sasuke out and to his place." Chie said Shikamaru sweat dropped. He looked over towards Tsunade.

"Okay I'll do this mission. So you're the leader right Chie?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over to her. She shook her head.

"No I'm not. If you remember me saying I'll be part of your team. It didn't mean I was the leader." Chie replied. Shikamaru expression was shocked as Tsunade shook her head a bit. Chie was taking this a bit too far Tsunade thought but maybe that was her character. She wasn't sure though, Shikamaru turned around and looked at Tsunade.

"Well I want you to get a team of four more. But I want one especially. I want you to get Naruto." Tsunade said. Shikamaru thought it was a pain. He wondered why it had to be Naruto. He only complains and usually gets himself into trouble.

"Okay will do." Shikamaru said.

"You have an hour to get a team and leave." Tsunade said. Shikamaru nodded as he went to the door and opened it and left Chie followed right behind him.

_**Somewhere In The Forest**_

As Orochimaru's men and Sasuke stopped as Sakon looked over to Sasuke. As he walked towards him as he took out a small bottle with purple pills in it.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked. Sakon smirked at the question.

"Well this will give you a huge increase in chakra. But in the process you'll have to die with my skills I can bring you back." Sakon replied, as Sakon placed the bottle in Sasuke's hand.

"I can trust you on that right?" Sasuke asked. Sakon nodded his head. Sasuke took the cap off the bottle and took out a pill and looked at it a bit before he swallowed it. After his swallowed it immense pain ran down his body. As Sakon grabbed his scroll and summoned a barrel as Jiroubou put Sasuke in the barrel as they summoned negative chakra and made a lid as it closed trapping Sasuke in. As Sakon bit his finger put some talismans on the barrel as they picked it up and left.

_**In Konoha**_

As the two went to Naruto's place Shikamaru knocked on the door as Naruto came out in his pajama and sleepy.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed. As he looked at them as he saw the girl next to Shikamaru.

"Who's she your girlfriend or something?" Naruto said as he snicker a bit Chie raised a brow at him.

"Don't be stupid Naruto! Her name's Chie she'll be helping in the mission." Shikamaru said Naruto's eyes gleamed a bit.

"A mission what is it?" Naruto asked he was now interested in what the mission was, Shikamaru gave a sigh.

"Our mission is to..." Shikamaru said but hesitated a bit Naruto waited impatiently Chie looked over to them and gave a small sigh.

"It's to bring back Sasuke." Chie said Naruto's eyes widened even more. He couldn't believe on what he just heard.

"Wait right here I'll change and come right out!!!!" Naruto yelled out as he went back into his house as he changed out of pajama and came back to where the two were waiting.

"Let's go!!!!!" Naruto yelled out. Shikamaru and Chie looked at him.

"But first we need to get a team." Shikamaru said. Naruto gave a face and then nodded in spite of the idea. He really didn't want to go with others but he'll have to this time.

"Okay okay." Naruto said as they went off to get the next member. They walked through town as they reached Chouji's house.

"What!!?? Shikamaru your saying were going to have him on our team?!?!" Naruto said. Shikamaru gave a sigh.

"Don't judge him too quickly Naruto." Shikamaru said as grabbed a bag of potato chips.

"Help me eat this bag." Shikamaru said. Naruto gave a small face as he gave a sigh. As Shikamaru opened the bag as the two ate. Chie watched the two as Naruto looked at her his mouth was full of chips.

"Why aren't you helping?" Naruto asked as chips fell from his mouth.

"I'm on a diet." Chie replied Naruto shrugged his shoulders as the two continued to eat till they were down to the last chip. As the door opened as Chouji came out of his house.

"I'll have the last chip." Chouji said as he grabbed for the last chip as he did so another figure tired to get it but Chouji grabbed it and ate it before it could. As it wined Kiba came over and looked at Akamaru. Chie leaned agenst the wall as she crossed her arms as she looked at them.

"_Tsunade I don't know why you're going to send these kids out to fight. They maybe strong but their're really not ready for what lay ahead."_ Chie thought to herself as she closed her eyes as they were fighting over nothing when Akamaru walked over to Chie he barked Chie opened her eyes and knelt as she petted him. Her eyes softened.

"_I really shouldn't judge them. Well I guess I'll have to trust them."_ Chie said to herself. She stood up.

"Okay now stop your arguing, we need one more member and we just can't stand here." Chie said. As the others looked at her most of them wondered who she was. She gave a small sigh.

"I'll give you a short introduction and then we leave we really don't have time to waste. Names Chie I'm a Chunnin. I'll be joining the team to help bring back Sasuke. This should sum it up." Chie said. The others looked at each other then her.

"Right well let's get going." Kiba said as they went towards the gates. Lee and Neji were walking a long slowly. Lee was injured badly but he's slowly getting better. As Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Chie reached to where Lee and Neji were.

"What's going on?" Neji asked. Shikamaru looked over to him.

"We're going to get Sasuke back." Shikamaru said.

"I see I'll join." Neji said as he looked over to Lee.

"Do what you can. But don't push yourself to much." Neji said as they left towards the gate. As they huddled together as Shikamaru explained the plan.

"Okay here is how the order is going to go. Kiba and Akamaru first since they could smell out traps and be able to follow the trail and keep us informed. Next is me I'll be able to think up a way to discharge the trap without anyone getting hurt next is Naruto then Chouji then Chie and finally Neji. You guys are support and back up." Shikamaru said. The group understood the position and what they had to do.

"Right let's get going." Naruto said as the others nodded their head as Lee watched them. When Sakura ran towards them with tears in her eyes.

"Naruto Please bring Sasuke-kun back...I couldn't stop him and the only person that can bring him back is you Naruto." Sakura said tears still rolling down her face.

"Don't worry I promise to bring him back." Naruto said with a smile as he gave her the thumb up. She smiled and nodded her head as the team left leaving Sakura and Lee behind.

"Don't worry Sakura-san he gave a nice guy pose he's going to be able to bring him back." Lee said as Sakura looked over to him.

"Thank you Lee-san." Sakura said as she whipped the tears off her face. As the team went deep inside the forest Kiba and Akamaru had gotten the sent of Sasuke and hot on the trail as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Chie looked to each one of them as the thought back a bit.

"_Tsunade-sama I trust you have faith in them but still... You might be wrong in sending this group."_ Chie thought to herself.

"Chie you alright?" Neji asked as he looked over to her.

"I'm fine. Just want to get this mission done and have Sasuke back." Chie replied.

"_That is if we can bring him back."_ Chie thought to herself as they continued forward.

_**TO Be Continued.**_

_What have they gotten there self's in? What will be waiting for them? Victory or defeat? Will the team really know Chie's really a Jounin? Will they be able to bring back Sasuke? Stay in tune for next time._


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been a while since I last updated sorry. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter 3**_

Shizune, Raidou, Genma, and Iwashi were together and they were on their way back to Konoha.

"Well at least our mission is over." Raidou said.

"Shhhh!!!" Genma said as he put his finger towards his lips. As the four shinobis fell silent for the moment and listen around them.

"Raidou follow me." Genma said. As Raidou nodded his head as the two shinobis left leaving Shizune and Iwashi behind.

_**Somewhere In The Forest**_

"We better hurry back to Orochimaru." Tayuya said.

"Right." Sakon said. The four shinobis fell silent as they tried to hurry along.

"We have company. One no two of them are coming this way." Tayuya said.

"Tch we don't need this." Sakon said. As the two shinobis popped in front of the group as they stopped them.

"Heh so Orochimaru's men's trying to get out of Konoha with out knowing the consequences for there actions." Genma said as he noticed them holding a barrel. He didn't know what was in it but he'll make sure they didn't get away. As the shinobis engaged there curse seal as the design covered there body as they fought.

**_Where Shizune and Iwashi Where At_**

"They're late." Iwashi said as Shizune nodded her head in agreement.

"Your right Iwashi, let's go and find them." Shizune said as Iwashi nodded his head. Shizune and Iwashi started their search for Raidou and Genma. During their search they found a horrible scene. Blood everywhere huge holes in the ground weapons everywhere two bodies badly injured. Iwashi and Shizune were shocked to see this scene as the two hurried to help out the two wounded men. Genma woke up looking at the two.

"I can't believe what they did to you guys. I'll go after them!!" Iwashi said. He was about to leave but he was stopped by Genma.

"Don't go...Iwashi you'll only be killed." Genma replied painfully as blood ran down his wound.

"But...Oh oh all right." Iwashi said. He wanted to get them back badly for what they have done to his comrades.

_**Where The Rescue Party Is At**_

"Dang the mixture of the other shinobis sent and the other group of shinobis blood throw me off." Kiba said as he growled a bit. He had hoped they had found them but they didn't it made him a bit agitated.

"Well we better get on there trail fast." Naruto said Chie looked at them she closed her eyes a bit and opened them again.

"_I bet they still don't know what they are getting into...I'll have to make sure they don't get themselves killed."_ Chie thought to herself. As the group continued there search for the next ten minutes. Kiba gave the group a signal of the shinobis that they were chasing after being close.

"Everyone stop!!" Shikamaru yelled out. As everyone stopped on the same branch as Chie crossed her hands over her chest she was not in the mood for chasing she just wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible as the others took a defensive stance. As Chie, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked around when Shikamaru noticed a trap above them.

"Look up there." Shikamaru said pointing up at the talismans. Everyone looked at the talismans that were on the tree branch.

"By they look of it its Keggai Houjin." Neji said Chouji looked over to him with a confused look.

"Keggai Houjin?" Chouji asked still didn't know what it was.

"It's a trap basically. When an unexpected ninja walks in they get zapped." Shikamaru said.

"Chi looks like we'll have to find a better route to take." Kiba said they all agreed with him as they jump down to the ground and started walking. Chie looked around something was odd to her. This seems to be out of the ordinary. But she shock it off she had to be in focus.

"Man this place is full of traps." Shikamaru said.

"There isn't too much time to look around for all of them." Kiba said.

"Oi Naruto look out there is a wire in front of you. Don't get yourself caught alright." Kiba said.

"_Another wire..."_ Naruto said to himself.

"Ya ya ya I know I know." Naruto replied as he was about to step over the wire.

"Naruto wait!!!!" Shikamaru yelled out. Chie looked over to him and wondered what he was yelling for then she looked closely and noticed something she looked over towards Naruto her face expression changed when she knew what was going to happen.

"Huh?" Naruto said. Naruto looked down as his arm looked like it was holding on to something as the others looked at him and gave a sigh of relief.

"Kage Mane no jutsu made it just in time." Shikamaru said. As he was holding onto Chouji's scarf. Chie was relief that nothing else had happen.

"NARUTO BE MORE CAREFUL!!!!" Shikamaru yelled at him. Chie shook her head a bit as she looked at the two wires closely when she did Neji also did the same thing.

"Interesting this wire was design to be the same color as the grass and when the sun hits it making it hard to see where it is. But if you look at it from a different angle then it would be total easy to see." Neji said. Chie had a bad feeling now. There were too many traps left behind it didn't seem right, Neji getting up from where he was.

"They shouldn't be putting too many traps if there in a rush. In other words their..." Shikamaru said.

"They're either taking a rest or they're slowing down." Neji said. Chie looked around a bit as Akamaru looked at her and was a bit jumpy. Kiba had notice it as he looked down at him and wasn't sure exactly what had gotten into him. Naruto and Chouji watched Shikamaru and Neji.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled out as he put his hand in a symbol his eyes now able to see far as he was getting closer to where the sound shinobis where.

"Found them." Neji said. Chie looked over to Neji, she knew this was it. They will have their chance to be able to get this mission done. Kiba looked over and was happy. He wanted to kick some butt for a while.

"Right on. Let's bring Sasuke back!!" Naruto yelled out. Chie slowly stood up she had a strange feeling that they were being carefully watched she looked around finding nothing Kiba looked back at her again.

"What is it?" Kiba asked as Akamaru also looked over to her too. She looked over to them her face expression was the same before.

"It's nothing Kiba..." Chie replied. She knew that it wasn't nothing but proving it was another story and it would be too hard to explain.

"Okay if you say so." Kiba said as he looked over towards Naruto as Akamaru continued to look at her.

"Naruto step back and let me show you my stuff." Kiba said with a smirk. Naruto looked over to him and smirked.

"Fine with me just don't get in the way." Naruto replied. Chouji looked over towards them.

"Hey don't forget about me." Chouji said. Chie gave a small grin but it was hidden from the mask as she quickly hid her expression.

"We go by my plans and we'll be able to win." Shikamaru said.

"We better be careful. Something doesn't seem right. We might get caught in one of their traps." Chie said.

"Don't worry so much. I mean come on we basically over came most of the traps." Naruto replied. Chie had a feeling it wasn't the end of the traps but she'll just have to play along.

"_He doesn't get it does he. This is one of the most dangerous mission. There is no telling what would happen and he tell me not to worry..."_ Chie said to herself. She just nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright let's go!!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hold your horses Naruto. I'll explain the plan before we head out." Shikamaru said. Naruto gave a face.

"Oh oh okay but this better not take long..." Naruto replied. As they got into a circle and Shikamaru started explaining the plan.

**_Somewhere In The Forest_**

The Sound shinobis were sitting in a circle as they tried to get back their strength.

"Chii... We're in a hurry we don't have time to just sit on our butts all day." Sakon said. Tayuya looked at him.

"Don't complain we used Jyoutai two. If we don't rest we won't be able to go on." Tayuya said.

"We can't even use our body after we use it anyways. We better take this rest while we still can before we have to get into another battle." Jiroubou said.

"We were fighting two Jounin Class. Made us use excess chakra when we were in a hurry." Kidoumaru said.

"We got them good anyways." Tayuya said.

_**Back To the Rescue Party**_

"Kiba... During the time we distract them I want you to use your smoke bomb. We need it to be perfectly timed we can't have a single mistake. Got it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ya." Kiba replied back.

"Now let's split into two groups." Shikamaru said.

"If you get into any trouble just whistle and we will try to come and help out." Chie said.

"Right let's go." Naruto said. As the group split into two smaller groups as they walked through the forest floor as Kidoumaru's spider web was everywhere. Kiba was walking along when he moved a branch with a spider web on it. As the vibration ran down along the thread as Kidoumaru felt it on his finger as he looked about. Shikamaru was hiding close by.

"_Looks like their not on to us." _Shikamaru said to himself as he looked towards the group. But in truth they knew. They just made sure thy looked like they didn't know anything. Kidoumaru had told them. How many were there and where they were. Shikamaru looked around and noticed something was wrong.

"!?What?" Where's Sasuke? He's not here??!!" Shikamaru said. Neji was right next to Shikamaru as his Byakugan engaged.

"Heh... It seems that Sasuke is in the Kanoke." Neji replied. Shikamaru looked at him with a shocked expression as sweat ran down his face a bit.

"Is he dead?" Shikamaru asked.

"There are talismans in blood covering it so no telling for sure. Sasuke isn't the kind of person who would have gotten himself killed. You and I know how strong he is." Neji replied Shikamaru sweat rolling down his face a bit more as he looked over towards the group.

"You have a point there." Shikamaru said.

_**In A Different Area Of The Forest**_

"They better hurry up I don't want to just sit around..." Naruto said Chouji looking at him.

"Don't worry we'll get some action soon." Chouji replied. Naruto looked over to him.

"I hope your right..." Naruto said.

_**Were Kiba, Akamaru, and Chie Are**_

"Can't wait any longer..." Kiba said. Chie looked at him from behind.

"You don't want to attack them too early. We have to be patient." Chie replied. Kiba eyed her from the corner of his eye.

"Ya ya ya. I know." Kiba replied a bit angered. Chie gave a small sigh.

_**Back To Where Neji And Shikamaru Are**_

They continued to watch them. When Sakon got up from where he was and throw a kunai with exploding talismans tie to it. The two moved out of the way as the kunai hit the tree behind them. They widened their eyes as they quickly got up from where they were and ran before it exploded, as they ran the talismans exploded with a big bang as Neji and Shikamaru where thrown into the air and thrown to the ground hard.

"Guaaa!!!" Shikamaru yelled out.

"Guaaa!!" Neji yelled out. The four Sound shinobis looked at the two at they slowly got up from the ground.

"What do we have here? The snake found two unwanted bugs." Tayuya said. As Jiroubou was about to attack the two when Shikamaru brought up his hand showing he wasn't going to fight.

"Just wait a minute. We're not here to fight you guys but to help you guys out." Shikamaru said.

"Heh." Sakon said.

"If that is so then what about them are they also here to help out?" Kidoumaru said as he brought his arms down when Chie, Chouji, Kiba, and Naruto came flying towards were they where as thread brought them to the spot.

"What the?!" Shikamaru said. Neji had the same expression as Shikamaru. As Kiba grabbed his smoke bomb as he throw it down as the smoke roused towards the sky covering the rescue team.

"Ha ha ha ha that smoke bomb doesn't have any point. We won't let you guys run away." Kidoumaru said. Chie smirked at him she knew that there wasn't anyway to run from them once you pick a fight with them. She knew from her experience with them first hand. She had fought them two times already this would be her third she'll have to make this one count. As the shinobis tried to get rid of the thread that was on them.

"My thread is stronger and thinner then a regular thread. It's the hardest to pinpoint." Kidoumaru said as he drew back his thread. As they were let go the four shinobis hit the ground with a thud. Chie got up quickly and brushed herself off as she narrowed her eyes towards them.

"Hey! That hurts!!!" Naruto yelled out as he sat up on the floor the smoke finally cleared up as everyone was free from the thread Chouji was sitting up. Shikamaru thinking back from the point they saw the wired traps.

"That trap was only two... But in reality it was three... Great I should have known better." Shikamaru said. There was no way anyone could have known at that point.

"..." Neji said. Chie put her hand to her forehead. She should have figured out that something was fishy was going on. Kiba looked towards Chie by the comer of his eye and looked down towards Akamaru who was still looking at her.

"Heh I see. No wonder you were a bit jumpy around her. She's not the same league as us. We'll just keep it between us." Kiba said in a low voice where no one can hear.

"You guys don't stand a chance agenst us!!!" What the?? My body..." Kidoumaru said as he tried to move his body but he couldn't move it at all. It wouldn't respond the way he wanted it to.

"Nice!! Kiba! Shikamaru!! Kage Mane was a success." Naruto yelled out. As Shikamaru's shadow was connected with the Sound shinobis shadow their shadows being one.

"...But there are people with there kind of skills out there... Thanks for taking our bait. We couldn't have done it with out your help." Shikamaru said. The sound ninjas looked at them. Chie narrowed her eyes at them. Something wasn't right. They must have a trick up there sleeves.

"Be careful you guys. I have a feeling we're in for more tricks." Chie said. The sound ninja looked at her they think they had seen her before but couldn't put there finger where they seen her.

"Right right but how can they when they're trapped in Shikamaru's Kage Mane no jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know but trust me." Chie said Naruto looked at her weirdly.

"Oh now what are we going to do?" Sakon said. He gave a smirk. Chie gave a small sigh she had to find a way to make them understand to not take these guys too lightly.

"_But for me I have this kind of skill."_ Sakon said to himself. Chie quickly glanced at them noticing something move but she couldn't tell what it was. The ground shook as the rescue party tried to keep there balance.

"Doto Kekkai, Dono Domu!!!" A voice yelled out, as the hands hit the ground the earth splitting below the team. As a couple of Shuriken were thrown at Shikamaru as he noticed them brining up his arm to block them getting hit.

"Kuu!!" Shikamaru said. As blood ran down the wound as the shuriken were stuck in his arm as his jitsu was now gone.

"Shikamaru!!" Chie yelled out. She hoped he was okay. She didn't know if poison was even on that shuriken. They were very sneaky about things like that.

"_Where did it come form?"_ Shikamaru thought to himself he couldn't believe it. The shuriken came out of no where, looking over to Chie giving her a signal that he was okay but the ground continued to shake. The four Sound shinobis were now free from Shikamaru's Kage Mane no Jutsu. Jiroubou's thrust his hands towards ground when a dorm started forming now a wall of the dome that the team was now in as Jiroubou's hands had shifted to the wall. Sakon's other half came back and got into its place.

"Shot!!!" Shikamaru shouted out loud. The other's tried their best to get of there trap. Chie gritted her teeth.

"_Great...This is going to be tough to get out of now!!"_ Chie said to herself as she checked around trying to find a weak spot on the wall to break out. Naruto tried his best to get out but nothing worked.

"I have them under control. I'll keep them busy as long as you want me to. I'll suck them dry of chakra." Jiroubou said.

"Right we might not need to keep them that busy. When you suck them dry come as soon as you can. We'll be going." Kidoumaru said. As he grabbed the barrel that Sasuke was in and started heading out. Sakon looked over to him.

"Finish as soon as you can." Ukon said. Jiroubou looked at him from the corner of his eye and smirked. As the four sound shinobis left.

"Let us out!!!" Naruto yelled out trying to break free. Kiba looked over to him. Chie still trying to find a way to get out but no use she couldn't find an opening.

"_Dude...we better get out of here soon we'll be way behind in catching up with the others. If I could only find the weak spot..."_ Chie thought to herself. Neji looked towards her knowing she was trying to find a way out. Kiba smirked as he put his hand together as he got up.

"Get out of the way Naruto!!" Kiba yelled as he got down and pounced at the wall with great speed.

"Tsuuka!!" Kiba yelled out. As he hit the wall with a huge bang as wind flew back. Kiba was in the hole he made he jumped down as he looked at the hole so did everyone else.

"Heh heh one more should do it." Kiba said. As the hole gotten smaller and smaller as Kiba watched it.

"_No..."_ Chie thought to herself.

"Hey..." Kiba said as he pointed at the wall as he looked over to Neji.

"I saw." Neji replied back.

"Let us out!!!" Naruto yelled out. Chie looked at him.

"Naruto... stop your yelling. It's not going to help you in anyway. They won't let us go that easily..." Chie said Naruto looked at her.

"But but..." Naruto said as he made a face. Chie shook her head a bit as she looked at the wall.

"I guess I'll be the next one." Chie said. She put enough strength in her right hand.

"Tsuutenkyuka!!!" Chie yelled out as she hit the wall as a huge hole was made. The other's was surprised by the amount of strength she used.

"Heh that should do it." Chie said. But the hole that she made gotten smaller. Neji looked and then he used his Byakugan again.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled out. As he looked around and noticed that there chakra were seeping out of them.

"This isn't good. Our chakra is getting sucked out of us as we speak." Neji said.

"We better find a way to get out of here before we get all of our chakra sucked out of us." Chie said.

"Your right Chie but the problems is how do we get out?" Shikamaru asked. Then everyone started to get weak and Shikamaru went down to the ground as he went down to one knee. Naruto leaned agenst the wall his chakra leaving him, Chie feeling weak also but managed to keep herself standing up.

"Great our chakra is getting sucked out of us...well then I guess we'll try it again. Akamaru eat this." Kiba said. Akamaru barked as he ate the soldier pill in Kiba's hand as he swallowed the pill his fur turning red.

"Right Akamaru lets do this." Kiba said Akamaru barked in reply.

_**To Be Continued**_

_What will happen to the? Will they be able to get out of the dirt dome? What did Kiba and Akamaru found out about Chie? Will he tell the others? Will they be destroyed before they can save Sasuke? Stay tune for next time._


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I'm sorry if this story is kind of late. Well I had some stuff that I had to do and didn't have too much time to get this story typed up. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I might of made is weird but I'm really sorry. Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 4**_

Kiba taking out another soldier pill as he ate it, he looked over to Akamaru as he had the look of let's do this.

"Groar!" Akamaru said. Chie looked over to them and wondered what they where up to. She knew that whatever they where trying to do wouldn't have too much effect on the wall. Besides it would be a waste of time and energy.

"Akamaru!!! Mimic me!" Kiba yelled out as Akamaru changed into Kiba as they did a seal. Chie watched shaking her head a bit.

"Grrrr!!" Kiba's clone said.

"Giju Nippo!" Kiba yelled as the two did the same movement as they pushed off each other and towards the wall in a spiral.

"Ga Tsuuga!!!!" Both Kiba's yelled out as they hit the wall as they continued to hit the wall over and over. Chie continued to watch them at there attempts to break the wall which didn't go as well. The sound affects could be heard outside the dome.

"Ha ha ha it's no use... You won't be able to get out." Jiroubou said with a smirk. Chie crossed her arms in front of her as Akamaru changed back to his old self as he tried to catch his breath. Kiba had looked at the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Chie scanned the wall as the holes where still there as they slowly repaired itself. Shikamaru had also watched the wall as he noticed something about it.

"Dang it!!! The wall just keeps repairing itself as soon as damages are inflicted upon it, as well as the ground." Kiba said.

"...!" Shikamaru said as he continued to look at the wall carefully.

"We won't hold much longer...We're going to lose all of out chakra before we can get out of here." Kiba said. Naruto was starting up his attack.

"Not if I can help it!!!" Naruto yelled out. Naruto tried to get his Rasengan attack ready.

"_Great...In this stupid place I can't use it. Since I can't control my chakra precisely it's useless in a place like this."_ Naruto thought to himself as his Rasengan wasn't complete. Chie had seen that Naruto couldn't even complete his attack. Chie's eyes caught the look on Shikamaru's face she wondered what he was thinking. Shikamaru had a plan and he was going to see if it'll work during that time he had closed his as he opened them.

"...Hey! Listen to me! I want to talk to your leader!!!" Shikamaru yelled out as the other's looked except for Chie. She had looked back at the wall she tried to figure out what Shikamaru had noticed.

"What!" Neji yelled out.

"!" Kiba said.

"We won't follow Sasuke anymore! So let us out! We'll keep out promise!" Shikamaru yelled out. This had caught Chie's attention.

"Hey you know what you're saying?!" Kiba asked.

"Shikamaru...What are you saying!? You can't give up now!!" Naruto said Chie had really wondered if he really given up. But it couldn't be.

"What an interesting internal dispute. Hah... Interesting but...All of you are my meal and I just can't let you out." Jiroubou replied. Chie gritted her teeth as she pounded at the wall this wasn't happening Neji had looked over to her but he didn't say a word.

"Fine then... Just let me out... I'm sick and tired of conflicts like these." Shikamaru replied. Naruto's face expression changed. From angry to confused he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Hey Shikamaru do you even understand what your saying?!" Kiba yelled out he couldn't understand.

"..."Neji said as he looked at Shikamaru. Everyone couldn't believe what he was saying. Had he lost it and wanted to get out of this mission?

"_...Shikamaru..._" Chouji thought to himself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha looks like you're the leader of this group heh...You're asking for mercy!? What kind of leader would do that?" Jiroubou said with a smirk. Chie tighten her fist on what he said. Shikamaru was a leader. But there are some things a leader must do to save his friends. Then Chie realized something.

"Heh...I knew you'll find a way." Chie said in a low voice.

"When humans are placed in a situation that puts their lives in danger, their true nature of themselves appears. A fool like you doesn't deserve the position as leader... What a pathetic loser." Jiroubou said. Chouji mussels tighten up when he heard this.

**_Chouji's Flashback_**

"I have one last thing to tell you guys." Shikamaru said.

_**End of Flashback**_

"You giving up on Sasuke, and then selling out your friends eh? And you call yourself a shinobi of Konoha... You should just die here... I won't let you guys out." Jiroubou said. Chie looked over to Chouji.

_**Another Flashback**_

"Sasuke is a fellow shinobi from Konoha. I'll risk everything even my life to rescue him... That's the way of the Leaf." Shikamaru said.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I've so lost faith in you Shikamaru! Why don't you just go back of the room!!" Naruto yelled out. Chie's eyes looked over to Naruto. He really didn't get it did he.

"There is no back to this room Naruto you idiot" That's why we got into this mess in the first place." Kiba replied anger in his tone. Chouji looked at the others his expression more tense and angered.

"Just shut up you guys." Chouji yelled out. Kiba, Naruto, and Neji looked over to Chouji.

"!!" Kiba said.

"!" Naruto said. Shikamaru was in his thinking position his thumb and other fingers touching together in a circle.

"..." Neji said. Chie just watched the others Naruto looked at her.

"Why are you so quiet? Aren't you mad!?" Naruto asked. Chie just smirked.

"There's no point to get mad any ways." Chie replied to him. Naruto kind of understood but then again he didn't. He never met anyone who didn't get mad so easily.

"!" Neji said. Chouji had started eating his bag of potato chips as Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Chie looked over to him.

"Hey Chouji! What are you doing eating all of those potato chips all of a sudden!" Naruto yelled out. Chouji continues to eat.

"Chouji starts eating like crazy when ever he loses his temper... Man now we have another useless guy with us..." Kiba said.

"Dang it I guess I'll have to use my Kage Bunshin." Naruto said. Chie stayed quiet and looked at Naruto.

"_That would be a dumb idea... You still don't get it. Whatever you try that uses chakra it'll be sucked out of you."_ Chie thought to herself. She was a bit too calm in the eyes of the others. But in situations like theses it's better to stay calm and think things through then rush. Though she all ready made that mistake once.

"Naruto don't... The walls around us are shielded heavily with Jiroubou's chakra. Even if you try to damage them again, they will just repair themselves just as quickly as we can attack. With that, if we want to penetrate this wall, we'll have to focus a physical attack concentrated at one point." Neji replied.

"And the only one who's got more destructive power then me is...Chouji...But." Kiba said as he looked over to him. Chouji was still munching away at the chips.

"What the heck is he up to??" Kiba said. Chie's arms crossed she watched Shikamaru as he opened his eyes. He looked around a bit as his eye's met with Chie's he could tell by her eyes she knew he had found a way. Chie looked at him and nodded her head she was ready as Chouji was. Shikamaru looked over to Neji.

"Neji, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, but could you please examine the wall behind you, Chouji, and Chie with your remaining chakra if you don't mind." Shikamaru said.

"Roger Shikamaru." Neji replied. Naruto interrupted his mood had shifted again.

"Shikamaru! Just shut you trap!!!" Naruto yelled out.

"Naruto you idiot! Don't you get it!? Don't you remember what Shikamaru said when we took off for this mission?!!!" Chouji yelled out. Naruto looked over to him with a surprised expression. Chie, Neji had seen his expression and now it was going to be all cleared out on what's going on.

"!!" Naruto said.

**_Naruto's Flashback_**

"Even a lazy slob like me can't slack off on this mission... Don't forget I'm responsible for all of your lives. I can't have anyone die on this mission." Shikamaru said.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Chouji talk quietly from now on okay." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head at what Shikamaru said. They didn't what Jiroubou to know what they were doing. Neji used his Byakugan as he looked at the wall and noticed something about it.

"Hmph... I see now. Over there huh." Neji said

"?" Naruto said as he looked over to Neji.

"?" Kiba said as he looked over to Neji also. Chie shook her head as she looked at Kiba and Naruto's expression.

"Neji aim your kunai at the spot. Chouji are you ready!?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ready as ever Shikamaru. Baika no jutsu!!!" Chouji replied as his body became big.

"! What's going on? I don't get!?" Naruto said his expression surprised and confused.

"Naruto it's just like I said before, the wall around us is shielded with chakra. However Shikamaru had hypothesized that there maybe a weak point that chakra is low in concentration." Neji replied.

"How did Shikamaru know something like that?" Naruto asked.

"That's easy he watched Kiba and Akamaru attack the walls. He had observed that in certain spots had regenerated slower then other places. This means that the spots with slower generation rates have lower chakra concentration. Addition to that, Shikamaru had communicated to the enemy to confirm his position. Since..." Neji replied.

"The position furthest away from out enemy is where the wall would have the thinnest concentration of Jiroubou's chakra." Chie continued from Neji.

"_No wonder, in order to deceive the enemy, one must start deceiving his own comrades. Why didn't that cross my mind when I heard his words?"_ Kiba thought to himself.

"_So Chouji knew what Shikamaru's strategy from the beginning... that's why he ate so many potato chips to replenish his chakra..."_ Naruto thought to himself. Neji throw the kunai at the spot where Chouji should hit.

"Alright! Let's go! Nikudan Sensha!!!" Chouji yelled out as he rolled along the ground in full speed. Chie was surprised at this. She hadn't realized how destructive the Akimichi clans' bloodline really was. You can say it took her breath away. As a loud boom could be heard as Chouji hit the wall hard.

"What the!?" Jiroubou said as Chouji broke through the wall with a hug bang. And the best and the strongest duo who trusted and recognized each other!! And the team that successfully escaped from their earthly prison!!

"Chouji you're the best man!!" Shikamaru said.

"He he he thanks but if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be out of here." Chouji replied. Chie gave a smile teamwork always pays off.

"Ugh..." Jiroubou said. As letting down the dirt dorm as his chakra returned to him, he saw all six of them standing looking at him. They where ready to kick some butt.

"So you guys were able to get out of my blockade... Fabulous job... But now I'll have to kill you guys the hard way." Jiroubou said his expression way more evil then before.

"!" Naruto said his expression angered.

"Grrr... It's our turn now that we got out of the dome!" Kiba yelled out.

"He's mine you hear mine!!!" Naruto yelled as the two started running towards him,

"!" Shikamaru said as he noticed the two started running after him. Chie shook her head they needed to be stopped.

"Stop!! Don't go any further!" Neji yelled out as the two looked back at him.

"!" Naruto said.

"!" Kiba said.

"It's too dangerous for us to fight him here. Though it's six agenst one. But Jiroubou not an opponent we can quickly defeat with out our chakra depleted." Neji said.

"Don't forget if we waste too much time fighting him here, Sasuke will have crossed the territorial border. And if that happens we won't be able to pursue him any further." Chie said. Chouji and Naruto looked at her.

"..." Chouji said.

"Then what the heck are we supposed to do then!?" Naruto yelled out.

"..." Neji said. Chie looked at Naruto she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"We broke the barrier didn't we...? Then we can take care of this guy ourselves then." Kiba replied. Chouji looked over to him and tensed up.

"Kiba don't be stupid. Didn't you hear what Neji said?! It's too dangerous you won't survive!!!!!" Chie yelled out. Kiba looked at her.

"Shut up Chie we can take care of him!!!" Kiba yelled out. Chie's eye's widened when she heard him yell out her name. She quickly placed a hand over his mouth Jiroubou raised a brow as he looked over to them.

"Did he just say Chie!!??" Jiroubou asked. If he did then the girl in front of him was the girl they had killed. Chie shook her head. Chie said something before anyone else could say anything to Jiroubou.

"No he didn't. You know as well as I do... You guys killed her five years ago... You killed someone very important to Konoha." Chie replied. The others had a looked of confusion on there face they didn't understand what she was saying. They get her to explain.

"You mean Chie that weakling? You think she was someone important to Konoha. Ha don't make me laugh. She couldn't even keep herself out of other people's business. She deserved to die." Jiroubou replied with a smirk. Chie narrowed her eyes. Kiba tried to get Chie's hand off his mouth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked in a confused tone.

"I'll explain it when we're away from him." Chie replied. Jiroubou narrowed his eyes. Something about her seemed familiar to him.

"Jiroubou you really think she was a weakling... Well she wasn't to me. She was the strongest. She didn't deserve to die the one that does is you!!!!!!!!" Chie yelled out. Kiba still tried to get Chie's hand away from his mouth. Akamaru was a bit scared to even bit her.

"Whatever your driving my patients. You annoying flies... You're all are merely my pray...and your not enough for even a small snack for me." Jiroubou said as he put his hands into a seal.

"Watch out everyone!!! This is going to be trouble some!!!" Shikamaru yelled out as Jiroubou slammed his fists to the ground as it shook. Smoke rose up to the sky you couldn't see what was in front of you. During this time Chie had let got of Kiba as she tried to keep her balance.

"Gah!!!" Kiba said as he fell towards the ground.

"Gah!!" Chouji said as he tried to keep his balance. The ground stopped shaking as the smoke was still there.

"Chie!!! What the heck was that for!!! You didn't have to keep your stupid hand over my mouth!!!" Kiba yelled out. Chie gave him a look.

"Would you have kept your mouth shut then?" Chie asked as she crossed her arm.

"..." Kiba said as he mumbled something.

"Thought so..." Chie replied with a sigh. The smoke had cleared up but Jiroubou wasn't there.

"!" Neji said. Chie looked over.

"What!? He disappeared!!?" Chie said out loud. Kiba had sniffed the air.

"! Look out he's behind us!!!!!" Kiba yelled out as they all looked back.

"!" Naruto said

"!" Neji said.

"!" Shikamaru

"!" Chie said.

"!" Chouji said. The ground cracked Jiroubou was under the huge bolder ready to throw it at them.

"Doto-Doroyo Dango!!!" Jiroubou yelled out loud. Chouji had watched what Jiroubou was doing as he began doing a hand seal as Jiroubou throw the huge bolder at them.

"Gaah!!!" Jiroubou said.

"_How are we going to get out of this one...I don't have enough strength to break it..."_ Chie thought to herself. Everyone looked in horror except for Chouji.

**To Be Continue**

_What would happen to them? Will they have an earthly doom? Are they going to make it out alive? What will Chouji do? How's Chie going to explain what she did? Stay in tune for next time._


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I might be late on updating this and I'm sorry. Hope you guys like this chapter. There might be some stuff in this chapter that might not make sense and I'm sorry but I hope they do. I haven't had too much time to work on my stories so please be patient. Well I might start another story but that is if you guys want to me to write one. Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto said as the boulder came at them. Naruto was running away from the boulder. Chie narrowed her eyes how will they get out of this one?

"Nikudan Sensha!" Chouji yelled at his body became huge as he rolled along the ground braking the huge bolder.

"Chouji..." Naruto said as he looked over to him.

"Ugh!" Kiba said as he tried to get out of the way of the smaller bolder. Chie smirked.

"We're safe from the boulder now." Chie said in a low voice. Chouji continued to roll along the ground as he bumped into Jiroubou. Jiroubou narrowed his eyes as he held Chouji back. Chouji's body stopped rolling Chouji narrowed his eyes as he looked up at him.

"Ugh." Chouji said. Jiroubou smirked at him as he kneed Chouji in the face as he flew in the air.

"Shoushitsu!" Jiroubou yelled out loud.

"Guh!" Chouji yelled out. As the other watched Chie gritted her teeth.

"Tokken!" Jiroubou said as he tackled charged Chouji with his shoulder.

"Ugh!" Chouji said as hiｓ body skidded across the ground. Shikamaru and Chie stopped Chouji from skidding any further.

"Why you I'll get you!" Naruto yelled out as his hand in a seal. Chie watched them as thoughts raced through her head.

"You're asking for it now!" Kiba yelled out as he got ready to fight. Neji's eyes were still in the Byakugan state as Neji was ready to fight.

"Wait don't go!" Shikamaru yelled out. Chie knew they can't waist time. Shikamaru laid Chouji down as Chie checked him up.

"We need to split up from here! We don't have time to waist. At this rate, we won't be able to catch up with Sasuke if we waste too much time." Shikamaru said. Neji looked over to Shikamaru.

"Neji you'll act as a co-leader for me. I want you to take Kiba, Chouji, and Chie with you to chase after Sasuke." Shikamaru said as he got read to do one of his jitsu.

"I'll take care of Jiroubou with Naruto." Shikamaru said. Chie looked at him. She hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Are you planning on using the shadow bind on me again? It's such a useless move... Just one glance and I know how to deal with it without any problems." Jiroubou said as he smirked. Shikamaru gritted his teeth. Chie narrowed her eyes at Jiroubou.

"You are the squad leader huh... You really think that you can defeat me when you split up? Ha you wouldn't be able to if you wanted to." Jiroubou said as he smirked.

"Must be tedious to work with under such a foolish leader... Huh underling?" Jiroubou said. As his eyes narrowed at him Chouji tensed up. Chie gritted her teeth.

"Well, I'd kill any trash who works under such a shadow loving sucker... Even before they felt bored." Jiroubou said. Chouji slowly got up.

"Stop blabbing like a fool!" I'll…..?" Naruto yelled out.

"He's mine!" Chouji yelled out. Chie looked over to him.

"!" Naruto said as he turned around.

"I'll take care of him!" Chouji yelled out Chie continued to look at him.

"...Chouji..." Shikamaru said as he looked over to him.

"?" Jiroubou said looking over to them his eyes still narrowed.

"..." Neji said as he looked over to Chouji.

"..." Kiba said as he looked over to Chouji. Chie still watched Chouji as he fished something from his bag. In his hand as he brought out a small bag full of something.

"Shikamaru I want you go give these soldier pills to everyone else." Chouji said. Shikamaru looked at the bag and then to him.

"Chouji... You've got to be kidding me!" Shikamaru said. Chouji looked at him and smiled at him.

"You really think so? Well I still got my secret weapon for myself." Chouji said. Chouji's back was facing Chie as she continued to look at him surprised. She wondered what his secret weapon was. She hadn't seen anyone like him or the others. She been on so many missions yet she really didn't have time to get to know them. Even with her own team she hadn't gotten to know them towards the end.

"But... That's... You can't..." Shikamaru said in a worried tone.

"Shikamaru, please take everyone else and go without me..." Chouji replied.

"Chouji..." Chie said in a low voice her expression worried same as Shikamaru.

"_...Chouji..."_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Chouji what are you saying! He's not someone you can beat by yourself. You'll surely get killed." Naruto said Chie looked at him a bit and then back to Chouji they had to trust him.

"What did we come here for? If we even lose track of Sasuke now... We'll be exactly what Jiroubou said 'A foolish leader and bunch of unwanted trash! '" Chouji said.

"Don't be stupid. His true strength isn't what you see...! So don't take him to lightly now." Chie replied.

"Then what are we going to do then? If that's not his real strength then what is?" Naruto asked Chie looked over to him and was going to say something.

"It doesn't matter I'll show him that we're not a bunch of unwanted trash lead by a foolish leader." Chouji replied Chie looked over to him.

"Still..." Chie said. Jiroubou smirked.

"This is something I'm committing to do. I'll bring him down whatever it takes." Chouji replied. Chie still looked at him as Shikamaru opened the bag with the soldier pills. Chie looked over to Shikamaru.

"Eat this. It's a gift from Chouji." Shikamaru said as everyone went over towards Shikamaru and grabbed some of the soldier pills. Naruto looked over to him.

"Chouji thanks." Naruto replied. Chie looked at Chouji.

"Be careful then." Chie said. Chouji nodded his head.

"Chouji I want you to catch up to us later. Don't get side track." Shikamaru said. Chouji's back still facing them. Chie took some soldier pills and ate them.

"Alright Shikamaru don't worry." Chouji said.

"Hah..." Jiroubou said his eyes still narrowed at him.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru said Chie looked over to Shikamaru and then to Chouji a bit and then left with the others. Shikamaru looked behind him as he looked over to Chouji.

"I hope you don't have to use your entire secret weapon." Shikamaru said in a low voice as he looked forward Chie looked at Shikamaru. His expression worried Chie didn't say anything. Everyone was worried but they tried not to show it. As they rush towards the woods. Chouji still looked at Jiroubou his face expression angered. His eyes still narrowed. Jiroubou rushed over to him.

"It's not going to go as you planned!" Chouji yelled out. As he grabbed a small clear box with three different colored pills as he opened the lid to the green pill. Jiroubou looked at him.

"... What the?" Jiroubou said.

"_Those tri-colored pills, there no soldier pill... What the heck are they?"_ Jiroubou thought to himself.

"_First... The Green Houren-Gan!"_ Chouji thought to himself. As the two held each other but Jiroubou could feel the strength difference.

"!" Jiroubou said.

"Everyone go! I'll take care of him." Chouji said. Everyone looked over to him.

"Chouji..." Shikamaru said as Chie looked over to him then thought a bit. Shikamaru and Chouji must of gone way back and had a tight friendship bound. The group quickly left.

"Shikamaru I over heard your conversation between you and Chouji. He seems to be carrying a trump card with him..." Kiba said.

"Do you think he has a chance?" Neji asked.

"What is his trump card anyways?" Naruto asked. Chie looked over to the others. She had so many questions but she couldn't ask she didn't fell it was right time to ask.

"Chouji, brought wit him, Green, Yellow, and Red pills to the mission. They're top secret pills of the Akimichi clan; they give you an enormous boost of power when you use them." Shikamaru said.

"That's why Chouji was so sure of himself." Naruto replied. Shikamaru had thought about Chouji.

"_It's true that the pills contain enormous power... But they carry tremendous side effects as well... If Chouji eats the red one then..."_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

_**Back to Chouji's Fight**_

Jiroubou still couldn't believe Chouji's strength was as the same as him or more.

"_Impossible... How can this brat withstand me...?"_ Jiroubou thought to himself. Chouji pushed Jiroubou back.

"What the?" Jiroubou said as Chouji slowly picked him up.

"!" Jiroubou said.

"Hoo! Uwooo!" Chouji yelled out loud. Chouji grabbed Jiroubou's clothing and throw him to the ground as Jiroubou hit the ground hard.

"Yaaaa!" Chouji said.

_**Back to Shikamaru and the Others**_

Shikamaru looked over to Chie.

"Chie you said to Chouji something about Jiroubou's not giving all his power." Shikamaru said. Naruto and the others looked at her. They others also had the same thought.

"Yeah it sounds like you know his true strength." Naruto said. Chie had looked at the others. She wasn't sure how she could be able to tell them without blowing her cover.

"Well I only heard a bit about him and his friends from my older sister and parents..." Chie said.

"Your older sister and parents?" Naruto asked.

"Yes they had talked about them sometime ago. They can boost there level up and change there forum." Chie said.

"What?" Kiba said in a confused tone.

"That's what I heard, before my parents and sister past away." Chie said.

"They past away?" Shikamaru asked. Chie nodded her head. She had done a good job in leading them to a lie but she knew that she couldn't keep it for too long.

"They where killed by the same people that we are after." Chie said.

"What?" Naruto yelled out.

"You got to be kidding!" Kiba said out loud. Chie shook her head.

"No it's true when I found that out I wasn't sure how to handle it. Now I had to take care of my younger brother. So during that time I had changed my name from Senyo to Chie in memories of my sister." Chie said her expression changed. The others looked at her. She must have had a hard time. Shikamaru couldn't shake the feeling that Chie wasn't telling the truth to them but he had to proof of it.

"Everything is making sense." Kiba said.

"No wonder you lead Jiroubou thinking the way he was." Naruto said Chie nodded her head.

"Yes that's why I had done what I did. Now I just hope Chouji can make it out without getting himself killed." Chie replied. Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry about him I believe in him." Naruto replied Kiba looked up at Chie.

"He's someone you don't want to mess with or get him mad." Kiba added.

"He has a big heart and he's kind." Shikamaru said. Chie looked at each one of them she couldn't believe the trust and the bound they had. She was amazed Chie nodded her head.

"If you guys believe in him then I'll believe he can beat Jiroubou." Chie said. Naruto smiled.

"Right on! Let's get Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled out.

"Right!" Everyone yelled back. Chie had felt really bad about telling them the lie she had told. She couldn't tell them that she had fought them five years ago and almost losing her life. Shikamaru looked at her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or if she was saying the truth.

"_Chouji... Finish your fight with Jiroubou just using the Green pill. Don't use the Read one..."_ Shikamaru said to himself.

_**Back to Chouji's Fight**_

Jiroubou's body skidded across the ground as he hit a tree hard snapping it in two. Chouji breathed heavily as pain ran down his body.

"_! Ugh... Dude just by using even one of those pills it's hurting me this much..."_ Chouji said to himself. Chouji grabbed a rope with kunais on them as he wrapped it around his body doing a hand seal.

"Multi-size no jutsu!" Chouji saying it out loud as his body got big and started rolling towards Jiroubou.

"Barbed Meat Tank!" Chouji yelled out Jiroubou narrowed his eyes as he tensed a bit doing a hand seal and he put both of his hands towards the ground.

"Doton- Doroku Gaeshi!" Jiroubou yelled out lout as a huge dirt shield came up from the ground as Chouji came towards him. A huge bang was heard as the dirt flew towards him as Chouji broke through.

"What? Guh!" Jiroubou said with a surprised expression as he brought up is hand as the held Chouji back the kunais dug into his body. Chouji looked over to him with a surprised look.

"What?" Chouji yelled out as the look of Jiroubou changed. He had engaged his curse seal as the design covered his entire body his power increased from before.

"Don't be so confident little trash! You won't take me down!" Jiroubou yelled out as he got into a stance.

"Houshou!" Jiroubou yelled as he put his hand into a fist and punched Chouji in the stomach.

"Ugghhh!" Chouji yelled out loud as he was thrown into the ground hard his body was now back to his normal size. Pain running down his entire body as he winced from the pain closing one of his eyes from the pain. Jiroubou looked at him and smirked.

"Hmph... Let me tell you something little trash. Whenever you gather people, there's always one loser in that group. Those losers are always trash, their always used as decoy when the others need to run away." Jiroubou said as he smirked again. Chouji slowly getting up from the ground where he was laying painfully, he was breathed heavily.

"Just like you little trash." Jiroubou said.

"..." Chouji said then Chouji started thinking about his past.

_**Flashback**_

Chouji working hard in training as his breathing was heavily.

"_No matter how much I worked on my own... I'm always..."_ Chouji said to himself.

"Chouji... All you do is eat... Get some training done will yeah. Now look at Shikamaru he's already a Chunnin and your still a Gennin." Asuma said.

"You know why everyone makes fun of you Chouji! You're a fa..." Ino said.

"Shikamaru didn't you say _"useful"_ people...? You'd be better off in asking someone like Shino to come on this mission!" Naruto said with an angry surprised look.

"Ugh... We have another useless guy." Kiba said as he gave him a face.

_**End of Flashback**_

Chouji just looked down at the ground.

"..." Chouji said. Jiroubou smirked.

"Hah it seems like I was right wasn't I. Konoha must really be short on shinobis to add trash like you to the rescue team." Jiroubou said.

"...!" Chouji said.

_**Flashback**_

"I've been working with Chouji for the longest time, us teaming up works better for us. Who knows what will happen if we fought. Heck you're probably way stronger then me. I mean if you were my opponent, I might have given up." Shikamaru said.

_**End of Flashback**_

"_No Shikamaru..."_ Chouji thought to himself. He looked down to the ground.

_**Flashback**_

"You are you and nothing is going to change that. Hey Chouji you ready to bust out?" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

The first time Chouji and the others meet Chie and started to get ready to go on there mission. Chie walked over to Chouji. Chouji had a sad expression.

"Hey Chouji you all right? I heard what Naruto said. Don't let that get you. I bet your way stronger. I probably can't win you if we fought. I think you're as smart or even smarter then Naruto." Chie said with a smile as Chouji looked up at her.

"Thanks Chie." Chouji said with a smile.

_**End of Flashback**_

Chouji opened the second door to the next pill.

"_Shikamaru always believed in me... Chie also believes that I'm strong. Both of them believe in my strength that I'm strong."_ Chouji said to himself as he put the yellow pill in his mouth and ate it. Jiroubou looked at him.

"!" Jiroubou said.

"That's why they left me here... That's why they let me handle this!" Chouji yelled out Jiroubou narrowed his eyes as he could tell the chakra increasing in him.

"Quite a bit of chakra... But that's not enough to beet me." Jiroubou said.

_**To Be Continued**_

_What will happen to Chouji? Is Chouji going to be able to stay alive or will he die? Will he be able to beet Jiroubou without using the Red pill? Will Shikamaru find out the real truth about Chie? Can Chie manage to keep her secret a secret? Are they going to be able to catch up with Sasuke and the others? Who will be the next member to fight them? Who's going to stay behind and fight? Stay tune till next time and thanks for reading my story. I also went to many events so yeah. I'm thinking of making another Naruto story maybe have it be a romance one but yeah._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long long long long long long wait. I was really busy with stuff so I wasn't able to update it. Well now that I'm on vacation I'll be able to update. Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 6**_

"Let's get this over with fat butt!!!" Chouji said as chakra surrounded his body. Jiroubou rush at him.

"That fits you just right trash." Jiroubou replied.

"Partial Multi-size no jutsu!" Chouji yelled out as his right arm became larger as he tried to hold back Jiroubou with it.

"Guaaah!!!" Jiroubou said as he punched Chouji in the face as blood came out of his mouth.

"Heh go to heck you worthless piece of trash!!!!" Jiroubou said as Chouji flew a few feet into the air. Jiroubou watched him Chouji doing some hand seals.

"EAT THIS JERK!!!!!" Chouji yelled out.

"What the!!!?" Jiroubou said as his eyes widened.

_**Back In Konoha**_

Tsunade was working on her paper work as Shizune walked in handing her more paper to look over.

"Tsunade-sama are you sure you should of let Chie lie like that?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked up at her as she held her hands together and put them under her chin.

"You know as well as I know that she should have told the truth. But something she doesn't what them to know. She's trying to keep it to herself." Tsunade replied. When Shizune heard this she felt something hit her in the chest. Like she actually knew what Chie's feeling were. As Shizune's eyes looked down a bit then up and looking at Tsunade.

"But wouldn't they find out sooner or later." Shizune said. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Of course I do. But the on that might be on to the lies is Shikamaru." Tsunade replied.

"Shikamaru...?" Shizune said a bit of a surprised voice.

"He's not that lazy. He catches thing quickly. He's probably trying to get her to say the truth or trying to get more information about her." Tsunade replied.

"I see. Naruto's going to have a hard time understanding why she was lying to them." Shizune said. Tsunade sweat dropped a bit.

"Knowing him... He might even try to get at her... Chie just might give Naruto a thing or two about messing with her." Tsunade replied. Shizune nodded in agreement. Sakura was helping out her family she felt like she could have done more to stop Sasuke from leaving. She also felt helpless. Lee was still recovering from his injury. Sakura looked at the sky.

"_I'm only weighing people down. There must be something I can do to help out."_ Sakura thought to herself. Kaito was with a family. He knew them for a long time as long as he could remember. The family recently had a new member in the family. Shu was with them and he felt like home. Kaito and Shu would talk and play together they both became best of friends. But both of them still miss someone very special to them.

Some of the villagers heard about the rescue team and who was in it. They were surprised to hear Chie's name. They know that she had died or so thought five years ago but they still couldn't believe that she was still alive after all those years.

"Chie must have a hard life after all that's happened." Villager 1 said.

"I know taking care of her little brother and trying to maintain a steady like." Villager 2 said. The villagers continued to talk amongst each other.

"Chie... hope you come back safely. Kaito needs you we all need you still." Charlie said in a low voice. He had heard what everyone was saying during that day. He had wondered why he hadn't seen her.

**_Back to Chouji's Fight_**

"Mega Multi-size no jutsu!!!" Chouji yelled out as his entire body became as huge as a mountain or bigger. His body came down with a crash as the ground shook. Jiroubou was under Chouji at the time. He would be flattened as a pancake.

"!" Chouji said as he felt something move under him. His eyes widened.

"What!? How can that be!?" Chouji said as his body was being picked up.

"Pity I had to use my level 2 on a trash like you." Jiroubou said his entire forum had changed into a monster.

"_My ultimate jutsu was broken!!!!!!!!!!" _Chouji thought to himself. He wasn't sure what to do now. This wasn't a good sign at all. Jiroubou got ready as he let one of his arm down.

"Sho-Geki- Shou!!!" Jiroubou yelled at he thrust his fist into Chouji's stomach.

"Ugh!!" Chouji yelled out loud pain running down his body. His body was shot up into the air during that time his body slowly changed back to his original size as he hit the ground with a loud thud as he landed on his back.

"Guh!!!..." Chouji said as he looked over to Jiroubou. His form had changed his hair longer his skin color orange. Bumps over his body.

"This is the end trash... No enemy of mine stands a chance agent my level2 seal. It gives me more then ten times my original strength." Jiroubou said.

"_Wha… What's that form!?"_ Chouji thought to himself.

"But I have to use quiet a bit of chakra to substance this form." Jiroubou said as he walked towards Chouji. Chouji tried to get up but pain ran down his body.

"_Man I can't move with this much pain and I should've known that the side affects of the pill would be great... The last one I have is the Red pepper pill... But if I use that... I would surly die..." _Chouji thought to himself.

"Alright trash... Let's go!" Jiroubou said.

**_Back to Shikamaru's Team_**

Shikamaru grabbed his kunai and started carving something on the trunk of a tree.

"... He made promise to us." Shikamaru said. Everyone looked around a bit just in case someone came.

"He'll defeat him and he'll catch up with us." Shikamaru said. Chie had looked back to where they had left Chouji to fight.

"_I hope he comes back safely."_ Chie thought to herself.

"Yeah!!!" Naruto said.

"Heh! You're right Shikamaru he can do it if he really tries." Kiba said. Neji smiled Chie looked over to them and nodded her head.

"Right. We better hurry and get Sasuke back before Chouji catches up." Shikamaru replied.

"Right!!!" Everyone replied as the group continued on. As a arrow pointing to the direction everyone was heading was left behind for Chouji to follow.

**_Back to Chouji's Fight_**

Jiroubou punched Chouji into the ground.

"UNGH!!!!!" Chouji yelled out. Jiroubou grabbed Chouji by the throat pain continued to run down his body. Jiroubou started to suck Chouji's chakra but it wasn't as much as he wanted.

"Heh... can't even get any more chakra from you... This not enough." Jiroubou said. Chouji breathing heavily as he tried to reach for his bag of potato chips. Chouji's hand slowly made across the ground when Jiroubou slammed his food on Chouji's hand.

"GAH!!!!!" Chouji yelled out. Jiroubou looked at what Chouji was trying to get as he smirked as he grabbed the potato chip bag.

"What's this? Your last bite? Heh this not enough." Jiroubou said as he ate the last chip.

"UGH!!!" Chouji said pain running down his body.

"Your just a pawn, a throw away piece of unwanted trash. Don't worry I'll soon make quick work of the cruel and hideous idiots you call friends of yours." Jiroubou said as he munched the potato chip.

"Now die you worthless fat butt!!!!" Jiroubou yelled.

**_Flashback of Chouji's Childhood_**

"You can't play Ninja with us!!!" Kid 1 said.

"Why not?" Chouji asked.

"Because the team that gets you will definitely lose!!" Kid 1 said.

"You're too slow!!!" Kid 2 said

"..." Chouji said.

"... Besides we have odd numbers. Even in games like Shougi are only fun when there are played with equal number of pieces." Shikamaru said. Chouji's face lit up.

"Heh having a useless piece in a game is good as having not at all!!!" Kid 3 said. Chouji sadly walked away his head down as Shikamaru looked at him.

"..." Shikamaru said. Chouji walked to a roof top where the view was great benches around. Chouji and his dad Chouza were sitting on the bench.

"And they... say that Akimichi clan only dumb fat people... That's what everyone says that..."

"I see..." Chouza said. Chouji looks down still sad.

"..." Chouji said

"..." Chouza said as he looked over to him.

"Chouji you've got a kinder heart then anyone else I know. There will be someone that would see that in you and will become your friend. When you meet him or her, treat them as your best friend, become comrades who will trust in each other more then anything else." Chouza said as he looked over to the city. Chouji looked up at him and smiled. Shikamaru walked up the stairs. As he looked over to Chouji and his dad.

"Hey, you." Shikamaru said.

"!" Chouza said as he looked over to him.

"!" You're that..." Chouji said as he looked at him.

"Names Shikamaru from the Nara clan. Oh, and your in my reserved seat." Shikamaru said as he walked closer to Chouji with a smile.

"Your reserved seat?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, I love to watch the clouds over here." Shikamaru replied.

"You came to watch the clouds? What about the Ninja game?" Chouji asked.

"Heh, I got tired of it so I ditched them what's your name?" Shikamaru replied Chouji looked surprised but Chouza had a smile on his face. Shikamaru sits next to Chouji

"Chouji. Chouji from the Akimichi clan." Chouji replied.

"Hey Shikamaru... I got some snacks want to eat?" Chouji asked as he handed the bag to Shikamaru

"Eh, thanks. Let's jut watch the clouds and chill." Shikamaru replied.

**_The Flashback Slowly Fads Away_**

"_Shikamaru sorry... seems like I can't make it." _ Chouji thought to himself. Pain running down his body. He slowly reached for his case with his last pill as Jiroubou was ready to smash his fist into him.

"_I'll defeat him even if it cost my life!!!"_ Chouji thought to himself as he ate the red pill.

"You're too late!!!" Asshou!!!" Jiroubou yelled as he thrust his palm at him. Huge chucks of rocks flew in the air. Jiroubou noticed something.

"!" Jiroubou said as he slowly looked behind. Chouji was standing behind him huge butterfly winged chakra on his back his body skinner then before. He transferred all his body chakra to his left hand as the flow of chakra could be seen. Jiroubou quickly turned around.

"GanGeki!!!" Jiroubou yelled as he thrust his fist at him.

"Useless." Chouji said as he held Jiroubou's hand in his right hand.

"I'm hundred times stronger then before!!!" Chouji said as he elbowed Jiroubou in the face.

"GAH!!!" Jiroubou yelled out as he was sent flying to the ground.

"_Impossible? How could he produce so much chakra that it changes his appearance!!!?"_ Jiroubou thought to himself. Chouji had gotten closer to him.

"!" Jiroubou said.

"I bet you've never heard of the phrase 'A Grudge over food is deeper then the ocean' that's strike, was for eating my last potato chip... and... one more..." Chouji said.

"_This not good."_ Jiroubou thought to himself.

"W...wait a minute!!!" Jiroubou said his voice shaky

"This trick is going to be heavier then the last." Chouji said his tone angry.

"I won't forgive you for calling me useless fat but!!!" Chouji said still angry as he thought back to what Jiroubou said to them earlier about him and Shikamaru.

"... Wait a minute we... we can talk..." Jiroubou' said nervously. Chouji's expression changed.

"Even more then that... Not just for stealing my meal... Or calling me a fat butt most importantly... I won't forgive anyone that... INSULTS MY FRIEND!!!" Chouji yelled out as he thrust his left fist into Jiroubou with tremendous force. Jiroubou had passed out from the force as Chouji breathed heavily the markings and his form had changed. He was back to his original form. Chouji fell to the ground with a thud as he breathed heavily.

"I won..." Chouji said painfully.

"_I actually won……"_ Chouji thought to himself as he painfully got up and walked. Breathing heavily.

"_Everyone..."_ Chouji thought to himself. As he walked into the woods painfully as he saw something on a tree.

"...!" Chouji said. As his fathers voice could be heard in his head as tears ran down his face.

"_You've got a kinder heart then anyone else... Someday you'll make friends that will see kindness in you... When that happens, I hope that you will cherish those friends more then anything else...And be friends who can trust more then anything else." _Chouza voice faded as tears continued to fall down his face as he looked down at the ground.

"_...Dad..." _Chouji thought to himself. Chouji was in front of a tree with an arrow showing him the way to the others.

"_I've... made lots of Friends..."_ Chouji thought to himself. A wave of pain struck Chouji as he held his wound as he leaned agents the tree. Chouji slowly sat down as he didn't move. A butterfly on a flower flapped its wings and took flight. The butterfly had flown past Shikamaru as his eyes followed the butterfly he kind of knew what had happen. Chie's face expression worried when she saw the expression on Shikamaru's face.

"..." Shikamaru said.

"! Shikamaru what is it?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked forward a bit.

"It's nothing." Shikamaru said. Chie knew it wasn't nothing something must have happened to Chouji. She looked back a bit as the five continued on. As Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air the enemies sent getting closer.

"We're getting closer to them!!!" Kiba said Chie looked forward Neji's Byakugan engaged.

"Odd... there hasn't been a single trap so far. Shikamaru what do you think of it?" Neji asked. Chie narrowed her eyes she couldn't shake the feeling of something was going to go wrong but she kept it to herself.

"We're being underestimated is all. They think that the big guy would be the one to follow. No one would set up traps against their teammates." Shikamaru replied.

"Dang them... Underestimating us!!!" Naruto yelled. Chie looked over to him.

"Calm down Naruto...think about it... Of course they would underestimate us for our level compared to theirs." Chie said.

"Anyways Shikamaru's has an accurate analysis... certainly we're underestimated but this also gives us a good chance." Neji replied.

"Yea... Let's get them while they are vulnerable." Shikamaru said.

**_To Where Orochimaru's Men Are_**

"Jiroubou... He's late..." Sakon said irritated as he looked back a bit.

"... Nah... He's here." Kidoumaru said as he looked behind as Jiroubou came up from behind.

"What took you so long to get here?" Sakon asked still irritated.

"Sorry guys... it took me a while to take the bastards chakra away." Jiroubou replied.

"Yo fatty don't be so slow! Now hurry up and carry that coffin, that's your job you inferior bug." Tayuya said.

"Yeah yeah..." Jiroubou replied.

"...?" Tayuya said as she looked at him.

"..." Sakon said as he looked over to Jiroubou so did Kidoumaru.

"Yo Jiroubou... Your being obedient today..." Kidoumaru said.

"...What?" Jiroubou replied. Kidoumaru turned his body around as he faced Jiroubou.

"I'm saying that I can't let you have you carry this coffin... because you're not Jiroubou." Kidoumaru said. Jiroubou narrowed his eyes as he grabbed his kunai.

"Dang!" Jiroubou said. As he rushed at Kidoumaru.

"I'll handle it this time you guys go on ahead." Kidoumaru said as he throw the coffin to Tayuya as she caught it.

"Hmph!!" Tayuya replied. Jiroubou thrust his kunai at Kidoumaru as he caught his arm. In Kidoumaru's mouth he was chewing something.

"Jiroubou always warned Tayuya of her usage of her words." Kidoumaru said. As a poof of smoke appeared as the figure was Shikamaru who smirked a bit.

"Heh I see." Shikamaru replied.

"Ninpou Kumoshibari!!!" Kidoumaru yelled out as a spider web net was spit from his mouth and caught Shikamaru as he was trapped and stuck to a tree. Six figures jumped down at Kidoumaru as he looked up and smirked.

"I wouldn't underestimate me.!" Kidoumaru said as he jumped down.

"!!!" Naruto's clone said. As Kidoumaru made a huge net like ball from his mouth to his hand. Naruto's clone tried to cut the web but it didn't work.

"Ninpou Kumosoku!!!" Kidoumaru said. The net opened up and trapped Naruto an his clones, stuck to the net. As they struggled.

"_Now... Use the fang….. Akamaru…. Kiba...he can't dodge in the air."_ Naruto thought to himself. As Akamaru and Kiba jumped into the air.

"Gatsuuga!!!" Kiba and Akamaru said as they spun making a tornado at Kidoumaru. He easily moved out of the way by using his spider thread.

_**Where Tayuya and Sakon Are**_

"Dude... what's the fatty doing? I knew we shouldn't of left the weakest on in the group. Tayuya said.

_**Back to the Others**_

Kiba and Akamaru had landed on the tree branch with a skid Kidoumaru hanging above him upside down.

"You think I'll let you escape!?" Kiba said.

"My exact thoughts. Look at your feet boy." Kidoumaru said. Kiba looked at his feet as Kidoumaru's spider web around his fee.

"Dang!!" Kiba said. Chie narrowed her eyes as she jumped at him as he smirked at he throw his spider net at her as she was trapped and stuck to a tree. Kidoumaru looked at her something about her was familiar to him.

_**To Be Continued**_

_What will happen to them? Will they finally get beaten and killed? Can Chouji really be dead? How will the other's get out of this one? Stay tune to next time._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait I didn't have the time to write or to update. I had a lot of stuff that I needed to do and I didn't get a chance to write. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Well just hope I get more readers. Lol I need more readers I know I'm not that well of a writer but I usually get things done lol. Well on the chapter.

_**Chapter 7**_

Chie struggled to get out of her situation but it wasn't easy. Shikamaru had tried to get out of his predicament but had no success. Kidoumaru was still hanging upside down from a branch.

"Darn you it's too early for you to be thinking that you caught us with this little thing." Kiba said Kidoumaru smirked a bit.

"Hmph... Loser just keep whining nothings going to change." Kidoumaru said as Neji came at him from the back. Kidoumaru continued to look at Kiba. Kiba had smirked.

"!" Kidoumaru said as Neji cut through Kidoumaru's spider web.

"Fuu..." Kidoumaru said as he made his spider web net. Neji's eyes in his Byakugan state as the net engulfed him.

"!" Naruto said with a surprised face.

"What it can't..." Kiba said with a surprised face. Akamaru changed back to his old self as he whined.

"_Me, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Chie is it still possible to even win with this plan?"_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Ugh!!" Neji said as Kidoumaru did some stuff with his hands.

"I'm going to cocoon you right here." Kidoumaru said as he cocooned Neji with his spider web.

"Dang!!!" Naruto said as he tried to cut the spider web. Chie looked at him she wanted to say there was no way out of it but then again it would sound like she knows them very well.

"Dang it dang it dang it what the hecks wrong with this web? I can't even cut it!!!" Naruto yelled out Kidoumaru hanging upside down on his new webbing as he looked down at him.

"My web is unbreakable, it can support two elephants." Kidoumaru said with a smirk a small smiled came across his face.

"Heh... Isn't it interesting, Kage Bunshin Jutsu." Kidoumaru said as he started chewing on something.

"_I'm stuck in here... this stickiness... He made this by mixing his chakra with his body fluid... Further more... it's still strong after leaving his body... His chakra still flowing inside this web forever and ever. The level of his jutsu surpasses reality..."_ Neji thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"_Let my chakra..."_ Neji thought to himself as his chakra flowed around his body. Naruto looked to Kidoumaru angrily. Kidoumaru opened his mouth and brought something different from his mouth.

"Ninpu Kumonenkin!!!!" Kidoumaru said as the web took form of spiked scythe as he cut the ends with his teeth's.

"_The color of the webbing is different then the ones before!?"_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Kidoumaru now standing on a branch above Naruto as the scythes hardened.

"_! Its hardening!"_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Chie looked over at Naruto nervously she had to do something before anything happens to him.

"Heh heh... you're my first pray so I'll make this entertaining. Let's play the 'Guess the real body' game shall we?" Kidoumaru said with a smirk. Naruto looked at him angrily.

"Kuu!" Naruto said

"Kuu!" Kiba said.

"The first will be the one at the end." Kidoumaru said as he throws the scythe at him. The scythe hit Naruto.

"NARUTO!!!" Chie yelled out loud. The clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Heh... I got the wrong one. Well then... The next one will be you!" Kidoumaru yelled as he throws another scythe at him as the scythe hit Naruto he disappeared again.

"KIDOUMARU STOP IT ALL READY!!!!!" Chie yelled out loud. She started having flash backs on what had happened to her. She didn't want Naruto to die.

"Ha ha ha what makes you think I'll stop? This brat is lucky. But his time it's going to be one of them!!!" Kidoumaru said with a smirk. Chie continued to struggle out of the trap but no use. Kidoumaru throw another scythe at Naruto.

"...!" Shikamaru said.

"...!" Kiba said.

"NARUTO!!!" Chie yelled out loud.

"Woof...woof." Akamaru said. The clone disappeared with a poof. The last Naruto looked up at Kidoumaru nervously.

"... Dang... him, he made it to the end after all... Well... I guess as a game it was fun to put it off until the end... But this game going to end now." Kidoumaru said as he throw the last scythe at Naruto. Chie gritted her teeth. The scythe was two feet away from him.

"And then there was none." Kidoumaru said

"NARUTO!!!" Chie yelled out as the scythe hit him. In back of Kidoumaru a figure jumped out the clone disappeared.

"What the!!!???" Kidoumaru said as Naruto came at him ready to punch him. Kidoumaru looked behind him from the corner of his eye as he saw Naruto coming at him. As Kidoumaru quickly turned around and blocked Naruto's punch. Kidoumaru jumped back as Naruto landed on the branch Kidoumaru doing some stuff with his webbing as he twirled it around and landed on a branch. Chie was glad to see Naruto was safe but he's still in danger.

"_I get it now. He had his clones come out to attack while he hid himself all this time looking for a chance to attack , a small pawn like him, thinking this far ahead in a situation like this. Nice try."_ Kidoumaru thought to himself as he smirked.

"But..." Kidoumaru said.

"!" Naruto said as he looked at his hands. They where wrapped in Kidoumaru's webbing.

"... When you're out of ideas, you die!" Kidoumaru said. As he pulled the web that's tied to his hands as Naruto flew towards him.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said. Chie's eyes widened she knew that Naruto would be killed if she didn't do something fast then al of a sudden Neji jumped in the air and cut the webbing around Naruto's hands.

"!!!! Neji." Naruto said Kidoumaru looked at them angrily.

"What the!!" Kidoumaru said in a low voice Neji grabbed hold of Naruto as he took them to a safety.

"You... How did you get out?" Kidoumaru asked angrily. As everyone was free and looking down at Kidoumaru Chie's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The stuffs made out of chakra... Will be destroyed by putting charka into it. Its meaningless agenst my Jyuuken." Neji said.

"This guy's jutsu... it seems like I'm the only person to deal with it." Kidoumaru said. Chie clenched her fist she wanted to get him back for what he did to her five years ago.

"Go... I'll take care of him." Neji said. Everyone looked at him with a surprised look. Kidoumaru narrowed his eyes at the group. Akamaru whined and jumped into Kiba's jacket. Kiba looked towards Neji.

"Seems that this guy is way stronger then the fatty." Kiba said. Naruto looked over to Neji worried looked engraved his features. Chie wasn't going to stand Neji fighting him alone she was going to fight along with him.

"..." Naruto said.

"Also... If you guys stop here you won't be able to catch up to Sasuke." Neji said as Naruto looked down a bit. Neji looked at him and smirked a bit.

"...Naruto you have better eyes then I do. Sasuke is currently in the darkness." Neji said as he faced his back toward the others.

"..." Naruto said as he looked at him.

"Hurry up and go! I'll catch up later!" Neji said

"I'm staying I'm going to fight with you." Chie said. Neji looked at her a bit. So did everyone else.

"But..." Naruto said. Chie looked at him with a serious look.

"Naruto this is something I need to do. I can't let my family down." Chie replied. Naruto looked at her.

"Okay..." Naruto said Neji looked over to her a bit.

"Alright! Let's get going."" Shikamaru said.

"Chouji will definitely catch up." Kiba said as Akamaru barked. As the others continued to move forwards towards the way Orochimaru's men went. Chie and Neji were left to fight with Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru started making something.

"Like I'll let you escape." Kidoumaru said as he throws his spider web at the others. Neji engaged his Byakugan. Chie clenched her fist as she jumped from branch to branch until she was behind Kidoumaru. The webbing slowly making its way to the others as Neji stepped into the middle getting covered by the webbing as Kidoumaru smirked a bit but his smirked became a frown. Neji was able to break the webbing.

"... This guy's good." Kidoumaru said in a low voice. Chie was position as she was ready to attack. Her kunai in hand waiting for her chance to jump in and attack.

"_But I won't let you get away with this that easily."_ Kidoumaru thought to himself.

"Heh looks like your friends is gone and the strongest on is you huh jeez... I can't hold my playfulness in any more. If I don't play the game little by little then I'll waste my time. First I'll play with you for three minutes then kill you." Kidoumaru said. As he sent smaller nets at him as they came flying towards Neji.

"So many..." Neji sad as the trapped him onto a tree.

"He without the use of your hands you won't be able to cut the net." Kidoumaru said as he was about to send a spear like spider web at Neji when Chie jumped him from behind. Neji had time to make his chakra into a needle like state and able to get out as Chie tried to slash at him instead Kidoumaru was able to get her off of him and during that process he was able to rip off the face mask Chie was wearing his eyes widened a bit. He throws her down to the branch and steeped on her stomach as Chie screamed in pain. Neji saw this he was about to help when Kidoumaru said something stopping him in his track.

"How did you survive you little pest." Kidoumaru said Chie smirked a bit as Kidoumaru pushed down harder Chie winced at the pain but didn't let out a scream Neji heard what Kidoumaru said. He thought about it a bit then it hit him. Chie had lied to them.

"I wouldn't tell you even if you kill me right here right now!!!" Chie yelled a bit. Kidoumaru narrowed his eyes as he pushed down harder.

"Some one like you couldn't survive. Now tell me how you survived!!" Kidoumaru yelled Neji was about to help out Chie.

"Neji... Stay where you ... are what you hear you can't tell anyone." Chie said in a painful voice. Neji looked at her and nodded his head a bit. Chie grabbed Kidoumaru's foot to keep him from pushing down on her any further.

"Well it doesn't matter if you know or not because I'll make sure I get you back for what you did five years ago!!" Chie said her eyes narrowed dangerously. Kidoumaru smirked he would like to see her try to get him back.

"Well we will see about that." Kidoumaru said.

"Don't you worry we'll see. If you remember fiver years ago you guys left me to die. Well I was saved by two villagers from a near by town. If they didn't find me in time then I wouldn't have survived." Chie said. Kidoumaru pushed harder while Chie tried to keep him from pushing any further but it didn't work. Chie coughed up blood as some of her ribs broke. When Neji heard what she said everything seems to fit into place. The stuff she told them when Chouji was fighting with Jiroubou made sense. She had fought them before and would have died but she was saved. She didn't want Naruto and them to know the truth. She didn't want them to know the truth about her or her past. That's why she knew what Orochimaru's men's true power is. Chie tried to lift Kidoumaru's foot but still didn't work he still continued to push down on her. Kidoumaru couldn't believe that someone found her out there in the middle of no where. Once he finished the two brats and when they finished there job he was going to find the one's that help his loser live he was going to kill them.

"Well I better kill them after I kill you and the brat over there." Kidoumaru said. Chie gritted her teeth. Neji was going to jump in and help her out but Chie stopped him again as Kidoumaru laughed.

"You better let him save you before you die!!" Kidoumaru yelled out as he pushed down harder on her. Chie coughed up blood again. She smirked at him.

"I won't ask for help. I'll do this myself!!!" Chie yelled out pain still running down her body. As he lifted his food from her body as she throw it to the ground slowly getting up blood dripping down her lips.

"I'll get you for this and I'll make sure you don't touch them!!!" Chie said as she rushed towards him. Kidoumaru smirked as he watched her he brought his fist up as he smirked. Then he rushed towards her she dodged his attack as Neji punched him in the stomach as Kidoumaru took a few steps back as he held his stomach as he narrowed his eyes at them. Neji stepped in front of Chie.

"You alright?" Neji asked Chie as he watched Kidoumaru. Chie nodded her head.

"Yeah I'll be fine..." Chie replied as she whipped the blood from her lips. Pain running down her but he hid it well. Of course if she hadn't gotten out of her situation she would have been killed on the spot.

"Well well well let's have some fun." Kidoumaru said as he rushed towards them with his kunai in hand. Neji had gotten ready to attack.

"Chie stay behind me." Neji said Chie looked over at him a bit. She couldn't let Neji fight him alone she was going to help. But her body was telling her differently. Pain continued to run down her body if she had continued to fight then she would surely die. Chie slowly nodded her head.

"Fine don't get yourself killed." Chie said painfully. She had tried to keep sounding that she was in pain but it wasn't going to happen. She was in to much pain. Kidoumaru was about to attack when Neji blocked his attack as he kicked him in the stomach. As Kidoumaru took a few steps back narrowing his eyes. As Neji picked up Chie and ran Kidoumaru narrowed his eyes as he rushed after them.

"Neji..." Chie said as he looked down at her.

"I need to get you to a safe place. If you continued to fight you might not make it." Neji replied. Kidoumaru had stopped as he made an arrow out of his of his web as he aimed and shot it. He knew where they where. He had changed his figure. Neji managed to see his demon version. Neji put Chie down he knew that something was coming there way as he looked to Chie.

"RUN!!!" Neji yelled out. Chie didn't hesitate she ran as Neji followed right behind her as Kidoumaru guided the arrow as the arrow headed straight to Neji and Chie. Neji used his Byakugan but he still couldn't pinpoint where the arrow was but she was able to make the arrow miss its original pinpoint as the arrow went straight through Neji's and Chie's shoulders, blood ran down there wounds pain running down it. Kidoumaru smirked he got them but he some how knew that he missed his original target but he didn't care too much. He knew that if he could hit the right spot it'll kill Neji.

**_Where Neji and Chie Are_**

Neji had put enough chakra into his hand that he was able to break the spider thread Chie painfully pulled out the arrow from her shoulder Chie looked over to Neji.

"Don't worry about me." Neji said pain running down his wound. Blood running down it, Chie grabbed her first aid kit as she quickly bandaged his wound. Neji looked over to her. She wasn't like the Medic Nin at Konoha but she did what she could to stop the bleeding.

"Looks like you're not the same level as us." Neji said. Chie looked down he was right. She was in a whole different level then them. Blood continued to drip down her wound. Neji took the bandage from Chie's hand as he bandaged her wound. Chie slowly lifted her head to Neji.

"I know I lied to you guys and I'm... Sorry, it's if you guys knew the truth about me..." Chie said as she hesitated a bit. Neji finished bandaging her wound.

"What if we did what would happen to you?" Neji asked. He already found out the truth about her. He also made a promise to her that he wouldn't tell the others about her secret. Chie looked away a bit.

"If you guys knew my secret the truth about me it would have endangered everyone. They would of done everything they could to kill me. They would of used you guys to get to me I couldn't let something like that happen. Even though I'm stronger my level surpasses you guys but I still couldn't beat them." Chie said Neji looked at her he closed his eye for a moment then opened them.

"Chie we're a team. It shouldn't matter what happen in the past. Right know we need is the information you know about them." Neji replied.

_**Back to Kidoumaru**_

He was jumping to another branch trying to get into a right position to be able to kill the two without problems as he smirked.

"Don't worry I'll make sure this would be fast and painless kill." Kidoumaru said with a laugh. As he got his webbing ready.

_**Back to Chie and Neji**_

Chie was token back a bit by Neji's words team right they're a team but the information she has is way to dangerous for them to know. She had to keep them to herself.

"I can't do that Neji. No matter what... It's still too dangerous for them to know. It'll kill them for sure." Chie replied. Neji continued to look at her as he gave a small sigh. Chie's bandaged was stained in blood still so was Neji's. Chie looked away from Neji.

"I guess I shouldn't force you to do something you don't want to do. If you have a change in heart I would tell them." Neji said. Chie's eyes looked off into the distance as she slowly looked back at him. She nodded her head in agreement. He was right about that if she had a changed in heart it was better to tell. But this information she couldn't if she did tell them what would the other say? Would they treat her differently? As questions raced in her mind. Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a feeling that they wouldn't be as thick headed as most people are." Neji said.

"But..." Chie said a bit then looked at the ground.

"What if what if they get killed because of me. If they get captured who knows what they would do to them if they caught them." Chie said. Neji gave a sigh.

"Whatever you feel is right you should stick to it." Neji said. Chie looked at him and let out a sigh he was right she had to do what she thinks is right.

"Chie..." Neji said his voice a little deep.

"What is it Neji?" Chie asked.

"I want you to catch up to the others." Neji replied Chie's eyes widened she couldn't believe what Neji said.

"I can't... I..." Chie stuttered trying to think what she should say to let Neji let her stay. Neji shook his head.

"Chie I'll take him alone. You should catch up with them at least helped them out. They need you." Neji replied Chie hesitated a bit.

"Fine... but don't get yourself killed then..." Chie said Neji nodded his head. She slowly turned away and left. Neji started running in another direction as Kidoumaru pinpointed him and started chewing making something out of his spider web again.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Kidoumaru found out the masked girl was really Chie. Neji had found out the truth. Will Chie tell the others about her past? What will they say when the she her back with them? Will they be able to catch up to Sasuke? Will Chouji catch up? Stay tune for next time. _


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long long long wait. I've been busy with a lot of stuff. I had to study a lot to get prepared for a huge test that's coming up soon real soon I know most of you think do I really have the time to write this story. Well I kinda did which I was glad. So yeah I really hope you like this chapter. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 8**_

Chie had followed the others trail. She slowly looked over her shoulder, she was worried about Neji. She said that she'll get Kidoumaru back. But look at her she's running away from it. Chie stopped in her track; she clenched her fist, pain running down her wound. She looked down what should she do? Should she go back or follow the others? Chie had thought for a moment she had to make up her mind soon.

"Neji..." Chie said in a low voice she lifted her head, and then she fixed her face mask and lifted it over her face cover the exposed skin and scar and rushed where the others are.

"I'm trusting you Neji to beat him for all of us..." Chie said in a low voice. Chie looked down to the ground and clenched her fist as she lifted her head. She was now determined not to let anyone down she had to get this job done and have it be successful. As she got closer to the others she could feel their chakra. Shikamaru looked back a bit Naruto had noticed.

"Shikamaru?..." Naruto asked. Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air and noticed the sent of blood.

"Someone's coming and there hurt pretty badly." Kiba said. Naruto and Shikamaru wondered who it could be. As the figure got closer and closer they noticed who it was.

"CHIE!!!" Naruto yelled out when Chie came into view.

"Where's Neji?! Shikamaru asked as noticed Chie's wounds.

"Neji's still fighting...he wanted me to catch up with you guys." Chie replied as she wined a bit at the pain.

"Chie!! You're..." Naruto said but was interrupted.

"I know don't worry I'll be fine." Chie replied.

"So Neji wanted you to catch up with us huh." Kiba said. Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yes. He thought it would be best if I was with you guys and help out." Chie replied. Naruto started to wonder even more about Chie. Something about her was different she was more out of their league or something he could quite put his finger on it.

"So how far are we from the other two?" Chie asked.

"No too far we should be able to catch up with them soon." Kiba replied.

"I see." Chie said the three wondered if she could really fight with the wounds she had. Chie had a feeling that the others were worried about her.

"You guys don't have to worry about me." Chie said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes I'm sure." Chie replied. The team continued to follow Sakon and Tayuya.

_**Back To Neji**_

Neji was still running wounded badly still trying to get away from Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru started to make his special arrow.

"_This time I'm adding a spin to this arrow. Even if it hits a tree it'll drill it's self through the tree and not change its course. I'll continue to control the arrow like now until it reaches within his 50 meter range. Aim for his moving blind spot and pierce within pinpoint accuracy."_ Kidoumaru thought to himself. Neji had stopped running as he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. Kidoumaru pulled out the arrow from his mouth and was ready to arm his bow.

"_Heh still standing heh not for long."_ Kidoumaru thought to himself.

"_He's strong... he's far stronger them me. I don't have too much chakra to use. I don't know if I can even dodge his next attack."_ Neji thought to himself as he looked down at his Hitai-ate that was on the ground.

"..." Neji said.

"_I'll definitely win!!!"_ Naruto's voice had ranged in Neji's mind.

"_... Naruto what would you do in a situation like this?..."_ Neji thought to himself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...I give up. There is no way that I have a chance to dodge it anyways..." Neji said in a low voice.

"_...!? The brat stopped? Did he give up?"_ Kidoumaru thought to himself as he pulled the arrow and the bow string back.

"_I better make sure. Maximum Power, Accuracy 120."_ Kidoumaru thought to himself as he let the arrow go and guided it. As a huge noise could be heard Neji getting into a stance. The arrow pierced Neji as it went all the way through him.

"_Checkmate!!!!"_ Kidoumaru thought to himself.

"GUH!!!!" Neji said as blood dripped down his mouth and wound as blood spattered everywhere. As the arrow hit the tree Neji was dragged along with it. Neji breathing heavily as he grabbed the thread as he put his chakra in the thread. As he did the chakra stated getting closer and closer to Kidoumaru. When it reached him, his body jerked.

"...What!? How... why is he..." Kidoumaru said in a shaky voice. His expression surprised.

"_No...I must have taken him down with my final shot..."_ Kidoumaru thought to himself.

"_Hmph. Those are only materials created by chakra... They're nothing agenst my Jyuuken that use chakra to invade and destroy." _Neji's voice had ranged in Kidoumaru's mind.

"_Jyuuken... I understand now, he must have channeled his last amount of chakra into the string before he died."_ Kidoumaru thought to himself as his body fell from the tree.

"_Eight... I couldn't even detect the last bird."_ Neji thought to himself. He looked at he looked at the sky a bit, but then he coughed out a large amount of blood. Kidoumaru was still falling.

"_Ugh some of my organs are damaged badly. But I'm still able to move."_ Kidoumaru thought to himself. Neji breathing heavily, he was still stuck to the tree.

"_Loser..."_ Neji thought to himself still breathing heavily as he closed his eyes.

"_I'll definitely going to...win!!!" _Naruto's voice rang thought Neji's mind.

"..." Neji said.

"_Didn't I tell you already? I'm not good at giving up."_ Naruto's voice had ranged in Neji's mind again.

"_Let me ask you one thing... Why are you struggling so much against your destiny Neji!?"_ Neji' thought to himself.

"_Because I was called... A Loser!!!!!"_ Naruto's voice had ranged in Neji's mind. Neji was still breathing heavily.

"_If you think it's impossible, then I won't ask for anything from you!!!! I'll become Hokage and challenge the Hyuuga!!!!"_ Naruto's voice had ranged again.

"_That's your best technique... How careless of me."_ Neji thought to himself.

"_Bunshin no jutsu was... one of my worst techniques."_ Naruto's voice ranged. Neji was still breathing hard.

"_Quit blabbing about stupid stuff like destiny and fate!!! Because... you're not a loser like me!!!!"_ Naruto's voice ranged again. Neji opened his eyes.

_**Where The Others Are**_

"Seems like it's just the four of us left." Kiba said.

"Don't worry, Chouji and Neji will catch up to use soon." Naruto replied. Chie looked over to him. She hoped for the best.

"..." Shikamaru said.

"Chouji has his trump card, and I've fought with Neji once during the Chunnin exam. I can tell because..." Naruto said. Everyone looked at Naruto having a confused expression.

"Tell? Tell what?" Kiba asked.

"?" Shikamaru said. Chie just looked at Naruto.

"He's... He's a true Genius." Naruto replied.

_**Back To Neji**_

Neji put enough chakra into his left hand as he cut Kidoumaru's web. Once it was cut he quickly pushed off the tree as the rest of the thread was pulled out and ran.

_**Where Kidoumaru Is**_

He was still falling towards the ground.

"_Dang it I blew it this time I fooled around too much..."_ Kidoumaru thought to himself. Before he hit the ground he felt something as he slowly turned around.

"...!!!" Kidoumaru said as he turned completely around.

"Huh??" Kidoumaru said. In front of him was Neji. Neji brought up his right hand as he used on of his technique as he spun around as blood flew into the air. Neji finished as he knelt down into one of his poses as Kidoumaru's body spun and hit the ground.

"_Guh..." I can't channel my chakra..."_ Kidoumaru thought to himself as his demon form slowly disappeared.

"How... How…. That should've killed you instantly... Why are you still alive!?" Kidoumaru asked. Neji was breathing hard.

"I know I couldn't dodge it completely. So I was prepared to take it on. Also I know my own weakness far better then you." Neji replied painfully.

"This Byakugan has a blind angle, but if I knew your attacks were coming from there thin I could concentrate my charka into the blind spot, and then I can detect the attack. It's not that difficult then, to dodge a few centimeters from the intending target. Although in that process I might be fatly injured, at least I can avoid instantaneous death." Neji said.

"So you took the attack huh... Either way you're going to die... You can only do so much." Kidoumaru said as he breathed heavily.

"You're the strongest foe I've faced yet. But I have a reason why I can't lose. But the strongest of all who I face once told me. 'Because...'" Neji said.

"..." Kidoumaru replied. Kidoumaru was breathing heavily.

"You're not a loser like me!!" Neji said as he looked over at Kidoumaru from the corner of his eye.

"..." Kidoumaru replied.

"I was aslo known as Genius, so I can't lose. Especially for the sake of those who beleved that I was a Genius being my weak and powerless self."Neji said he had thought about the others at this point he was beathing heavily blood drippind down his wound and mouth.

**_In The Otogakure_**

In a bulding someone was hooked up to medical machines and monitors.

"I wasn't called again. Kabuto-sensei I'm..." A young man's voice said.

"Your job now is to take care of your body. Your duties are already over Kimimaro... You are no longer on of the 'Sound's five'. " Kabuto said as he looked back at the moniter.

"I still..." Kimimaro said.

"We have aready found your successor." Kabuto replied.

"..." Kimimaro said.

"Also he possesses a seal equal power to your 'Gaia' Seal...Which is the 'Heaven' Seal... Not only that. He's got a bloodline limit." Kabouto replied.

"..." Kimimaro said.

"...Hehe... I wonder who is stronger, you or him." Kabuto said when Kimimaro heard this his entire body twiched Kabuto was still watching the moniter when the needled wnet up a bit and then calmed down.

"What's wrong? Don't excite yourself too much..." Kabuto said. He quickly looked at Kimimaro from the corner of his eye.

"...How long do I have to live?" Kimimaro asked.

"You shouldn't talk anymore Kimimaro..." Kabouto replied.

"... I've relized recently... that everyon is givin life for a reason. Everyon has something important to accomplish." Kimimaro said.

"...!" Kabuto said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"The quest to discover what that is...is the only freedom god has ever givin to humans." Kimimaro said.

"I undersand what you want to say. Orochimaru-sama is certainly in great pain, and it's a critical situation like never before. How ever I must say his firmly to you. What you can you do as of now? You've lost your purpose as a 'container'." Kabuto said.

"..." Kimimaro replied.

"Right now, we have a new 'contaner' on his way to the village." Kabuto said. As he looked at the monitor. On the monitor was people fighting. Kabuto put his hand on the monitor's border.

"Well that in itself is late as well." Kabuto said. Kabuto continued to watch the monitor one of the men had killed most of the other people exept for one. Kabout pushed a key as it zoomed in showing the kill. As Kabouto pusehd another key it zoomed out and showed the whole room. The figure was saying something as he pointed to the camera, Kabuto zoomed in.

"Hey, you told me you'll get me out of here. Keep you promise!! What are you doing hurry up and open the gate." The young man said. Kabotu zoomed out a bit as a slam could be heard the fiugre looked towards the door.

"!..." The young man said. Kabuto zoomed out again and one more time as another figure walked in. As the figure walked towardes the young man. Kabuto had zoomed in again. The young man looked at the figure.

"What's this!? There is another bug flying around? Better...!!?" The young man was cut off. He looked into the other figure's eye and what he saw were snake eyes. The young man became nervise.

"..." The young man said. Now in front of him was a huge snake surrounding him. The snake's slimy tong wrapped itself around the young man.

"_Ugh... This is the end... I'll be eaten here."_ The young man thought to himself. Then the figure appeared in front of him.

"I'll let you out of 'here'... Also I'll grant you one wish." The figure said.

"!" The young man said. The two men looked at each other.

"You captured my clansmen for your experiments. I want you to release them." The young man said.

"...It'll be done..." The figure said.

"..." The young man replied.

"Don't worry... your strong intentions will reside with in me as remnants in my subconsciouses. You'll not lose everything. Now... I'll be taking your body." The figure said. Kabuto was still watching the monitors.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" The young man said.

"_Now he will have to stay in a body that won't permit transfer for another few years... But for now we have next time!!!!"_ Kabuto thought to himself.

"..." I must agree... I no longer have the capacity for the Metempsychosis... In fact, it's quite difficult to discover my purpose now that I've lost everything now, however I finally understood." Kimimaro said as he slowly got up as he ripped most of the IV's that were in him. Kabuto turned around.

"!" Kabuto said.

"Although he may not be me, but I'll bring in the new 'container' here... Even if it cost me my life." Kimimaro said as Kabuto looked at him

"This is how I show my thanks to Orochimaru-sama, and my way of repaying my uselessness." Kimimaro said.

_**Back To Where Sakon and Tayuya Are**_

The two continued to jump to tree branch to tree branch trying to get back to the Otogakure.

"!" Tayuya said. She sensed something wasn't right.

"Hey wait a second." Tayuya said as the two stopped.

"Is it about to start?" Sakon asked.

"No... it should take a bit longer...But!!!!" Tayuya said. Sakon looked over to Tayuya a bit and then he noticed something as he quickly turned around.

"!" Sakon said. Sakon rushed at Chie, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto.

"Dang he's fast." Naruto said. Chie clenched her fist.

"Dang!!" Shikamaru said. Naruto quickly threw his kunai at Sakon but Sakon easily dodged the kunai as it cut some of his hair. Getting back in to position he put his hand into a seal. He brought his left hand up as Chie, Kiba, and Shikamaru jumped in front of Naruto and were ready to attack Sakon.

"Eat this!!!" Sakon yelled. During that time Naruto was getting his Rasengan attack ready.

"TAREN KEN!!" Sakon yelled as a bunch of hands popped out as Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chie got hit by his attack. The three were flown out of the way Naruto had his Rasengan ready.

"_The chakra in his palm!!"_ Sakon thought to himself as Sakon got closer to Naruto. Chie, Kiba, and Shikamaru disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"!!" Sakon said.

"That must have been a Bunshin..." Tayuya thought to herself as she watched what happened. Sakon's hand quickly came up

"Rasengan!!!!" Naruto yelled out as he thrust his right had towards Sakon. But Sakon was about to grabbed his hand before he could execute his attack.

"What!!! Those hands were just!?" Naruto said.

"If I grab them before you let out that thing go, its check-mate matey!!!!" Sakon said.

"_Dang!!! Now, Kiba!!!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Tsuga!!!" Kiba yelled as his body spun making a tornado like attack as he went through Naruto which was a Bunshin.

"_!!!!!! This one was also a clone!!! Dang it!!!"_ Sakon thought to himself. Sakon easily dodged the attack as Kiba headed towards Tayuya.

"! They placed both in a straight path... So they were aiming for this!!!!" Tayuya said. Sakon quickly went towards where Tayuya was

"You think you can get us with something like this?" Sakon said. During that time a shadow was crawling along the ground ready to connect with Tayuya's shadow. The shadow connected and Tayuya noticed.

"!?" Tayuya said as she looked to where it came from.

"Kage mane no jutsu success!!!" Shikamaru said.

"_Shoot!!! A diversion!!! It's coming..."_ Tayuya thought to herself she looked with her eyes as Kiba came closer.

"!?" Tayuya said when she noticed Kiba going over the top of the barrel. Kiba had stopped spinning and grabbed the barrel. She could do was watch.

"Tayuya!! What the heck are you doing!!!???" Sakon yelled. Tayuya's body moved in front of Kiba.

"No it's!!!" Tayuya said.

"What are you doing!!!?" Sakon yelled. The shadow connection was cut off.

"Ugh!!!" Both said as they got hit.

_**To Be Continued**_

_What will happen? Will Neji be there for the fight? What will Kimimaro do? So Kabuto was working for Orochimaru. What will happen to Sasuke? What will happen to the others? Can they able to get Sasuke back to Konoha? Will they be able to get there before they take back the barrel? Stay in tune for the next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. Well now that I have time I was able to get this story typed up. Yeah well once this section is over it'll go into my original story. Added some few stuff from my role play chat with my friend. Which I say is very very very suspenseful and it'll keep you at your seat lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter 9**_

Kiba looked at the others.

"Catch it!!!" Kiba yelled as he threw the barrel towards Naruto.

"Phew. As I expected, they've got so many openings. It's one thing to consider about individuals with too much talent." Shikamaru said. Naruto had caught the barrel that Kiba throw towards him.

"Nice job!! Kiba! Shikamaru!!" Naruto yelled out. Chie watched from her hiding place she would step in if everything didn't go as plan.

"All according to plan." Shikamaru said.

"_Our teamwork is 2-3 grads above there's._" Shikamaru thought to himself. As Kiba and Shikamaru rushed to where Naruto was. Chie came out of her hiding place and stood behind Naruto.

"Good work." Chie said. Naruto nodded his head and smiled. Tayuya and Sakon slowly stood up. The group was ready to leave.

"..." Sakon said as he stood up.

"You're no getting away!!" Sakon yelled out as his curse seal engaged. The markings from the seal covered his entire body.

"!" Naruto and Shikamaru said together as they all looked back to Sakon.

"_!! He's faster then I thought!" _Kiba thought to himself. Chie narrowed her eyes as she saw Sakon coming towards them.

"Dang... We won't be able to get out of this one." Chie said in a low voice. Sakon came closer towards them Kiba and Chie a bit behind from Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Akamaru!!" Kiba said.

"Woof Woof!!" Akamaru replied. Akamaru was on a branch as he had both of his front paws on an exploding tag.

"Hurry up when you done setting the trap Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"!" Akamaru said Chie looked over to Kiba and Akamaru.

"! Stop howling you!!!" Sakon yelled. Akamaru whined and rush to get away. But his foot was caught on the branch and fell.

"!"Kiba said

"Akamaru!" Chie said Sakon got closer and closer as the exploding tag was about to explode Kiba and Chie quickly went to help Akamaru. As the tag exploded Shikamaru and Naruto looked back.

"Chie, Akamaru, Kiba!!" Naruto yelled.

"Dang!" Shikamaru said. Kiba, Chie and Sakon were blown into the air and they fell over the cliff. They fell straight down.

"Rats..." Sakon said as he looked down.

"What the?!" Kiba said as he looked down.

"Great..." Chie said.

"You son of a..." Tayuya said as she gotten closer towards Shikamaru and Naruto who had stopped on a branch.

"Dang what happen!?" Naruto said.

"Dang the other one's coming!!!" Shikamaru said. Tayuya was getting closer to them.

"Naruto, take the barrel and go!! I'll take care of her. Hurry!!" Shikamaru said as he looked over to Tayuya.

"Shikamaru..." Naruto said.

"GO!!" Shikamaru yelled out.

"...!" Tayuya said as her eyes had the look of fright. She stopped in her track.

"What...Kimimaro..." Tayuya said in a low whisper as Kimimaro came behind Naruto and Shikamaru.

"!?" Naruto said his expression tense so was Shikamaru. Kimimaro was up over the barrel as Shikamaru and Naruto looked back Kimimaro kicked the barrel out of the way Kimimaro quickly grabbed the barrel and was standing on another branch.

"What!!! The!?" Naruto said as he stuttered. The two noticed the barrel was gone.

"Sorry about that Naruto. I miscalculated." Shikamaru said. Kimimaro looked over to Tayuya.

"You're late Tayuya. Where are the other three?" Kimimaro asked.

"!?" Naruto said. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at Kimimaro.

"..." Shikamaru said.

"Why...Why are you...?! Your body...Your body is no longer... ?!" Tayuya said while she stuttered.

"I'm not moving with my body anymore...This is the power of my will." Kimimaro said.

"Day with one foot in the grave..." Tayuya said.

"I understand a bit now. This is the perception of an unholy life form, that's no longer bound by a person that is our body. It's as I've touch the border of Orochimaru-sama's dream." Kimimaro said.

"_Orochimaru!!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he growled Kimimaro's expression changed a bit.

"This is an important 'vessel' for that dream. However... you were a bit late in bringing it back." Kimimaro said. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes a bit his hand on the barrel. Tayuya had a frightened expression. Shikamaru looked oat the two enemies. As sweat ran down his face.

"_Dang we have another crazy person... well, first we better clean up this situation." _Shikamaru thought to himself. Naruto was annoyed. He jumped forwards. His fist ready to punch Kimimaro.

"Hey you! Quit blabbing and give Sasuke back!!!" Naruto yelled out. Shikamaru looked at him his hand stretched out.

"Hey Naruto...! Wait!!" Shikamaru yelled Naruto was in position and was about to punch Kimimaro in the face. All of sudden Tayuya came in front of Kimimaro and punched Naruto in the face blood coming at of his cut lip. Naruto hit Shikamaru as the two feel towards the lower branch.

"Dang!!" Shikamaru said. The two hit the branch hard.

"Rats!" Naruto yelled. Kimimaro came behind Tayuya.

"Tayuya... The reason I've yet to kill you... that you still have a mission to accomplish, by staying alive." Kimimaro said.

"!" Tayuya said as sweat ran down her face.

"Please take out these two trash over there." Kimimaro said as the two looked over to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Yo Naruto you alright." Shikamaru asked.

"Ya ya..." Naruto replied as he whipped the blood from his mouth as the two got up. Kimimaro quickly left leaving Tayuya as he took the barrel to where Orochimaru is.

"Rats!!" Tayuya said as she shifted a bit as she grabbed something from behind her she brought out a flute. Naruto narrowed his eye and growled as he was about to go after Kimimaro.

"Calm down Naruto!!" Shikamaru said.

"Dang it! Dang it!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru just looked at him.

"_...This mission was to return Sasuke back to Konoha. I have to decide based on the situation, what is the best suited to accomplish the objective..."_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Shikamaru looked over to Tayuya.

"!!!" Naruto said. Shikamaru looked over to Naruto.

"I'll clean you up in seconds!" Tayuya yelled out.

"_Hmph... That idiot is a stereotypical close range idiot who only uses Bunshin no jutsu... And the other one... A shadow user who can disable an enemy at mid range and a clever team leader..."_ Tayuya thought to herself. Naruto and Shikamaru looked over to Tayuya.

Got it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right on!" Naruto replied as he nodded his head.

"Come on trash." Tayuya said. Naruto and Shikamaru jumped towards Tayuya. Shikamaru holding a kunai in his right hand Naruto was ready to punch.

"It's two on one!!" We've got the advantage on our side! It's something we can't handle!!! Let's go Naruto!" Shikamaru said.

"Alright let's do this!!!" Naruto yelled out.

"Come on!!" Tayuya yelled as Shikamaru attacked her as she put her flute and blocked Shikamaru's attack.

"NARUTO NOW!!!" Shikamaru yelled.

"EAT THIS YOU BASTARD!!!!" Naruto yelled as he was about to punch her. Tayuya watched his movements.

"!!!..." Tayuya said as she followed through Naruto's movements. Instead of punching her, he jumped over her. Her expression surprised. Naruto looked behind him and smirked.

"_Not Mission accomplished!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"What you tricked me!! What kind of team work is that?" Tayuya said angrily. Shikamaru put his hand into a seal. Tayuya quickly glance at him.

"!!" Tayuya said as she noticed his shadow coming towards her. She quickly jumped back as she landed on a breach away from Shikamaru.

"Seems you won't fall into the same trap again... Well, you can say I'm satisfied that Naruto got away...But don't forget this, jutsu are not the only weapons." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked behind him a bit.

"_Shikamaru... I'm counting on you."_ Naruto thought to himself. As he looked forwards as he changed a bit. Naruto started to become the Kyuubi.

"_Sasuke, wait for me I'm coming!!!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

**_Where Orochimaru And Kabuto Are_**

"I'm quite surprised he was able to move his body on his own. Kabuto I don't know what you said to him but wasn't that a bit cruel." Orochimaru said as Kabuto looked at an interment on a table. Orochimaru sitting on a chair.

"Oh no no, there wasn't any order at all. I prefer not to force things upon others..." Kabuto said. Orochimaru twitched a bit as Kabuto looked over to him from the corner of his eye.

"He moved on his own for you, whom he worships." Kabuto said. Orochimaru had put his hand towards his chin his entire body was wrapped in bandage.

"Kabuto... you certainly have a twisted personality." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru-sama, Kimimaro was a perfect existence for you. His ideals were soaked in darkness like yours, and he also looked on you as a deity, and pursued and worshipped you like a Zealot." Kabuto said as he looked completely at Orochimaru.

"In addition to that he was an heir to a ninja clan that possessed the most perfect and most powerful bodies of all, and inherited all their abilities well at least,' was'." Kabuto said.

"Yes... it still makes the hair on my neck stand up just thinking about how we lost him. I still believe that he was the body I desired for the most." Orochimaru said.

"Also, if he wasn't tainted by illness then the assassination of the Hogake would have gone a lot smother and we didn't have to go through all of this suffering." Kabuto said.

"Things don't always go according to plan." Orochimaru said.

"..." Kabuto said.

**_Back To Where Kimimaro Is_**

He jumped into a clearing as he looked behind him and stopped.

"_That Tayuya... I'll kill her once I get back." _Kimimaro thought to himself. Naruto jumped down from a tree. As he landed on the ground on all four.

"How should I cook this one?" Kimimaro said in a low whisper as he continued to look at Naruto.

"...!?" Kimimaro said. Naruto growled.

"You!..." Naruto said in an angry voice.

"_... His eyes. Hmph... You seem to have a strange chakra."_ Kimimaro thought to himself.

"WHAT DOES OROCHIMARU WANT WITH SASUKE?! WHY IS HE AFTER HIM!?" Naruto yelled out in anger.

"... Orochimaru-sama has already completed the jutsu of immortality. In order to acquire all jutsu and the entire world, he needs time..." Kimimaro replied.

"WHAT DOES... THAT HAVE TO DO WITH SASUKE?" Naruto yelled in anger.

"Immortality doesn't necessarily mean that his body is immortality. He has to replace his body with a newer and stronger one. Before his current succumbs..." Kimimaro replied.

"THAT...THAT'S WHAT SASUKE'S FOR!??" Naruto asked anger building up even more as he narrowed his eyes at Kimimaro.

"Yes... Exactly." Kimimaro said as he got into a stance as he brought out his weapon from his hand.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Naruto yelled as he put his hand into a seal.

**_Back To Shikamaru And Tayuya_**

"What a fool you are. What can you possibly do with that little technique...you idiot. As far as I can tell, you had to sacrifice your team members one by one to get here." Tayuya said as she looked over to Shikamaru.

"..." Shikamaru replied.

"Is that boy Sasuke that important to you? Wasting a team for just one guy... Ha ha ha you stupid Homo!" Tayuya said. Shikamaru looked at her and then closed his eyes.

"...Heh... This mission happens to be my first mission ever. With that, it's also my first to take on a role as team leader... Of course, I was worried seeing my team mates being reduced one by one... I was unsure weather or not my decisions were truly correct." Shikamaru sad as he slowly opened his eyes.

"..." Tayuya replied.

"If I were a team leader who took responsibility for the lives of his team members...I would've halted the mission in considering my comrade, or at least that was what the rule of thumb dictates." Shikamaru said.

"Why didn't you?" Tayuya asked. Shikamaru closed his eyes a bit and the opened them.

"The real world doesn't always follow by the rule of thumb. Obviously, there wasn't a single man in my team who'd stop to halt the mission and desert there captured comrade. Just to save there own hide." Shikamaru said.

"..." Tayuya replied.

"... I'm a bum who's favorite thing to do is just watch the clouds, the last thing I'd want to be leading a team and giving out orders... But if there's any thing, I could do for my team... Is to trust them." Shikamaru said as he stood up.

"Look, I never thought of them as sacrifices... I don't think they're dead." Shikamaru said.

"!" Tayuya replied as she watched Shikamaru. Shikamaru put his hands into a seal.

**_Where Chie And Kiba Are_**

The three had made it safely down on the ground by catching a branch of a tree before they hit the ground. As the three's fight began right when the landed on solid ground. Chie had knelt on her knee as she breathed heavily as she watched Kiba get behind Sakon.

"Don't underestimate my comrades." Kiba said. He punched towards Sakon from behind.

"_Got him!!"_ Kiba thought to himself.

"Kiba watch out!!!" Chie yelled Sakon smirked.

"!?" Kiba said as he was punched out of the way hitting the ground hard. Chie clenched her fist as she got up from the ground and rushed towards him.

"_What the heck? I felt the impact of my punch. It didn't seem to do any damage. Besides where did that attack come from?"_ Kiba thought to himself as he watched Chie and Sakon fight. Chie threw a couple of punches Sakon dodged them easily Chie narrowed her eyes, Chie managed to grab him but only to get thrown out of the way.

"_Dang I can't get any of my attacks through. If I could attack one of them then it would be easy." _Chie thought to herself. She landed on the ground hard as she slowly got up.

"Rats. Akamaru listen up. We'll attack him from both sides with Gatsuuga." Kiba said in a low whisper.

"Woof!" Akamaru replied. Chie looked over to Kiba and Akamaru from where she was.

"_What are they planning? They won't be able to get them if they could take down one of them."_ Chie thought to herself.

"!" Sakon said as he watched Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru changed into Kiba as the two rushed towards Sakon. Chie watched as she shook her head a bit, she finally stood up.

"Gatsuuga!!" The two Kiba's said as they spun there bodies at the came at Sakon from both sides as they hit him smoke rose up into the air Chie watched carefully as she waited for the smoke to clear.

_**Back To Shikamaru**_

Tayuya had bit her thumb as she did some hand seals.

"Kuchi Yose no jutsu!" Tayuya said as she thrust her hand down as signs appeared on the branch as smoke rose from the ground as Shikamaru watched. Three monsters appeared behind Tayuya.

"_... This isn't looking good."_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Sweat ran down his face. He wasn't quite sure what she had planed but he'll have to be ready.

"It's you who shouldn't... I'll play a song of death for you." Tayuya said as she lifted the flute towards her lip.

_**Back To Where Chie And Kiba Are**_

"Don't underestimate us trash!!" Sakon said Chie bit her lips. Kiba and Akamaru were held by Ukon and Sakon. Chie clenched her fist.

"_What the heck is this guy?"_ Kiba thought to himself. Kiba brought up his right leg and was about to kick him.

"!?" Kiba said at what he saw. His leg was stopped by a foot coming out of Sakon's stomach.

"Two on two just perfect...Eh Sakon?" Ukon asked. Sakon smirked Chie rushed at Ukon and Sakon.

"Don't you mean three on two!!" Chie yelled as she throw a punch only to get caught by a hand coming from there shoulder. Chie gritted her teeth. This isn't looked too good for them.

_**To Where Orochimaru Is**_

"This is quite unexpected, for them 'four' to take this long. Did they send strong ones capable of stopping them, or are they spending too much time playing around?" Kabuto asked as he looked over to Orochimaru. Orochimaru still sitting in a chair and looked at Kabuto.

"Ha ha ha... I'd assume the fist one to hamper the teams progress is Jiroubou who always gets hungry... Or Kidoumaru who tends to play around way to much." Orochimaru said.

"He he... Bu the most troublesome one is Sakon who has the worst temper. He won't stop until he kills the enemy, even if he should just hurry on. He tends to be very proud of being the strongest of the four." Kabuto replied.

"Ha ha ha... who knows? Tayuya has a personality just as bad." Orochimaru replied.

**_To Be Continued_**

_This problem seems to get worser and woreser. What will the team do? Are Chouji and Neji going to make it back in time to help out the others? Will Naruto manage to get the barrel back from Kimimaro? Stay tuned to next time._


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. I been busy with stuff so not much time to do anything and also waiting for reviews. Well I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. Well I hope I can finish this section of the story so I can get into my original story. Well on to the story.

_**Chapter 10**_

"...Well, there is no 'if' once Kimimaro is there. He'll clean up anything that is no use to me." Orochimaru said.

_**Back To Naruto**_

Kimimaro had looked around him. His expression never changing he had a clam look.

"Ah..." Kimimaro said. Naruto had an angry expression.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE SASUKE...!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Interesting." Kimimaro said. Around Kimimaro was a large amount of Naruto's clones. As they looked at each other. Naruto still had an angry expression while Kimimaro still had a calm expression. Naruto's chakra slowly rising up as Kimimaro brought out his bone as swords from his hands.

"Come." Kimimaro said calmly.

"I'll crush you." Naruto said through gritted teeth. Kimimaro still calm as Naruto and his clones brought up there hands and rushed towards Kimimaro with full speed. As Naruto and his clones got closer and closer to Kimimaro.

_**To Kiba and Chie**_

Kiba had made a face.

"Ta-Ra-Ken!!" Sakon said as he punched at Kiba. Kiba didn't have much room to move much. Chie gritted her teeth as she got up and started heading towards Sakon. Kiba was able to move to the left in time just as Sakon broke the rock that was behind Kiba.

"UGH!!" Kiba said as the rock flew around.

"He he." Sakon said with a smirk. As Sakon grabbed Kiba by the neck.

"Argh" Kiba said. Chie tried to get to Kiba before anything happen to him. But her body wasn't as quick as before. Her body hurt badly, only if she didn't get punch around as she did maybe she would have gotten a better chance.

"We happen to be good Brothers... My older Brother usually stays asleep inside wake, but wakes up and helps me out during battles." Sakon said with a chuckle.

"This is his ability... Ukon can extend his hand arm leg from anywhere on my body. Both of us can strake and defend when needed." Sakon said.

"GAH!" Kiba said as Sakon punched Kiba in the face.

"Just like this!!" Sakon said. Chie had came behind Sakon but was punched back by Ukon's who had smirked. Chie had hit the ground hard as she coughed some blood up as she laid there painfully.

"Woof!!! Woof!!!" Akamaru had barked. Akamaru had rushed towards the brothers.

"Ta-Ren-Kyaku!!!" Sakon yelled. Akamaru was kicked. Sakon had kick Akamaru with three legs that of course Ukon provided the extra two. Akamaru had whined as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"A kick that's three times as powerful hurts badly, Huh? Let's see what happens next...?" Sakon said. All of a sudden Ukon brought his hand towards Sakon's mouth.

"We don't have much time left, Sakon." Ukon said. As Ukon changed form.

"Kill quickly. 'Active level 2'" Ukon said. Chie had gotten up from the ground and she rushed at them again as she punched at him again. This time her punch was stopped. Chie had gritted her teeth as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Don't get in my way girl!!!" Ukon said as he punched her sending her to a tree. Chie hit the tree hard as she fell to the ground. Blood dipping down her wounds as she coughed out blood again. Chie slowly got back up from the ground again.

"Chie stay out of this... I'll handle it!" Kiba said as he growled as he looked over at Ukon and Sakon which their look changed into demon form. Chie watched Kiba's actions. Ukon and Sakon are way to strong for one person.

"Yeah yeah you're always too hasty Brother." Sakon said. Akamaru whined. Kiba looked over to Akamaru.

"Those horns aren't for show Akamaru. We were out matched big time even with help from Chie. Now there chakra increased ten folds!" Kiba said in a low whipser Ukon and Sakon looked over to Kiba and Chie.

"So how do you want to cook them Brother?" Sakon asked.

"In pieces... of course." Ukon replied with a smirk.

"Woof woof." Akamaru barked. Kiba looked at him with a surprised expression.

"!!! You're telling me to use that!?" Kiba asked. Chie had looked over to Kiba as his expression changed. Chie wasn't sure what Akamaru said to him. She couldn't understand dog talk but all she knew that whatever it was it wasn't going to work.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked again.

"No Akamaru it's too risky to use it! You understand that if we use that jutsu. We'll end up using up most of our chakra and we'll be rendered immobile." Kiba said. Akamaru just growled at Kiba.

"If we miss this chance, we're dead dogs." Kiba said. Chie slowly walked over to them but stopped then she looked over to Ukon and Sakon.

"_Maybe there is a way."_ Chie thought to herself.

"OW!" Kiba said as Akamaru bit his left hand hard. Kiba just looked down at him.

"...Akamaru..." Kiba said in a low whisper. Just then Ukon and Sakon rushed at him.

"KIBA! AKAMARU! WATCH OUT!!!" Chie yelled as she tried to get to them in time. Akamaru had let got of Kiba and jumped in front of him. Chie's eyes widened.

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barked.

"_...Heh... Such a useless owner, to be bitten by his own dog. Well I get it Lassie, and you're right we must use that jutsu."_ Kiba thought to himself. The bite marks on his hand as blood dripped down them.

"Chie... Stay back... Akamaru and I will handle it." Kiba said. Chie stopped in her tracks and looked at them.

"Kiba" Chie said in a low whisper.

"Garouga!!!" Kiba yelled.

"Woof!!!" Akamaru barked.

_**To Where Shikamaru is**_

All you can hear is the sound of the flute and trees braking. Tayuya continued to play her flute as her seal engaged as it started covering her body. As Tayuya's Kuchi yo se creatures continued to brake and try to get Shikamaru. One had almost got Shikamaru but he managed to get out of the way as debris flew into the air.

"Ugh!!" Shikamaru said as he tried to dodge the tree bark that flew up. Tayuya still continued to play her flute as the beast took command of the sound.

"_She's controlling them with the sounds of her flute."_ Shikamaru thought to himself. The monster came at Shikamaru with a huge boom dust tree bark flew into the air.

_**To Kiba and Chie**_

"KIBA!!!" Chie yelled. Ukon and Sakon had punched Kiba into a rock as bust flew into the air as the dust settled down you could see Kiba holding onto their hand as he held it at his chest.

"_Akamaru...now!!"_ Kiba thought to himself. Akamaru had jumped in the air with a bark he used his own technique. Akamaru spun his body and used Dynamic Marking as his marking wet Ukon and Sakon. As Kiba let them go as the two walking back. Chie watched them they had something planned she wasn't sure what it was but she got herself ready just in case whatever Kiba and Akamaru had planned didn't work out.

"!? What the... Dog piss!?" Sakon said. Kiba jumped up and met up with Akamaru.

"It's all set!!!" Kiba said as Sakon and Ukon just stood there. They had noticed that Kiba was in the air.

"!!!" Both of them said together. Akamaru landed on Kiba's head and Kiba put his hands together. Inuzuka-style man-beast morph! As a poof of smoke covered the two. A huge two headed dog appeared in front of Ukon and Sakon. Chie stopped in her tracks and looked at the beast. Soutonnou!! The dogs paw on top of the rock as it growled looked down as Ukon and Sakon.

"Kiba, Akamaru..." Chie said in a low whisper. Her hand by her side then she quickly moved a bit closer but out of harms way. She'll come is as soon as she feel it was needed. The two headed dog had drooled.

"He he he... All this tension for just a bunch of drooling dogs..." Sakon said. The two headed dog pushed off from the rock as it broke.

"Eat this!!!" The two headed dog said as it spun its body towards Ukon and Sakon. But the Brothers moved out of the way as the attack hit the ground the two landed but lost their footing.

"_Saliva!?"_ Sakon thought to himself.

"What the heck are you doing Sakon!? 3 o'clock." Ukon said angrily.

"!!?" Sakon said as he looked to his right as the two headed dog came at them.

"Garouga!!" The two headed dog said hitting Ukon and Sakon. The attack hit them dead center as Ukon and Sakon flew hitting the ground hard. The two headed dog skidded to a halt as the two headed dog looked at Ukon and Sakon now separated.

"How was that? Garouga is a move where we spin so fast that we can't even keep track of our vision... it's a super spin. Even if it doesn't hit you directly the shockwave slice the enemy. If you get nailed head on, you're going to be in piece." Kiba said. Chie had stopped in her tracks and had watched the whole thing. Her eye had widened at the attack. Had it done the trick? Did they really get Ukon and Sakon as Chie looked over to the body.

"!?" The two headed dog said.

"!?" Chie said at what she saw. Both Ukon and Sakon started growling new parts to them selves. Not human form but half human half monster. Chie narrowed her eyes. What were they going to do now? Ukon and Sakon stood up as Ukon sat up. There body now full demon.

"!!!?..." The two headed dog said.

"This isn't going to be easy." Chie said in a low whisper.

"Nah... We were thinking of splitting up anyways." Sakon said.

"_What? They multiplied!?"_ The two headed dog thought hi himself. Ukon got up as blood dripped down his leg wound.

"True... If we got nailed as one it would've been quite tragic however. The real fighting begins... now." Ukon said. Chie gritted her teeth and clenched her hand.

"Dang!" Kiba said.

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barked.

"Yeah I know... Akamaru we've got only one shot and that's it." Kiba replied. The two headed dog's leg shook. Chie looked over to the two headed dog with a worry look on her face.

"...This isn't looking too well for them..." Chie thought to herself. Chie knew this fight wasn't going to go to well. Even the fight five years ago didn't go as well either.

"_We'll get them with this one!!!"_ Kiba thought to himself. As the two headed dog attacked them again.

"Garouga!!!" The two headed dog yelled as its body spun at the two. Chie only thing she could do was watch and hope. Ukon and Sakon jumped to the side as they both hid behind a rock as the dog came back around.

"There's no use in hiding!!!! I told you already we're not using our eyes." The dog said.

"Kiba, Akamaru..." Chie said in a low whisper. She wanted to help out but what could she do? How could she beat them? There was no way she could beat them. Not the condition she was in. The same thing would happen like five years ago.

"We hut for the scent, we marked and aim fore that!!!" The dog yelled. The dog came at them with full speed. Ukon and Sakon bit there thumb.

"Alpha!" Ukon said.

"Beta!" Sakon said.

"Kuchi yo se no jutsu!" Both said at the same time as they thrust there hand towards the ground.

"Kiba! Akamaru look out!!" Chie yelled. She had hoped that they heard her.

"Rashoumon!!!" Ukon and Sakon said together. Chie rushed towards where Ukon was. Maybe she could do something to help out.

"!!?" the dog said. Hitting the wall hard, Chie stopped in her tracks and bit her lip. She couldn't get there in time. The dog fell towards the ground.

"_That was quite a blow... To put this much dent into Orochimaru's ultimate defense..."_ Ukon thought to himself. Chie rushed again as Ukon and Sakon jumped in the air as they came at the dog ready to attack.

"_This is the end!!" _Ukon thought to himself. The other head of the dog saw what was going on.

"!?" Sakon said. Akamaru had taken the hit. Akamaru fell to the ground hard.

"Akamaru!!" Kiba yelled. Chie quickly grabbed Akamaru holding him in her arm.

"_Akamaru... you took that blow for me..."_ Kiba thought to himself. Chie checked up on him. Akamaru took a pretty bad hit.

"!!!!! Dang that stupid dog, he did it again. My eyes!!" Sakon said putting his hands towards his eyes as they burned.

"_Dang it!"_ Kiba thought to himself. Chie looked over to Kiba , her expression and Kiba knew that Akamaru would be safe for now. Kiba looked around a bit.

"Guh!!" Sakon said.

"!!?? Where did that guy go?" Kiba thought to himself. Chie looked at Kiba and noticed that he was looking for someone. Chie's eyes widened she tried to find her voice to warn Kiba.

"Hey are you looking for me?" Ukon said. Ukon's head coming out from Kiba's shoulder. Kiba's expression surprised.

"Kiba..." Chie said in a low whisper. She couldn't do much, even if Chie tried to attack Ukon. He could easily hurt or even kill Kiba. She gritted her teeth.

"Ukon!!! You!!! You used me as a shield. This isn't ordinary piss... It burns like strong acid..." Sakon said anger in his tone.

"Don't get so angry. I'll handle it you better wash your eyes out in that stream." Ukon said Sakon nodded his head as he headed off to the stream to wash his eyes.

"Dang!" Sakon yelled.

"Kiba... you better watch out." Chie said Ukon looks over to her.

"Shut up woman!!!" Ukon yelled. Chie narrowed her eyes at him.

"..." Kiba said as he threw a right punch at Ukon's face. Kiba had tried to figure out the words Chie had said. He could tell she knew something about them. She was hiding it but of course he didn't have any proof though. Ukon had made a hand pop out of no were and grabbed his arm pulling it around his neck as he moved his head to the other side of Kiba.

"Ugh!!" Kiba said. Chie was about to help out but Ukon narrowed his eye at her. She had stopped and gritted her teeth. She knew that there was no way she could help out Kiba without getting Kiba hurt or killed.

"Heh this is my ability... specialized for assassination. Having a good sense of smell and sharp claws won't be able to help you to defeat me. Not against my ability." Ukon said. Chie continued to watch as she bit her lip. How could she help? Right now all she could was sit and watch. She looked down at Akamaru. She wondered what Akamaru would do at a time like this as she continued to look at Akamaru.

"Heh I see that the woman isn't trying to help seems to me that the girl knows my ability well." Ukon said in a low whisper. Kiba growled.

"What do you mean by that!?" Kiba said in an angry tone.

"Heh she knows about the passage of the chakra heavily interwoven together with the organs... In other words... these passage ways interact with you organ tissues, cells that construct you tissues... even the proteins that make up most of your cells...In my 'level 2' state, I can freely construct and deconstruct these cells and proteins at my own will." Ukon said.

"What makes you think she knows all of that?" Kiba said with a growl.

"I think you already know by her actions. Plus there's more to my ability." Ukon said. Kiba growled but he had noticed that Chie hadn't tried to help so what this creep said was true but then again. She wasn't sure what she could do to help him out.

"More to your ability really?" Kiba growled.

"Heh I could easily tear you to pieces myself. Invade my enemy's body and reconstruct myself and come back out. Since we're now merged a bit... It means we're sharing the same body." Ukon said. Kiba's expression changed a bit.

"Heh...rest assured, we're not exactly the same body. My cells can move freely inside of you and create portions owned just by yourself. This is how I can get creative in the way I kill... I can tear off bits and pieces of your body that's not merged with me." Ukon said Chie slowly looked over to Kiba who had looked at her and then to Akamaru.

"Oh yeah!!?" Kiba said with a smirk. Chie's eyes widened at what Kiba was about to do. Kiba had grabbed the kunai with his right hand.

"!?" Ukon said. When he knew what Kiba was doing Kiba had plunged the kunai into himself.

"KIBA!!!!" Chie yelled. She got up as she was about to run towards Kiba.

"Chie... stay there..." Kiba said painfully. Chie just watched him.

"Gah... Ack!!" Ukon said. Kiba smirked.

"Ugh... what... will happen if I do this then?" Kiba said as he twisted the kunai that was in him as large amounts of blood poured out.

"Su... Suicide!?! This can't be!" Ukon said as blood ran down his lips. Kiba looked over to Ukon.

"Heh you're coming down with me..." Kiba said. Chie shook her head.

"Kiba you... you can't." Chie said in a shaky voice.

"This... is my fight. So I'll do it... My way!" Kiba said in a painfully voice. Chie just watched still holding onto Akamaru. She could let Kiba do this. She had to do something to help him, if Kiba kept this up. Of course she didn't want to think of that possibility.

"UGH!!!" Ukon yelled out.

"Argh!!!" Kiba yelled out. Chie couldn't bear it any longer she didn't want it to continue but she couldn't do anything to keep Kiba safe.

"What the heck are you thinking kid!?" Ukon said angrily.

"Ugh!!" Kiba said as he pulled the kunai out.

"Just as I thought heh... we're sharing the same body huh?" Kiba said painfully his breathing harsh.

"Dang it!!" Ukon yelled as he looked over to him.

"Kiba..." Chie said in a low whisper.

"_My ability's biggest merit was I could slip into an opponent's body and render myself clear out of harms way... But I never met someone who'd do something like this..." _Ukon thought to himself. Chie's wounds started hurting like crazy as she winced at the pain. She was able to keep her mind of the pain but lost it when she saw Kiba hurting himself like this. Kiba had raised the kunai again.

"Heh painful isn't? Well let's settle this once and for all." Kiba said painfully as he thrust the kunai into himself again as Ukon withdrawaled. Blood splatter everywhere again. Chie's body shook a bit at the site. Ukon came out of Kiba's body.

"GUH!!" Ukon yelled. He held his wound.

"_I'm running out of blood."_ Ukon thought to himself. Kiba moved a bit holding his wound and winced at the pain.

"!" Ukon said when Kiba throw his kunai at him. Ukon brought up his hand as he took the hit, moving his hand a bit and looked around a bit.

"Rats!" Ukon said.

"!?" Ukon said as two balls like came at him. As the two balls exploded.

"!? Smoke bombs!?" Ukon yelled as the smoke covered the area. A strong wind blew as the smoke cleared up.

"!" Ukon said as he looked around.

"Dang it! Where did they go?!" Ukon yelled. Chie and Kiba were gone and no where in site. Ukon continued to look around.

"!" Ukon said. Ukon had noticed that Akamaru was on the ground as he walked towards him with an evil grin on his face.

"Heh they fled dropping the mutt. They made quite a mistake and not come for the mutt. Their more heartless then myself. Ha ha." Ukon said. Ukon had stopped and noticed something was wrong.

"What the!!?" Ukon said. Akamaru's body expanded and exploded sending out kunais. Chie and Kiba had hid behind a rock beside a stream. Chie looked over to Kiba.

"Kiba..." Chie said in a low whisper.

"Don't worry... Please hand me Akamaru." Kiba replied painfully in a low whisper. Chie nodded her head and handed Akamaru to him. Akamaru's breathing was unstable.

"_Thanks god he's still breathing."_ Kiba thought to himself as tears in his eyes. Chie just watched a bit she didn't say anything. A wave of pain ran down Kiba's body as he winced.

"Kiba!" Chie said in a whisper.

"Don't worry I'll be find trust me..." Kiba said. Chie just looked at him and nodded her head a bit.

"_Akamaru... you fought well... we were able to delay them for quite a while because of you... we even managed to wound them. It's alright now we'll protect you."_ Kiba thought to himself, blood dripping down his wound. Chie was about to fish something out of her bag when Kiba shook his head. Chie looked at him.

"Kiba... but you wounds." Chie said in a low whisper.

"We don't have too much time anyways... They'll probably find us anyways." Kiba replied.

"_... I couldn't believe what you did... But you know I would have done the same thing. I would have done everything I could to get Ukon. It was also clever of you to make it look like we had dropped Akamaru."_ Chie thought to herself.

_**To Be Continued**_

_What will happen to Shikamaru? Will Kiba and Chie survive? Will Neji and Chouji make it in time or are they dead? Can Naruto beat Kimimaro? Will Shikamaru beat Tayuya before she get him? Will Ukon and Sakon find Chie, Kiba, and Akamaru? Stay tune for next time._


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been a while been really busy and I been working on a huge project, which is making a fan book. Well I'm working with a friend so I'll be really fun. I can't wait. Plush I had a lot of stuff that I had to do and it's been eating my time so I hadn't had time to make anything really Well I hope you guys like this next chapter. I know I been taking too long but please bare with me. I'll try to work harder in getting the stuff done ASAP. Well thanks for you time in reading this story.

_**Chapter 11**_

Chie had tensed up her heart was pounding. The situation wasn't going to be any easier. They had to find a way out. She looked at Kiba a bit his wound was bleeding badly. She needed to treat it but he didn't want any help. Kiba looked up at her a bit.

"..." Ukon said as he twitched a bit.

"YOU'RE FREAKING DEAD ONCE I FIND YOU!!!!!!!!!" Ukon yelled. Ukon had looked around he was tired and angry.

"Hey!!! Sakon dang it! Where the heck are you!? Sakon! Sakon!" Ukon yelled. Sakon was near the river still washing out his eyes which still stung as he heard his brother's voice.

"!" Sakon said.

"Stop you're howling already. You sound like a fool brother. Your yelling's making my eyes hurt even more..." Sakon said as he looked over towards his brother.

"!!" Sakon said. Water ran down his face. Ukon was back to his old self and was paler then ever and breathing harshly. He slowly walked towards Sakon.

"I'd like to tear them up right now... But it's time fore me to sleep. Capture those rat bastureds for me!!!" Ukon said. Ukon started fusing himself with Sakon.

"I'm going to kill them as soon as I wake up... Capture them alive got that Sakon?" Ukon said.

"Ya I got it... But we're going to kill them anyways..." Sakon said. Ukon was completely fused with Sakon.

_**To Where Chie And Kiba Are**_

Chie slowly looked towards Kiba she was about to say something when they heard Ukon's scream.

"He's not happy..." Kiba said in a low whisper. Chie nodded her head in agreement.

"We need to be more careful. There's no telling what will happen now..." Chie said. Kiba nodded his head. Kiba continued to look at Akamaru. Chie looked at him. She wasn't sure what to do. If they move to soon then Ukon and Sakon would surly catch them and kill them on the spot. But if they move too late then Ukon and Sakon would surly find them where they are.

"How's Akamaru?" Chie asked in a low whisper as she looked down at Akamaru.

"He's hurt badly." Kiba replied. Chie put a hand on Akamaru's head and petted it.

"Akamaru..." Chie said in a low whisper.

"_We need to get out of here soon... Ukon and Sakon would be able to find us. It's just a matter of time."_ Chie thought to herself as she looked at Kiba.

**_To Where Naruto Is_**

Kimimaro and Naruto's clones continued to fight. Naruto's clones disappearing by a hand full.

"Behold the Dance of the Willows!!!" Kimimaro said. He spun his body twisting here and there and rushing forwards as more and more of Naruto's clones disappeared.

"Ack!!" Naruto's clone said.

"GUH!!!" Naruto's clone said.

"UGH!!!" Naruto's clone said. Kimimaro stopped and then kicked up sending a few of Naruto's clones up and then spinning while doing that Naruto's clones attacked but only to get destroyed as they became a poof of smoke. Naruto finally cornered Kimimaro as they all rushed in as they doggy piled him.

"You!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Kimimaro easily moved his arms and stabbing every clone that were on him, making them disappear. A hand full were left one grabbed Kimamaro's arm.

"... Bones!!!???" Naruto said. Kimimaro bringing his arms down making the clone disappear. Kimimaro looked at Naruto.

"This... This is the limit of my inheritance." Kimimaro said. Kimimaro had got into a squatting position. Naruto just looked at Kimimaro.

"_What... What is he? His bones are sticking out of his body to attack?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Kimimaro slightly looked towards him. The bones that were sticking out started to go back in as the bones completely went back in Kimimaro slowly got up. He slowly unzipped his zipper lower his shirt a bit as you can see a mark on his chest. A cracking sound could be heard. Naruto just watched him.

"!!?" Naruto said. As the cracking continued as Kimimaro's left shoulder opened up as a bone stuck out Kimimaro grabbing it with his right hand as he continued to pull it out.

"_He he he just grabbed his own bone!!!?_" Naruto thought to himself. He was surprised and disgusted at the same time. He hadn't seen anyone grab there own bone and pull it out of there body. The barrel that Sasuke was in started making sounds as smoke started rising from it.

"Soon..." Kimimaro said.

"!?" Naruto said. He continued to watch Kimimaro. Kimimaro continued to pull the bone out of his shoulder. Kimimaro pulled the bone out as the hole closed up and the bone became as hard as metal.

"!? It turn into a sword?" Naruto said in a low whisper. He was really surprised at this he hadn't seen anything like this. One of Naruto's clones unclicked the cover of his shuriken holder as he grabbed a few and throw it at Kimimaro. Kimimaro was able to deflect the shuriken with his sword.

"!?" Naruto said. Kimimaro put his hands towards his side as he looked at Naruto.

"These are no ordinary bones... These are compressed to maximum density, meaning that they are as sold as steal." Kimimaro said.

"So what... I'll break those bones to pieces." Naruto said.

"I've also master the 'five' dances... Don't assume that you know all of my powers from looking at them." Kimimaro said. The barrel that Sasuke is in still had smoke rising from it.

"Behold the 'Dance of the Camellia'." Kimimaro said.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!!" Naruto yelled.

_**Back To Chie And Kiba**_

Kiba shifted a bit as he looked behind the rock. Chie looked at him.

"Kiba? What is it?" Chie asked. Kiba turned and looked at Chie.

"Their getting closer." Kiba replied Chie's eyes widened, they had to get away now. Kiba slowly looked down at the ground.

"_Ugh... It's the trail of blood."_ Kiba thought to himself. He's wound throbbed badly. Chie looked over Kiba.

"Kiba... let's get going. We can't stay here any longer." Chie said. Kiba looked at her and nodded a bit.

"!!??" Kiba said.

"Kiba?" Chie said.

"I don't get it why would they be coming this way?" Kiba said.

"What do you mean Kiba?" Chie asked in a worried tone. Kiba just looked at her. Chie looked at him.

"Come on Kiba tell me what is it." Chie said as she continued to look at him.

"We don't have time. We need to get out of here as soon as possible." Kiba said as he tried to get up but fell.

"Kiba!!" Chie said as she quickly went to his side.

"I can't move at all..." Kiba said.

"... Kiba..." Chie said. Ukon and Sakon had followed the trail of blood and were close to where Chie and Kiba are. Sakon had grin when he saw Kiba's shirt sticking out from behind the rock as Sakon readied to attack when he came around the rock only to see Kiba's shirt left behind.

"!?" Shot!!" Sakon yelled as he looked around when he saw a trail of blood going towards the river.

"... They must have used the stream to get away." Sakon said as he looked over towards the water.

"Dang them!!!" Sakon said.

_**To Where Shikamaru Is**_

There was another explosion Shikamaru landed safely on a branch away from Tayuya. Shikamaru hid himself from Tayuya. Tayuya's creatures had destroyed a few trees.

"You got no where to hid sewer rat!" Tayuya said.

"You're not bad... well time diversion attack using all three of them." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru had watched his surroundings.

"_There isn't any opening when she uses that jutsu."_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"It must of token a lot of practice huh?" Shikamaru said.

"..." Tayuya said as she looked around a bit.

"It looks like a pretty complicated note..." Shikamaru replied.

"How impressive... Not only did you realize that my flute controlling these beasts... but you have also figure out the complexity of the melody. How ever you won't understand the melody entirely." Tayuya said as she looked around a bit.

"Of course not. I'm not into such things called 'art'." Shikamaru said. As he looked around and waited a bit sweat rolled down his forehead.

"_If that flute is controlling those beasts then there must be a two to three section or arrangements of sounds with in the melody which send out specific orders. I'm pretty confident with my analytical skills... But it's bad this time around."_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"He he he." Tayuya said as she smirked. She put the flute towards her lips and started playing.

"_I can't read those musical notes at all."_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"There hasn't been anyone who listened to this melody and live to tell about it!!! The ninth verse, the turmoil of the 'Pandemonium'." Tayuya said as she played the flute as the creatures flinched.

"_!!!? The melody changed!??"_ Shikamaru thought to himself. The figures came at him as they landed on the branch Shikamaru quickly jumping out of the way. The three creatures started opening their mouths.

"_!!! What the!?"_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he jumped again. White things came out of the creature's mouth. The white things had mouths all over it as it chased Shikamaru, trying to get away from the white things.

"UH!!" Shikamaru said as he tried to get away from the mouth of the white thing bit Shikamaru's hand, as it did a transparent one could be seen in the mouth of the white thing.

"!!??" Shikamaru said. Tayuya continued to play the flute. The white thing took a huge chunk as it moved its mouth away from the hand.

"_!!!? What the!!??"_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He just looked at his hand a bit. Shikamaru landed on the branch with a thud as the white things moved behind him.

"Shot!!" Shikamaru said quickly grabbing his shuriken and throwing them at the white thing as it hit it but it went through the thing.

"_These are..."_ Shikamaru thought to himself. The white things came at him as he placed an exploding tag and a smoke bomb on the branch and jumped away. The tag and smoke bomb exploded while smoke rose up into the air. Tayuya continued to play her flute.

"_He realized the danger of the materialized ghosts, and took his distance rather quickly, not bad... But."_ Tayuya thought to herself. The white ghost continued to look for Shikamaru. Shikamaru was breathing heavily.

"_Dang it! The best I could do with precious explosive tags and smoke bomb was to hide myself."_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

_**Back To Konoha**_

Everyone was doing their own thing like nothing ever happened. Kaito was with Kakashi the whole day as the two walked past Ichiraku Raman stand. Kaito looked at it as he could see Naruto eating down his fifth bowl of ramen. But Naruto wasn't there he was with Chie, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, and Neji. Ichikaru wasn't the same with out him. Kakashi looked down at Kaito.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked in his usual tone. Kaito looked up at him.

"I was just thinking how Ichiraku isn't the same with out Naruto." Kaito replied. Kakashi looked over to the stand. Teuchi was serving ramen to the customers that were sitting down. Kakashi slightly nodded his head.

"Yes but once Naruto is back Ichikaru would be back to its old self." Kakashi replied. Kaito smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei... Do you think everyone's okay?" Kaito asked in a worried voice. Kakashi stayed quiet for moment thinking on how he should reply to the question. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't say for sure. Most if the missions are dangerous. Most of them you survive others you don't. Everyone that went on the mission to get Sasuke back are strong in their own way. They have there own style in fighting. There abilities are different. But one thing is for sure they are on one of the most dangerous mission. There's no telling what the out come of the mission is until it's over." Kakashi replied. Kaito looked at him a bit and then the ground Kakashi-sensei was right. There isn't any way to tell how things end until it ends. But he didn't want to lose anyone close to him anymore. It was hard losing someone. He hopped that everyone would come back alright.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Kaito said.

"Nani Kaito?" Kakashi asked.

"Once everyone's back the first thing I want to do is show them how much stronger I've gotten." Kaito replied. Kakashi smiled.

"I'm sure they would be happy to see how much you've grown." Kakashi said with a smile. Kaito nodded as the two continued to walk back to the house. Kaito looked up at the sky.

"I can't wait to see them." Kaito said as Kakashi nodded his head.

"I'll be good to see them back." Kakashi replied. Kaito looked at Kakashi and nodded his head.

"_I hope everyone's okay."_ Kaito said to himself.

_**Back To Where Shikamaru Is**_

Shikamaru looked around his surroundings sweat rolled down his forehead. He was tensed and uneasy.

"_Those white things... They eat away at my physical energy." _Shikamaru thought to himself. His breathing was a bit rough. He looked at one of the monsters.

"_Seeing how my shuriken went through them, they're probably mad of entirely of mass-less ethereal matter. They're nothing but chakra with an instinct to feed. I assume most of it's composed of chakra imbued with that mental energy. They require stability and they are starving for physical energy."_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked at his hand which twitched badly.

"_If I have to put up with those starving chakra, I'll be rendered unable to use my own chakra. Those things are very dangerous." _Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked at Tayuya a bit.

"_She must be the same type of shinobi as me... One who could create 'specialized' chakra. It must be a hidden technique with out a doubt. If that's the case, I've gotta leave those white things alone and consitrate on the summuner. The quickest way is to stop the sound of that flute... But... it's immensely difficult to get close enough to get to her." _Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked at the three monsters.

"_Another option is for me to capture all three at once with Kage Mane no Jutsu, but... If the monsters keep attacking me with randomized patters it also difficult to attack... If I fail in catching one, I'll get attacked all at once and that'll be the end of it." _Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked at Tayuya again.

"_That girl has no weakness in both of her attack and defense... Heck she's pretty good at Shogi. My remaining arms are twelve kunais, nine shuriken, once flash bomb, 12 inch wire, and one exploding tag." _Shikamaru thought to himself. As he closed his eyes putting his hand into a circle like he always does when he thinks and started making a plan.

"_Hiding is futile... Without knowing the movements of these guys, that rats got no where to hid, I'll find and kill him in no time."_ Tayuya though to herself as she continue to play the flute Shikamaru opened his eyes.

"_Alright... Here goes..."_ Shikamaru thought to himself as the ghost went through a tree. The three monsters continued to look for Shikamaru.

"_Okay, all set. All I have to do is to go."_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he held eight kunais in his left hand as he held one in his right.

"_I've got nine attacks. This game is decided in the time 'between'." _Shikamaru thought to himself looking form where he was. He threw his fist kunai towards a branch in front of the one Tayuya was on as the kunai hit the branch. Shikamaru quickly jumped to his next position as the tag exploded. Tayuya jumped back out of the way. She quickly landed on the branch.

"_Too easy, these strikes coordinate with melodies are undefeatable... No matter what methods are used its unbreakable!!!" _Tayuya thought to herself. Moving her fingers one of the creatures twitched as Shikamaru noticed this from where he was. The monster jumped forward. A kunai above where Tayuya was as the flash bomb it hung from where it is.

"_That brat is running around like a sissy, that trash. Where his he!?"_ Tayuya thought to herself as she continued to play the flute. Shikamaru looked from where he was as he threw a kunai at her. One of the creatures stood in front of her as it brought out an arm as it took the kunai in the arm.

"_There!" _Tayuya thought to herself as she sent one of the creatures towards where Shikamaru threw the kunai. But he wasn't there when the creature got there Shikamaru cut the wire holding a kunai from a tree as it flew towards Tayuya.

"_Rats!"_ Tayuya thought to herself. As the creature put an arm out as the kunai hit its arm.

"_Traps set to erode his position!?"_ Tayuya thought to herself as Shikamaru watched as he threw more kunai as the monster keep its arm out as all the kunais hit it. Tayuya looked around.

"_That rat! He's just running around, what's his thinking!?"_ Tayuya thought to herself. Shikamaru jumped down on the branch just below him.

"You know what's fun about Shogi?" Shikamaru asked as he threw his kunai.

"!!" Tayuya said as she looked towards Shikamaru. The three monsters rushed towards him. The kunai cut the string holding the flash bomb.

"It's the part when you can use the opponent's pieces you captured as you own." Shikamaru said as he put his hand into a seal. The flash bomb fell as Tayuya watched it.

"_A light?"_ Tayuya thought to herself. The flash bomb exploded giving of a huge light. Tayuya covered her eyes.

"_No he's extending the shadows with the light!!!"_ Tayuya thought to herself.

_**To Be Continued**_

_What will happen next? Will Shikamaru be able to defeat Tayuya? What did Kiba know that Chie doesn't? Will Naruto survive? Will they be able to get to Sasuke in time? Or will they lose him? Stay tune for the next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

Okay I know that I haven't posted for a long time and I'm sorry... I been busy and I hadn't had time to do much of anything so please bear the pain with me... I know that this arc is really long but I'm trying my best to make this story interesting for you guys. I've already started writing my original story so you won't have to wait that long for them. Well I guess that's all, on with the story.

_**Chapter 12**_

"Kage mane no jutsu!!!" Shikamaru yelled as his shadow extended and connected with the three monster's shadow. Tayuya covered her eyes with her right hand the one holding her flute.

"...Impossible! How did you figure out the movements of all three? There's no way you could figure out the pattern of my melody!!!" Tayuya said.

"I didn't even try listening to the melody in the first place. There's another thing I can read your command patters from, besides sound." Shikamaru said. Tayuya moved her hand a bit.

"!!" Tayuya said.

"It's your fingers." Shikamaru said. The three monsters were in front of Shikamaru as three had their hands on their knee as the same position as Shikamaru.

"That's impossible." Tayuya yelled.

"_He he... Calculated all three of their movements by memorizing my finger patterns!?"_ Tayuya thought to herself.

"Your right pointer finger and ring finger." Shikamaru said.

"!" Tayuya said in disbelieve.

"In addition to that you create melody with your left middle finger and pinky, that center piece of your hunches forward. While you were searching for me... I observed every movement of your fingers and memorized them just like that." Shikamaru said. Tayuya just smirked as she put her flute to her mouth and played as she tried to make her monsters come back to her. Sweat ran down Shikamaru's face.

"Its no good there, I've got them good and tight with Kage mane no jutsu." Shikamaru said. Tayuya growled as she took her flute away from her mouth as she clenched her flute.

"Rats." Tayuya said. Shikamaru put his right arm out and as the monster did the same thing.

"..." The monster said.

"Now it's my game. It's my turn to change you into the corner with these pawns that I've obtained." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru pulled a kunai out of the monsters arm.

"Hmph." Tayuya said as she smirked. Shikamaru looked at her as he a bead sweat fell down his face.

"Not aired are we? Why don't you at least get a kunai ready...?" Shikamaru said. Tayuya held up her flute.

"This flute is my only weapon! Don't make me repeat myself... There's not a soul who has lived to speak of this melody of this flute!" Tayuya said anger in her voice.

"That's quite a bit of confidence you have there." Shikamaru said as he pushed off the branch as the monsters jumped forward. Tayuya put her hand into a seal.

"Kai!!" Tayuya yelled. As the monsters disappeared in a poof of smoke, Shikamaru watched with a surprised look.

"...!" Shikamaru said. Tayuya smirked at the look on Shikamaru's face.

"To bad you couldn't use your pawns!!!" Tayuya yelled. Shikamaru put a knee towards the branch putting his hand towards his face.

"Ugh." Shikamaru said. Tayuya looked at him.

"_This time it's my turn."_ Tayuya thought to herself.

"!?" Tayuya said as she twitched a bit and looked down.

"_What?"_ Tayuya thought to herself.

"Kage mane no jutsu was a success." Shikamaru said gotten up from his position as he looked at Tayuya. His shadow had wrapped itself on the tree branch and jumped to the tree Tayuya was as the two shadows were connected Shikamaru pointed at Tayuya with his kunai.

"Didn't I tell you before? I'd corner you with those pawns of yours? I just use them as a feint. The initial strike was a diversion. It's the simplest of all basics to land with the second move." Shikamaru said. Tayuya had an angry look on her face as she tried to force herself out of Shikamaru's Kage mane no jutsu.

"_You!!" _Tayuya thought to herself.

"!" Shikamaru said as he watched her carefully. Tayuya still tried to force her way out.

"Looks like I have no choice I wasn't expecting to use 'Level 2' in a place like this. The look of Tayuya changed the bandage and her hat ripped as it fell to the ground in pieces. Her body fully changed.

"_What a piss off... But I have to admit this brat is something." _Tayuya thought to herself. She had horns coming out on top of her head and her skin color was different then before.

"...!?" What the...!?" Shikamaru said as he watched her.

"!?" Shikamaru said as he flinched a bit.

"Seems you're pretty clever for a rat... But from now on cleverness means nothing." Tayuya said.

"?!" Shikamaru said as he continued to watch her.

"What?! She forced her way through my Kage mane no jutsu... What's that immense chakra?!" Shikamaru said in a low whisper. He quickly stabbed the kunai into the tree trying to hold his jutsu.

"_If this keeps up, the jutsu is going to disperse!!!! If she gets away now things are going to be really hairy... I have to use that jutsu."_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he put his hands into a seal as sweat ran down is forehead.

"Ninpo: Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu!!" Shikamaru said as the shadow around Tayuya changed into hands as it wrapped itself around her making its way towards her neck.

"_!!? Is this a different jutsu!? This shadow is applying real pressure to my body... as if it was real hands that are grabbing my... But..."_ Tayuya thought to herself.

"_Dude what the heck is that power!!! From this distance my jutsu's power is out matched." _Shikamaru thought to himself as he tried holding his jutsu. Tayuya smirked as she put the flute towards her lips. Shikamaru pulled the kunai from where it was.

"_Eat this rat! Demonic Flute: Illusion Harmony!"_ Tayuya thought to herself as she started playing the flute.

"!! This is!!... Is this Genjutsu?!..." Shikamaru thought to himself as he looked over towards Tayuya. He quickly throw the kunai towards the branch in front of him as the kunai was stuck on it.

"..." Shikamaru said.

"Hmph... What are you aiming at?" Tayuya said. The hands started unwrapping itself. Shiakamaru's arms spread out his head down.

"My... My body... won't move." Shikamaru thought to himself. Shikamaru was in a different world it looked like he was under water as strings were tied onto his arm and leg. Shikamaru looked around seeing bones around him.

"!" Shikamaru said as he looked at the bone that was away from him.

"?!" Shikamaru said as he looked at his arm. His arm started melting off of him as you can see the bone.

"!!!?" Shikamaru said. He continued to look at his arm.

"Agggggggggg!!!!" Shikamaru yelled. Tayuya continued to play the flute.

"_He he he... I can control tons of Genjutsu at my level 2 state. This one is especially, is the most fitting for this rat."_ Tayuya thought to herself. She slowly put the flute away from her mouth.

"Guahhhhhhhhhhhh" Shikamaru yelled.

"_This Genjutsu halts the opponents' movements and also restrains them."_ Tayuya thought to herself as she looked at the kunai.

"..." Tayuya said.

"How do you feel now? Being held up!" Tayuya said as she jumped to the branch with the kunai.

"Ugh!" Shikamaru said. Tayuya pulled the kunai out as she jumped to the branch where Shikamaru was.

"Die trash!!!!!" Tayuya said with a smirk as she raised the kunai ready to kill him as she was about to when Shikamaru punched her in the stomach with his right fist.

"!!!!?" Tayuya said. Tayuya looked at his back his left hand was off towards the side. His shadow was around his finger cracking it.

"_He... He... broke his own finger with his own shadow... He got out of the illusion with that pain..." _Tayuya thought to herself as she drew her hand with the kunai back and was ready to stab him.

"Ugh!" Shikamaru said.

"_He pretended that he was still bind by my Genjutsu..." _Tayuya thought to herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you...? The first hand is a feint it's the most basic things to land with the second hand, of course the second hand is not the same as before... This Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu can bind the opponent stronger as the distance becomes closer." Shikamaru said. The shadow wrapped it's self around Tayuya.

"Dang it!!! I got to close." Tayuya said anger in her voice.

"That's not where you failed...It's when you said 'my only weapon is this flute'." Shikamaru said as Tayuya looked at him.

"...!?...!!" Tayuya said with a surprised looked on her face.

"It can't be...!?" Tayuya said.

"Yes I threw that kunai in front of you intending to miss. So you'd pick it up and approach me." Shikamaru said. The shadow around Shikamaru's finger disappeared, his finger twitching the shadow hands on Tayuya held her tight.

"Hmph I must admit you've got some guts for a rat." Tayuya said. Shikamaru looked at her.

"... Not only that, I'm also kind hearted. Soaking a defenseless woman isn't my policy but you don't seem so defenseless in anyway. "Shikamaru said as he drew his right hand back ready to punch her in the stomach again.

**To Where Chie and Kiba Are**

The two had gone down stream for some time. Chie was really worried about Kiba. The wound he had was really bad and if he didn't take care of it soon it might get infected. Chie was about to call out to Kiba when her shoulder hurtled her.

"_Ite te te."_ Chie thought to herself as she held her shoulder. Chie had forgotten all about her own wound that she received from Kidoumaru.

"_... I had forgotten all about my own wound... I should be worried about Kiba and myself not just other people... I wonder how long we're going to go downstream..."_ Chie thought to herself as she slightly looked up at the sky. She had hopped for the best for everyone. Kiba slightly looked over to Chie.

"_I wonder what she's thinking... Yet she hold too many mysteries around her. She's probably not even a Chunnin. She wouldn't of known those things if she was a Chunnin." _Kiba thought to himself as he looked at Akamaru who was on top of his head.

"Hang in there Akamaru." Kiba said in a low whisper.

**Back To Shikamaru**

The hand that Shikamaru punched with was caught bye Tayuya's left hand.

"Don7t think that in beating the illusion, that you caned the upper hand on me rat." Tayuya said angrily.

"_Dang it. Still can't bind shot! But I can't lose!"_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he tried to hold his stance. As one of Shikamaru's shadow hand made its way towards Tayuya's neck grabbing it.

"...! Ugh!" Tayuya said.

"_Just a tad..."_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Tayuya had started powering herself.

"!!?" Shikamaru said as he noticed the horns on Tayuya's head started growing as the hands fell down.

"_Shot this chakra!!! Even at this range the chakra is over whelming... Kage kubi shibari uses too much chakra... If I let go even once, I'm done for._" Shikamaru though to himself as he tried to hold his stance.

"_It seems that I have to use 'that' jutsu."_ Shikamaru though to himself as he put most of his might to hang in there.

"Guuu." Shikamaru said.

"UGH!" Tayuya said.

**To Where Naruto Is**

Smoke rose into the air as the wind blew the smoke as five Naruto clones were left as all of them rushed at Kimimaro. Kimimaro had closed his eyes and got into a stance spinning into a circle the bones towards had hit every clone making them disappear as the real Naruto was standing.

"..." Naruto said as Kimimaro slowly stood up and looked over towards Naruto.

"And then there was one." Kimimaro said. Naruto looked at him angrily.

"_Dang he's really good. Even with all of those Kage Bunshin not even a single scratch on him." _Naruto thought to himself. The smoke over Sasuke's barrel had turned black.

"It's almost time, the first step of Orochimaru-sama's ambition." Kimimaro said.

"...!!" Naruto said. The seals on the barrel started to rip. There was a huge explosion smoke everywhere. Naruto watched carefully. Sasuke was staining there but his look was a monster as his body changed back to his normal body. Naruto just watched.

"...!?" Naruto said. Sasuke had looked at his hand.

"..." Sasuke said.

"...SASUKE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE GUYS!? LET'S HEAD BACK! COME ON!" Naruto yelled as he waved his right hand.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Sasuke had laughed as Naruto looked at him.

"!?" Naruto said.

"...Hey...Sasuke!" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes as an image of Sakura appeared. He quickly opened his eyes.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME !!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke ran off as Naruto put a hand out to try to stop him.

"HEY! Wait Sasuke!" Naruto yelled but Sasuke didn't as he continued to run as he ran into the forest Naruto gritted his teeth. Kimimaro had appeared behind Naruto ready to slice him.

"Useless!" Kimimaro said.

"!?" Naruto said as he turned around the sword was about to hit him.

"DIE!!" Kimimaro said. But before Kimimaro could land a blow he was kicked.

"Konoha Senpuu!!!" Lee said. Naruto looked behind him.

"!!?" Naruto said. Kimimaro was thrown pretty far and the figure landed behind Naruto. Kimimaro slowly got up.

"!!! And you are?" Kimimaro asked. The figure put out a hand as he moved his hand signaling Kimimaro to come at him. The figure was in a deep stance.

"Konoha's proud Azure Beast has reincarnated... I'm Rock Lee!!!" Lee said

"... Geji Mayu..." Naruto said with a slight smile

"Why... What about your body?" Naruto asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry!! Naruto-kun you gotta get Sasuke-kun." Lee replied

"!!!" Naruto said as his expression became serious.

"Leave this guy to me Naruto-kun." Lee said. Kimimaro looked at Lee.

"_This kid... Is good."_ Kimimaro though to himself as a slight breeze blew the grass waved to the wind.

"Be careful Geji Mayu! This guy uses his own bones as a weapon." Naruto said. Lee looked at him from the corner of his eyes with a slight looked of disbelief.

"Bones...?" Lee replied with a surprised tone. Kimimaro shifted his position.

"That guy is insanely strong..." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes a bit Lee looked over to Kimimaro. Lee put out his left hand and gave Naruto a thumb up.

"!" Naruto said when he saw Lee doing thing.

"What are you doing?! Hurry go!" Lee said. Naruto looked at him Lee's back facing him.

"Naruto-kun... You made a promise to Sakura-san with you Nice Guy pose too. Didn't you?" Lee said.

"..." Naruto said as he thought about it.

**Flashback**

Naruto had a grin on his face his eyes closed with a thump up.

"I'll definitely bring Sasuke back! That's a life time promise!" Naruto said as his voice died down.

**End of Flashback**

Lee still had his thumb up.

"I'll defeat this person!!! That's a promise!" Lee said. Naruto had a grin on his face.

"..." Naruto said.

"..."Kimimaro said as he watched them. Naruto slowly looked away and started heading where Sasuke went. As the only ones left were Lee and Kimimaro as the two looked at each other. Both of them ran forwards.

**Back In Konoha**

Kaito was at home with Kakashi who watched him for a bit. The village still needed a lot of cleaning up and most of the shinobis were on a mission. In Konoha hospital Tsunade was talking to Raidou and Genma who were sitting in the hospital bed.

"But... If we assume that Sasuke was in that barrel... We sent a team compressed of Gennin and one Jounin as there opponents... That's pretty unreasonable." Raidou said.

"At the beginning of the mission we were already low on Chakra... and that's why we're in this state now. A team compressed of Jounin should be sent to help protect them." Genma said. Tsunade gave a small sigh.

"... That can't be done... In the aftermath of Orochimaru's invasion Konoha's lost its power as a major Nation. We've sent our Jounin and Chunnin out to deal with dangers inside and outside the country you very well know the situation." Tsunade said as she put her hands towards her hip.

"Even if the Sharingan were to fall into Orochimaru's hands... Our priority at the moment is to avoid war with the other countries." Tsunade said.

"But... In the case of Orochimaru... This isn't a problem that can be left for long... If they regain their strength... They'll just come right back." Raidou said with a worried tone in his voice.

"I understand that. I'm not a fool. I've already considered that and something has to be done." Tsunade said. Outside the room a Medic Nin showed Gai to the room, Gai was out of breath.

"This way!!" Medic Nin said as he opened the door Gai fell to the ground with a thud. The medic Nin looked at him.

"!" Medic Nin said. Tsunade quickly looked over towards Gai as she walked up to him.

"What the...Gai! You look exhausted did something happen in your mission?" Tsunade asked. Gai looked up at her out of breath.

"No... After my mission was finished I flew back here as fast as I could... Lee! What be came of Lee's operation!!!" Gai asked in a worried tone as his look was the same. Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Success!! He'll be able to start training his jutsu tomorrow. He should be resting and not overdoing it for a while though." Tsunade said. Gai looked at her as tears of joy ran down his eyes. As that was going on a second medic Nin ran in.

"I... It's terrible! Godaime-sama! Rock Lee isn't in the hospital!!" Second Medic Nin said Gai's expression changed when he hear the news as they quickly ran to Lee's room. The only thing they saw was an empty bed.

"Shot... it was probably in the evening when I was reading Genma and Raidou..." Tsunade said.

"After Tsunade-sama's operation, he was always being looked after... The fist day he was fine... We took our eyes off of him and he got away. Didn't he?" Medic Nin said. Gai looked at the bed.

"_...Lee!..."_ Gai thought to himself.

"That idiot... He's gone after them hasn't he!... Plus he's fairly confused too!" Tsunade said as she looked at the table that was near the bed.

"He mistook my Sake bottle for his medicine bottle and took it with him." Tsunade said.

"_!!!? Sake??!!"_ Gai thought to himself, his expression changed again this time with fear.

"That's not good..." Gai replied. Tsunade and the Medic Nin looked at Gai with a confused look.

"!?" Tsunade said.

**To Be Continued**

_What's going to happen? Can Naruto catch up to Sasuke and bring him back? Can Chie and Kiba be able to find somewhere they could rest? Where are Chouji and Neji when you need them? What will happen to Shikamaru? Is Shikamaru be killed or will he be alive? What will happen if Lee drinks Sake? Will Lee be able to beat Kimimaro? What will happen to the team? Will they be back home safely or will they need to dig graves for them? Stay tune to the next Chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

Okay I finished up writing this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. I made it longer then the other ones because I know that I won't have time to write the next one so I made it longer. I hope you like it.

_**Chapter 13**_

"..." Gai said as his body shook. Tsunade looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong..? Gai!" Tsunade asked with a concerned voice.

"...!?" Medic Nin said as he looked over to Gai. Gai looked at the two as sweat run down his face.

"If Lee even drinks a bit of sake... It's a terrible thing!" Gai replied. Tsunade continued to look at him a sweat ran down her face.

"...!? A terrible thing...?" Tsunade replied.

**Back To Lee**

"Konoha Dai Senpuu!!!" Lee yelled as he got down and spun Kimimaro easily dodged the attack by jumping up. Lee quickly got up and quickly went to his next attack as he brought his left leg up kicking at Kimimaro but he easily dodged it. Lee then landed on his left foot spinning around as he kicked with his right and again Kimimaro dodged as Lee spun his body again brining his left food down at Kimimaro. Kimimaro again dodged him as he jumped away from him. Lee then tried to swipe him from below but Kimimaro quickly jumped up as he landed away from him. Lee got up as he got into a stance.

"You're surprisingly flexible aren't you...? Also, you move with good precision." Lee said as he looked at him.

"You're very linear... Just like you name... Let's go." Kimimaro said as he shifted a bit. Lee put his hand out.

"Please wait." Lee said.

"!?" Kimimaro said. Lee fished something from his pouch.

"What is it?" Kimimaro asked.

"Excuse me... But it's time for my medicine! Sorry, but I must drink it!" Lee replied as he pulled his medicine bottle out as he looked at it.

"I always had been back with medicine..." Lee said as he pulled the cork out as he drank it.

"..." Kimimaro said.

"Ugh!... Medicine always has a bad taste to them..." Lee said as his body wobbled a bit.

"...?"Lee said his body swaying.

"!?" Kimimaro said as he watched him.

"Ahh...Hic.." Lees said as he continued to sway.

**In Konoha**

"After Lee learned 'Ura Renge', in order to celebrate, I took Lee to a restaurant that's when it happened. Lee mistook water for sake and when he drank it, he turned into something awful." Gai said.

"Something awful?" Tsunade replied.

"When I recovered... The whole place was thrown into disarray..." Gai said.

"Disarray? What do you mean Gai??" Tsunade asked.

"The truth is that Lee... Gets into a great drunken frenzy!!!!" Gai replied.

"...Eh?" Tsunade said.

"Consequently, he's a natural... Natural user of the drunken fist." Gai replied.

**Back To Lee**

Lee was trying to keep his balance as he looked over to Kimimaro his face red his fist loosely closed.

"Whast're you lookin' at freak?" Lee asked.

"_...What is this...What did he drink? This person..."_ Kimimaro thought to himself.

**To Where Kiba and Chie Are**

"The two found dry land as they swam towards it. Kiba made his way onto the bank Chie right behind him as he put Akamaru down a bit as she looked at him blood running down his wound.

"_I better not stay in the water any longer with this wound."_ Kiba thought to himself as he winced at the pain as he put a hand towards his wound. Chie was on the bank as she looked at him.

"_Kiba..."_ Chie thought to herself. Kiba looked up at her as he picked up Akamaru with his left arm while he held his wound with his right.

"We should get going..." Kiba said.

"Kiba... You can't go on with that wound. You need to tend it or you'll die of blood loss." Chie said. Kiba faced his back towards her.

"We don't have time. We need to keep moving." Kiba said. Chie looked at him a bit.

"I know we don't have time but... you'll really die if you keep going on like this." Chie replied with a conserned tone.

"Fine... When we find a safe place to be at then we'll tend the wound." Kiba said. Chie thought about it for a moment.

"Fine." Chie replied as she stood up. Kiba walked forwards as water dripped down him as did Chie. The two walked into the forest.

"_I hope we can find a place soon. I don't think he'll last."_ Chie thought to herself.

**To Where Lee Is**

Lee still swaying back and forth. Kimimaro continued to look at him.

"UUU...Hyuck..." Lee said.

"_Sake...? Is he drunk...?"_ Kimimaro thought to himself.

"HERE I COME!!!" Lee yield as he rushed towards him with tremendous speed.

"HOOOOAAAA!!!" Lee said. Kimimaro got into a stance as she watched him. Lee had jumped and with his left fist he tried to punch but Kimimaro dodged Lee spinning his body as he came down at Kimimaro with his right as Kimimaro blocked the attack with his right arm. Lee then put his left hand at the ground and grabbed Kimimaro's clothing with his right making him fall as he kicked him with his right leg sending him flying then Lee got off the ground as he quickly spun his body and hit Kimimaro who blocked but was sent back. Lee had stopped spinning.

"_This guy... He's too unpredictable... Not only that he's face."_ Kimimaro thought to himself. Lee got onto his hands as he did a tornado kick but Kimimaro easily blocked it as he kicked at Lee with his right leg as Lee dodged it.

"Dance of the camellia!!!" Kimimaro said as he attacked Lee but Lee dodged every attack as he bent backwards he was open Kimimaro saw his chance.

"There!" Kimimaro said as he swung his sword. Lee ha dodged it with his right arm he hit Kimimaro's right as Lee tried to hit Kimimaro with his left as he sent him backwards as he hit Kimimaro with his left. Kimimaro fell Lee backed kicked Kimimaro with his right leg sending him back.

"!" Lee said. Lee quickly spun around as he tried to hit Kimimaro with the back of his left fist Kimimaro quickly dodged it as he leg swept Lee.

"!" Lee said. Kimimaro had tried to kick him but Lee blocked with his right foot then wrapped his legs around Kimimaro's foot.

"!" Kimimaro said as he tried to keep his balance as he tried to swing his sword at lee but it was difficult.

"Haaa..." Lee said.

"Ugh!" Kimimaro said as he tried to get Lee of his foot without success. Lee managed to land three blows on Kimimaro that sent him back. The last blow sent him flying as he landed on the ground hard. Lee got into a stance.

"...Hyuuck." Lee said as he looked at Kimimaro. Kimimaro slowly got up.

"_I can't read his movements... Quite an incredible art to land a blow on me..." _Kimimaro thought to himself as he stood up and looked over to Lee. Kimimaro started lowing his shirt as cracking sound could be heard as his left hand fell limp the design on him started spreading. He continued to put his bones out of place as a few come out of his skin. Lee watched this.

"My abilities are morphic bones. Didn't that Kage Bunshin brat tell you that before?" Kimimaro said as the bones stuck out of his arms.

"...!" Lee said. Kimimaro rushed at Lee. Kimimaro punched at Lee as Lee blocked it and again Kimimaro tried punching Lee again as Lee blocked it again, but then the bones from Kimimaro's chest popped out cutting Lee's face.

"!?" Lee said as he fell to the ground.

"Ugh!!" Lee said as he tried to get up.

"..." Kimimaro said as he looked at Lee.

"!?" Lee said as he looked up at him.

"Unpredictable isn't it? This is my blood inheritance limit." Kimimaro said.

"...!" Lee said he still looked at Kimimaro.

"Seems like you're sober now. My blood inheritance limit controls both the bones forming and destroying cells. As well as the density of calcium to manipulate the formation of the bones." Kimimaro said.

"_...? Blood inheritance limit...?"_ Lee thought to himself as he slowly got up.

"Humans have around 200 bones in their body... But that number can change." Kimimaro said as his bones returned back in.

"Ugh!" Lee said in a stance as he quickly rushed over towards Kimimaro, Lee had reappeared behind Kimimaro as Lee was about to punch him.

"Dance of the pines." Kimimaro said as the bones popped out again.

"!" Lee said as he tried not to get caught by the bones. Lee put up his left arm as the bone stabbed him.

**To Where Sakon Is**

The brothers split up again in search for the two Sakon was walking on top of the water.

"_Hmph with that wound... It seems like he wound have gone too far but he does have the woman with him though."_ Sakon thought to himself.

**To Where Kiba and Chie Are**

The two had taken a break. Kiba leaned against a tree as he put Akamaru on his lap as Chie quickly fished out a bandage and started treating his wound.

"_Ugh!!! I can't move."_ Kiba thought to himself as he looked down at Akamaru. Kiba then caught a strange smell as he sniffed the air.

"!!" Kiba said. Chie looked at him worried.

"Kiba what is it?" Chie asked Sakon had now walked onto land.

"_Dang it he caught up Dang it!!"_ Kiba thought to himself. Chie watched him his eyes were towards the river she knew that they had caught up with them.

**To Where Shikamaru Is**

Shikamaru still trying to keep his jutsu.

"Guu!" Tayuya said as she tried to get out of Shikamaru's jutsu.

"_Ugh... Shot... I'm running out of Chakra... If this keeps up..."_ Shikamaru thought to himself. He noticed that his shadow hands are retreating.

"Calm down... Think of a strategy... Think of every little possibility!!!" Shikamaru thought to himself.

**To Where Lee Is**

Lee was lying on the ground as he slowly got up. The bones on Kimimaro dripped with blood.

"Are you awake now?" Kimimaro asked Lee looked at him a bit. Blood ran down his face.

"... It seems like I was drunk for some reason." Lee said as he slowly got up.

"But... This is the real beginning!" Lee said. Lee's body shook a bit.

"My job is to keep him here as long as possible... I must avoid using techniques that have a risk of acting agenst myself. I can't push myself too far now that I've just recovered from surgery... I doubt that opening the fist of the eight gates would be too bad..." Lee said as he untied his bandage.

"..." Kimimaro said. Lee was running in tremendous speed as he spun around Kimimaro. Lee found the right time to attack.

"Omote Renge!" Lee said as he rushed forwards as he kicked at Kimimaro. Kimimaro's bones had caught his foot.

"Ugh!" Lee said. Kimimaro looked at him.

"_He reduced the impact of my kick with his bones?"_ Lee thought to himself.

"Impressive speed... But... This is the end for you." Kimimaro said as he looked at Lee as he put a hand forwards towards Lee's face.

**To Where Sakon Is**

Sakon continued to follow the water trail trying to find the two. Chie was in front of Kiba as she looked at him.

"..." Kiba said as he looked towards the side.

"Dang!" Sakon said as he looked behind a tree and noticed no one was there.

**To Where Shikamaru Is**

Shikamaru continued to keep his stance as Tayuya tried to undo his jutsu.

"Ugh!" Shikamaru said.

"Uug!!!" Tayuya said.

"_... I'm reaching my limit."_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Just a bit more rat!" Tayuya said as she looked at him.

"_It's no like I'll get a pinch-hitter like Asuma this time around. Dang don't think about the possibility of help calm down." _Shikamaru thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

**To Where Kiba and Chie Are**

"..." Kiba said. Chie looked at him as she stayed quiet for now as Kiba sniffed the air he noticed that the smell was getting farther away.

"The smell is getting farther..." Kiba said in a low whisper Chie nodded her head.

"Good thing..." Chie replied.

"It was a close call." Kiba said as he relaxed a bit. Chie also relaxed a bit but felt strange.

"Really?" Ukon said. The two quickly looked towards the voice.

"!!!?" Both of them said as they looked at Ukon.

"!" Kiba said as he noticed his jacket on him.

"_My jacket."_ Kiba thought to himself. Chie quickly got her kunai out and got into a stance.

"So... You used Kiba's jacket to camouflage you smell from Kiba." Chie said through clenched teeth.

"Not only that. He knew the characteristics of smells." Kiba said.

"Stop your yapping and prepare to die!" Ukon said as he drew his kunai and rushed at the two ready to kill them.

**To Where Shikamaru Is**

"Dang it I can't think or any good plan! This seems to be the end of it..." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru's jutsu started disappearing as Tayuya had gained her right hand as she thrust it at Shikamaru.

"DIE!!!" Tayuya yelled. Be fore she could finish a gust of wind hit her and sent her flying. Shikamaru watched

"!!?" Shikamaru said at what he saw.

"!!?" Shikamaru said as he tried to figure out what was going on as a figure jumped in front of him.

"!!" Shikamaru said with a surprise look on his face as he looked at the person who was there.

"Ugh! Who is that?" Tayuya said as she tried to hold onto a branch so she wouldn't be swiped away by the gust of wind.

**To Where Kiba and Chie Are**

Ukon had stabbed something in black as he looked in surprise. Chie and Kiba were to.

"What!!?" Ukon said as he looked at the puppet in front of him.

"!" Kiba said as Chie gave a sigh of relief.

"!?" Ukon said as he looked at the puppets master.

"_Seems like it's an allies this time around."_ Kiba thought to himself as he smirked.

**To Where Lee Is**

Kimimaro was about to kill Lee with one of his bones that was sticking out of his hand just then there was a huge bang which tore the two apart as Lee flew back.

"!?" Kimimaro said.

"Aggh!" Lee said as he flew back as he was about to hit the ground sand had save him.

"What!?" Lee said still not sure what's going on.

**To Where Shikamaru Is**

A girl was standing in front of Shikamaru her big fan behind her the fan was open all the way.

"Allies of Konoha!" The girl said as she looked at Tayuya.

**To Where Kiba and Chie Are**

The puppet master smirked as he looked at Ukon.

"The shinobis of..." The puppet master said.

**To Where Lee Is**

"The Sand." The figure said as Lee looked up at him from the ground surprised. Lee quickly got up and stood next to the figure as Kimimaro just looked at them.

"..." Kimimaro said as he looked at them. Lee quickly got into his fighting stance. The figure looked at Lee as he noticed the wound on his left arm as blood dripped down it.

"I'll handle this." He figure said his arm crossed in front of him.

"!" Lee said as he looked over to the figure.

"...No! You can be the back up." Lee said as he got read to attack.

"..." The figure said as he looked over towards him. Lee was grabbed by something as he fell face first.

"Hey!!!" Lee said his face hit the ground hard.

"..." The figure said. Lee quickly looked up behind him as anger came across his face.

"Gaara please le me go!!!" Lee yelled as he gried to get the sand hand to led go of him.

"!!" Lee said as he flinched a bit. Pain had ran down his leg.

"You can't do anything now." Gaara said.

"!"Lee said.

"I'll handle this." Gaara replied as sand started to come out of his gorge.

"Sabaku no Gaara like your alias states... You use sand." Kimimaro said.

"His attacks are based on bones. He can throws bones like he did before, or grow them out of hi body. He can control it any way he likes." Lee said. Gaara just looked at him as Kimimaro's bones retracted back into his body.

"He has a heavy defense by using his sand. This guy is not a close-range fighter. Getting close may be difficult." Kimimaro though to himself as the skin on his finger tips started ripping as you could see the bones. The sand continued to pour out of the gorge. Kimimaro found a right timing as he jumped into the air as he twisted his body a bit sending the bones towards Gaara and Lee as they got closer and closed the sand had protected them. Lee had put an arm up to protect himself but saw what had happen.

"!!! His movements haven't slowed down... He's sure is good." Lee said as he watched the fight Gaara's sand attacked Kimimaro as Kimimaro dodged every move. Kimimaro had sent bones at him of course Gaara's sand protected him.

"_He can handle both defense and offence with the sand. However, I suspect of the amount of sand he can control is the same about as the volume of that gorge."_ Kimimaro thought to himself.

"What an idiotic alias... You can't do anything unless you have sand." Kimimaro said as he jumped away.

"_Carrying around that heavy sand is proof of this." _Kimimaro though to himself.

"Suna Shigure!!!" Gaara said as the sand shot at Kimimaro like bullets.

"How boring..." Kimimaro said as he watched the sand coming towards him as Kimimaro tried to move he noticed that he couldn't move as he looked down he noticed the sand holding him down.

"!?" Kimimaro said as the rain of sand was upon him.

"If I have sand... I can do anything." Gaara said as he uncrossed his arms as he lifted his left hand up his hand ready to crush something.

"...!" Kimimaro said as he gritted his teeth.

"You're the foolish one. It doesn't take any effort for me to create sand from the ground." Gaara said.

"_I see... He turned the rocks and minerals under ground into additional sand. It seems you fittingly deserved that alias."_ Lee thought to himself. The sand had hit Kimimaro as it cover him.

"!" Kimimaro said.

"You got him!" lee said in joy.

"Not yet." Gaara replied.

"Sabaku Sousou!" Gaara said as he crushed his hand as did the sand. Blood gushed out of the sand. Gaara watched it carefully.

"..." Gaara said as he noticed something wasn't right. Something was moving as the thing came out of it was a hand covered in a strange design as blood ran down it.

"!" Lee said as he saw this. Kimimaro came out of the coffin the design all over his body.

"Those bones... He's another monster." Gaara said as Lee looked at him.

"That's a troublesome body." Lee replied.

"What pressure... If I didn't create these bone masks right under my skin, I would've been crushed. I was taking you too lightly... But, this sand will never crush me again." Kimimaro said. Gaara quickly changed position as he got into a different stance as sand came up from behind him.

"!?" Kimimaro said Gaara put his hands together.

"Ryuusa Bakuryu!" Gaara said Lee watched the sand as it became like a huge wave as it went towards Kimimaro as it engulfed Kimimaro. The sand covered most of the area.

"Did you get him?" Lee asked as he looked at Gaara.

"No." Gaara replied as he shifted his position Gaara then thrust his hands towards the ground.

"Sabaku Raisou!!" Gaara yelled as the ground and sand crushed down leaving a hugged crater.

"Whoa!" Lee said when he saw this.

"..." Gaara said as he looked at the ground. Lee looked over at him.

"_Incredible... He's became even more powerful then the last time we fought."_ Lee thought to himself.

"How persistent..." Gaara said.

"Huh!?" Lee said in confused ton as he looked to where they last saw Kimimaro.

"...?" Lee said as he noticed something a strange creature was standing there.

"... What is he?!" Lee said as he looked at the creature Gaara looked at Kimimaro and then he used his sand to capture Kimimaro again as the sand covered him.

"Sabaku Gyuu!" Gaara yelled as the sand crushed Kimimaro but it didn't work as Kimimaro rushed forwards. His body now in a monster form.

"_!!?... What happen to his body?"_ Lee thought to himself as he looked at him. Gaara quickly thrust his hands towards the ground as he made a wall as Kimimaro hit it breaking it sending Gaara to the ground.

"'Your absolute defense' which has garnered such high praise... It this it's limit? This is a real shame." Kimimaro said.

"!!!?" Lee said as he looked over to Gaara the sand armor broke into pieces.

"But Of course... You were cover in sand to begin with..." Kimimaro said as Lee was behind him.

"He's not your only opponent! Have you forgotten about me?" Lee said as he kicked Kimimaro's head with his right leg.

"!" Lee said when he saw the tail coming at him.

"!" Gaara said when he saw this as he quickly saved Lee by putting sand in between them.

"!!" Lee said when he saw the sand in front of him. Lee flew back.

"Uwaaa!" Lee said as he flew as he landed with a thud. Kimimaro continued to look at Gaara.

"..." Gaara said as he continued to look at him.

"Guh..." Lee said as he tried to get up.

"His metamorphosis... His body hasn't fully adapted... Changing has slowed him down. Lee thought to himself as a wave of pain ran down his body as he closed one eye.

"This sand of yours is annoying me... You'll be the fist to die... Gaara." Kimimaro said. Kimimaro started doing something as his skin started to opened as Kimimaro grabbed his spin as he started pulling it out.

"!" Lee said.

"...!!" Gaara said. The two continued to watch Kimimaro. Kimimaro finally pulled it all the way out as it hardened a bit.

"Tesseuka no mai." Kimimaro said.

"He... Pulled out his spinal cord...!?" Lee thought to himself. Kimimaro bade his spinal cored into a whip as he swung it at Gaara.

"Tendrill." Kimimaro said as it spun around him as Gaara's sand protected him from the attack.

"..." Gaara said as he looked at him. Kimimaro looked back at him.

"Flower." Kimimaro said as his left hand became something strange as it had a sharp point to it.

"This is the thickest bone in my body... I will easily pierce through you and you pathetic defense of sand." Kimimaro said as he coughed up blood.

"... My time is almost over." Kimimaro though to himself.

"...!?" Gaara said as the sand shifted.

"Sakou Zetai Bougyo, Shukaku no Tate!!!" Gaara said as the sand changed into a badger as it protected Gaara.

**To Where Orochimaru's Hideout Is**

"Kabuto... Kimimaro has secured the situation by now, has he not?" Orochimaru asked.

"... presently, it would seem so." Kabuto said replied. Kabuto looked towards Orochimaru.

"Also, his medical treatment has been taken care of, but... I couldn't find much information regarding his body... If we had his family's medical history, medical treatment or other data. I think our situation would be considerably different." Kabuto said.

"The only information that turned up from my search was the story behind why the clan of Kaguya was reduced to nothing... But a sole survivor... And the terrible history behind the blood shed." Kabuto said.

"..." Orochimaru said. Kabuto looked away a bit.

"They where fools who declared are against the powerful nation of Kiri Gakure, and as a consequence of acting without allies, they were obliterated. And ironically, you happen to save the youngest and most talented of their clan..." Kabuto said.

"... The Kaguya's were warmongers who's only joy was through death and combat... The battle field was the only place where they could find inner-peace. It has been a long time since these people... Whose soul purpose in life is to murder... Have of use... The times have certainly changed. These military with brute force now, are only marching towards their deaths..." Orochimaru said. Kabuto narrowed his eyes and looked at Orochimaru.

"You thought it would be wasteful to let him die... So..." Kabuto said.

"... Hah... Who wouldn't want their blood inheritance limit? They possess an impenetrable skeletonal frame... Which they can resist any type of physical attack. If they were to ever go on the offensive... Their bones could instantly turn into the sharpest point of a spear..." Orochimaru said.

**Back To Lee and Gaara**

The two still in the same stance as Lee looked at him.

"_I understand now... This is his true 'absolute defense'... The ultimate shield of sand... Although it looks quite awkward it'll be right! The chance of him being defeated no is."_ Lee though to himself.

"!" lee said. Kimimaro thrust his left arm towards Gaara as it broke through the sand Gaara's eyes widened. The spear hit the sand but instead of the sand braking Kimimaro's spear broke.

"!!" Lee said when he saw this.

"It's solid indeed." Kimimaro said as he looked at the sand.

"From underground I can collect the strongest minerals... With chakra, I pressurize them into dense sand around me." Gaara said.

"_..."_ Kimimaro though to himself.

"... You... That specialist ability... It's a bloodline limit, isn't it?" Gaara asked.

"The Kaguya clan... Now it7s my ability alone..." Kimimaro replied.

"..." Gaara said.

"You're the last of the clan that means that here and now, your clan will be finished." Gaara said.

"Heh... Maybe... Because of my body's illness. I won't last long... But... That destruction will not happen. For I'm not alone. While I'm fulfilling Orochimaru's aspirations... I will stay in Orochimaru's hear forever." Kimimaro replied.

"... Orochimaru's brained washing... You're soulless." Gaara said as he shifted position.

"!" Kimimaro said as he noticed the sand sucking him in.

"_This great ability has been over-used... You have no chakra left... It's there for the end!"_ Gaara thought to himself as he put his hands together.

"...!!" Kimimaro said as the sand continued to suck him in.

"_...!? How...! This amount of chakra..." _Lee thought to himself. Kimimaro looked up at bit.

"This opponent." Kimimaro said as the sand engulfed him.

"You'll sink to a depth of 200 meters underground and be held there... With the pressure of the sand clinging to your body you'll immediately be unable to move a finger." Gaara said. Kimimaro couldn't be seen anymore.

"... It's finished. It's over now, isn't it?" Lee asked. Gaara continued to look at the ground.

"..." Gaara said.

"Mae... Sawarabi no Mae!" Kimimaro said as many bones spears came shooting out of the ground.

"!!" Gaara said. The spears moved as they went towards Lee.

"!" Lee said as it came closer towards him.

**To Where Orochimaru's Hideout Is**

A candle on the table flicked as wax fell onto the table.

"He's coming slowly? Isn't he?" Orochimaru asked impatiently.

"This is irritating." Orochimaru said. Kabuto looked at him.

"What you're waiting for what you want, it seems like a long time..." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto... Stop speaking to me like that..." Orochimaru said.

"I'm sorry... But your greatest servant... What kind of hindrance could he face...? There is nobody who can beat Kimimaro." Kabuto replied.

**Back To Gaara And Lee Are**

"You... you saved me... You're amazing to be able to do something like this!" Lee said as he looked over to Gaara. Both of them are standing on a large piece of sand that's floating above the spears.

"I was always able to use the sand to carry me... It's a simple task." Gaara replied. As he looked at the ground. The entire ground had spears coming out of it.

"He was a stubborn person, but this is the end... He won't come back out." Gaara said as Lee looked at him. From behind you could hear something.

"It's not bran washing. It's all my own reasoning." Kimimaro said his body coming out of one of the spears.

"!!" Both Gaara and lee said as they looked behind them, seeing Kimimaro there. Kimimaro thrust his right arm with the drill towards the two.

"What the heck do you know!!!?" Kimimaro yelled.

"...!" Lee and Gaara said. Lee had his hands up to block as Gaara had his sand up but the two noticed Kimimaro had stopped.

"...!?" Gaara aid as he looked at Kimimaro

"...Eh???" Lee said as he looked at Kimimaro a bit. Blood had dripped down the ground.

_**To Be Continued**_

_That will happen to Lee and Gaara? Will Kankuro be able to help Kiba and Chie out? Will Temari be able to help out Shikamaru? What will happen now? Will Naruto be able to catch up with Sasuke or will he lose him? Stay tune for the next chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait. I know that there are a lot of people who were waiting for this chapter and I'm sorry I didn't get this done as soon and I hope I would be able to get it up. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, on with the story.

_**Chapter 14**_

Blood dripped down Kimimaro's mouth as the two looked at him.

"I'm dying..." Kimimaro said in a low whisper.

**_To Where Orochimaru's Hideout Is_**

The candle on the table blew out on it's own as Orochimaru looked at it for a bit.

"What's happening to Kimimaro at this moment doesn't interest me... Sasuke... He's the one I'm waiting for... He can get here by himself." Orochimaru said as he looked into the distance.

_**Back To Where Lee And Gaara**_

The two were on solid ground as they leaned against the tree.

"We would have been completely beaten, wouldn't be?" Gaara said coldly. Lee looked at him.

"No, that's wrong." Lee said.

"My sensei said to me... That luck is a part of real strength." Lee said.

"That busy-body..." Gaara replied.

"HE'S NOT A BUSY-BODY! That was because of my own cowardice! Stop talking about my sensei that way!" Lee said angrily. Gaara continued to look into the distance seat rolling down his face.

"You too... If the one you admire is insulted, you become enraged... If the person you admire is important to you..." Gaara replied as he fell silent.

"...!!" Lee said. Gaara had remembered how he angered Kimimaro by saying how Orochimaru brained washed him as he got even angrier the last words he remember Kimimaro said.

"_You fight for that important person..."_ Kimimaro's voice said as it faded away. Gaara looked up towards the sky.

"He... Was the same as Uzumaki Naruto..." Gaara said. Lee continued to look at him.

"!?" Lee replied.

"Only... The person that's important to you isn't always good..." Gaara said.

"You don't have to take someone bad as you important person." Lee replied.

"No... Even if you know they're bad... A person can't defeat loneliness..." Gaara replied. Lee looked up at the sky.

"..." Lee said. The two looked at the scene where Kimimaro is at the spear still there his body can be seen out of one of the spears he didn't move an inch.

_**Where Naruto Is**_

Naruto reached a water fall as two statues stood facing each other. Sasuke was on the head of the farthest statue as Naruto landed on the head of the closest statue.

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto yelled out to Sasuke. Sasuke's back was facing Naruto who was out of breath as he tried to catch his breath as he looked at Sasuke. There wasn't a reply or reaction from Sasuke as he continued to stand there.

"..." Sasuke said as he took a few steps forwards.

"WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO RUN AWAY!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stopped as he turned towards Naruto his eyes closed Naruto just looked at him.

"!!" Naruto said a confused looked on his face. Sasuke opened his eyes half of his face was normal as the other half had design on it his eye different.

"Hey Usura Ton Kachi." Sasuke said.

"Is it you this time...?" Sasuke asked.

"..." Naruto said as an image of Sakura appeared tears dripping down her cheeks.

"_I couldn't do it... I couldn't stop Sasuke-kun! I... I think the only person who can stop Sasuke-kun... Is you Naruto, only you."_ Sakura's voice faded out in Naruto's mind his eyes narrowed.

"I told Sakura this... So... Don't bother me any more." Sasuke said.

"..." Naruto replied his face expression changed.

"Ku ku ku ku. What's with the grim face? Ku ku ku." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto's expression changed even more as he remember him and the things they did together and the things that they went through, Naruto clenched his fist as his hand shook.

"Why? Why... Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"..." Sasuke replied as he continued to look at him.

"WHAT MADE YOU LIKE THIS!? WHY!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What does any of this have to do with you? I have my own path. I won't let anyone lead me any other way... No matter whom it is..." Sasuke said coldly Naruto gritted his teeth.

"..." Naruto said.

"Let me make this clear for you..." Sasuke said. Naruto was still angry as he watched him.

"My childish games with Konoha are over go home!" Sasuke said.

"...!!!" Naruto said as his eyes widened but he looked towards the ground.

"Chouji... Neji... Chie... Kiba... Shikamaru... Geji Mayu... They all risked their lives to follow you here." Naruto said.

"Good for them." Sasuke replied coldly as he shifted a bit. Naruto remember the day they left Konoha to get Sasuke back.

"_Lastly I'm going to tell you the most important thing. Sasuke isn't my close buddy... Nor do I like him particularly. However! Sasuke is a shinobi of Konoha just like all of us. He's our comrade! We're going to risk our lives to save him. That's the way of Konoha."_ Shikamaru's voice faded in Naruto's head. Sasuke started walking again but then he felt something.

"!" Sasuke said as he looked at the ground as he saw a shadow.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT YOU KONOHA COMRADES!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke quickly looked behind him.

"!!!" Sasuke said as he saw Naruto jump to where he was. Naruto grabbed Sasuke as the two skidded on the ground Sasuke on the bottom as Naruto was on the top.

"Ugh!" Sasuke said. Naruto lifted his left arm ready to punch him. Sasuke just looked at him and Naruto looked back at him. Naruto then punched him as blood came out of Sasuke's mouth as he spit on Naruto.

"!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"So do I get any stronger staying with those 'Comrades'?" Sasuke asked.

"...!?" Naruto said.

"I'm going to Orochimaru!" Sasuke said.

"!!" Naruto said as his expression changed.

"OROCHIMARU WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED SANDAIME AND TRIED TO CRSH KOHONA!!!! YOU THINK HE'S JUST GOING TO GIVE YOU SOME POWER FOR FREE!?" Naruto yelled. Naruto looked at Sasuke but there wasn't any reaction from him.

"He just wants your body to use as his container!!! You might not even come back! You might get killed!!" Naruto yelled.

"I CAN'T LET YOU GO SOMEWHERE LIKE THAT!!!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke continued to look at him.

"I don't care." Sasuke finally replied. Naruto looked at him his teeth clenched.

"...!!!" Naruto said.

"All I care is about is that I accomplish my objective. I can't help if you're going to get in my way!!!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's shirt collar.

"You can't do it! I'll take you back with full force..." Naruto replied. Sasuke started laughing.

"!" Naruto said as he remembered about the fight on the roof.

"Oh yeah..." Sasuke said.

"...!" Naruto replied.

"Because someone got in the way that time." Sasuke said.

"...!" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth. Naruto could see the images as if they were yesterday as they continued to play.

"...That wasn't..." Naruto said.

"That wasn't the kind of fight I wanted." Naruto said.

"..." Sasuke replied.

"..." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth.

"But now..." Sasuke said as he gripped Naruto's shirt tighter.

"Like I know your conditions." Sasuke said.

"!" Naruto said as Sasuke lifted him up.

"!?" Naruto said as Sasuke then loosen his grip as Naruto slowly about to land on the ground.

"!" Naruto said as Sasuke punched Naruto with his right fist as he hit Naruto in the stomach hard as blood came out of his mouth.

"!!" Naruto said as he flew into the other side as he hit it hard as he fell into the water.

"Agh..." Naruto said.

"..." Sasuke said as he looked at his hand.

"_...What the, this power is... My power... Is gushing out..."_ Sasuke thought to himself as a wave a pain ran down his body as he closed one eye.

"Ugh..." Sasuke said as his left side of his face returned to normal.

"Ku ku ku... So this is the power Orochimaru was talking about huh... Furthermore, my body is becoming familiar with this power." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"_...Now that... If I release this curse seal... Ku ku... I wonder how much power will..."_ Sasuke though to himself. Naruto continued to fall deeper in the water. Naruto's eyes were closed.

"_Guh... Wha... What power... This wasn't him until recently..."_ Naruto thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

"!" Sasuke said as he looked at the water. Naruto slowly came out.

"Heh." Sasuke said as he smirked. Naruto looked at him as he pulled himself out of the water and started running on top of the water. Naruto jumped up as Sasuke jumped down Naruto threw a right punch but Sasuke dodged it.

"!!" Naruto said. Sasuke watched carefully as he kicked Naruto's face with his right leg.

"Guh!!!!" Naruto said as he fell again blood dripping down his mouth as he started remembering about a talk he had with Sakura. He put his hands into a seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as a few clones appeared one grabbed the other as the other grabbed him as one of the clones used a kunai and thrust it into the rock as it stopped them from falling as they swung the last Naruto as he flew towards Sasuke.

"!?" Sasuke said as the last Naruto kicked him with his right as Sasuke got hit and was sent flying to the statue. Naruto landed on solid ground as he's clones disappeared.

"I'm awake now." Naruto said.

"..." Sasuke said as he laid on the ground. While Sasuke was lying on the ground the images from his past played, the images of him when he was a kid. The day when his brother Itachi killed everyone of the Uchiha Clan except for him. Sasuke slowly got up as he punched Naruto again sending him into the water again as he watched. Naruto came back up.

"Bwhaaaaa!!" Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him.

"!" Sasuke said. Naruto was now on top of the water looked at Sasuke.

"_Neji... It's just as you said... It seems that he's currently with in the darkness."_ Naruto thought to himself as he whipped the water from his face.

"... You're actually serious about this... Dang it!" Naruto said.

"Yeah... I'm serious. I intend to kill you." Sasuke replied.

"!!!!!" Naruto said as he slowly looked down.

"... Do you... No longer consider my as you friend!? Everything we did together as Team Seven. Was it all meaningless to you!!!?" Naruto asked.

"...No..." Sasuke said as he shook his head. Sasuke closed his eyes as he remembered about his brother talking about the Mangekyou Sharingan and how to obtain it by killing on of your closest friend to get it.

"...l. It was not meaningless... To me you have become..." Sasuke said as he slowly opened his eyes. His Sharingan activated.

"...My closest friend." Sasuke said as Naruto looked up at him.

"Became your friend? Then why!?" Naruto asked.

"That's why..." Sasuke replied.

"...??" Naruto said his face was with a mix expression.

"That's why. It's worth killing you..." Sasuke said as the two continued to look at each other.

"I don't quite get it, but you seem quite serious about killing me aren't you? Sasuke..." Naruto said as the two rushed forwards towards each other. Naruto had made his right hand into a fist as Sasuke made his left hand into a fist as they threw the punch at each other as Naruto caught Sasuke's punch with his left as Sasuke caught Naruto's punch with his right. But Sasuke moved towards the left letting go of Naruto.

"!" Naruto said as Sasuke came from behind as he took Naruto's kunai from his pouch with his left.

"!" Naruto said as he noticed this. Sasuke managed to take the kunai out as he threw it at Naruto as Naruto swiftly grabbed his kunai at the on coming kunai as they hit sending both kunais towards the water.

"!!!" Naruto said as he noticed Sasuke's left foot near his face as he got hit and sent towards the water as he managed to stay above the water. Sasuke was standing on the side of the rock as he looked down at Naruto.

"I said this before but even you were waiting anxiously for this fight right? Nether Kakashi or Sakura are here right now. There won't be anyone to stop things like last time." Sasuke said.

"..." Naruto said. Sasuke started running down the side of the rock.

"I'll say it once more. I will kill you!" Sasuke said as he put his hands into a seal.

"Chidori!!" Sasuke said as a large amount of chakra could be seen. Naruto watched as he put his hands into a seal.

"...Bastard... I'll beat you back to your old self!" Naruto yelled.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said as a close appeared as chakra was molded in Naruto's right hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said as Sasuke rushed towards him.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled as his close grabbed him and spun him.

"EAT THIS!!!!" Naruto yelled as he was sent flying towards Sasuke. The two got closer and closer as the two executed their attacks as a huge sound could be heard as the water around them flew up. The two continued to try to beat the other but they couldn't as water continued to fly around them. The attack canceled each other out as the explosion sent the two flying to the other side of the river. Both of them hit the canyon hard. Sasuke slowly got up his breathing ragged.

"_Dang it... My fully-powered Chidori only went that far... That jutsu..."_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke thought about the day that he had fought Naruto on the roof top his jutsu still not strong as Naruto's.

**To Where Chie And Kiba Are**

Kankuro had helped Chie in caring Kiba as they walked. Chie's wound started hurting her as the tried not to show it but her body couldn't hid it her mussels tensed up as Kiba looked over to her.

"Chie... You alright?" Kiba asked Chie slowly looked over at him as Kankuro looked over at the two. Chie slowly nodded her head.

"I'm fine Kiba don't worry." Chie said as she gave a small smile but again Chie's mussels tensed up and Kiba knew she was lying.

"We should rest..." Kankuro said as Kiba nodded his head in agreement as Chie looked at the two she hesitated a bit.

**Back In Konoha**

Kakashi gotten really worried as he couldn't stay put any longer as he summoned his Ninken he went in search of the others he hopped he could find them in time before something happens.

"_I hope they are alright..."_ Kakashi though to himself as he rushed to get to the others in time he didn't want anything to happen.

**To Where Chie And Kiba Are**

Chie finally agreed with the others as they found a place to rest. Kankuro looked at Kiba's wound as he tried to carefully rebandage Kiba's wound. Chie slowly put a hand towards her wounded shoulder as it hurted her. Kankuro looked over to her.

"Let me see it." Kankuro said as he finished up with Kiba's wound. Chie slightly looked over to Kankuro as she slightly nodded her head. Kankuro knelt next to Chie as Chie showed Kankuro her shoulder. What he saw shocked him. He couldn't believe that Chie had sustain such a wound and was able to continue to walk let alone be able to carry Kiba this far.

"Chie... How..." Kankuro said. He was still lost for words. Kiba had looked towards his side when he heard what Kankuro talk as he saw the wound his eyes widened. Chie didn't look at them.

"I got this when Neji and I were fighting with Kidoumaru. Neji... also sustain the same wound." Chie said as her voice trailed off.

"Neji!!!" Kiba yelled. Chie nodded her head.

"But Neji's wound is worse then mine... He stood in front of me taking the worst of the hit." Chie replied her voice had a tone of pain in it.

**To Where Naruto And Sasuke Are**

The two's fight continued both of them now changed. Sasuke was now in his Jyuin level 2 as Naruto took shape of Kyuubi. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a surprised look.

"I'm more special then you." Sasuke said.

"_...Sasuke..."_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked over at him.

**To Where Kakashi Is**

Kakashi wasn't to far from where Naruto and Sasuke are. Pakkun had showed Kakashi the way.

"_Just a little further!!!"_ Kakashi thought to himself. He had hopped that he would make it in time before anything happened.

**To Where Naruto And Sasuke Are**

The two continued to look at each other. Naruto had a confused looked on his face.

"...! Special... Is that what it is..." Naruto said.

"Ku ku... I'm not ready to lose." Sasuke replied as Naruto rushed towards Sasuke. Naruto punched at Sasuke as he was sent flying to the rock but Sasuke was protected by his huge wing as he threw Naruto to the other side of the ravine.

"Guh!!!" Naruto said as he hit the rock hard. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw something coming out of Sasuke. It was another wing.

"...Sasuke...You..." Naruto said.

"Guh!" Sasuke said as he remembered the words from Sakon.

"_This body... I don't have time to waist."_ Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto slowly got up.

"Gh...!!" Naruto said as he sensed something.

"I can't feel my left hand!" Naruto said in a low voice.

"That power of yours too... Of course there was a risk..." Naruto said.

"!... Do you know? This place is called 'The Valley of the End' the country border." Sasuke said. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"This is the perfect setting... Isn't it... Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"..." Naruto replied.

"Yes... That's right... Like I said the time for talk is over..." Sasuke said.

"..." Naruto replied.

"Well, finally it's the end of this battle." Sasuke said. Sasuke activated his Chidori as Naruto activated his Rasengan. The two jump forwards as the two got closer to each other as they executed their attacks.

"CHIDORI!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"RASENGAN!!!" Naruto yelled. There was an explosion Naruto mange to hit Sasuke in the head as Sasuke hit him in the stomach.

"Guh!" Sasuke said.

"Guuu!" Naruto said Naruto had made a scratch in Sasuke's hitai-ate.

"!!!" Kakashi said as he sensed something.

"_This chakra is... Terrible!!" _Kakashi thought to himself. The chakra around Sasuke and Naruto gotten bigger and bigger it was about to explode. There was a strange light as you could see Naruto and Sasuke. The light disappeared Naruto laying on the ground out cold Sasuke standing above him as he looked down at him. They sky darkened as a few ray of light could be seen one was above Sasuke and Naruto. The light was gone as Sasuke's hitai-ate fell and landed next to Naruto. Sasuke saw the scratch on the metal.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said as he continued to look down at him.

"..." Sasuke said.

"I..." Sasuke said.

"!" Sasuke said as he lifted his head up towards the sky. Rain started falling down. Sasuke suddenly was in pain.

"Guh!!!" Sasuke said as he held his left shoulder.

"..." Sasuke said as he looked down and coughed up blood. His face was right above Naruto's

"Rain..." Have you lost their sent!?" Kakashi asked Pakkun.

"It's alright! I still have it... They're here!" Pakkun replied. Kakashi and Pakkun landed on the ground as he saw Naruto.

"... Am I too late?" Kakashi said Kakashi slowly walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto... Why... Like this..." Kakashi said Pakkun sniffed the hitai-ate next to Naruto. Pakkun looked up at Kakashi.

"Sasuke's" Pakkun said.

"..." Kakashi replied as he closed his eye.

"..." Pakkun said as he looked at it. Kakashi picked it up with his left hand as he then picked up Naruto. Kakashi put the hitai-ate on Naruto.

"If I wasn't on time Naruto... I'm sorry..." Kakashi said as he looked at him.

"Was your fate... Inevitability death...?" Kakashi said. Kakashi looked behind him.

"_Sasuke."_ Kakashi thought to himself. Sasuke had walked off in search of Orochimaru. While he held his right arm, Kakashi was able to put Naruto on his back as he climbed up as he looked down.

"In such a place... Naruto and Sasuke..." Kakashi said.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Pakkun said.

"Yes... It said that long ago, two men fought here, from the scar caused by that fight, this river was formed. If you observe the flow... It continues flowing, without stopping, to make that battle... Konoha was build. The ones who shared the fate of these statues... Naruto and Sasuke... Your lives are remarkably like theirs..." Kakashi said as he looked over to Naruto.

"Mmmmm." Naruto said as he slowly opened his eyes.

**To Where Kiba And Chie Are**

Kankuro finished up bandaging up Chie's wound as the rain started falling. Chie looked up at the sky. Kiba and Kankuro looked at her.

"Chie..." Kiba said. Chie didn't look at him for a while as she closed her eyes.

"_Seems like it's over..."_ Chie thought to herself.

"Chie..." Kiba said again. Chie slowly opened her eyes as she looked at Kiba.

"..." Chie said as they noticed chakra coming towards them they knew exactly who it was.

**To Where Kakashi Is**

The rain had stopped as a few rays of light could be seen.

"The rain stopped." Kakashi said.

"That rain... I can no longer follow the scent. Anyway, Naruto is more important then following Sasuke." Pakkun said. Kakashi looked at Pakkun.

"Yes..." Kakashi replied as they walked off. Somewhere near where Kakashi and Pakkun where at there was some strange noise as something came out of the ground.

"Hama... This has become interning hasn't it?" A voice asked.

"Yes..." Hama replied as the two walked off.

"Mmmm..." Naruto said as he opened his eyes as he saw trees.

"..." Naruto said.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said in a low voice.

"!" Kakashi said as he looked over to Naruto.

"... What about Sasuke...?" Naruto asked.

"..." Kakashi replied.

"..." Pakkun said.

"Kakashi-san." A voice came from behind as three Medic Nins came in front of him.

"What is Uzumaki Naruto's condition?" Medic Nin 1 asked.

"He's alright." Kakashi replied.

"Sasuke... Where is Uchiha Sasuke!?" Medic Nin 2 asked Kakashi closed his eyes as he shook his head. Naruto looked towards the side with a sad face.

"..." Medic Nin 3 said.

"What is the situation with the others?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes! Bye the Hokage's order, the first and second Medic teams were dissipated, they've already recovered the injured. They have been taken to receive urgent medical treatment." Medic Nin 1 said.

"What's the situation?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes! Nara Shikamaru has a minor injury. Inuzuka Kiba has a deep wound, also Chie. But there's no danger to their life." Medic Nin 2 said.

"Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are in critical condition... For the moment, their situation is uncertain." Medic Nin 3 said.

"..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"_Everyone..."_ Naruto thought to himself.

**In The Hospital**

Chouji was carefully monitored by a nurse while Tsunade looked through a huge book.

"_The ingredients and effects of the pills... They're well researched. As expected..."_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"Bring me an antler!" Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Nurse 1 said. Tsunade mixed the ingredients.

**Where Kiba Is**

Kiba was in bed bandaged up his sister looked at Akamaru. Kiba looked at her.

"How is he, Nee-chan...?" Kiba asked.

"For the moment, he can't walk... The muscles in his arms and legs were damaged." Hana replied.

"...Nee-chan you're a vet, aren't you...?" Kiba said.

"He's alright... Don't worry, after some rest his condition will stabilize." Hana replied. Kiba was happy but he winced at the pain.

"Ite te..." Kiba said.

"But more importantly, the same applies to you." Hana said.

"... Yeah... I got it." Kiba replied.

**Where Neji Is**

Neji was in a huge room he was laying on the ground around him was a huge design a hand full of string was next to him.

"It's been almost three hours... Switch with me." Medic Nin 1 said.

"Alright!" Medic Nin 2 said.

"Although we're using this child's hair as a medium, please don7t make a mistake in the cell ratio of the damaged part! Every strand might be affected by the chakra control." Shizune said as she put her hands together.

"Hai." Medic Nin 3 said. They started the process as the hair floated up and started mending Neji's wound.

"Uhh..." Neji said.

**Where Shikamaru Is**

Shikamaru was sitting in front of the room Chouji was at he couldn't keep still.

"There's no use in fidgeting." Temari said. She was sitting on the other side of the room.

"...!" Shikamaru said as he looked at her.

"Sacrifice is an inevitable part of mission... Didn't you receive emotion training?" Temari asked.

"..." Shikamaru replied.

"Training and actual combat are different... In a mission you don't know what's going to happen... And I... was a team leader for the first time on this mission... Because of that, I understand that... I'm not cut out to be a shinobi..." Shikamaru said.

"..." Temari replied.

"Unexpected fragility...Men are strange..." Temari said.

"..." Shikamaru replied as he got up.

"I shouldn't have been the team leader this time... I just trusted everyone else. I was laid-sick... I don't have enough strength... It's my entire fault. If Chie was leader maybe things would have gone better." Shikamaru said as he looked down.

"... Are you afraid of being hurt?" Temari asked.

"..." Shikamaru said as he slowly walked off. At the corner someone was standing there Shikamaru got closer to the figure.

"Shikamaru... You're being talked down to by a girl and you're running away...?" Shikaku said his back leaning on the wall his arms crossed. Shikamaru looked behind him as he looked at his dad.

"I don't won't to have a troublesome argument, because I'm no a girl." Shikamaru said.

"Yes... But you're also not a man. You're just a regular coward." Shikaku replied.

"..." Temari said as she looked at the two.

"Even if you quit being a shinobi, missions still occur. Someone will carry them out. Your companions will just go out with a new leader. So then maybe your companions will die. But, if you are their leader that time... Your companions may not reach that end. If you look at this time as an experience, and if you learn from it... Maybe you can carry out your missions with fewer problems." Shikaku said as he looked at Shikamaru who didn't reply.

"If your companions really are important to you... Before you think about running away... Consider that you may become grater for the sake of your friends! That's what it means to be a real companion! You coward!" Shikaku yelled.

"..." Temari said as she continued to watch them.

"..." Shikamaru said. The door slid open as Tsunade walked out.

"It's alright now..." Tsunade said as Shikamaru twitched a bit.

"..." Shikamaru said as Tsunade sat down.

"The continuous cell destruction effects of the pill were stopped by an antidote that was put together. This time he was saved... It was success. I used a special drug-mixing manual from the Nara clan. There were some serious things in that. The results of continual study." Tsunade said as Shikaku looked at Tsunade.

"Thank..." Shikaku said.

"Tsunade-sama!" A voice yelled as Tsunade looked over to the voice.

"!" Tsunade said. Shizune had ran from Neji's room to where Tsunade was her breathing ragged.

"Hyuuga Neji... His condition has stabilized." Shizune said.

"..." Shikamaru said.

"Also... I have some information. Just now Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto have returned... Although he was injured, his life is in no danger." Shizune said.

"..." Shikamaru said.

**To Where Chie Is**

Chie was sitting in bed her wound treated as she looked out the window she wonder how everyone was. She hadn't heard anything since she was treated.

"I wonder... Is everyone okay...?" Chie said in a low whisper. She knew that Neji had learned her secret and she might as well tell Shikamaru and the others about it.

**To Where Shikamaru Is**

"..." Temari said. Shikaku looked off towards the side.

"Two of them... Huh?" Tsunade said disappointedly. Tsunade looked over to Shikamaru.

"... Shikamaru... It seems your mission was a failure." Tsunade said. Shikamaru's body shook.

"But... Everyone's alive. That's more important then anything." Tsunade said.

"Next time definitely... I'll show that I can do it flawlessly..." Shikamaru replied. Shikamaru and Tsunade had walked down the hall.

"I was thinking... Can I ask you something?" Shikamaru asked.

"What is it?" Tsunade replied.

"For the level of the mission and the members on the team, there were different conditions. But... For such a team. Shouldn't we... Have been assigned a medical Ninja?" Shikamaru asked.

"... I understand what you're staying... A long time ago, I wrote the same thing in a report... on ... Team survival and mission success rates... But it's not easy to train a medical ninja." Tsunade replied. Shikamaru looked at her.

"..." Shikamaru said.

"Medical Ninjas require different skills, compared to Ninjas who focus on fighting... You must have every aspect of your chakra control refined to perfection... Study a large amount of specialized knowledge... Have the ability to apply that knowledge and never give up..." Tsunade replied

"..." Shikamaru said.

"Also, it's 'the most important thing' that makes a first-class Medical Ninja." Tsunade said as she looked at Shikamaru from the corner of her eye.

"... Important thing?" Shikamaru replied questionably. He had wondered what she hand meant by that.

"You go on ahead to Naruto's room. I'll go after I pick up the medicine." Tsunade said as she walked off as Shikamaru headed to Naruto's room.

**Where Sakura Is**

Sakura was waiting on the bridge as she looked at the water.

"..." Sakura said. Ino came running to where Sakura was.

"SAKURA!!!" Ino yelled.

"!" Sakura said as she looked up to Ino.

"It looked like everyone's back"! Come on now; let's go to the hospital..." Ino said.

**Where Naruto Is**

Naruto was sitting up in the bed as he looked at Sasuke's hitai-ate his body bandaged up. His face expression sad, Naruto thought back to what Sasuke said to him as he then thought of Sakura's promise that he didn't keep.

"..." Naruto said.

"Well well... You're wake." A voice said.

"!" Naruto said as he looked at the figure. The figure was leaning agenst the door.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said happily.

**To Where Ino And Sakura Are**

The two were at the front desk as they asked the rooms the others were in. Ino looked over to Sakura.

"I'm going to see Chouji and you?" Ino asked as Sakura looked at Ino.

"I'll go ahead to Naruto and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied.

**To Naruto's Room**

Shikamaru sat on Naruto's bed as he looked at him.

"So... Everyone's safe that's good." Naruto said.

"... And Sasuke." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked at the bed his expression changed.

"... Yeah...He got away..." Naruto said. When Naruto said this Sakura was right at Naruto's door she just stood there Ino was in front of Chouji's room outside was Chouji's dad Chouza.

"Ahh, we still can't talk to him..." Ino said.

"Yeah... But Tsunade-sama said that he'll regain consciousness soon." Chouza replied.

"Alright... That's good." Ino said with a relief.

"Tsuande-sama's return to Konoha utterly saved us...If she hadn't come, Chouji would now be..." Chouza said.

"_Godaime..."_ Ino thought to herself. Sakura was still in front of Naruto's room her expression saddened.

"What's wrong? You're Haruno Sakura right...?" A voice said as Sakura looked at the figure.

"!" Sakura said.

"Information has spread quickly hasn't it...?" The voice said. The door opened as Shikamaru and Naruto looked.

"!" Naruto said.

"!" Shikamaru said. Naruto had a surprised looked on his face.

"_Sakura-chan..."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto..." Sakura said. Naruto's expression saddened as he looked away.

"..." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked over to Naruto.

"..." Shikamaru said.

"I heard you were severely wounded, but your fine now." The voice said. Shikamaru looked over to the figure and Sakura.

"... I'm sorry Sakura-chan..." Naruto said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sakura asked with a fake smile.

"..." Naruto said. Sakura went to the window and opened the curtains.

"You looked weird! You're just like a mummy aren't you?" Sakura said.

"...I'm sorry... I..." Naruto said.

"Listen the weather is nice today. I opened the curtains, now..." Sakura said. Shikamaru slowly looked at Sakura.

"..." Shikamaru said.

"... Sakura-chan! I... I'll definitely keep my promise!!! I said that it was... A lifelong promise." Naruto yelled.

"..." The voice said as she looked at them.

"... It's alright, Naruto..." Sakura said as she looked at the window.

"Sakura! He's trying to..." Shikamaru said but was interrupted.

"Always... Like I said." Naruto said. The three looked at Naruto.

"I won't go back on my word! Because that's my ninja way..." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"..." Sakura said.

"..." The voice said with a half grin.

**To Chie's Room**

Chie had gotten up from her bed and walked to the window and looked out it. She heard a knock.

"Come in." Chie said her back still facing the door. The door opened as a figure walked it.

"I see you're awake." A voice said as Chie slowly looked at the door.

"Shikamaru..." Chie said. She looked off towards the side as she slowly nodded her head.

"Shikamaru I have something to tell you." Chie said.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"...I...I...I lied to you guys... I'm not really a Chunnin...I'm a Jounin. I didn't want you guys to know... I didn't want my real identity reveled. Because... Five years ago I had fought with Orochimaru's men before." Chie said.

"..." Shikamaru replied.

"If my identity was reveled to them... They would know that I hadn't died and they would get to you guys in order to get to me... I couldn't risk anything like that." Chie said.

"I had a feeling that it was something like that." Shikamaru replied. Chie looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"The things you said and they way you acted gave me some hits that something had happen between you and them and you had an unpleasant one at that." Shikamaru replied. Chie gave a small smirk.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you." Chie replied. Shikamaru shook his head.

"I just use the facts that I hear or see and put them together." Shikamaru replied.

"I see... I did we successfully bring back Sasuke?" Chie asked. Shikamaru looked at her.

"..." Shikamaru said as he shook his head.

"... I see." Chie said as she looked at the ground.

"At least everyone is alive..." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head she looked up at Shikamaru.

"That's true. At least we had backup to help us out." Chie said. Shikamaru looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Well I should get going." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie said as Shikamaru waved goodbye and left. Chie watched him leave. Shikamaru had met up with Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari as he saw them to the front gate.

"See you... Be careful going home." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Kankuro said. The tree walked off as Temari looked back at Shikamaru.

"If anything happens again, we'll help out. Is that okay cry baby?" Temari said.

"You talk too much... Because of that women are..." Shikamaru replied.

**Chie's Room**

Chie was still looked out the window when she heard a knock.

"Come in." Chie said the door opened.

"Nee-chan!" A voice said. Chie quickly looked to the voice as she gave a smile.

"Kaito." Chie said as Kaito ran towards her as he hugged her. Chie hugged him back.

"I'm glad to see you're all right." A voice said as Chie looked at the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Chie said in a low voice.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm doing fine." Chie replied. She looked down at Kaito.

"Kakashi-sensei thanks for taking care of Kaito for me. I hope he wasn't any trouble." Chie said. Kakashi shook his head and smiled.

"He wasn't any trouble at all." Kakashi replied. Kaito looked up at Chie as Chie looked down at him and smiled.

"Nee-chan... You don't trust me in being good?" Kaito asked as he pouted. Chie shook her head smile still on her face.

"No Kaito. I trust you." Chie said. Kaito smiled.

"Nee-chan hurry up and get better." Kaito said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai... I might not be home for a while so make sure you listen to Kakashi-sensei." Chie said.

"Hai." Kaito said as he let Chie go and ran out the room. Chie looked over to Kakashi.

"...Kakashi-sensei... I talked to Shikamaru a few minutes ago..." Chie said.

"What did he tell you?" Kakashi asked in his same toneless voice.

"He said that Sasuke got away... I should have been able to do more..." Chie said.

"Chie don't get so hard on yourself you did what you could that's what matters." Kakashi replied. Chie nodded her head.

"I should get going I have to go on a mission." Kakashi said Chie nodded her head.

"Be careful." Chie replied.

"Hai I'll be careful. But first you need to get some rest so you can recover." Kakashi said. Chie slowly nodded her head. She knew that Kakashi was right about that.

"Hai I will." Chie replied as Kakashi nodded his head as he truned around and walked out of the room as he waved his hand in goodbye. Chie watched him leave.

"Sasuke... I don't know what you're trying to gain from Orochimaru. I know that you want to kill Itachi but you won't gain anything good from Orochimaru. It's like throwing you life at the hands of the devil." Chie thought to herself as she slowly walked to her bed. Chie had sat down in bed. Chie heard something as she looked towards the door. The sound had stopped right in front of her door as a knock could be heard.

"Come in." Chie said. The door opened and walked in Tsunade.

"Godaime-sama..." Chie said. Tsunade looked at her.

"It seems the mission ended as a failure." Tsunade replied. Chie slowly nodded her head as she looked down.

"Hai." Chie replied. Tsunade looked at her.

"But it seems you took every order from a Chunnin without hesitating." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Chie replied.

"Remember the test I had told you?" Tsunade asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai I remember it clearly." Chie replied.

"Well you passed." Tsunade replied. Chie looked over to her.

"You mean I'm..." Chie said as Tsunade nodded her head.

"Hai you're now part of the Anbu." Tsunade replied.

"I'm not sure if..." Chie said. Tsunade smiled.

"Chie you are ready." Tsunade replied Chi nodded her head.

"Thank you Godaime-sama." Chie said as she bowed.

"You don't have to thank me. Well I should go and see the others." Tsunade said as she left Chie watched her leave.

**To Be Continue**

_Sasuke had gotten away and everyone is back in Konoha. Now things will change now that Sasuke is gone. Chie had successfully become Anbu. Now she will have more dangerous mission from now on. What will happen now? Stay tune for the next chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry for the wait. I been really busy and I didn't have time to write... I hope you guys can forgive me. Well I hope you like this chapter. Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 15**_

The day everyone had came back Sakura had asked Tsunade to train her. Tsunade accepted her as an apprentice as she trained Sakura to become a Medical Ninja. Naruto had a talk with Jiraiya about how the Akatsuki were after him and that he should forget about Sasuke. But Naruto had convinced that he'll become stronger and bring back Sasuke. Everyone was out of the hospital with in five weeks. Chie back home with Kaito. Kiba, Chouji, Neji, and Naruto were well enough to go back home. Shikamaru still felt bad that the mission didn't come out as well as he planed it to be. Chie had felt guilty that she wasn't able to have a successful mission. The day Chie got home Kaito had asked Chie to help him with his fighting skills. Chie had time to help Kaito with his fighting skills since there wasn't too much to do and there wasn't any new mission to go on.

Three months had past since Sasuke had left Konoha. Everyone was doing what they always did. Chie had noticed that the village wasn't as lively as before for the past two days while she helped Kaito with his training which was into its second month. Chie had noticed that most of the villagers weren't out as usual as the two walked towards the training ground that morning. She wondered what had happen during those two days it seemed odd. In the training grounds Chie and Kaito were fighting at the training ground. Chie checking up on Kaito's skills, she was very harsh on him. Not going easy on him. He'll have to learn that to become stronger you'll have to learn that every fight isn't going to be easy as pie.

"Kaito... You're still weak with your defense. If you want to get stronger you'll have to keep your defense and offense up." Chie said putting her hands on her hip. Kaito breathing hard as he nodded his head. She had told him this so many times but being an Academy student there were things that he still couldn't do and she knew it.

"I know..." Kaito replied. Chie looked at him she knew he was trying hard. But something seems off with him. Chie relaxed a bit of course Kaito wasn't like her. His skills aren't like hers. Chie gave a small sigh as she gave a small smile.

"Well let's call it a day." Chie said. Kaito nodded his head.

"I'll go on ahead." Kaito said. Chie looked at him a bit curious and then nodded her head.

"Okay... I'll meet you back at home then." Chie replied. Kaito nodded as he headed home. He had something planed that day. Chie might have forgotten what day it was today but Kaito remembered. He had asked some of the villagers who were well enough to help him out with his plan. Well mostly the people he knew as well as Chie. Chie had slowly walked down the street when Tsunade came up to Chie.

"Oi Chie!!" Tsunade said. Chie turned around to see Tsunade behind her. She blinked a bit in confusion.

"Godaime-sama what is it?" Chie asked. Tsunade had stopped in front of Chie. Tsunade placed her hand on her hip.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Tsunade said. Chie looked at her a bit.

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"Well was wondering if you could help me find a book. I misplaced it and I can't find it." Tsunade said. Chie nodded her head.

"Sure I'll help out." Chie replied. Tsunade smiled.

"Thanks I don't know how long it would take though." Tsunade said. Chie looked at her and smiled a bit.

"No problem." Chie replied. The two headed towards the office. Tsunade took them to a huge library as the two looked at the bookshelf all of it filled with books.

"So... What is the book title you want me to help you find?" Chie asked as she looked over to Tsunade.

"It's called Shyamami No Housoku." Tsunade replied. Chie looked at the bookshelf and sweat dropped as she went over to the bookshelf as she started looking for the book, so did Tsunade. Chie yawned a bit as she looked over to the next bookshelf. Tsunade watched Chie a bit as Shizune came in and walked over to Tsunade and whispered something in her ear. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Chie." Tsunade said. Chie looked over to Tsunade.

"Hai?" Chie replied a bit bored. She saw Shizune was there but didn't say much. Shizune was also busy like Tsunade.

"I have to leave... I have a meeting to attend." Tsunade said. Chie sweat dropped a bit as she nodded her head.

"Ok." Chie replied.

"Well if you find the book please put it on the desk over there." Tsunade said as she pointed the small desk. Chie nodded her head.

"All right Godaime-sama." Chie replied. Tsunade and Shizune left as Chie was left alone. Chie gave a small sigh. As she continued to look for the book that Tsunade asked her to find. Chie yawned again as she looked to the next bookshelf. Her eyes became watery as she whipped her eyes with her handkerchief. Chie's eyes focused a bit as she saw the book Tsunade asked. Chie pulled the book out as she placed it on the desk. She yawned again as she looked at the clock on the wall. She was surprised at the time she been there for 2 hours already. Kaito must have been worried about her not coming home. Chie made her way out of the building and started walking home. She gave a small sigh. She couldn't believe it was late but she knew that something like that would take some time. Chie had reached home as she noticed that the lights weren't on. Chie had a bad feeling. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Kaito you home?" Chie said as she walked down the hall turning on the light as she looked around. But she still didn't get any answer.

"Kaito!" Chie said but still no answer. Chie walked towards the kitchen. She turned on the light.

"TANJYOUBI OMEDETO!!!!!" Everyone said as they come out of there hiding place. Chie blinked a bit in surprise. Kaito came towards Chie and smiled. Chie finally remembered what today was. It was her birthday. Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and their team had a big smile on their face. They had helped Kaito with this plan. So did Godaime and Shizune of course Tsunade was the one to keep Chie busy for the other's to prepare and kept an eye on her until she left.

"Nee-chan Tanjyoubi omedeto." Kaito said as he smiled. Chie gave a smile.

"Thanks everyone." Chie replied.

"Let's have some fun!!!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist into the air. Chie smiled. Everyone had a good time. People ate the food drank and talked to one another. Chie had watched from her corner as a smile came across her face. Sakura slowly came up to her. Kiba had looked over a bit from the corner of his eye.

"Chie... Aren't you going to join?" Sakura asked. Chie looked at her a bit.

"I'm not much of a party person..." Chie said. Naruto came over he noticed that Chie wasn't having fun. It's her birthday and she should forget about the stuff that happen and have fun.

"Come on come on it is your Tanjyoubi." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and brought her to the rest of the group. Everyone had a good time most of the people finally got to know a bit more about Chie but she still hid some stuff. Like what level she is and what had happen to her and the missions she went on. In that party Tsunade and Shizune were there but left early they still had work to do. The party still continued on as time quickly past by, minutes becoming hours. As the party slowed down as people started going home the ones left were Chie, Kaito, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. As Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura helped out in cleaning. Chie and Kaito had cleaned up the dishes as the other three picked up the trash. Chie looked over at them and smiled.

"Thanks you guys." Chie said. Naruto wasn't too happy about cleaning up but he did it anyways.

"No problem." Kakashi replied. Chie nodded her head as she continued to wash the dishes. Chie noticed that Kaito was tried so she took him to his room. Naruto and Sakura flopped onto the couch and fell asleep Kaito was tucked into bed as Chie brought out some blankets. She walked over to Naruto and Sakura as she put a blanket over them as she put the third blanket on the chair next to the couch as she walked over to where Kakashi was.

"Chie... Is something bothering you?" Kakashi asked as he watched Chie make a cup of coffee and put it in front of him as she brought something to drink herself.

"Well... I've noticed that..." Chie hesitated a bit. Kakashi lowered his face mask as he took a sip of his coffee and looked at Chie.

"I've also notice. Hogake-sama has been having a hard time finding a cure." Kakashi said as he put the cup down.

"I see... So, something been going around Konoha then." Chie said. Kakashi nodded his head.

"I'm not sure that it is myself though." Kakashi replied. Chie looked at him of course both of them wouldn't know unless there were the ones sick.

"Kakashi-sensei... Could you do me a favor?" Chie asked as she looked at her cup.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked in his expressionless tone. Chie looked up at him

"Could you train Kaito for me...?" Chie asked. Kakashi expression changed a bit but kept that to himself.

"I guess I could but isn't he still an Academy Student?" Kakashi asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes he is but... He really wants to learn how to fight... He wants to be stronger and show the other students that he's not weak." Chie replied her tone of voice changed. Kakashi looked at her as he sipped his coffee again. He the put the cup down and gave a small sigh.

"I guess I'll do it." Kakashi replied at last. Chie smiled a bit.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Chie said as she smiled.

"Well it's getting late and you should be in bed." Kakashi said. Chie looked at him a bit as she looked over to the clock on the wall and looked at the time. It was pretty late Chie didn't noticed the time until now. Chie look back at Kakashi.

"Your right and you should too." Chie replied as she smiled. Kakashi looked at her and didn't say anything. Chie finished her drink as she took Kakashi's cup and went to the sink and washed them. Kakashi looked at her. She dried the cups as she looked at Kakashi.

"Oyasumi nasai." Chie said as Kakashi nodded his head.

"Oyasumi Chie." Kakashi said as he went to the living room and lie down on the chair and put the blanket over his body and fell asleep. Chie slowly went to her room and yawned as she dropped on her bed and fell asleep. She dreamed a foreign dream.

**_Chie's Dream_**

Chie and her family and the other members of Konoha had tried to keep the Kyuubi occupied to give Yondame some time to prepare for his attack. Chie rushed towards Kyuubi but before she could attack it the Kyuubi had brought up his claw and was about to slash at her. She stood there in fear but she tried to move but her body wouldn't move. Her parent had seen what was going on as they pushed her out of the way as both of them got slash in half by the Kyuubi. As blood flew every where as some of the blood splattered onto Chie. Chie saw what had happen as tears ran down her face rage was in her heart. She got up and rushed at the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had grabbed Chie, throwing Chie at a tree as she blacked out.

_**End of Dream**_

Chie woke up in a cold sweat as she sat up in her bed, Chie's breathing a bit rough. Chie had seen the same dream for some time now. She wasn't sure why she was seeing it so many times. Chie whipped the sweat off as she slowly got out of bed as she headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Chie was in deep in thought as hot water ran down her body. She looked up a bit and then turned off the water and got out and dried herself off. Putting on her clothing, she went to the kitchen to make everyone's breakfast. She made scrabble eggs, bacon, and pancake as she was setting the table when someone said something to her.

"Ohayo." Kakashi said in a toneless voice. Chie turned around and looked at Kakashi.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei." Chie replied. Kakashi nodded his head. Chie had finished up setting the table. She then washed the plates and interments she used to cook. The door bell ranged Chie looked over to the door as she was about to get it.

"I'll get it." Kakashi said. Chie looked at him.

"Thanks..." Chie said. Kakashi nodded his head as he went to the door. Chie continued to wash the dishes. Kakashi got up to the door and opened the door. Standing there was Shizune.

"Kakashi-sensei... is Chie home?" Shizune asked. Kakashi looked at her a bit and nodded his head.

"Yes she's home let me get her." Kakashi replied. He let Shizune in as she waited. Kakashi went to where Chie was.

"Chie... Shizune is here. She looked like something is bothering her." Kakashi said. Chie looked at him.

"Alright." Chie replied. She dried off her hand and walked to where Shizune was.

"Shizune... what is it?" Chie asked.

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to bring you to her office." Shizune replied. Chie just looked at Shizune with a confused and surprised expression.

"I see... I'll go." Chie said. Shizune nodded her head. Chie looked over to Kakashi. He nodded his head as Chie nodded back and looked at Shizune.

"Okay let's go." Chie said. Shizune nodded as the two left. Kakashi watched the two leave as he went into the kitchen and ate his breakfast before anyone saw his face. Kaito was woken up by the morning light as he got out of bed and stretched a bit. He changed his cloths as he went to the kitchen by then Kakashi had finished eating and put up his face mask and started cleaning his plate.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei." Kaito said as he yawned a bit. Kakashi looked over to him and smiled.

"Ohayo Kaito-kun." Kakashi replied Kaito nodded his head. Kakashi looked at the others as he sweat dropped as he looked over to Kaito.

"Kaito-kun could you wake up Sakura and Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Kaito nodded his head.

"Okay." Kaito replied. He quickly went to where Sakura and Naruto are and woke them up.

**_To Where Chie and Shizune are_**

Chie and Shizune were walking down the hallway as there foot steps echoed. Chie looked around a bit and noticed that no one was around. Well of course it was pretty early in the morning. As the two reached Tsunade's office, Shizune knocked on the door as she walked in.

"Tsunade-sama I brought Chie as you asked." Shizune said as Tsunade looked over to her and nodded her head. Chie had walked in behind Shizune. Chie saw two other figures in the room. One was a girl in her teenage years. She had long silky Blue hair which came up to her waist. She wore a yellow tang top with short jean pants her hitai-ate tied around her waist. As a young boy around the same age as Chie he had short black hair. A black shirt cut short showing his abdomen as he wore semi long black pants. Tsunade looked over to Chie. Chi had blushed a bit. She heard a lot of stories about Chie while she was in Academy. It was her first time seeing her and sometimes she tied to be more like her.

"Chie I would like you to meet Chi and Sai." Tsunade said. Chie looked at the two and bowed a bit.

"Hajimemashite." Chie said as she rows from her bow as the two bowed to her and rows up.

"Hajimemashite." Both of them said at the same time. Chie nodded her head as the three looked over to Tsunade.

"I've asked you three to come here because I have an important mission I want you guys to take." Tsunade replied.

"Mission!?" Chi said. It was Chi's first mission as a Genin. Chie wasn't surprised but it was a sudden call though.

"What's our mission about?" Sai asked. Tsunade had crossed her fingers as she put her hand under her chin.

"As the three of you know, that most of the villagers aren't around town." Tsunade said. The three nodded their heads.

"Yes but what does that have to do with our mission?" Chi asked. Tsunade nodded her head.

"It has a lot to do with your mission." Tsunade said.

"So what's the mission about anyways?" Sai asked. Chie looked at him and thought he was a bit rude but didn't say anything.

"Well there's a serious disease that's been spreading in Konoha. Most of the villagers had caught the disease. We're still not sure how they got it. We know is that they have until the end of this month before they die." Tsunade replied.

"End of this month? We only have two weeks." Chi said. Tsunade nodded her head.

"What I heard from Kakashi-sensei was that you're having a hard time finding a cure." Chie said. Tsunade nodded her head.

"It's is because I don't have the last ingredients to make the antidote." Tsunade said.

"So our mission is to find this last ingredient and bring it back to you so you could finish your antidote." Sai said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Yes it'll be very dangerous mission. I need you three to find the Shishya plant." Tsunade said as she passes the three their mission paper with a picture of the plant and the information about their mission.

"The Shishya plant?" Chi said.

"This plant is the last ingredient to make the antidote. In the information you'll be going to Yuki no Kuni. This plant only grows in cold places and Yuki no Kuni is the only place you'll be able to find it." Tsunade replied. Chie had flipped through the papers as she read the information. So did Sai and Chi.

"This Shishya plant is rare that they have to keep it guarded to keep it safe from anyone..." Chie said in a whisper. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yes but finding it is the hard part. No one has ever been able to find it." Tsunade replied. Chi looked over to Chie as she saw her expression serious. She hadn't seen a more serious face then Chie's. Chi looked over to Sai who had no interest in this mission as she finally looked over to Tsunade. Chie flip the papers back as she looked at Tsunade.

"Don't worry Godaime-sama. We'll find this plant and bring it back before any of the villagers die." Chie said. Chi gave a small smile. She was going to be able to work with her hero her model for the first time maybe last time.

"I'm counting on you. Chie... You're the leader of this group." Tsunade said. Chie sweat dropped a bit. Was she hearing things? Did Tsunade-sama say she was the leader? Was she capable of this? Of course she was now ranked Anbu of course no one else knows this. Chie took in a deep breath.

"Wakarimashita. I'll do my best as leader of this group." Chie replied. Tsunade nodded her head.

"I want you guys to leave as soon as you can. Time isn't on our side so you must hurry." Tsunade said.

"Hai we'll get the plant and save our village." Chi said as the three nodded their heads as they left the office to get their supply.

**_At Chie's Home_**

Chie was packing her thing for the mission Kaito looked inside from her door.

"Nee-chan..." Kaito said in a low whisper. Chie turned around and looked at him.

"Nani Kaito?" Chie asked as she put the last item in her bag.

"Do you have to leave already..." Kaito said in a whisper. Chie slowly nodded her head.

"Yes. Kakashi and his team will help you out with your training while I'm gone. But if they need to go on their mission remember to go to Charlie's place okay." Chie said in a softer tone. Kaito looked down a bit. Not saying anything. Chie gave a small sigh as she knelt down next to him as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try to come back as soon as I can, so don't worry. I'll be back as soon as you know it okay?" Chie said Kaito looked up at her.

"You promise?" Kaito asked. Chie looked at him for a moment.

"I promise." Chie replied. Kaito smiled.

"Okay." Kaito said. Chie smiled back as she got up.

"Well I better get going." Chie said as she walked over to her bed and grabbed her pack. Kaito frowned a bit.

"Be good and listen to what Kakashi-sensei says okay." Chie said in a soft tone. Kaito nodded his head.

"Hai." Kaito replied Chie nodded her head as she left her home once again. As she walked over towards the gates of the village as her team waited for her.

"You guys ready?" Chie asked. The two nodded their heads.

"Ready." Both of them said at the same time.

"Let's get going." Chie said as she led the team out of the village.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Chie and her team left their home village in search for a plant. What is in stored for them? Will they be able to fine the plant before anyone dies? Or will there mission be failed? Or will they end up being killed by the cold or the guardian? Can Chie keep her promise to Kaito. Stay in tuned for the next chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy and didn't have time to put it up... I'm still working on a lot of stuff so I won't have time to write the other chapters so I hope you guys can forgive me. Well I hope you like the story. On with the story.

_**Chapter 16**_

Chie, Chi, and Sai continued to head towards the nearest town so they could borrow a boat and have a guide that will take them to Yuki no Kuni. Sai and Chi were talking about something Chie was to busy thinking about the mission and how the lives of Konoha were resting in their hands.

"Chie! Chie!" Chi said as Chie snapped out of her thought and looked over towards Chi.

"Yes?" Chie replied.

"Do you think we'll be able to find the Shishya plant?" Chi asked. Chie looked at her for a moment. Sai had a look of uninterested look on his face. Chie had a hard time accepting the fact that Sai was acting the way he is. Maybe he had a hard time. Chie didn't know but she really thought how someone like him could act like that.

"Well I'm sure we'll be able to find the plant. Everyone that are sick our counting on us to save them." Chie said as she looked over to Chi. Chi looked at her and nodded her head.

"Maybe, if we can find the plant that is." Sai said. Chie looked over towards him with an angry look.

"We will, and we'll be saving our town Sai." Chie said in an angry tone. Sai just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what your deal is, but if you can't act like a team you'll going to be left behind. Godaime-sama put me in charge. If you don't start cleaning up your act I will leave you behind got it?" Chie said anger still in her voice.

"Yeah Yeah I got it." Sai replied. Chi just looked at them. Chie turned around as the three continued walking. Chie had thought about the people that are sick and how that their lives were in their hands. They are the only ones that will be able to save them. They fail then there will be no place to call home. Chi looked at Chie a bit she wondered what Chie was thinking. They had reached the town as Chie looked around.

"Alright what we need to do is get a boat and guide." Chie said.

"Understood." Chi said.

"You two can look around town I'll get our boat and guide." Chie said.

"But..." Chi said.

"Let her do what she wants." Sai replied Chie looked over to him.

"Don't get into trouble. Once you're done looking around meet me at the docks." Chie said her back facing them.

"Hai." Chi and Sai said as they walked off. Chie headed towards the docks. She thought how she acted she usually wasn't like this, it's probably the lack of time and pressure she was in; the mission wasn't an easy one at that. Chie had reached the docks as a few people were around. Chie walked towards a building as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Male voice said from behind the door. Chie opened the door and walked in closing the door as she went up to the desk.

"I'm Chie. I was wondering if there is a boat and a guide that's willing to take me and my team to Yuki no Kuni." Chie said the man behind the desk looked up at her with a disbelief expression.

"To Yuki no Kuni?" The male voice asked Chie nodded her head.

"There aren't many people that would take you there... I guess I could take you guys to Yuki no Kuni." Mail voice said Chie looked at him a bit.

"Thank you very much." Chie said. The man nodded his head.

"Your welcome. I'm Tsukiji." Tsukiji said.

"Thank you again Tsukiji. I was wondering if you have a map of Yuki no Kuni?" Chie asked Tsukiji looked at her a bit.

"Wait here." Tsukiji said Chie nodded her head as Tsukiji got up and walked to a room in the back. Chie waited for thirty minutes. When Tsukiji came back from the back room, he was caring a rolled up paper.

"Here is the map." Tsukiji said as he handed Chie the map as she took it.

"Thank you Tsukiji-san." Chie said as Tsukiji smiled.

"Your welcome. I'll get your boat ready." Tsukiji said as Chie nodded her head. Tsukiji left as Chie was left alone she opened the map and looked at it Yuki no Kuni was a huge place it's hard to figure out exactly where the plant could be. It would take months even years to look for it. However, they didn't have that kind of time. Chie continued to look at the map when a knock came at the door. Chie looked up from the map as she went towards the door and opened it and standing there was Sai and Chi.

I see you guys are done. As soon as the boats ready we're leaving." Chie said. They nodded their heads as they walked in. Chie went to where she put the map as she rolled it up Chie and Sai looked at Chie as she rolled the paper.

"Chie what's that paper?" Chi asked. Chie looked towards them.

"It's the map of Yuki no Kuni." Chie replied.

"Map!?" Chi said. She was surprised that there's even a map Chie nodded her head.

"Yes a map. Once we get sail we'll be planning our search for the Shishya plant." Chie said as the two looked at her a bit and nodded. They walked as footsteps could be heard. The footsteps got closer and closer. The door opened.

"Your boat is ready." Tsukiji said. The three looked over to Tsukiji.

"Thank you. This is my team. Chi and Sai." Chie said.

"Nice to meet you." Chi said. Sai just nodded his head.

"Same here. If you follow me I'll take you to your boat." Tsukiji said they nodded their head and followed him to the boat. Chie had thought about a lot of things. This mission was going to be very difficult to succeed. They had no leads to where the plant could be and they don't have anyone to take them. Even if there were someone who knew, they wouldn't agree to help. They walked for a while when they came up to a big boat.

"This is the boat." Tsukiji said the three looked towards the boat. Tsukiji walked on board the ship.

"Come a board." Tsukiji said they looked at each other then to Tsukiji as they nodded their head and walked on board the ship. They got the boat ready to set sail. They helped Tsukiji set the sail and bring up the anchor. Everything was set the boat took off as they smoothly sail out to the open sea. Chie had watched the land.

"Please hang in there until we come back. We'll definitely come back and save you guys if it even coasts our lives. I'm not going to let anyone die." Chie said in a low whisper. Chi slowly walked towards where Chie was at.

"Chie..." Chi said in a low whisper. Chie turned around and looked at her.

"I guess we should start our plan then." Chie said with a smile. Chi looked at her and nodded her head.

"_...Chie... I won't let you down. I'll do everything I can and try not to get in the way. I don't want my friends and family to die... I want to be able to save them. I want to see their smiling faces again."_ Chie though to herself as the two went below deck Sai was waiting in the kitchen as Chie opened the door Chi and Chie went in as Chie closed the door. Chi sat down in a chair Chie slowly walked over towards the table Sai sat. Chie brought out the map. She unrolled it and put it on the table.

"Okay this is the map of Yuki no Kuni. We have a huge ground to cover we'll split up and take our won way." Chie said. The two nodded their head.

"Sai I want you to take the West side and look from there. Chi I want you to take the East. And I'll take at the North said and south side we'll bound to find it." Chie said as she pointed out the spot.

"But do you think we'll be able to find it before the end of this month?" Chi asked.

"I'm not sure. Like I said we have a huge ground to over." Chie replied.

"Even if we do find it how are we suppose know?" Sai asked a bit annoyed. Chie looked at him. Chie put something on the table

"You'll use this to signal us if you found it. We'll go strait to you." Chie replied Sai picked up the object.

"And how are we supposed to use this?" Sai asked Chie looked over to him.

"All you do is pull the string on the bottom and it'll send up a flare." Chie replied.

"What if we're under attack and we need help?" Sai asked.

"We'll use this." Chie said as she put a strange kunai on the table. IT had three blades shaped like a fork. On the handle, there was an exploding tag design on it.

"All you need to do is throw it towards the sky and we'll come straight to where you are." Chie said the two nodded and left. Chie stayed behind. She once again looked at the map. She scanned it again.

"I just hope we'll be able to find it." Chie said in a low whisper. Tsukiji had set the boat on course as he walked around a bit. Chi was at the steering wheel, Tukiji had let her at handle the helm. She had asked if she could as Tsukiji gladly let her. Chie was still in the kitchen when Tsukiji walked in.

"Chie..." Tsukiji said Chie looked up from the map and looked over to Tsukiji.

"Yes what is it Tsukiji?" Chie asked. Tsukiji looked at her.

"I thought you should know that we'll be arriving at Yuki no Kuni in Four days if the weathers rough. But if the weathers nice and clear we'll be there about Two to Three days." Tsukiji said. Chie stayed quite for a moment as she took in the information.

"I understand as long as we get there without running into trouble." Chie said.

"Well I hope you guys find what you need at Yuki no Kuni." Tsukiji said.

"Thank you for your help." Chie said. Tsukiji nodded his head.

"I'll be making lunch." Tsukiji said as he went into the back and started preparing the food. Chie looked at the map again. There isn't much of a clue in finding the plant. Chie continued to study the map.

"... Well my best guess is that it's near the mountains. Rough terrain and could be easy place to hide something." Chie thought to herself as the smell of food wafted out of the back room. Sai was looking out at the vast ocean. He drew something on his scroll as it came to life. I walked around the ship as it climbed the stairs and went to where Chi was. Chie wasn't paying any attention to the creature. The creature stood in front of Chi. Chi slowly looked at the creature. She was about to scream.

"Don't do that!! Anyways... Why did you draw that thing?" Chi said as she pointed at the mouse. Sai laughed a bit.

"I don't care if it doesn't hurt me or not I hate mice." Chi said. Sai looked at her a bit and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!!!" Chi yelled. Sai just continued to laugh. Chie was about to hit him.

"You two calm down. Lunch is ready so hurry up and come down." Chie said. The two looked at each other as Chi made a face at Sai and went down Sai following behind her. Chie had watched the two come go down as she went to the helm and took control of the ship. Sai and Chi walked into the kitchen as food was on the table.

"Looks good." Chi said with a smile as she sat down. Sai didn't say anything as he sat down. Tsukiji walked in with drinks.

"Help yourself. There's plenty of food." Tsukiji said Sai and Chi nodded their head.

"Thank you every much." Chi said as Sai just nodded his head. Chi looked around a bit she noticed that Chie wasn't there.

"Isn't Chie going to eat?" Chi asked as Tsukiji had a mouth full as he swallowed.

"She ate already." Tsukiji said.

"She ate already?" Chi said. Tsukiji nodded his head. Sai looked at them with an uninterested look and ate.

"Yes. I'm guessing she had her reason in eating alone." Tsukiji said as he ate a piece of bread.

"..." Chi said as the three ate. Chie looking out at the ocean. Thoughts ran through her mind. Was the plant even in the mountains or is it near the water. She couldn't figure it out. Once they reach Yuki no Kuni they couldn't waist time as she continued to hope that no one else caught the sickness and she hoped that Kaito would be okay. Of course, Kakashi-sensei and his team are looking after him. She couldn't stop worrying though. Her mind was going this way and that way it was hard to keep a straight thought.

"Chie! Chie!" Chi said. Chie snapped out and quickly looked over to Chi.

"Yes? What is it Chi?" Chie asked. Chie looked at her a bit. Chi noticed that Chie was bothered by something and yet she didn't want anyone to help her. Maybe she didn't want anyone to get involved in her private life.

"Chie I'll take the helm now." Chi said Chie nodded her head.

"Alright." Chie said as she as Chi quickly went to the helm as Chi took the helm again. Chie had walked down to the deck and looked out at the ocean. Sai had came up with Tsukiji as Tsukiji went to the helm.

"Chi I'll take the helm now." Tsukiji said as he stood next to her. Chi looked at him and nodded her head. Chi walked down Sai had trained off in the corner Chie had looked over some papers.

"Chie..." Chi said in a low whisper Chie looked up to her.

"Yes?" Chie asked Chi looked off towards the side.

"Is... Is something bothering you?" Chi asked Chie looked at her a bit her expression softened.

"I'm sorry fore worrying you so much. I'm fine I just have a lot of things on my mind. This is my first time being a leader of a team. Therefore, there are a lot of things I have to be careful." Chie replied. Chi looked over to her as a small smiled came across her face. She was relieved that it was too serious.

"Don't worry about it. I should have tried to understand how I would feel being a leader." Chi said as Chie smiled a bit.

"You'll understand when you become a leader. You might be one soon." Chie replied. Chi nodded her head and smiled. Chie nodded her head. Chie wasn't sure what else to say as she bowed and left Chie watched her and then went back in looking at the papers again as time passed the sun started setting Chie, Sai and Tsukiji ate in the kitchen while Chie ate in her room. Chie had wondered why Chie never ate with anyone Sai looked over at Chi.

"What bothering you?" Sai asked. He wasn't interested in what she said he some how he needed to get that out of his chest. Chi looked at him as Tsukiji did too.

"I was just wondering..." Chi said her voice trailed off.

"Wondering about what?" Sai asked a bit annoyed. Chi continued to look at him.

"Well I was wondering why Chie never eat with us. She didn't eat lunch with us... And she didn't eat dinner with us..." Chi said her voice trailed off again. Sai looked at her as he raised a brow.

"Who knows? Maybe she doesn't like us or something." Sai said. Tsukiji looked over to Sai.

"I don't think she doesn't like you guys." Tsukiji said. As he put his chopsticks on the table. Sai looked at him. Chi also looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sai said.

"What I mean is she doesn't look like she hates you guys." Tsukiji said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sai asked.

"Well when I was with her in the kitchen she had told me about a lot of things, she said a few things about your guys' mission; she didn't say anything or her face expression it didn't show that she hated you." Tsukiji said.

"You don't know she could be hiding her true feelings." Sai said bit anger in his tone of voice. Tsukiji just looked at him as he sighed a bit.

"I guess I'll tell you but you guys better not say anything." Tsukiji said. Chi and Sai looked at each other for a moment and then they looked over to Tsukiji and nodded their heads.

"Well se had told me about what happen to her Five years ago. She had fought with a group of strong shinobis. She had received horrible scares across her face. She didn't want anyone to know about it. That's why she dies it under her mask. Also she didn't want you guys to see them so she east alone." Touchy said. Both of them looked at Tsukiji with disbelieve looked on their face. They couldn't believe that Chie had a hard time in her life. The two looked at the table as they ate in silence. Chie had finished her dinner. She looked at the papers and maps she put on her desk. She crossed her arms and looked at each items. A knocked came at the door as Chie looked up at the door.

"Come in the door is open." Chie said. The door opened as Chi walked in.

"How are things going?" Chi asked as she sat next to her.

"Still trying to figure out where would the plant be. But I still haven't found where though." Chie replied. Chie looked at the table as Chi looked at Chie a bit and then at the desk. Chi had noticed there were a lot of notes and papers on the table there where a lot of writing on the papers. Chi looked at Chie. She noticed the look on her face. Intense and worried at the same time. She could tell that Chie wanted to help the others.

"Chie... You should get some rest you been doing this all day." Chi said in a worried tone of voice Chie looked up at her.

"Thanks Chi. But I'll work on it a bit more." Chie replied.

"But Chie... You did a lot for us and you didn't even have time to relax. You really need it." Chie said. Chie looked at her a bit maybe she was right. Her eyes were giving her some hard time she couldn't even read the small print.

"Maybe your right. I should get some rest." Chie said. Chie nodded her head.

"You should get some rest to Chi. We have a long day tomorrow." Chie said.

"Hai." Chi replied as she nodded her head. Chi walked towards the door and then looked at Chie a bit Chie nodded her head as Chi opened the door and left. Chie looked at the papers on the desk, turned off the lights, and went to bed as she dreamed the same dream she watches every night assaulted her.

**Morning**

Chie woke up in a cold sweat as she sat up in bed putting her hand towards her forehead.

"When will this nightmare stop?" Chie said in a low whisper as she slowly got up and quickly took a shower. The hot water ran down her as she thought for a moment. Once they got to Yuki no Kuni they will have to make their stay a short one. They couldn't waist time they need to hurry. She let the hot water run down her as thoughts continued to run through her head she turn off the water and quickly dried herself off and quickly changed in to her cloths and walked outside to the upper deck. The sun was bright and no clouds in the sky Tsukiji was in the kitchen while Chi steered the helm. Sai was off in the corner doing nothing. Chie looked around a bit.

"Ohaiyo-gozimasu." Chi said from the helm Chie looked up.

"Ohayo." Chie replied as she walked up the stairs up to were Chi was she looked at the ocean.

"We might arrive by this evening if the weather stays calm like it is right now." Chie said. Chi looked at her.

"Chie..." Chie said in a bit of a worried tone. Chie looked at her.

"Hai!?" Chie replied.

"You don't look so good are you okay?" Chi asked Chie nodded her head.

"I'm fine there's nothing to worry about." Chie replied as she looked out at the ocean. Chi looked at her a bit she really wondered if she was okay. Her face color doesn't look too good as Tsukiji came up on to the deck.

"Breakfast is ready." Tsukiji said as they nodded their heads.

"You can eat first. I'll look after the helm." Chie said. Chi looked at her a bit and then nodded her head.

"Alright." Chi said as she went. Sai had followed Tsukiji down to the lower deck. Chi followed right behind as the three went to the kitchen to eat. Chie at the helm as she watched the ocean.

"Today's another beautiful day... I hope it'll stay like this until we reach Yuki no Kuni..." Chie said in a low whisper. Chi ate her food while she thought for a moment. She tried to figure out how to get Chie to eat with them. She really didn't care how she looks what's in the inside counts. She really liked Chie some how she felt safe. As if she could trust her but she wasn't sure how to say how she felt. She was afraid of what Chie would say. Sai looked at Chi a bit.

"What's wrong? Sick or something?" Sai asked. Chi shook her head.

"No I'm not sick. It's just hard to explain." Chi replied. Sai looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." Sai said as he started to eat. Chi looked at him and gave a sigh as she slowly ate. Tsukiji watched them he had a lot on his mind but didn't say anything. Chie continued to watch the ocean as a few dolphins played in front of the ship.

"_I can't let anyone down. I can't go back empty handed."_ Chie thought to herself.

"Chie you can eat now!" Chi yelled as Chie looked at her and nodded her head. Chie walked down the stairs and walked to the lower deck and towards the kitchen when she walked towards it, Sai was standing there waiting.

"Sai is something wrong?" Chie asked Sai shook his head.

"I don't know if you even noticed but Chi been down lately." Sai said. Chie looked at him a bit.

"I see. Has she said anything to you about it?" Chie asked. Sai shook his head.

"Nope nothing at all." Sai replied as he crossed his arms.

"I see... Well I'll talk to her." Chie replied. Sai just looked at her.

"Right." Sai said. He left Chie watched him leave, as she went to eat. Tsukiji watched Chie walk in the kitchen and eat.

"_Today we reach Yuki no Kun and start our search."_ Chie thought to herself.

"Chie... Do you think you'll find the thing you're looking for?" Tsukiji asked.

"I'm not sure. But I hope we can." Chie replied.

"I hope so too." Tsukiji said. Chie nodded her head as she finished her food and went to the upper deck and looked out at the ocean. Time passed Chie saw land with a grin on her face.

"_There it is."_ Chie thought to herself.

**To Be Continued**

_They finally see Yuki no Kuni. Now their search for the plant will start. Will they be able to find the plant in time? Will they be able to get it in time? Exactly where is the plant? Is it near the water or is it near the mountain we will just have to find out. Stay tune for the next Chapter._


	17. Chapter 17

Okay here is chapter 17. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure so yeah. Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 17**_

Chie had watched the island as it got closer and closer she couldn't wait to get off the ship and start their search for the plant.

"Once we land we split up and start our search. Don't forget to search your area thoroughly." Chie said. Sai and Chi looked at her.

"Hai." Chi said. Sai smirked a bit.

"Yeah yeah." Sai said. Chie gave a sigh but of course, things won't go the way she wants. The ship found a spot to land as a cold wind blew. Chie rubbed her hands together to keep warm. Chie had grabbed her bag and walked towards the deck Chi, Sai, and Tsukiji stood there.

"Okay from here on out we're going on our own so don't fore get what I said if you get into trouble." Chie said. Chi and Sai nodded their heads. Chie turned and looked at Tsukiji.

"We'll be back as soon as we find the plant." Chie said. Tsukiji nodded his head.

"I understand and I'll be waiting for your return." Tsukiji replied. Chie nodded her head as she turned around and walked towards the others as they walked off the ship. Chie fished out something from her bag as she handed Sai and Chi a map.

"This is a map of your area. If you can't find the plant then come back here as soon as possible." Chie said.

"Hai." Chi replied as she nodded her head.

"Yeah whatever." Sai said as he turned his back towards them as he left. Chi gave a sigh as she looked over to Chie.

"Be careful." Chi said as Chie nodded her head.

"Thanks and you too." Chie replied as Chi smiled and left Chie watched Chi leave as she left to her area. The snow fell continuously as Chie reached to her first marker as she looked around.

"_Well time for me to start..."_ Chie thought to herself as she started looked for the plant.

**Three Hours Past**

Chie took a small break near a ravine as she looked at her map as she put an X mark in the area she had looked at. Chie gave a small sigh.

"I still have a lot of ground to cover..." Chie said in a low whisper as she got up from where she was as she walked in the ravine. She had walked halfway but then she looked out at the entrance.

"_Maybe I should check the other areas before I start here... I still have a lot of ground to cover, plus I don't know how far this ravine goes and it might wait my time..." _Chie thought to her self as she looked towards the sky, which started getting dark.

"I hope the others are okay." Chie thought to herself as she walked out of the ravine and started her search again.

**Four Hours Later**

The son had gone down and Chie was in her tent. She had checked most of her area. She didn't find anything. If they couldn't find it, they would have to go to the other side of Yuki no Kuni to search again. Chie had looked over her map and looked at the other papers on her sleeping bag.

"Hmmm... This is much harder then I thought... I wonder how any of them found the plant." Chie thought to herself as she started cleaning up the papers.

**In Konoha**

Tsunade was up in her office as she finished her last paperwork and seeing her last patient for the day as she went to her room. Shizune locked up the place as she left to her room.

"I hope Chie, Sai, and Chi return safely and be able to bring back the last ingredient for the antidote..." Shizune said in a low whisper as she walked down the dark hall. Kaito was getting ready to settle in for the night Kakashi was in he other room reading one of Jiraiya's books of course. Kakashi didn't show how worried he was or how he felt in a matter of fact. He always hid his feelings. The day he lost his best friend his teammate he wasn't the same. Kaito had looked out the window as he noticed it was a clear night, the stars were brighter that night, and there wasn't a single cloud.

"I hope they come back soon... I don't want anything to happen to anyone." Kaito said in a low voice. He gave a small sigh as he closed the curtains and went to bed Kakashi checked up on him just before he went to sleep.

**To Where Chie Is**

Chie had put all of her papers into her bag as she put it next to her as she went into her sleeping bag as she turned off the light. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Chie had stated dreaming as the same dream appeared in her sleep. The day that her family was killed. Sweat ran down her face as she tossed and turned in her sleep. The dream continued. Chie was running to the spot of the fight, as she stood there frozen in fight as the smell of blood everywhere as blood stained the ground as her parents stood to protect her Chie woke up in a cold sweat as she put a hand towards her forehead. Breathing harshly as she looked at the ground.

"... The same dream again..." Chie said in an agitated tone of voice as she whipped the sweat off her face.

"Why can't I be free from my nightmare... Is there something I'm not understating about my dream?" Chie said as she continued to look at the ground as she looked at her watch. It was only one o'clock she still had five hours until she needed to get up as she gave a small sigh she went back to sleep.

**In Konoha**

Kaito had turned in his bed as he woke up and sat in his bed he went towards the window and looked outside the window. It was still dark and of course, no one was wake. He couldn't stop thinking about his sister. Since she was ranked in a higher level, she been away from home a lot, whenever he heard what the mission was he always tried to keep his sister from going but of course, she went anyways. It was her job and he knew but she also had a family to keep safe. He was still an Academy Student. He couldn't wait until he was able to go on missions. He would like to go on missions his sister went on but it was more dangerous and they wouldn't let him go anyways. He gave a sigh as he went back into bed and laid in it until he fell asleep again. Konoha was quiet that night nothing stirred not even the nocturnal animals.

**Morning**

Chie was woken up by her alarm clock, she turned it off as she sat up and looked at her clock.

"...Another busy day ahead." Chie said in a low whisper as she stretched a bit and got out of her sleeping back, folded it as she put it on her backpack as she walked out, and took her tent down as she put her tent away. She took her map out as she looked at it.

"_Well I should check the mountain next and then I should try the ravine that I saw yesterday." _Chie thought to herself as she started heading towards the mountains.

**Back To Konoha**

Everyone was awake. Tsunade was in her office as she looked at her mounds of paperwork sitting on her desk as she sighed. Shizune was in the library getting a few books for Tsunade. Izumo, Iwashi, Genma, and Raido were on a mission for Tsunade as each one of them were in a different village working out the problems in their allied village.

"_When will the paperwork end..."_ Tsunade thought to herself. She looked out the window.

"Hmmm I wonder how Chie and the others are doing. I really hope they can find the plant before time is up. At least there hasn't been anyone else that fell ill." Tsunade thought to herself as she looked at the mound of paperwork again as she grabbed a paper from the top of the stack. She looked at it then she put a stamp on it. She did this for all of the paper that were on her desk.

**To Where Chie Is**

Chie had made her way towards the mountain as snow fell once again. Chie looked up at the sky.

"_Again?" _Chie thought to herself but then she thought about it. This country is called Yuki no Kuni and if it didn't snow it wouldn't of been called Yuki no Kuni. Still she thought that it snowed too much. She looked around for any signs of the plant or anything that will help her. No luck she hadn't found anything she gave a small sigh. She put an X mark on her map and looked at her map. The only place she hadn't looked at was the ravine.

"_Well since I have the time I should at least take a look..."_ Chie thought to herself as she quickly made her way towards the ravine. Chie had reached the entrance of the ravine as she looked at it a bit.

"_...Well here I go."_ Chie thought to herself as she walked into the ravine. She had looked at both sides of the ravine she had to be careful. There might be a change in winds and the snow from the ledge might fall trapping her. She continued to walk farther down in the ravine. Time past by as she still didn't find the plant or anything but then path continued as she continued to walk down it. Chie was about to turn back when she heard voices. Two male voices.

"Aniki can't I go back and get some food?" Male 1 asked.

"NO!!!" Male 2 said angrily.

"Why not?" Male 1 asked.

"You know as well as I do! We can't leave our post. It's always better to have two on guard then one. If someone tried to get the Shishya plant and their alone we have the advantage." Male 2 said.

"I see... I hope someone hurries up and brings food." Male 1 said. Chie had hid herself as she heard everything she had found where the plant is now she needed to find a way to get the guards away. Chie put her hands into a seal as a poof of smoke appeared as another Chie appeared as it put its hands into a seal as it changed it's self into a rabbit. The rabbit jumped towards where the two men were standing as it looked for food. The two looked over at the rabbit with hungry eyes.

"Aniki..." Male 1 said as the other man looked at him.

"What?" Male 2 replied.

"Can we...?" Male 1 said as the he looked over towards the other man. The other man gave a smirk.

"Just make sure they don't find out we left." Male 2 said as the two gave each other a grin as they went after the rabbit as it ran off as the two went after it. Chie had hid herself well as she watched the two leave, she waited for the right time as she came out of her hiding place and went to the big opening. Chie looked around in amazement. There were two fields with the plant growing and next to it a passage way probably a tunnel connecting with the village. If she had read the map correctly, the village was at the other side of the ravine. Chie slowly made her way towards the field as she took out the papers making sure she had found the right plant. After she got conformation, it was the plant Chie grabbed her kunai from her side pouch as knelt down she started cutting the few plants she needed.

**Where The Two Men Are**

The two had cornered the rabbit as it tried to escape them. The two gave an evil grin as one of them drew out a kunai and threw it at the rabbit as the rabbit got hit it disappeared in a poof of smoke as the two men looked at each other.

"... You idiot!!! We have to get back!" Male 2 said as the other man nodded his head. The two quickly ran to the field. Chie put the last plant into her bag as she put her kunai away as she got up dusting off the snow off her pants.

"What the!" Male 1 said.

"Who the heck are you?!" Male 2 said. Chie had froze in her tracks she had hopped that she would have more time to be able to get out without getting caught. Chie slowly turned around.

"I can't tell you who I am but I need to get going and save my village." Chie replied.

"Sorry but we can't let you do that." Male 2 said.

"We can't let you go and we can't keep you alive." Male 1 said. Chie gave a sigh.

"Don't make things hard. I need to get this plant back to my village and save my friends from a sickness." Chie replied calmly. The two men looked at each others they laughed.

"We said it once and I'll say it again. We can't let you go." Male 2 said as the two looked at her. Chie gave a sigh as her hand went towards her kunai pouch as the two brought out their kunai. The two quickly rushed at Chie as Chie quickly grabbed her kunai as she got into a stance. The two men came at Chie from both sides Chie watched them closely as she put her hand into a seal as she make a clone as bother Chie's blocked their attacks.

"I'm not someone you should under estimate." Chie said as the two men narrowed their eyes at her. Chie grabbed a kunai with her other hand as she threw it into the air as it exploded giving off a strange light.

"What the!!" Male 2 said.

"It's my secret weapon." Chie replied as the threw a smoke bomb as the smoke rose up into the air Chie had safely gotten out as she reach the entrance of the ravine as she stopped as she caught her breath. Before she knew what hit her everything went black.

**In A Room**

Chie had woken up as she looked around She sat up and held her head a bit pain ran down it. She felt the bandages on it. She couldn't remember where she was or who she was everything was new to her she started panicking. A figure walked into the room.

"Chie I see you're awake. We didn't have a chance to thank you." The figure said. Chie just looked at the figure she still panicked. The figure saw this.

"Chie you know who I am right?" The figure asked. Chie shook her head, from what she heard now she should know who she was and she knew who she was. She knew that by her calling her Chie. However, she couldn't remember anything.

"Sorry... I don't remember you or who I am." Chie replied. The figure looked sad.

"I'm Shizune and you're a shinobi of Konoha." Shizune said. Chie just looked at her when she heard this.

"Shizune-san... Can I really trust in what you say?" Chie asked her. Shizune was token by surprise. She slowly nodded her head.

"Yes you can trust what I say and the villagers in this village." Shizune replied. Chie slightly looked out the window a bit as she looked out the window another pair of footsteps could be heard as they came closer to the room. Chie heard the footsteps as she looked towards the door. Behind Shizune was another woman. She had blond hair that was tide in two ponytails she wore a green vest with a gray shirt and blue pants.

"Chie how are you feeling?" The figure asked Chie looked at her this person also knew her. Chie slightly nodded her head as she looked over to Shizune. Shizune watched Chie carefully as she looked over to the figure.

"Tsunade-sama... Chie has amnesia... We could try the justu to see if she could remember something." Shizune said. Tsunade looked at her with a surprised look.

"Amnesia... This isn't good. Shizune I want you to do everything you can to get her memories back if you can't then we have to slowly jog back her memories by looking around Konoha." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Shizune replied Chie just looked at them. Bye the sound of thins Chie was a very high position that they needed her to be back to the person she is which she wasn't sure. Tsunade had left as she explained to Shizune what she wanted down and if that didn't work, she would take it and see if she could do it. Shizune looked over to Chie.

"Chie I would like you to follow me." Shizune said as Chie nodded her head and followed Shizune. They walked out of the room and walked down the hall until they reach a door at the far end of the hall as Shizune opened it and went it. Chie followed right behind her. They were in a room inside the room was a single bed on the bottom where design writing on the floor, to the right a cabinet with scrolls and books. Chie looked at them for a bit. Shizune looked over to Chie. Chie looked over to Shizune.

"Shizune-san what are you here for?" Chie asked.

"We're here to see if I could bring out your memories." Shizune replied. Chie just looked at her.

"I see do you think it'll work?" Chie asked.

"I don't know but I'll try Chie could you please lie down on the bed." Shizune said as Chie nodded her head as she walked over towards the bed and laid down on the bed. Shizune walked over towards the bed as she put her hands into a seal.

"Jigyaku no jutsu." Shizune said her body becoming blue. Chie closed her eyes as Shizune put a hand over Chie's forehead. Shizune had hopped it worked.

"Do you remember anything Chie?" Shizune asked. Chie shook her head. Shizune gave a small sigh. It didn't work at all at first but she needed to try. Therefore, she tried it two more times and both tries ended up in a frailer. Shizune gave a sigh.

"Chie you can get up now." Shizune said as Chie sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't remember anything." Chie said. Shizune smiled and shook her head.

"It's not your fault, it'll take time." Shizune replied as Chie nodded her head.

"Well I think you should get some rest." Shizune said. Chie looked at her and nodded her head. Chie got up from the bed as Shizune went to the door letting Chie out as Shizune closed the door behind her.

"I'll talk with Tsunade-sama about the results and you can go back to your room." Shizune said.

"Hai." Chie replied with a nod as she headed towards her room as Shizune headed to Tsunade's office. Chie had gone into her room as she walked over towards the window and looked out it. The scenery was still new to Chie and nothing jogged her memories as she continued to stare outside.

**In Tsunade's Office**

Tsuande was at her desk as she looked at the paper she had on her desk. Shizune walked into the office as she walked over towards the desk.

"Ano Tsuande-sama..." Shizune said in a low voice. Tsuande looked up at her from her paper to Shizune.

"Well Shizune has her memories returned?" Tsunade asked Shizune sadly shook her head.

"No her memories haven't returned. I used Jigyaku no jutsu and it didn't work at all Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. Tsuande looked at her as she put her hands together and put them under chin as her elbow sat on the desk as she thought for a moment.

"Shizune... I want you to bring Shikamaru here." Tsunade said.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she bowed and quickly left the room.

**Where Shikamaru Is**

Shikamaru was with his team at the BBQ restraint. Chouji was eating another piece of meat while Ino was yelling at him for eating so much. Asuma just watched them as he shook his head a bit. A figure walked to their table.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal." The figure said as the team looked towards the figure.

"Shizune-san what's the matter?" Asuma asked.

"I was sent to get Shikamaru. Tsuande-sama wants to talk to him." Shizune replied. Shikamaru looked at her as he got up. He didn't want to but he had to. Shizune looked at him and nodded her head as the two left.

**In Tsunade's Office**

Tsuande was again working on the paper work that she still had. The door opened and closed as two footsteps could be heard as they stopped right in front of her desk.

"Tsuande-sama I've brought Shikamaru with me." Shizune said. Tsuande looked up and then looked at them.

"Thank you Shizune." Tsuande said as she put her paper on the table and put her hands together. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Godaime-sama exactly why have you called me? I'm I getting a mission?" Shikamaru asked. Tsuande looked at Shikamaru.

"You could say it's a mission. I think you know that Chie, Sai, and Chi had gone on a mission to Yuki no Kuni." Tsuande said Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Hai but hadn't they came back safely?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yes they had except one problem." Tsuande said. Shikamaru raised a brow.

"One problem? What is that?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade gave a small sigh.

"The one problem is that Chie has amnesia." Tsuande replied. Shikamaru gave a surprised look.

"Amnesia?" Shikamaru said in disbelief. Tsuande nodded her head.

"She doesn't remember anything so I want you to look after her and show her around town. There might be something that might jog her memories." Tsuande said. Shikamaru just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Alright I'll do it." Shikamaru replied. Tsuande nodded her head.

"Okay I want you to start right away. I don't want to waist time." Tsunade said. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"I understand Godaime-sama." Shikamaru said. Shizune looked over to Shikamaru.

"I'll show you where her room is." Shizune said. Shikamaru looked over to her and nodded his head.

"Okay thank you Shizune-san." Shikamaru said.

"Good luck to you Shikamaru." Tsunade said as Shikamaru looked at her and nodded his head. As he followed Shizune to Chie's room.

**Chie's Room**

Chie was still looking outside the window. She heard footsteps as she looked towards the door as Shikamaru and Shizune came towards the door.

"Chie I want you to meet Shikamaru. He's going to stay with you until you get your memories back, and he will show you around town." Shizune said. Chie nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru-san and yoroshiku." Chie said as she bowed. Shikamaru just looked at her.

"Same here." Shikamaru said. Chie came out of her bow and looked towards them.

"Well we first came walk around town and go where you want to go." Shikamaru said as Chie walked towards them.

"Hai" Chie replied as bother of them left as Shikamaru showed her around a bit. The other villagers talked to her but nothing helped her remember anything.

**To Be Continued**

_Chie and the other have found the plant and were able to save their village, but now Chie has amnesia. What will happen? Will Shikamaru be able to help her get her memories back? On the other hand, will Chie be like this forever? What will happen to Chie? Stay tune for the next Chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

Okay here is chapter 18. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know this chapter maybe a bit weird sorry... But I couldn't think of anything else. Well I hope you like it. On with the story.

_**Chapter 18**_

This went on for a while and Chie still couldn't remember anything. Chie had stayed at Shikamaru's place until Chie had gotten her memories back. Chie was looking out the window when she heard a knock at the door. Chie looked towards the door as she got up and went to the door as she opened it.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu Chie." Shikamaru said. Chie looked at him.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu Shikamaru-san." Chie said.

"Chie I see your awake." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied.

"Well foods ready." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied. She followed Shikamaru to the kitchen as Shikamaru sat at the table while Yoshino was at the sink. Shikaku looked over to Chie.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu. Chie." Shikaku said as Chie looked at him.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu Shikaku-san." Chie replied. Shikamaru looked at her a bit.

"Chie... You remember anything?" Shikamaru asked in hesitation in his voice. Chie looked at the table as she slowly shook her head.

"No... I haven't remembered anything." Chie replied. Shikamaru looked at Chie, he gave a small sigh. He had hopped that some how she would remember something, but she didn't.

"Don't worry you'll remember soon." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie said. Shikamaru looked at them.

"The goods going to get cold if you don't eat." Shikaku said. Both of them nodded their head.

"Itadakimasu." Chie and Shikamaru said together as they put their hands together they picked up their chopsticks and ate. Chie had wondered about if she would even get her memories back. She had heard that she had a small brother but she still couldn't remember. She can't even remember what he looks like she only met him once while Shikamaru and she were walking down the road. She felt bad that she didn't remember him.

"Chie..." Shikaku said as she looked up at him.

"Hai." Chie said.

"Is something wrong?" Shikaku asked. Chie hesitated a bit but she shook her head.

"No nothings wrong." Chie said with a smile.

"If you say so." Shikaku replied. Chie nodded her head as she looked at the food. She then looked at Shikamaru.

"... Shikamaru-san." Chie said. Shikamaru looked at her as she put his rice bowl down.

"Hai?" Shikamaru replied.

"Could you... Take me to your favorite spot?" Chie asked.

"Yes I can take you there but why do you want to go there?" Shikamaru asked. Chie hesitated a bit.

"I have a strange feeling but I think I might remember something." Chie replied.

"You really think so?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think so." Chie replied.

"Okay after we eat I'll take you to my favorite spot." Shikamaru said. Chie looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Shikamaru-san." Chie replied. Shikaku watched them and gave a small grin. Shikamaru nodded his head. Chie looked at the food and ate. Once everyone finished eating Chie had helped Yoshino with washing the dishes as Shikamaru waited in the living room.

"Chie thank you very much." Yoshino said with a smile.

"It was no problem at all." Chie replied with a smile.

"You can go now." Yoshino said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied as she went to where Shikamaru is as she looked at him.

"Shikamaru-san I'm done." Chie replied. Shikamaru looked up at her as he nodded his head.

"Okay." Shikamaru said as he got up. The two left the house as Shikamaru took Chie to his favorite spot. They walked though town as they came up to a building as they went in it and went to the roof. On the roof, there was a small bench as they went to the bench and sat down.

"I come here to watch the clouds." Shikamaru said. Chie looked at him.

"This must be the best spot to watch the clouds all day." Chie replied. Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah Chouji and I come here a lot." Shikamaru replied. Chie smiled.

"That must be..." Chie hesitated. Her heart pounded in her throat as she could hear footsteps. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Chie what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"..." Chie said as she looked towards the stairs. Sweat ran down her face. Her past memories started to return to her.

"Chie!" Shikamaru said Chie looked at him.

"I'm sorry..." Chie replied as she said that a figure appeared.

"Oi Shikamaru, Chie!" Voice said as Chie froze Shikamaru looked over to the figure.

"Oi Naruto." Shikamaru replied. Chie didn't say anything.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I came to see how Chie was doing." Naruto replied as he looked over to Chie. Chie didn't look at Naruto she just looked at the ground as she shook a bit Shikamaru looked at her.

"Chie?" Naruto said. Chie slowly looked up as she looked at him. The look in her eyes wasn't normal.

"Chie are you sure you're alright?" Shikamaru asked. Chie looked at him.

"I'm sorry... I'm really fine..." Chie replied. The look in her eyes changed.

"I think you need rest." Naruto said. Chie didn't reply. Chie could only see Naruto as Kyuubi. The Kyuubi that killed her family the one that left her to take care of Kaito. She wanted to get revenge for her parents. Chie then slowly nodded her head a bit.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Naruto said as he waved and left. Chie slowly started to relax.

"...Chie... Are you really sure, you're alright? I mean your acting really strange." Shikamaru said. Chie looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry... I just got nervous around him..." Chie replied.

"Nervous? But you worked with him though." Shikamaru said.

"..." Chie said. She remembered the day that she found out that Kyuubi was in Naruto she had tried to kill him. She now has the chance to get him. She'll be able to get him to meet her at what she saw just now.

"Well I guess even if you did work with him you still haven't remembered anything." Shikamaru said. Chie slowly nodded.

"...Shikamaru... Could you do me a favor?" Chie asked.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked. Chie slowly looked up at him.

"I would like to talk to Naruto alone at the training grounds... Could you tell him I'll be waiting for him there." Chie asked. Shikamaru looked at her a bit he then nodded his head.

"Okay Chie. I'll look for him and tell him that you're waiting for him as the training grounds." Shikamaru said. Chie smiled.

"Thanks you Shikamaru-san." Chie replied. Shikamaru nodded his head as he stood up.

"I'll go look for him." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied. Shikamaru walked off as he went to find Naruto. Chie's look changed.

"I'll get my revenge fro my parents." Chie said in a low whisper as she quickly went to the training grounds.

**Where Shikamaru Is**

Shikamaru was walking down the street as she looked around. He gave a small sigh.

"Where could he be...?" Shikamaru said in a low whisper. He looked around and saw Naruto at the ramen shop. Naruto was sitting down as he ate the ramen in front of him. His mouth full of noodles. Shikamaru sat next to Naruto as Naruto looked up and looked up at him.

"! Shikamaru... What are you doing here? Let me guess... You came here to eat?" Naruto said. Shikamaru gave a sigh.

"No... I didn't come here to eat. I came here to tell you something." Shikamaru said. Naruto had a confused look on his face.

"What is it you came to tell me?" Naruto asked as he swallowed the noodles in his mouth.

"I came here to tell you that Chie wanted to see you at the training grounds." Shikamaru replied.

"... I wonder why she wants to see me?" Naruto said. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know... But maybe she wanted to apologize or something like that." Shikamaru replied.

"... I guess you could be right about that." Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Anyways she said she wanted to meet you alone so I'll just go." Shikamaru said as he got up.

"Naruto... You shouldn't keep her waiting... She still doesn't remember anything and who know what will happen." Shikamaru said as she walked out.

"..." Naruto said as he watched Shikamaru leave. He then looked at his ramen bowl; he then quickly ate his ramen. Once he was down his pain for the ramen as he quickly went to the training grounds.

**At The Training Grounds**

Chie was waiting her arms crossed her eyes closed as she listened to the wind. She could hear something getting closer to where she was. Her heart beating fast as sweat ran down her face the scene of the day her parents being killed could be seen she gritted her teeth a bit.

"Oi Chie!" Naruto yelled as he lifted his hand. Chie slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"..." Chie said. Naruto was in front of Chie.

"I heard from Shikamaru that you wanted to see me." Naruto said. Chie nodded her head.

"I wanted to see you... Because I want to kill you..." Chie replied.

"!? What do you mean?" Naruto asked he was surprised at this. Chie looked at him.

"I'm going to take revenge fro my family that the Kyuubi killed." Chie said.

"Chie... I still don't get what you're saying." Naruto said.

"Eight years ago Kyuubi had ran around and destroyed everything in its path. My parents and I fought with the Kyuubi and my parents fought with the Kyuubi... They were killed in front of me... Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi in you... So if I want to kill it I have to kill you." Chie said as she grabbed her kunai Naruto still didn't understand but then he slowly understood. Chie had remembered something from her past and now she was determined to kill him but Chie hadn't completely remembered everything Naruto had to figure out something.

"Chie... Don't do this. You have to remember... You have to remember the mission we went on!" Naruto yelled. Chie narrowed her eyes.

"Don't try to weasel your way out by tricking me." Chie said the tone of her voice changed as she rushed at Naruto. Naruto watched this he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't hurt her. She only doing this because of her past, but he wasn't sure how to snap her out of this. Chie slashed at Nrauto as he dodged her attack. She continued to attack as Naruto continued to dodged. Chie narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Why do you keep dodging me? Why don't you fight back?" Chie yelled. Naruto had sweat dropped he couldn't fight.

"Chie... Please stop this..." Naruto said. Chie narrowed her eyes even more as she gritted her teeth. She then slashed towards Naruto's face, which she was able to give him a small cut as the blood flew in the air as Chie saw this she froze. She saw an image of a figure who stood in front of her and took a hit for her.

"..." Chie said as she put a hand towards her forehead.

"Chie...?" Naruto said as he held his wound. Chie saw more images but she couldn't remember the names of the people but she somehow remembered this happen.

"..." Chie said as she gritted her teeth. She slowly looked up at Naruto as she gripped her kunai harder. Naruto looked at her but he wasn't sure what had happen but somehow it looked like she remembered something.

"Chie... Please stop. You're not really like this. I'm not sure what happen to you in the past but what happen in the past is in the past." Naruto said. Chie gritted her teeth as she slashed at Naruto again. Naruto dodged her attack.

"Stop dodging and fight!" Chie yelled. Naruto shook his head.

"I won't attack you. You're my friend." Naruto said.

"!" Chie said as she looked at him. She still didn't get it. She didn't understand why he said that. Chie saw images of him and her walking together. But she didn't understand it. She then slowly remembered everything. She dropped the kunai as she looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at her he wondered if she was herself.

"Naruto... What was I doing right now?" Chie asked Naruto looked at her and blinked a bit.

"You... Were trying to kill me." Naruto said Chie looked at him with a surprised look but her look changed. She slowly remember that she had tried to kill him once before when she knew he had the Kyuubi in him but as time past she knew that Naruto was Naruto not Kyuubi.

"Naruto... I'm... Sorry for what I did..." Chie said as she looked down. Naruto gave a small grin.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said as Chie looked at him.

"Naruto... I think you need to know the truth about me..." Chie said. Naruto looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure what I said before I remember everything but... Eight years ago I had fought with the Kyuubi." Chie said. Naruto eyes widened a bit.

"I had fought it with my parents to give Yondaime time to get his jutsu read. But during that, fight I've lost my parents and it scared me. I wanted to get revenge for my parents." Chie said Naruto continued to watch her.

"Chie... You really wanted to kill me then." Naruto said. Chie nodded her head.

"When I knew that you had the Kyuubi in you. I had tried so many times but as time passed on I understood that you where you and Kyuubi is Kyuubi. I acknowledge you for you." Chie replied as she looked down. Naruto stayed quiet as he took in every word. Everything that happened today, what she said made sense. He slowly looked down. He didn't know that her parents were killed even though she didn't show the pain outside she was hurting on the inside.

"Chie... I'm really sorry for what happen. I didn't know something like that had happen. I would have done the same ting as you." Naruto said. Chie froze a bit at his words. The things se said and did was horrible and yet he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Naruto... Aren't you bothered about what I said or done?" Chie asked. She didn't look at him.

"No it doesn't bother me because I understand everything now. At first, it bothered me because nothing made since. I thought what you said wasn't true since your memories still gone and just saying things." Naruto replied. Chie looked at him.

"Naruto... Thanks." Chie said as Naruto grinned. Chie slowly walked over to Naruto.

"Let me see your wound." Chie said as Naruto nodded his head as he moved his hand way from the wound. But the wound was healing itself. But Chie didn't say anything as she fished out her first aid kit as she bandaged up his wound.

"There you go Naruto... Could you go into town without me?" Chie asked Naruto looked at her.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Chie looked at him.

"There's something I want to do before I go back. I'll be there as soon as I'm done." Chie replied. Naruto looked at her a bit but he nodded his head.

"Okay." Naruto said. Chie smiled as she hugged him.

"Thanks Naruto." Chie said Naruto blushed a bit.

"... It's no problem." Naruto replied trying to keep his voice from changing. Chie let him go as Chie looked at him.

"Well I'll get going." Naruto said as Chie nodded her head. Naruto walked off Chie walked towards the stone slab. She put a hand on it as she looked at it.

"I still have hatred in my heart and because of that I almost killed someone... I tried to be the way you said I should be. No hatred in my heart and don't judge anyone because of their appearance... I still have a long way to go..." Chie said in a low whisper as she looked at the names written on the slab. Her eyes stopped at her parents names.

"I miss you guys so much...No matter how much I hid my feeling there's always someone who can read my real feeling…….. I really just wanted to be exactly like you. I wonder if I can be like you..." Chie thought to herself as she looked up at the sky for a moment as her parents face could be seen. Chie gave a sigh as she quickly went to the village. She had walked for a bit and saw Naruto waiting for her with Shikamaru.

"Oi Chie!" Naruto yelled with a big grin on his face as he waved Chie smiled.

"Naruto, Shikamaru." Chie replied as she waved back. Shikamaru had a small on his face. He was glad that Chie had regained her memories. He wasn't sure how she regained it but he was glad. Chie reached to where they were.

"Chie we should go see Godaime-sama's office and tell her the news." Shikamaru said Chie looked at him and nodded her head.

"Hai. She'll probably be happy." Chie replied. Shikamaru nodded his head. Chie looked at Naruto.

"Naruto could you tell Kaito that I'll be home today." Chie said. Naruto grinned.

"Sure thing Chie." Naruto said. Chie smiled.

"Thanks Naruto." Chie replied. Naruto nodded his head and left.

"We should get going Chie." Shikamaru said as Chie looked at him.

"Hai." Chie replied as the two walked over towards Tsunade's office. The two waked down the busy halls. Chie smiled a bit. Konoha seemed to be back to its old self. The two ere in front of Tsuande's door as Shikamaru knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice from behind the door said as the two walked in. Tsuande was sitting in the chair as she looked up.

"Godaime-sama I have good news." Shikamaru said. Tsuande had a smile on her face. She pretty much guessed what the good news is.

"Chie has regained her memories." Shikamaru said.

"I'm glad to hear." Tsuande replied.

"Hai." Chie said. Tsunade looked at them both.

"Chie I've told you this but I'll say it again. Chie we managed to make the antidote and thanks to you and your team we managed to save the villagers." Tsuande said. Chie smiled.

"I'm glad we were able to make it back in time. I was afraid that we wouldn't make it. The reason is I had fought with the guards and I thought I would be killed and the villagers would be killed. But I'm glad everyone's okay." Chie said Tsuande nodded her head.

"If Sai didn't get to you on time you would have been killed." Tsuande replied. Chie had a surprised look on her face. Chie was surprised that Sai had saved her. She thought that he wouldn't do something like that.

"Sai saved me... I can't believe it but I'm glad that he saved me." Chie said. Tsuande gave a small grin.

"Sai's probably at the library." Tsuande replied. Chie looked at her.

"I should go see him. Godaime-sama how's Chi?" Chie asked.

"She's doing fine she wanted to see you when you were better." Tsuande replied.

"I see." Chie replied.

"I'm glad you're back to your normal self." Tsuande said with a smile. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied. Shikamaru looked at them.

"Well we should get going." Shikamaru said as Tsuande nodded her head as the two left.

"Shikamaru tell your parents thank you..." Chie said as he nodded his head.

"Alright." Shikamaru said as she left. Chie quickly went to the library. Chie walked in and looked around a bit she saw Sai and Chi sitting a down at a table as the two looked at her.

"Chie!!!" Chi said with excitement.

"Chi, Sai I just wanted to say... Thanks." Chie said.

"..." Sai said Chi gave a small smile.

"It was no problem. I'm glad that your better." Chi replied. Chie smiled and nodded her head. She slowly looked at Sai.

"Sai I owe you my life..." Chie said. Sai just looked at her.

"Whatever... I only did it because you found the plant that's all." Sai said. Chie's expression changed as she thought about what he said.

"Sai you don't really mean that do you?" Chi asked. Sai hesitated a bit as he looked off to the side.

"What happen in the past happen in the past and it shouldn't matter." Sai replied. Chie grinned on the inside. Sai wasn't openly with his feelings. She could understand why.

"Again thank you very much Sai." Chie said as Sai looked at her Sai slowly nodded his head.

"Well I should get going." Chie said as she waved goodbye to them. She then quickly went home. She had a feeling that Kaito was waiting for her return. Chie had reached her home and outside waiting was Naruto and Kaito. Kaito had a smile.

"Nee-chan!!!" Kaito yelled as he rushed towards Chie. Chie smiled as Kaito hugged her.

"Welcome back." Kaito Said. Chie looked down at him.

"Thanks Kaito." Chie replied.

**To Be Continued**

_Chie has gotten her memories back and is with Kaito again, what will her next mission be? Will something happen to the village? Will Chie be able to figure out what's going to happen? What new threats lay ahead? Stay tune to the next chapter._


	19. Chapter 19

Hey you guys sorry for the wait. I had a lot of stuff to do and I didn't have time to write my story. Well this story is based on a role-play chat that I did with a friend. I changed it a bit so I hope you guys like the story. Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 19**_

It's been four weeks since the incident with Chie losing her memories. Chie was patrolling on one of the branches; she was wearing her Anbu attire as she watched her surroundings. Chie gave a small sigh. A figure jumped from tree branch to tree branch as he reached the branch that Chie was on, Chie looked at the figure.

"Asuma-sensei what is it?" Chie asked Asuma looked at her.

"Godaime-sama wanted to see you." Asuma said. Chie was about to ask something when a figure walking on the ground caught her eye. He was in his twenty he had spiky hair he wore a t-shirt with cargo pants. Chie continued to watch the man as he went through the gates. Chie didn't see him before.

"Did Godaime-sama say what she wanted to see me about?" Chie asked as she looked at him. He shook his head.

"No she didn't say anything." Asuma replied Chie nodded her head.

"Okay I'll go see you right now." Chie replied as Asuma nodded his head and left. Chie then sent a bird as she sent a note saying she's going to see Tsunade and she might not be back so she wanted them to keep watch. Chie went to Tsunade's office as quickly as she could. She didn't want her to wait. Chie got to Tsunade's door as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from behind the door. Chie slowly opened the door and walked in, when she got in she saw a familiar figure as he turned around and looked at Chie. Chie recognized him. The figure was the same person she saw walking into Konoha.

"Chie I'm glad you cam in at a good time." Tsunade said.

"Hai exactly what is it you needed to see me about?" Chie asked.

"First before I tell you anything this is Hoshi Kuri." Tsunade said.

"Yoroshiku. You can call me Kuri." Kuri said.

"It's nice to meet you Kuri. I'm Chie." Chie replied.

"Nice to meet you Chie." Kuri said.

"Now Chie I asked you to come here is I wanted you to show Kuri around Konoha. He just moved here from Iwa Gakure." Tsunade said. Chie looked over to Tsunade.

"I see but are you sure I should show Kuri around?" Chie asked. Tsunade nodded her head.

"I'm sure. I could of chosen someone else but I thought that it would be easier for Kuri to be shown around by someone around his age." Tsunade replied.

"I see I'll show him around." Chie replied as Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you." Tsunade said, as the two left the office as Chie showed Kuri around the village. Chie showed him the Hokage monument and she showed him the Academy and the few shops he'll probably need to know where they are.

"If you feel like eating ramen Ichiraku is the best place to eat." Chie said. They were standing in front of the shop.

" I see." Kuri replied he wasn't really interested; his mind was on something else. His eyes fell on a figure wearing an Orange jacket and Orange pants.

"Chie who's that?" Kuri asked as he pointed at the figure.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto. He's the number one nosiest shinobi." Chie replied as Kuri smiled a bit.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Kuri repeated in a low whisper.

"What level is he?" Kuri asked. Chie wondered why he was asking these questions.

"He's a Gennin." Chie replied. Kuri's expression changed.

"Is there anyone else the same rank as him?" Kuri asked. Chie looked at him a bit. She had a strange feeling now. Something about him Chie didn't like. The questions he asked seem strange.

"Well there are a few who are around the same age as him. Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura. But Nara Shikamaru is a Chunnin though." Chie replied.

"I see." Kuri said Chie continued to look at him.

"I've noticed that one of the Academy student looks a bit like you. Is he related to you?" Kuri asked. Chie slightly nodded her head.

"He's my little brother." Chie replied. Chie thought about what he just said. Most people wouldn't notice something like that easy.

"I see." Kuri said. Kuri watched Naruto carefully.

"I guess we could call it a day." Chie said as Kuri nodded his head. The two left as Chie went back home Kaito was home reading a book while Chie made dinner and got the table read as she called Kaito to the table as he quickly came into the living room as they ate.

"Nee-chan who was the man you were with?" Kaito asked Chie looked at him.

"His name is Hoshi Kuri. He moved into Konoha today. I was showing him around." Chie replied.

"I don't like him..." Kaito replied. Chie gave a small sigh.

"I know how you feel but you shouldn't say that." Chie replied. Kaito looked down as he nodded his head. The two had finished eating Chie was washing the dishes as Kaito went to take a bath. Chie gave a small sigh.

"_He might not be use to things in Konoha. Maybe that's why he was asking those questions."_ Chie thought to herself but wasn't sure. Chie dried the dishes as she put them away Kaito came out of the bath.

"Oyasumi Nee-chan." Kaito said. Chie looked at him.

"Oyasumi Kaito." Chie said as he quickly went to bed as Chie turned off the light and went to take a bath. Chie changed out of her close and walk into the bath. She still couldn't keep her mind off of Kuri. Something still didn't feel right like she should not let him go off that she needed to keep a close eye on him. Chie sighed as she turned off the water and let the water down the drain as she dried herself off and changed into her night close and went to bed. Chie fell asleep the same dream that she sees every night. Chie tossed and turned, Chie was woken up by a knock on the door. Chie got up as she looked at the clock next to her bed it was five O'clock in the morning. Chie got out of bed and put on her robe as she went to the front door. Chie opened the door standing there was Shizune.

"Chie I'm sorry to wake you up so early but we have an emergence." Shizune said.

"Emergence?" Chie said.

"Hai Tsunade-sama need to see you right away." Shizune replied. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai I'll change and come right back. Please come in and wait for me in the living room." Chie said. Shizune nodded her head as she walked in and closed the door as she went to the living room as Chie went to her room and quickly changed her clothing as she quickly wrote a not as she note to the kitchen and left the note and went to where Shizune was waiting.

"Shizune I'm ready." Chie said as Shizune nodded her head as she got up from the couch and the two left to Tsunade's office. When they got there people were running all over the place. Chie wondered what was going on. The office seemed busier then ever. The two reached Tsunade's office as Shizune knocked on the door and went in, Chie followed right behind her. Tsunade was sitting at her desk mounds of paper were on her desk as she had a look of frustration.

"Tsunade-sama I've brought Chie with me." Shizune said as Tsunade looked up.

"Chie I have an important assignment for you." Tsunade said. Chie looked at her and wondered what it was.

"What is the assignment you want me to do?" Chie asked.

"We had Three Academy students and Two Gennin disappear last night. The only thing left behind were splattered back stains and a pile of Rose petals. I want you to find who kidnapped them and see if you can find the five kids and bring them back." Tsunade said. Chie just looked at her she wasn't sure what to say. This was serious and she had to do something about it. Tsunade looked over to Shizune as Shizune grabbed a few folders and handed Chie the folders. Chie looked at the folders as she took them from Shizune. Chie slowly opened the folder inside the folder she saw pictures of the crime scene. Chie looked to the next picture the same black stain and Rose petals could be seen. Chie opened the next folder as it had the profiles of the kids that were kidnapped. When she looked at the profile of the Gennin who were kidnapped surprised her. Sakura and Ino's profile were in the folder. Chie looked up at Tsunade.

"Godaime-sama is there any reason why anyone would do such a thing?" Chie asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No we don't have any clue as in the folder each one of them were alone when they were kidnapped so we don't know who we are dealing with." Tsunade replied. Chie looked at the profiles again. Then she looked at the reports all of them where in Konoha and she needed to find the person quickly. Before Chie could say anything someone burst into the office Chie, Shizune, and Tsunade looked at the figure that came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Chouji is gone!!" Chouza said.

"Another one!" Tsunade said. Chie looked out the window.

"Godaime-sama I'll start on the case right away if anything new happen please send me a report." Chie said. Tsuande nodded her head.

"Hai and Chie be careful." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Chie said as she left. Tsunade looked over to Chouza.

"Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this." Tsunade said, Chouza nodded his head as he bowed and left as Tsuande looked over to Shizune.

"Shizune I want you to gather all of the Chunnin, Jounin, and Anbu that are available. I wan you to tell them that we're having kids disappearing and they need to keep an eye on them. If the kids need to go to the bath room the one who is looking after them will go to the bathroom and wait outside for them to come out." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Shizune said as she quickly let the room and went to do what she was asked. Tsunade then looked at the papers on her desk as she then looked out the window.

"_I hope Chie can find who ever is behind this."_ Tsunade thought to herself as she quickly went back to her work. Chie was walking down the street as she went to the scene of the fist kidnapping. Chie looked at the black stains some how the stains look like blood, but it looked different.

"_The lack of clues is one thing, trying to find the person with the lack of clues is like looking for a needle in a haystack."_ Chie thought to herself. Chie went to each site and still couldn't find anything from then. She also got news that two more disappeared. The ones that disappeared were Neji and Shino.

"_Not again."_ Chie thought to herself. Chie looked at the time it was three o'clock in the afternoon and Kaito was done with school for the day. Chie gave a sigh as she went to the Academy to pick Kaito up. Kaito was waiting with Iruka, Chie came to the gate.

"Iruka-sensei... Thanks for watching Kaito." Chie said in a surprise tone. She wasn't expecting to see Iruka.

"Your welcome Chie. The Academy tightened its security." Iruka said. Chie nodded her head.

"I see well I'll try to get to the bottom of this." Chie said as Iruka nodded his head. Chie bowed.

"Again thank you." Chie said as she came out of her bow as Kaito and Chie left. Chie had gotten two more profiles of the missing students. One was Hinata and the other was on of the Academy student. Kaito looked up at Chie.

"Nee-chan..." Kaito said Chie looked down at him.

"Nani Kaito?" Chie asked.

"Do you think you'll be able to fin the others?" Kaito asked. Chie gave a sigh she wasn't sure she could even find them.

"I'm not sure but I'll try my best Kaito." Chie replied as Kaito nodded his head. Chie thought about what was left behind and why would this person want Academy students and Gennin. Chie was in deep thought what she didn't realize was that they were in front of their home. Chie was snapped out of her thought when Kaito said something to her.

"Nee-chan we're home." Kaito said as Chie looked at the building.

"Right. Sorry for not paying attention." Chie said. Kaito shook his head.

"Don't worry Nee-chan you have other things to think about." Kaito said. Chie nodded her head as the two walked towards the door as Chie unlocked the door as the two went in. Chie closed the door as she looked at Kaito.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything come and get me." Chie said Kaito nodded his head as she went off to his room. Chie watched him walk in as she put a tag on his door. If anyone tried to get into his room they will be in for a big surprise. Chie walked to her room as she went back in looking at the pictures and little notes she took and tried to put the pieces together. Time past by quickly when Chie looked at the clock it was six o'clock and she needed to hurry up and make dinner. Chie put down her pencil as she walked out of her room and to the kitchen and started making dinner.

"_Kaito is offly quiet."_ Chie thought to herself she set the table and put the food on the table.

"Kaito foods ready!" Chie said but there wasn't an answer. Chie went to Kaito's room as she took off the tag and walked in.

"Kaito foods ready." Chie said Kaito didn't reply. Chie slowly went to his bed and saw him asleep. Chie gave a sigh of relief as she shook him a bit. Kaito woke up still sleepy.

"Kaito foods ready." Chie said in a gentle tone as Kaito looked up at her and nodded is head.

"Hai." Kaito replied as the two went to the kitchen and ate. Kaito looked up at Chie.

"Nee-chan..." Kaito said as Chie looked at him a bit.

"Nani Kaito?" Chie asked.

"The kids in my class are afraid that they will be next. Do you think you'll be able to find the person and stop them?" Kaito asked. Chie hesitated a bit. She thought about it for a moment as she tried to find the right words to day.

"I'm not sure but I'll do my best to catch him before anyone else is gone." Chie replied Kaito looked at her a bit then nodded his head. The two finished their food as Kaito helped Chie wash the dishes as Kaito went to take a bath as Chie waited in front of the door. Thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to answer them. Her mind still wondering, when she heard the door open. Chie looked over to Kaito.

"I'll go to your room as soon as I'm out of the bath." Chie said Kaito looked at her and nodded his head.

"Hai." Kaito said as he quickly went to his room. Chie went into the bathroom and changed out of her cloth as she took her bath. Her mind still wondering she wasn't sure exactly how to solve this case. Chie then turned off the water as she le the water go down the drain as she tried herself off as she changed into her night clothing as she went to Kaito's room he was looking out the window.

"Kaito it's time to get into bed." Chie said. Kaito looked at her and nodded his head as he went to bed Chie tucked him into bed.

"I'll be here until you sleep." Chie said as Kaito nodded his head as he closed his eyes. Chie sat down on the chair next to the bed as she watched him. She still had no clue. Kaito had fell asleep quickly as Chie got up and was about to close the curtain she heard a knock at the door.

"_Who could that be?"_ Chie thought to herself as she quickly close the curtain and walked out as she closed the door quietly she then put a tag on the door and quickly went to the door. Chie opened the door standing there was Genma.

"Genma-san please come in." Chie said as Genma nodded his head and walked in Chie closed the door as the two went to the living room.

"Genma-san what brings you here?" Chie asked. Genma looked at her as he pulled out a folder.

"I came to bring you this." Genma said. Chie gave a sigh she knew exactly what it was. She took the folder as she opened it. She saw the same pictures as the rest but one had a strange track left behind. She then looked at the profiles. It had five Academy students profile she saw Lee, Tenten, and Hinata's profile. There were only two Gennin left. Chie looked up at Genma.

"The pictures with the strange tracks who was kidnapped here?" Chie asked.

"From what I heard Hinata was last seen around that area." Genma replied. Chie looked at the picture.

"Hmmmmmm well what ever we are dealing with isn't human." Chie replied. Chie had now proof that Kuri didn't have anything to do with this. Though she still had a strange feeling about him though. Chie thought that he was the one but she was wrong but then again.

"Not human... Exactly what is it then?" Genma asked.

"I'm not sure what it is yet but whatever it is, it's the one that's kidnapping the kids." Chie replied. Genma nodded his head.

"I see well I'll give Godaime-same the news." Genma said Chie nodded her head. Genma got up as Chie went to the door and opened the door for him.

"Oh there's something else I need to tell you before I leave." Genma said.

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"Godaime-sama wanted to know if your willing to looked after Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon." Genma replied. Chie was surprised.

"Sure I'm willing to look after them." Chie replied.

"I'll tell her right away." Genma said as he left. Chie closed the door and went to her room. Chie turned off the lights and went to sleep. Chie tossed and turned at her dream she was suddenly woken up by a sharp pain that ran down her left arm. Chie quickly got up as she held her arm as she got out of bed.

"_... I'm having a bad feeling about this." _Chie thought to herself as she went to Kaito's room. She took off the tag as she walked in. She searched for the switch to the light. She found it and turned it on the room was a mess and black stain could bee seen and flower petals around the ground she looked around Kaito was gone she quickly went to the window and check it but there was no sign of entrance from the window.

"Dang it!!" Chie yelled at herself. She quickly looked at clock it was one o'clock in the morning Chie quickly ran out of Kaito's room and went to her room as Chie changed out of her night close. Her arm hurting her badly like someone or something was digging their nails into her arm. Once Chie change she quickly went out of the house. She went to the site where Hinata was last seen as she pulled out her lamp and looked around. She then found the tracks and studied them.

"Heh you won't find them." An eerie voice said. Chie quickly got into a fighting stance.

"What do you want with the kids and where did you take them!" Chie said angrily. She didn't want to play games. She wanted to get everyone back to where they belong safe and sound. The eerie voice laughed.

"Their souls are going to be sacrificed to resurrect our master who will rule this world. But I can't tell you where they are because I need them." The eerie voice said. Chie gritted her teeth.

"Why you!" Chie said angrily.

"Their souls are much better then the ones of higher rank just like yourself. Tainted and impure." The eerie voice said. Chie wondered how this thing knew her rank? Then her mind was on something else as she clenched her hand into a fist. She had about enough with this thing or person.

"Why don't you show yourself!!" Chie said angrily but there wasn't a reply. Chie looked around but couldn't see or find anything before she could look behind she was knocked out.

**Morning**

Shikamaru was walking down the path when he saw something or someone on the ground. He quickly went to it when he got there he noticed who it was.

"Chie" Chie!" Shikamaru said as he shook her. Chie slowly opened her eyes everything was still blurry. Chie slowly sat up as she held her head.

"Chie what happen?" Shikamaru asked. Chie slowly looked at Shikamaru.

"I was looking around for clues..." Chie's voice trailed off as she quickly got up. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Shikamaru did you ..." Chie said but before she could finish she fainted Shikamaru caught her before she hit the ground.

**2 Hours Later**

Chie slowly opened her eyes everything was normal she looked to her right side Shikamaru was sitting in a chair asleep Chie put a hand towards her head as she felt a bandage around her head. Chie got out of bed and started to walk towards the door before she could reach the door it opened and on the other side of the door was Tsunade, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"Chie you shouldn't be up yet." Tsunade said. The three Academy students ran in and went to where Shikamaru was.

"Godaime-sama... Kaito..." Chie hesitated a bit.

"Before you tell me anything you should be in bed." Tsunade said Chie nodded her head as Konohamaru pocked Shikamaru.

"Is he asleep kore?" Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru don't poke people it's bad manners." Shikamaru said, as he looked at him. Konohamaru and the others jumped back in surprise.

"Gomen...kore." Konohamaru said.

"Chie what happen?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai... Last night I was woken up by a sharp pain from my left arm. I had a really bad feeling so I went to my little brother's room but when I got there he was gone." Chie said as she looked at the ground.

"I see what happen after that?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I went to where Hinata was kidnapped I thought I could find something. It wasn't event a minute when I heard a voice." Chie replied.

"A voice?" Tsunade said in a surprised voice. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai a voice it was the voice of the once who kidnapped the kids." Chie said.

"Nani!? Did you see their face?" Tsunade asked. Chie slowly shook her head.

"No I didn't see the face of the kidnapper." Chie replied. Tsunade just looked at her. The others stayed quiet.

"I see." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much help." Chie said.

"What are you saying? You found out that it wasn't human." Tsunade said. Chie nodded her head. She then remembered the conversation the two had.

"Godaime-sama the thing is kidnapping the kids to sacrifice their soul to resurrect its leader." Chie said.

"...There are only a few students left we can't let this thing get the remaining students." Tsunade said. Chie nodded her head.

"I'll try my best to find the kidnapper." Chie replied. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Good luck." Tsunade said.

"Arigato." Chie said she was ready to leave. She looked at Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon we're going." Chie said.

"Hai." The three said as they left.

**To Be Continued**

_What will happen next? Will Chie be able to get to the bottom of this mystery? Will Chie be able to catch the person who's doing the kidnapping? Stay tune for the next chapter._


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry, for the long wait. I was busy with things around my house and stuff. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll be writing but I hope I'll be able write more. Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 20**_

Chie, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were walking down the street. Chie placed a hand to her forehead as she felt the bandages under her fingers.

"I can't believe I let whoever or whatever it was get the best of me!" Chie thought to herself as her expression changed a bit as Konohamaru looked up at her.

"Chie onee-chan is something wrong kore?" Konohamaru asked as Chie looked at him and smiled a bit.

"No Konohamaru nothing is wrong." Chie replied she then heard something. She lifted her head as she saw something white moving towards them as she heard it barking.

"...?" Chie said as Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon looked at the white thing.

"Isn't that Akamaru?" Moegi said. Chie looked at Moegi.

"I think your right." Chie said as Akamaru stood in front of Chie as he barked wildly. Chie knelt next to Akamaru. She wondered what was going on. Akamaru was alone and Kiba wasn't with him.

"Akamaru calm down." Chie said as she petted Akamaru as he calm down a bit.

"Ne where's Kiba nii-chan!?" Udon said. Chie shook her head.

"I don't know." Chie said as she picked up Akamaru.

"Akamaru wouldn't be alone unless something happen to Kiba..." Chie said as she looked at Akamaru. Suddenly Akamaru started shaking she wondered what happen.

"I see you found Akamaru." A voice said as Chie looked at the figure Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi quickly hid behind Chie as she looked at them then to the figure. Chie's arm was in terrible pain she hid the pain.

"What do you mean Kuri?" Chie asked.

"Well I was with Kiba a few minutes ago and he said that Akamaru had ran away and he wanted me to help him find him." Kuri said. Chie didn't believe him but she didn't show it

"I'll take Akamaru to Kiba." Kuri said as Chie shook her head.

"I think I should take him home. You can tell Kiba he can pick him up there." Chie said as Kuri nodded his head.

"Okay." Kuri said as he left once he left Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi came out from behind Chie. Chie looked at them.

"You guys don't like him?" Chie asked.

"...Something about him scares me." Moegi said. Chie remembered what Kaito said about Kuri. She then looked at Akamaru as He looked clam.

"Well we should take Akamaru to his home." Chie said as the three nodded their head as they went to where the Inuzuka clan are. They walked for a while as they reached Kiba's house. Chie knocked at the door as the door opened as Kiba's Sister Hana stood there.

"Ara Chie what are you doing here?" Hana asked.

"Hana-san sorry to bother you I found Akamaru alone. I thought I should bring him to you." Chie said Hana looked at her she saw Akamaru in her arms.

"Akamaru alone? But Akamaru was with Kiba this morning." Hana replied.

"I had a feeling that Akamaru was with him but I think something might of happen to him." Chie said.

"I see thanks for bring Akamaru." Hana said as Chie nodded her head as she handed Akamaru to her. Hana then looked at Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru. The three noticed Hana looking at them as Chie looked at them and then Hana.

"I'm taking care of them until these kidnapping stops." Chie said as Hana looked at Chie.

"I hope they find who's behind it." Hana said as Chie nodded her head. Before the four could leave, Genma was standing behind them. Chie looked over to Genma, she noticed that Genma had a few folders under his arm.

"Genma-san..." Chie said as Genma walked over to Chie while the four looked at him.

"I've been looking for you. I had to ask around and I've finally got information that you came this way." Genma said.

"Sorry what is it you came to see me for?" Chie asked as Genma looked at her.

"Godaime-sama wanted me to give you this." Genma said as he handed Chie the folders. Chie took the folders from Genma as she opened it. What she feared more students where kidnapped as she looked through the papers her eyes fell on Kiba's profile as she gave a sigh.

"Genma-san arigato." Chie said as Genma nodded his head.

"Your welcome. I should get going." Genma said as Chie nodded her head.

"Okay and thank you." Chie said as Genma nodded his head as he left. Hana looked at Chie.

"Chie..." Hana said as Chie looked over to her.

"Kiba...Was kidnapped." Chie said Hana was shocked.

"Kiba..." Hana said.

"Hana don't worry I'll do everything I can to find him and bring him back." Chie said as Hana smiled.

"Thank you." Hana said as Chie smiled Konohamaru looked up at Chie.

"Chie nee-chan kore." Konohamaru said. Chie looked at Konohamaru.

"Nani Konohamaru?" Chie asked.

"That guy is there kore." Konohamaru said in a low whisper. Chie looked around as she saw who Konohamaru was talking about. Chie's expression changed a bit.

"Hana we should get going." Chie said as Hana nodded her head.

"Okay take care." Hana said as Chie nodded her head. As the tree left as they quickly went to Chie's place. Soon as they reached there, Chie opened the door as they went it.

"I have some work to do so you guys can play in the living room." Chie said.

"Hai." The three said as the ran into the living room while Chie brought out papers from her room and brought them to the kitchen and started working on the case. Every hour Chie would check on the kids. Chie slowly felt sleepy but she couldn't sleep until she figure out the clues. While she was working, she had fell asleep as she dreamed the same dream. Chie quickly wok up as she looked around, she noticed that Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi weren't around as she quickly got up and looked around the house she couldn't find them. She was about to leave the house.

"Heh you won't find them." A voice said. Chie quickly got into a stance and looked around.

"_I shouldn't have fallen asleep." _Chie thought to herself.

"Where did you take them?" Chie said angrily. The voice laughed as it echoed around the house.

"I won't tell you anything." The voice said Chie clenched her fist.

"Why don't you show yourself!!" Chie yelled as she looked around. She couldn't hear anything as she saw something move in the corner of the room as she looked at the corner her eyes widened she almost lost her grip on her kunai but she held it tight. In front of Chie was a hideous monster it's skin an off green look bumps everywhere it's body was thin it's food was three figured like a bird's foot it's hand human like and under his arm was Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru who where out cold. Chie noticed the scars on the monsters body.

"So... You're the one who kidnapped the Gennin and Academy students." Chie said in a cold voice as the monster laughed. Chie narrowed her eyes as she tighten her grip on her kunai.

"Like I said I need them to resurrect my boss or more to say my master." The monster said.

"I can't let you do that!" Chie yelled. The monster laughed.

"You won't be able to stop me. All I need is that Naruto kid and I'll be able to resurrect my master." The monster said as Chie's eyes widened she couldn't believe what she heard. She had to stop this monster before it gets to Naruto. Chie quickly rushed at the monster as she slashed at it the monster dodged her but Chie had managed to cut it as black blood dripped down on the ground as Chie saw this she then saw an image of the photos she seen. She then turned around and noticed the monster was gone.

"_Where did it go!!"_ Chie thought to herself as she looked at the ground as she saw the trail of blood.

"I'm not going to let you get away." Chie said in a low whisper as she followed the trail of blood. Chie followed the trail into the forest as the trail stopped in front of a cave. Chie looked around as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where is it..." Chie said in a low voice. Her hand on her kunai holder her muscle tighten. Her heart pounded hard. The wind blew gently as something rushed at Chie from behind as Chie quick and swiftly dodged the attack as she turned and looked at the monster. The monster laughed.

"You're not as slow as you look." The monster said as Chie narrowed her eyes. She slowly looked towards the cave. Her arm was in immense pain. She then looked back at the monster.

"You..." Chie said through clenched teeth. The monster laughed again.

"It was so easy to get into your village." The monster said.

"What do you mean?" Chie asked angrily.

"Do you think I would walk around like this?" The monster replied as it smirked. Chie quickly racked her brain and tried to figure what it meant. Her eyes then slowly widened.

"You disguised your self as..." Chie said as the monster smirked.

"You're not all the dumb after all. Yes, I disguised myself as Kuri. All I need is that brat Naruto and I'll be able to resurrect my master." The monster said as Chie narrowed her eyes.

"I won't let you do that." Chie said angrily. The monster laughed.

"That is if you can some me." The monster said as it grew out its nail and rushed towards Chie. Chie watched the monster closely as the monster attacked. Chie dodged the attack as the monster thrust his right hand at her as Chie used her kunai as she blocked the attack but then the monster thrust his left hand as the nails went through Chie's right arm and chest as the tips could be seen on the other side of her. Chie coughed up blood. The monster laughed as it pull its hand out Chie gaps as she held her wound. Blood ran down her mouth.

"You're so weak. Now die!!!" The monster said as it thrust its hand towards Chie before the monster could kill her someone got in the way.

"Rasengan!!" A voice said as it hit the arm off the monster as it feel to the ground as the monster screamed Chie looked to the figure as everything started to get blurry.

"Naruto..." Chie said. Naruto looked over to Chie.

"Chie get everyone out of the cave I'll handle this monster." Naruto said as Chie looked at him.

"Naruto..." Chie said as she looked towards the cave her vision blurred as she looked over to Naruto.

"Okay...Don't get caught." Chie said as Naruto nodded his head. Chie made her way to the cave as she held her wound. She stopped right in front of the cave as she looked back, Naruto and monster started their battle Chie looked into the cave her vision started to get worse as she quickly went in. Inside the cave, it was dark and damp as she put her hand to the wall as she felt her way around. She went deeper and deeper.

"How long do I have to walk?" Chie said in a low whisper as she looked around she saw a small light as she walked towards it, as the light got brighter and brighter until she found a room. Her eyes widened as she quickly knelt next to a student.

"Hey wake up." Chie said as she shook the student but she didn't get any answer she then picked up the student while she force her body up as she started heading out of the cave. Sweat ran down her face as blood continued to drip down her body as she made it out of the cave. She noticed Naruto finished off the monster as it hit the ground heard not moving as Naruto walked towards Chie out of breath.

"Chie looks like you found where they are." Naruto said as Chie nodded her head.

"Hai you sould go and get them... I'll go in right after you." Chie said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay." Naruto said as he walked in while Chie put the student down letting them lean against the wall of the cave. Chie quickly sent a message bird. Chie got up and was about to go into the cave when her vision became back as she passed out.

**Few Weeks Passed**

Chie heard something she couldn't make it out. She then slowly opened her eyes as they tried to adjust to the brightness. The voices she ward were a female and male she still couldn't tell whose voice they were. She then looked towards to her right side as her vision slowly returned as she saw two figures. Chie sat up.

"Chie!" Male voice said Chie slowly looked towards the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Chie said as the two figures walked over to her.

"Hai it's me." Kakashi said as he smiled.

"I'm glad to see you awake." The female voice said.

"Hai Godaime-sama." Chie replied. Chie looked around as she saw flowers around her.

"How long have I been out?" Chie asked as the two looked at each other.

"You been out about two weeks." Tsunade said. Chie had a look of surprise on her face.

"Two week?" Chie said as Tsunade nodded her head.

"Hai but your luck to be even alive." Tsunade said Chie could only remember falling and that was it.

"Exactly what happen?" Chie asked as she looked at them. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well Godaime-sama had called most of us in getting a note from you we quickly went to where you were as we got there we saw the monster on the ground as Gai found you on the ground as a pool of blood was seen, we quickly went to your side as Shizune tried to stop the bleeding. Then Naruto came out of the cave holding a few of the students and then we went into the cave. However, if Shizune wasn't with us. You'd probably be dead by now." Kakashi said as Chie nodded her head in understanding.

"I see." Chie said.

"Most of the villagers came to see you." Tsunade said as Chie looked at her.

"They did? But why... I mean I didn't defeat the monster Naruto did. I didn't do anything..." Chie said as she looked off towards the side.

"Chie you did a lot." Tsunade said. Chie slowly looked over to Tsunade.

"Hai you did a lot to help out. You stuck to the case and never gave up. You did everything you could." Kakashi said. Chie looked over to Kakashi she knew that he was right about that. She heard footsteps as she looked towards the door two figures walk in.

"Chie your awake!" Male voice said as the figure next to him shook her head.

"You don't need to say it that loud." The female voice said as Chie smiled.

"Naruto, Sakura I'm glad to see you guys are alright." Chie said with a smile.

"We should be the ones say that." Sakura said as Chie gave a small nod.

"Hai I guess everyone is back to where they belong then." Chie said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep and one's waiting for you return." Naruto said with a grin as Sakura nodded her head.

"I see. Kaito." Chie said as she remember something she noticed that her arm wasn't in pain as it did when Kaito was kidnapped which most mean he was trying to tell her that Kuri was the one.

"I should get better and see him." Chie said.

"Hai." Kakashi said Chie nodded her head. Then a group of foot steps could be heard as Chie wondered who it could be as she looked at the door. Sakura and Naruto also looked towards the door they too wondered who was coming four figures walked into the room one was holding flowers as Chie had a surprised look on her face.

"Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji, and Tenten what you guys doing here?" Chie asked. Naruto's expression changed a bit Sakura smiled a bit. Tenten came over towards Chie as she handed the flowers to her. Chie took the flowers from her.

"We came to see how you're doing and to take you." Tenten said as Neji nodded his head Lee and Gai gave their famous thumb up pose as Chie looked at them for a moment.

"Thank you." Chie said as she smiled at them. They all smiled back. Chie looked at the flowers in her hand as thoughts ran through her mind. They heard footsteps, but they where in a rush. Chie lifted her head and looked towards the door. Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, and Neji had a smile on their face as the figure rushed in Chie's eyes widened as the figures eyes teary.

"Nee-chan!" Kaito said as he went towards Chie and hugged her. Chie put a hand on his head and smiled.

"Kaito." Chie said in a low whisper.

"He's been here everyday hopping to see you awake." Neji said as she looked at him and then back to Kaito.

"Arigato Kaito." Chie said gently. Kaito didn't lift his head but nodded his head.

"Everyone thank you. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't fore everyone's help." Chie said as they smiled.

"We'll see you later we're getting ready to go on a mission. We'll see you when we come back." Gai said as Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie said as Gai gave his same pose and left with his team as Naruto and Sakura saw them out. Kakashi, Tsunade and Kaito were the only ones left. Chie looked down at Kaito.

"Kaito can you wait outside for a moment there's something I need to talk to Godaime-sama and Kakashi-sensei." Chie said as Kaito slowly looked up at her and nodded his head as he let her go and walked out closing the door behind him. Chie looked over to Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Godaime-sama, Kakashi-sensei... I know that you already saw the monster but that monster was Kuri." Chie said as the two looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked in surprise. Kakashi noticed that he didn't see Kuri anywhere.

"That monster some how disguised itself as a human to blend in." Chie said.

"Where did you find this out?" Kakashi asked. Chie looked over to the side.

"I found out when I fought him." Chie replied.

"I see..." Tsunade said as Chie looked up at her.

"Godaime-sama... Can I ask you a favor?" Chie asked. Tsunade looked at her a bit.

"What is the favor?" Tsunade asked as Chie looked towards the side. This was a favor only Tsunade could do she thought about it for a long time and she thought it was about time she asked. She was a bit afraid in what she would say.

"Godaime-sama... I don't know if you could completely get rid of the scars on my face but would you try and get rid of my scars?" Chie asked. The room fell quiet for a moment as Chie looked at Tsunade. Tsunade put her hand towards her chin.

"Okay I'll try but I'm not sure how much I can get rid of though." Tsunade said as Chie smiled and nodded her head.

"That's fine with me." Chie said. Tsunade nodded her.

"Okay I'll work on it as soon as possible." Tsunade said as Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie said.

**2 Weeks Later**

Chie was back at home as Kakashi's team spending time at Chie's place as Naruto and Sakura helped Kaito with his technique. Chie came out of the kitchen as she brought a tray with cups on top of it.

"Why don't you guys take a brake and have something to drink." Chie said as the three stopped what they were doing, ran to where Chie is, and grabbed a cup as Chie smiled.

"Chie thank you for the hospitality but..." Kakashi said but was interrupted. Chie looked and smiled at him.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm grateful that they are helping my little brother in doing so I need to do something in return." Chie said as Kakashi looked at her a bit and then nodded his head, as there was a knock on the door as Chie looked towards the door.

"_I wonder who it could be."_ Chie thought to herself as she went to the door and opened it her eyes widened in who she saw in font of her.

"Why don't you guys come in. I'll make some tea." Chie said as she let them in as one of them rubbed the back of their head.

"Thank you." Male voice said as they walked in.

"You can go into the living room and I'll bring in the drinks." Chie said.

"Arigato." Female voice said as Chie smiled Chie quickly went to the kitchen as the others went into the living room.

"Kakashi what are you doing here? Male voice said as Kakashi looked over to the voice.

"Gai, Asuma, Kurenai what are you guys doing here?" Kakashi asked. Naruto, Sakura, and Kaito looked over to them they saw the others.

"Well we came to see Chie." Gai said.

"We also brought our students to see her." Asuma said as they came towards the front.

"I see. Naruto and Sakura wanted to come over." Kakashi replied as Naruto and Sakura smiled as Kaito went to the others as he brought them to where Naruto and Sakura are.

"We also need to do something for Chie in saving our students." Kurenai said as Chie came out of the kitchen as she shook her head.

"You don't need to do anything like that I'm just happy that their back and the monsters boss isn't resurrected." Chie said as she put the cups on the table as Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai grabbed a cup.

"Kaito why don't you show them your new jutsu outside." Chie said as Kaito smiled.

"Hai." Kaito replied as Kaito showed them outside. Chie looked to the others.

"We were able to stop the monster once but there might be more out there we need to figure out a way to find them before they come into Konoha." Chie said as they nodded their heads.

"But I think that's the last we see the monster." Kakashi said as Chie looked at him.

"How can you be sure?" Chie asked.

"This monster wouldn't of done this by himself he would have someone to back him up and there wasn't so he was the last." Kakashi replied. Chie thought about what Kakashi said. Kakashi did have a point.

"Your right about that." Chie replied. The others nodded their head.

"Enough of this kind of talk." Asuma said as the others nodded their heads. Chie then lowered her mask as she grabbed her cup as the others looked at her try had open mouths.

"???" Chie said.

"Chie your scars..." Gai said as Chie smiled.

"I asked Godaime-sama if you should try taking off the scars, she was successful in getting the scars off." Chie replied as they still had open mouths.

**To Be Continued**

_Chie had found out who had done the kidnapping and now the students are back. Chie's scars are now gone she doesn't have to be afraid in taking off her mask. Now what will happen next? There are still more adventures for her. Will she be able to stay alive? Stay tune for the next chapter._


	21. Chapter 21

Okay I don't own Naruto or its characters. Kishimoto-sensei does. I own my original characters. Well I know that it's been a while since I updated this story. I've probably have more one shot stories then I do for chapters so yeah. Well I'll shut up. On with the story.

_**Chapter 21**_

It's been 2 months since the incident with the kidnapping. The 4 teams had gotten really close with Chie and her little brother Kaito. Kaito had learned a lot of stuff from the 4 teams. His scores at The Academy had gotten better. Chie had also learned from the. She was able to fill the emptiness she had in her heart. She finally understood her nightmare. Chie had asked Gai's team to look and take care of Kaito while she was out.

"Let see...I need to buy cheese, bread, milk, lettuce, tomato, and miso." Chie said in a low voice as she walked into the market. She grabbed a basket and walked down the aisle. She slowly walked down the aisle looking for the items she needs when a figure caught her eye. The figure was a girl around Naruto's age, she looked frightened and lost. Chie looked around a bit but no one seems to look at her. Chie quickly went to the girl as Chie lowered her mask.

"Is everything okay?" Chie asked. The girl looked up at her. The girl felt safe around her.

"My village was attacked by a group of strange shinobis some of the villagers were acting strange." The girl said. Chie's expression hardened she needed to inform Godaime-sama but she had to finish what she needed to do. She looked around she saw Asuma walking by.

"Asuma-sensei!" Chie said as Asuma quickly looked at Chie.

"Chie." Asuma said as he walked over to her. He noticed the girl next to her.

"Asuma-sensei could you take her to Godaime-sama." Chie said. Asuma looked at her with a surprise look.

"What's going on?" Asuma asked.

"Some shinobi attacked her village and something is going on and Godaime-sama should know about this." Chie said. Asuma nodded his head.

"Okay." Asuma said.

"Thank you." Chie said. Chie looked at the girl.

"I want you to go with Asuma-sensei and see the Hokage." Chie said. The girl looked at her a bit as she nodded her head. Asuma looked at the girl and smiled as the two left. Chie put her mask back up as she quickly grabbed the items she needs. She paid and quickly went home.

"Tadaima." Chie said. Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Kaito came to the front door.

"Okarinasai." Kaito said as he smiled. Chie smiled back.

"Kaito could you take the grocery to the kitchen?" Chie asked as Kaito nodded his head.

"Hai." Kaito said. Chie gave him the grocery bag. Kaito went to the kitchen. Chie looked at Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

"Could you guys look after Kaito a bit longer for me?" Chie asked. The three looked at each other and then looked at Chie.

"Sure." Lee said as Chie smiled.

"Thanks." Chie said as she left. Chie made her way to Tunade's office. Chie walked down the hall of the office. She went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." A female's voice said. Chie quickly opened the door.

"Chie." Shizune said. Chie looked to Shizune and bowed as she looked over to Tsunade.

"Chie I see you came." Tsunade said.

"Hai Godaime-sama." Chie replied.

"I've met the girl you asked Asuma to bring." Tsunade said. Chie nodded her head.

"I wanted to ask exactly what happen to the girl's village." Chie asked as she closed the door behind her as she walked towards the desk and stopped right in front of the desk. Tsunade watched Chie. Tsunade put her hands on the desk she slid a folder towards Chie. Chie picked it up and opened it.

"These papers. Are they notes on what the girl said?" Chie asked. Tsunade and Shizune nodded their heads.

"Hai. The girl's name is Nanako. In the not you'll noticed that her village isn't to far from us." Shizune said. Chie looked at the note and nodded her head.

"The thing that troubles me is her parents sent her here instead of the village elder." Tsunade said while she put her hands together and put them under her chin. Chie looked at her with a surprise look.

"Her parents?" Chie said with a surprise tone in her voice. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Hai. Nanako said that her parents told her to come here." Tsunade replied. Chie couldn't believe it.

"We're going to send a team to check it out." Shizune said. Chie looked at her.

"Have you decided who's going?" Chie asked. Shizune and Tsunade nodded their head.

"Hai we'll be sending Team 10, Team 7, and you." Tsunade said. Chie nodded her head.

"I see." Chie said.

"We sent a note to the two teams." Tsunade said. Chie was about to reply when there was a knocked at the door. Chie looked over to the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said. The door opened and the 2 teams walked in they saw Chie.

"Chie." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei." Chie replied.

"Now that everyone is here. I'll explain your mission." Tsunade said The 2 teams and Chie looked over to Tsunade.

"I want you to go to the village that was attack and figure out what's going on." Tsunade said.

"Attacked?" Naruto said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai. I found a girl who wasn't from our village. She was scared and didn't seem to trust people. I had talked to her and she had said that something happen to her village." Chie replied. Naruto and the others looked at her.

"So we're going to her village then?" Naruto said.

"Yes. As I said before we need to know what's going on. I want you to go as soon as you can." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Everyone said as they left the office. Chie quickly went home.

"Tadaima." Chie said. Kaito, Neji, Tenten, and Lee cam to the front door.

"Okarinasai." Kaito said with a smile. Chie smiled. Chie put a hand on Kaito's head as he looked up at her.

"Kaito I have to go on a mission. I'm going to ask Gai-sensei if his team could looked after you." Chie said. Kaito made a face.

"You don't have to ask him. We'll be glad to take care of Kaito." Neji said. Lee and Tenten nodded their heads. Chie looked over to them and smiled.

"Arigato." Chie said with a smile. Chie looked at Kaito who was pouting. Chie gave a small sigh.

"Kaito don't make that kind of face. You know that I have to go on missions. Don't worry I'll come back." Chie said. Kaito was still pouting as he looked at the ground.

"Kaito-kun your sister's right. She'll be back as soon as she can." Lee said. Kaito looked at Lee. Kaito didn't reply he then looked down.

"I know...But." Kaito said as Lee put a hand on his head.

"Don't worry." Lee said. Kaito nodded his head. Chie had packed ht things and went to the main gate. Waiting there was team 10, Naruto, and Sakura. Kakashi wasn't there yet. Chie walked over to where they were.

"Kakashi-sensei is late as usual I see." Chie said with a bit of a laugh. Naruto pouted.

"He's always late for everything." Naruto said. Chie shook her head.

"I really wouldn't say that Naruto." Chie said. Naruto and Sakura looked at her. Asuma sweat dropped a bit he knew what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Chie laughed a bit.

"Well there was one time when Kakashi was on time." Chie replied. Sakura and Naruto had a surprise look on their face.

"When!?" Sakura asked. Chie put a hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"I think it was about two years ago." Chie replied.

"Really!?" Naruto said with excitement. Chie nodded her head. Before Naruto or Sakura could say anything else, Kakashi had appeared. Naruto and Sakura looked at him. Of course, he was stopped from saying his excuse for being late.

"Well let's go." Asuma said. The group headed out of the village and started on their journey to Nanako's village.

"Ne If we don't find anything what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Mendokuse...We'll probably have to go back to Konoha empty handed." Shikamaru said

"On the other hand we go back and wait to see if another village is attacked." Chie added.

"But first things first we look for anything that might help us if we don't find anything then we'll think about what we do." Asuma said.

"Ino do you think whoever attacked the village is still there?" Chouji asked. Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"Chouji I really don't know but we'll find out something once we get there I hope." Ino replied. Chouji nodded his head.

"Me too. Me too." Chouji said. The group walked for a while as the sun stared to set; the group stopped and made camp. Everyone did their part to set up and make camp. Chie, Ino, and Sakura were making dinner while the others made the tents and brought water from the river. Chie looked over to Ino and Sakura.

"You do can take a brake. I'll do the rest." Chie said Ino and Sakura looked over to Chie.

"But..." Sakura said. Chie smiled.

"Don't worry, you two need the brake." Chie said. The two looked at each other and then nodded their head.

"Okay." Ino said. Sakura and Ino went off to the side as they sat down. Chie watched the food and fire. Once the food was ready, Chie had set up the table while Ino and Sakura brought the chairs.

"Foods ready." Chie said as they all came except for Kakashi.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked. Naruto made a face and looked to Ino.

"Probably reading his book somewhere." Naruto said. Chie gave a small sigh.

"You guys go on and eat with out me. I'll take Kakashi-sensei's food to him." Chie said. They nodded their heads.

"Itadakimasu." They all said at once and ate. Chie had brought the food near the riverbank.

"Kakashi-sensei I brought your food." Chie said There wasn't a reply standing next to Chie was Kakashi.

"Thanks." Kakashi said. Chie looked over to him and handed him his food.

"I'm going back. Once your don bring the plates over to the campsite." Chie said.

"Will do." Kakashi replied. Chie smiled and walked back to the campsite. Chie had sat down she lowered her mask and ate. Naruto looked at Chie with a wide mouth. He hadn't seen Chie without her mask. Sakura nudged at Naruto.

"Naruto it's not polite to stare." Sakura said in a low whisper. Naruto looked over to Sakura. Naruto nodded his head. Once thy finished eating Chie, Ino, and Sakura cleared the table and watched the dishes. Kakashi slowly walked over to the site.

"Thanks for the food." Kakashi said Chi went over to Kakashi.

"Your welcome. I'll take the plates." Chie said. Kakashi nodded his head and handed Chie the plates. Once the site was cleared, everyone went into their tent and went to sleep. While they were asleep, a group of Shinobis came towards the site. Their weapons in their hands as they got ready to attack them. The Shinobi group slowly walked to the tents as they slowly opened the tent. Before they knew what hit them they where attacked.

"What the!" Shinobi 1 said.

"You think we wouldn't be prepared!" Chie said.

"Tch. Well now we can have some fun." Shinobi 1 said as he rushed at Chie as she dodged him. Chie brought her left leg up and kicked the shinobi as the fell to the ground dropping his kunai.

"You know we could use someone like you." Shinobi 1 said as he got up and whipped the blood off his lips.

"What do you mean by that?" Chie asked with anger in her voice. She got into a deep stance.

"We're a group that looks for people to become our member." Shinobi 1 said as he drew out a strange kunai.

"Like I would join." Chie said angrily. The shinobi laughed.

"That'll change." Shinobi 1 said. Chie didn't understand what he meant. But all that mattered is to get rid of them and do what they need to do. Chie then rushed towards the figure. Chie punched at the figure as the figure dodged her punch as he came up at her as he slashed at her. Chie managed to put an arm out as the shinobi's kunai left a huge gash as blood dripped down it. The figure smirked Chie fritted her teeth at the pain. Chie kicked at the figure as he flew into the brush and didn't come out. Chie put a hand to her wound.

"I hope that's the last we see them." Chie said in a low whisper. Chie quickly checked on the others. Everyone was okay but for Shikamaru he had a huge gash would on his right side. Sakura tented Shikamaru's wound while Ino tended Chie's wound.

"Arigato Ino." Chie said. Ino looked at her.

"You welcome." Ino said as she put ointment on her wound. Chie shivered at the pain.

"Sorry it must of hurted." Ino said as she stopped.

"Don't worry Ino." Chie said with a smile. Ino smiled as she continued to rubbed the ointment on the wound.

**Somewhere In The Forest**

"Kakashi...Do you think that the shinobis." Asuma said.

"They might be. Asuma did you noticed anything strange about them?" Kakashi asked. Asuma looked at him.

"Two of them looked familiar. Other then that no." Asuma replied.

"I see. What I noticed was the kunai one of them had. With that the two you saw are shinobis from Suna." Kakashi said. Asuma's expression changed.

"We need to get deeper to solve this." Asuma said. Kakashi nodded his head.

"We should leave here the first thing in the morning." Asuma said. Kakashi agreed with him.

"I agree with you." Kakashi said.

**Back At The Campsite**

Ino had bandaged up Chie's wound.

"Thanks Ino." Chie said as she moved her arm a bit.

"Your welcome." Ino said. Chie looked over to Shikamaru as he lowered his shirt.

"Seems Shikamaru's done." Chie said as Ino nodded her head. She quickly got up and went to his side Chouji had done the same thing. Sakura got up and walked to where Chie was Naruto also walked over to Chie.

"Chie how's your wound?" Sakura asked. Chie looked up at her.

"It's fine it burns a bit but other then that it's fine." Chie said.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei...?" Naruto said with a pout. Chie looked over to him.

"Naruto their around they said they were going to check the area. They'll be back soon." Chie said but Naruto still pouted.

"Anyway we should get some rest." Chie said as they nodded their head. They went back into their tent and slept. Chie and fallen asleep but she tossed and turned. Her wound burned under the bandages strange markings started to appear. The same thing was happening to Shikamaru. During that time, Kakashi and Asuma had finished checking the area. They found nothing the two went into their tents. Chie woke up as she sat up she put a hand towards her forehead.

"What happen..." Chie said in a low whisper as she looked around nothing seemed familiar. Chie then looked at her arm.

"_That's right...Shikamaru and I were attacked. But why did they treat my wound?"_ Chie thought to herself. Chie slowly got out of the tent and looked around a bit.

"I have to find Shikamaru." Chie said in a low whisper. Chie check the tent that was at the far end. She looked inside it. Shikamaru was still asleep. Chie slowly walked towards Shikamaru and picked him up as she put is arm around her. Chie slowly and quietly walked out of the tent and walked to the forest.

**Next Morning**

Sakura woke up early as she stretched a bit. She walked over to Chie's tent and looked inside. She noticed that Chie wasn't inside.

"_I wonder where she went to."_ Sakura thought to herself. Sakura walked out of Chie's tent as she went to the river and washed up. Ino had came behind Sakura.

"Ne Sakura Chie isn't around you know where she went to?" Ino asked as she went to Sakura's right side. Sakura shook her head.

"No I don't." Sakura replied. Ino washed up a bit.

"I wonder where she went to." Ino said as the two walked back and started making breakfast. Chouji, Kakashi, Asuma, and Naruto came out of their tents. Kakashi had looked into Shikamaru and Chie's tent and noticed they weren't their as he came behind the others.

"Sakura, Ino where's Chie and Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked. Ino and Sakura looked at each other. They didn't know that Shikamaru was gone.

"We don't know." Sakura replied.

"Where could they have gone to?" Asuma said as he put a hand to his chin.

"We don't have time to look for them. We need to get to the village." Kakashi said.

"What! We just can't leave them!" Naruto said. Kakashi looked over to Naruto.

"I'll send Pakkun to look for them." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded his head. Once they finished their breakfast, they quickly packed their things. They also packed Chie and Shikamaru's things as they walked towards the village. Kakashi had summoned Pakkun and told him to find Chie and Shikamaru and make sure he brings them to where they are.

**Where Chie And Shikamaru Ar**_**e**_

Chie and Shikamaru where taking a rest Shikamaru looked at Chie.

"How fare are we from headquarters?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have about thirty more minutes before we reach head quarters." Chie replied. Chie slowly looked at her arm but the she looked at Shikamaru.

"How's your wound Shikamaru?" Chie asked.

"It's fine..." Shikamaru said.

"Let me see it." Chie said. Shikamaru looked at her arm but looked away as he nodded his head. He took off his vest and lifted his shirt. The bandage that was around him was stained in blood as Chie took out her first aid kit as she treated his wound.

"Man this is pretty bad." Chie said as she put some ointment on it as he shivered a bit. Nest to the wound was a flame like tattoo.

"If we didn't have to go back to headquarters I would of gotten back for what they did to you." Chie said angrily.

"It was my fault anyways." Shikamaru said. Chie looked at him. Pakkun had ran down the road as he looked for Chie and Shikamaru.

"Fine if you say so." Chie said. She then bandaged up the wound. Chie stopped as her eyes to the brush. Something had jumped out and stood in front of them.

"Chie, Shikamaru everyone was looking for you." Pakkun said. Chie's right hand went to her kunai pouch. Shikamaru looked at the dog.

"What do you mean and why do you know our names!?" Chie said coldly. Pakkun watched her reaction.

"Chie what are you saying you're a shinobi from Konoha. So are you Shikamaru. Your with two groups from Konoha." Pakkun said.

"What are you saying we're not from Konoha We're from the Kaji clan." Chie said. Pakkun didn't show how surprised he was but right now, he need information.

"Then why do you have Konoha's hitai-ate?" Pakkun asked.

"We have it because we need to mingle with the village." Shikamaru said.

"If your done we have to go!" Chie said angrily. Chie looked at Shikamaru as she finished bandaging his wound. Shikamaru put his shirt down and put the vest on.

"What do you mean you have to go?" Pakkun asked.

"We're going back to our village." Chie said as she threw a smoke bomb as the smoke rose up. Pakkun tried to get their scent but he couldn't.

"Kuso..." Pakkun said as he left and went to where Kakashi and the others are.

**Village**

Kakashi and the others reached the village as they looked around.

"Wonder where most of the villagers went." Naruto said They noticed that most of the villagers weren7t there. They walked to where the elders building is. Before they reached it, Pakkun reached them.

"Pakkun." Naruto said. Kakashi looked at him.

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji find a place to rest. Asuma and I will be there later." Kakashi said. The four looked at each other for a moment they nodded their heads as they walked away Kakashi looked over to Pakkun.

"What happen?" Kakashi asked.

"I found them but you won't like the information." Pakkun said.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuma asked.

"Seems like who you're up against is the Kaji clan." Pakkun replied.

"Kaji clan?" Asuma said in a curious tone of voice.

"That's all I know." Pakkun said. Kakashi put a hand to his chin.

"Pakkun I want you to go back to Konoha and ask Godaime if she has any information about this Kaji clan." Kakashi said.

"Alright." Pakkun said as he left. Asuma looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi do you think what happen here happen to Chie and Shikamaru?" Asuma asked.

"I don't know. But first we need to know more about this Kaji clan." Kakashi said.

**Where Chie And Shikamaru Are**

The two were in front of the village as they slowly walked in.

"Chie, Shikamaru your late." Shinobi 1 said. Chie looked at the shinobi as she narrowed her eyes.

"You think we don't know that!" Chie said angrily.

"Chie calm down." Shikamaru said. Chie looked over to Shikamaru. Her expression changed.

"You lucky Shikamaru was here. I would of beaten you." Chie said coldly.

"Whatever. Boss is waiting for you in the office." Shinobi 1 said.

"Okay." Chie said a bit coldly. Chie and Shikamaru went to the office.

"Chie, Shikamaru I see you've made it back." Boss said.

"Hai." Chie and Shikamaru said.

"Well the village you came from what did you learn?" Boss asked.

"There's a kid name Uzumaki Naruto who has Kyuubi in him. There is also a clan that uses Byakugan." Chie said.

"The clan is Hyuuga." Shikamaru said.

"I see I want you to get the Uzumaki kid and get anyone that's from this Hyuuga clan." Boss said. Chie and Shikamaru nodded their head.

**To Be Continued**

_Chie and Shikamaru are now part of the Kaji clan. Does Tsunade have any information about this Kaji clan? Can the others find out what's going on? Will they be able to find what they need? Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the long long long wait. I been busy and stuff so yeah. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I still have a few more chapters to write and then I'll end this story. This is one of my longest stories I ever written. Well I'll shut up now.

_**Chapter 22**_

"Hai." Chie and Shikamaru said as they bowed and left the building, Chie looked at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru you take Hyuuga and I'll take the Uzumaki kid." Chie said. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Okay but be careful." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay same goes for you to Shikamaru." Chie replied. Shikamaru nodded his head as he left. Chie made her way to where Naruto and the others are.

**Where The Others Are**

The group walked into the building but there wasn't anyone inside.

"What the." Naruto said, but they heard footsteps as the group looked at the hall. A figure walked out of the hall.

"Hmmmmm Who are you? What are you here for?" The figure asked.

"We're from Konoha. We came to talk about the attack that took place here." Kakashi replied.

"Konoha... Who sent you here?" The figure asked.

"A girl named Nanako was sent by her parent." Asuma said. The figure just looked at them.

"Follow me." The figure said. The group followed the figure to another room. The room they had gone into had a round table with chairs around it."

"Please sit down." The figure said. They sat down.

"I'm the leader of this village. Tsuharu is my name." Tsuharu said.

"I'm Kakashi. This is Asuma, Naruto, Chouji, Ino, and Sakura. We had two others with us but we kind of ran into trouble." Kakashi said.

"Trouble?" Tsuharu said with a surprised tone.

"Hai. We believe that we were attacked by the same shinobi that attacked you." Kakashi said.

"Hmmm." Tsuharu said.

"Tsuharu-san...Have you ever heard of a clan called Kaji clan?" Asuma asked.

"Kaji clan? No I haven't heard of Kaji clan." Tsuharu said.

"I see." Asuma said. Before they could continue Pakkun had ran into the room.

"Kakashi here is what you asked for." Pakkun said as he sat next to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded his head. He grabbed the scroll from Pakkun and opened it as Pakkun disappeared. During that time Chie had made her way into the village without being detected. She looked around trying to find Naruto.

"_Where could they be?"_ Chie thought to herself.

"Kakashi what does it say?" Tsuharu asked.

"We have a big problem..." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Well we have to find the person who put a mark on Chie and Shikamaru and get their kunai and find an antidote." Kakashi said.

"I see. What happen if the person who had the mark put a mark on someone else?" Tsuharu asked.

"That's no a problem. The only people who can do it is the original members of the clan." Kakashi said.

"But how can we find the members?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know..." Kakashi replied. Outside Chie had walked up to the building.

"_Hmm."_ Chie thought to herself as she quietly walked into the building. Chie looked around. She then heard voices as she made her way to the voices she heard.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. We have two options. One try and capture them and use them as bait. Two we look for the village." Kakashi replied.

"How will someone be able to find the village?" Ino asked.

"We'll have to split up and look if we're going to use option two." Kakashi replied. Chie had heard every word her eyes narrowed a bit. But she knew that no one can find their village no matter how hard they try. She had to be careful not to get caught by them. Chie heard rustling inside the room as she hid herself as she waited. The group had walked out of the room as they headed towards the exit. Naruto was at the end Chie kept her eyes on him. Naruto had stopped as Sakura stopped and looked t him.

"Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her.

"Go on ahead." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him as she slightly nodded her head.

"Okay but be sure to catch up with us." Sakura said. Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay." Naruto said as she walked off. He walked down the hall as he found a door that lead outside. He walked out and found a clearing. He slowly walked over to the clearing.

"..." Naruto said as he gave a sight.

"_How are we going to find them...This is one of the hardest mission I been on..."_ Naruto thought to himself. Before Naruto could look behind him, he felt a strong grip behind his neck.

"Who's there?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmmmm Uzumaki Naruto the number one loud mouth in Kohona. Sealed with in him Kyuubi. The monster that once roamed free and destroyed everything in its path." A female voice said. Naruto's eyes widened at the voice.

"Chie...What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a confused tone of voice.

"What I'm doing? I'm going to bring you with me to my village." Chie replied.

"What are you saying!? You're a member of Konoha and you have a little brother named Kaito did you really forget everything?" Naruto said angrily.

"Me forget. Don't make me laugh Naruto. I've been with the Kaji clan as long as I could remember. I never knew who my parents are. I don't have any siblings." Chie replied. Naruto couldn't believe this Kaji clan; they twisted and changed everything about the person.

"Enough talk I need to get you to the village." Chie said. She quickly tied his hands behind his back and tied a blindfold over his eyes as the two left.

**To Where Kakashi And Sakura Are**

"Sakura looked towards the building. Kakashi looked over to Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Sakura slowly looked over to Kakashi.

"...Naruto's late..." Sakura said. Kakashi noticed this too but Naruto should have been here by now.

"I wonder what happen to him..." Kakashi said.

"I'll go look for him." Sakura said as she ran off.

**To Where Chie Is**

Chie made her way to the office. Once she got into the office she took off the blindfold. Naruto looked around.

"What the." Naruto said. Chie bowed in front of someone.

"I've brought Uzumaki Naruto." Chie replied.

"Good you may leave. Shikamaru wanted to talk to you once you came back. He's waiting at the restaurant." Male voice said.

"Hai." Chie replied as she bowed once more and left. Naruto was about to follow her when he was stopped.

"Let me go!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry but we can't let you go yet." Male voice said. Before Naruto could say anything he heard two familiar voices.

"Naruto." Male 2 said.

"Naruto-kun." Female voice said. Naruto looked behind him and saw Neji and Hinata.

"Neji, Hinata what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"That's easy Naruto. I've sent Shikamaru to bring someone from the Hyuuga clan." Male vice said Naruto looked angrily at the man.

"You!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get out of the grip of the man holding him down. The man laughed.

"Chie was right you are the number one loud mouth." Male voice said. When the man was about to say something a young man came in.

"Karima-sama." The young man said. Karima looked at him.

"What is it Yashi?" Karima asked.

"We're almost done in making the mark permanent and the person who gets the mark can also be able to put the mark on someone else." Yashi replied.

"Excellent. Once you're done I want you to test it on Chie and Shikamaru." Karima said.

"WHAT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!!!" Naruto yelled. Karima looked at him.

"Don't worry you'll be joining them Naruto, Hinata, Neji." Karima said with a laugh.

"Take them to their rooms and keep an eye on them." Karima said.

"Hai." The guards said as they took them to their rooms.

**To Where Kakashi And Sakura Are**

"Did you find him?" Kakashi asked. Sakura sadly shook her head.

"No it's like his no in this village anymore." Sakura replied.

"Where could of he gone to?" Kakashi said putting a hand to his chin. A voice came from behind them.

"Who are you looking for?" A small girl's voice said. Kakashi and Sakura quickly looked to her.

"We're looking for a boy this high and had yellow hair." Kakashi said the girl looked at him.

"I saw him being carried out by someone." The girl replied. Kakashi looked at Sakura and then to the girl as she knelt next to her.

"Do you remember what the person looked like?" Kakashi asked.

"She had the same vest as you she also had a mask." The girl replied.

"Do you know which way they went to?" Kakashi asked. The girl shook her head.

"I only saw them leave the village but I don't know where they went to." The girl replied. Kakashi gave a small sigh Sakura looked at the girl then to Kakashi.

"Thank you for your information." Kakashi said. The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Your welcome." The girl replied as she left the two.

"Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked up at her.

"Well have to report to Godaime-sama and tell her what happen and see if anything happens from there." Kakashi replied. Sakura nodded her head.

"Hai." Sakura replied.

"Sakura you find Asuma and the other's there's something I want to do." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded her head.

"Okay but please be careful." Sakura said. Kakashi nodded his head. Sakura left Kakashi summoned Pakkun again.

"Kakashi what is it this time?" Pakkun asked.

"Can you get the scent of Chie or Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Pakkun then started to sniff the air.

"I've got both of their scent." Pakkun replied.

"Good could you take me to wherever it leads?" Kakashi asked Pakkun nodded his head as he ran to where the scent led him. They had ran for a while Pakkun slowly stopped as Kakashi stopped right behind him.

"Pakkun what is it?" Kakashi asked. Pakkun looked up at him.

"We're near the village." Pakkun said.

"Village...I'm guessing it's Kaji clan's village." Kakashi replied.

"What are you going to do?" Pakkun asked.

"Hmmmm Well I should look around the village." Kakashi replied.

"If you are you better be careful." Pakkun said as he disappeared. Kakashi snuck into the village without being noticed.

"_Where could they be?"_ Kakashi thought to himself. He looked around but he couldn't find Chie, Shikamaru, or Naruto. Kakashi looked around again as he heard two familiar voices.

"You wanted to see me?" Female voice asked.

"Yes. Yashi wanted us to prepare for his experiment." Male voice replied.

"Yashi's experiment? Did he say what it was?" Female voice asked.

"No." Male voice said.

"I see. Did he say when to get ready?" Female voice asked.

"One week." Male voice replied.

"I see. Well I'll see you then." Female voice said.

"Okay." Male voice replied.

"_Chie, Shikamaru...?..."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he tried to find them but they were gone.

"_Where did they go...?"_ Kakashi thought to himself but then he heard Naruto's voice.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!!!! AND DON'T LAY A FINGER ON CHIE AND SHIKAMARU!!!!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi lifted his head and looked around as he went to where he heard Naruto's voice. Kakashi came up to a building as he looked through one of the windows. What he saw was Naruto on the ground a man kicking him Hinata and Neji being held back by two people.

"_Why are Neji and Hinata here?"_ Kakashi thought to himself. The man then put a foot on Naruto's back.

"Get your foot off me!!!" Naruto yelled but the man didn't listen to him. He just smirked.

"What do you think?" Man said. Naruto growled.

"Once I get out of here I'll beat you into pulp!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha like you'll be able to get out of your predicament." Man said. Kakashi watched this as he looked for a way in. He saw a open window as he looked into the room and noticed no one was in as he snuck into the room

"_Well looks like I'll have to get Naruto Neji and Hinata out of here."_ Kakashi thought to himself. He slowly opened the door as he looked around no one was walking down the hall as he quickly went to the next room. He found two guards as he took them down he then took down the guards near Hinata and Neji and then changed into one of the guards close and walked out.

"I can't wait to see Chie with the permanent mark and see you and your friends with the same mark." Man said Naruto struggled as he growled but before he could continue anything he fell to the ground Naruto looked at his side but then he looked up as she saw the guard then the guard changed out of his close.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. Kakashi gave a small grin.

"Well looks like we should get going." Kakashi said as he untied the ropes.

"What about Chie and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Kakashi then pulled out a kunai from one of the guard's pocket.

"We'll find something with this." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said in excitement.

"We should get going before they wake up." Kakashi said. The tree nodded their head as they left the building.

**To Where Chie Is**

Chie was walked down the road her hands in her pocket. She wasn't in a good mood.

"Chie!" Female voice said. Chie looked over to the voice.

"Kaoru what is it?" Chie asked as she put her hands out of her pockets.

"There's some intruder and Karima-sama wanted you to find them." Kaoru said.

"Okay." Chie said as she left.

"_This is the first time an intruder had come into this village."_ Chie thought to herself. She couldn't find anyone that's not welcomed. Chie rand into Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru did you see anyone out of the ordinary?" Chie asked Shikamaru shook his head.

"No I haven't." Shikamaru replied.

"I see thanks." Chie replied. Chie slowly walked away she continued to look around she still couldn't find the intruder. On the other hand Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata managed to sneak out being unseen by anyone as they walked into the forest and back to the village the others are at.

"Kakashi-sensei...Chie and Shikamaru are going to be themselves before they get that permanent mark?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked over to Naruto.

"I don't know but we have one week to find the cure." Kakashi replied.

"One week? What do you mean one week?" Neji asked.

"While I was looking for Naruto I heard a conversation I believe was Shikamaru and Chie." Kakashi replied. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What were they talking about?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"This Yashi told Shikamaru that they had one week to prepare for the experiment he had planned." Kakashi replied.

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" Naruto asked.

"I'm guessing be prepared to get the permanent mark. The only thing I could think of it the two are going to be the gin pig." Kakashi replied.

"..." Naruto said. He didn't want to lose Chie or Shikamaru to the likes of the people like them.

"We'll have to work quickly if we want to bring them back." Neji said. Kakashi nodded his head. Hinata looked over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata thought to herself. Seeing the look on Naruto's face made her worry. They made their way back to the village when Asuma went to them.

"Kakashi I see your back." Asuma said. Kakashi nodded his head. Asuma noticed Neji and Hinata.

"Kakashi why are...?" Asuma was stopped by Kakashi.

"I'll tell you about it later. First we need to find a cure for Chie and Shikamaru." Kakashi said. Asuma nodded his head.

"Neji, Naruto, Hinata why don't you guys go to where Ino, Sakura, and Chouji are." Asuma said.

"Hai." Naruto said as they left.

"Asuma let's get started on the cure." Kakashi said Asuma nodded his head.

"Then you can explain why Hinata and Neji are here." Asuma replied as Kakashi nodded his head. The two went to the elder's office as they asked if they could use their lab.

**To Where Chie Is**

Chie couldn't find the intruder she stopped in front of a tree. She put her hands towards her side.

"Where are they..." Chie said in a low whisper as she looked at the ground.

"Hmmmmm?" Chie said as she knelt and looked at the footprints.

"It's still fresh...Which means..." Chie said as she got up and followed the tracks outside the village.

"Their not getting away from me." Chie said coldly.

**In Konoha**

Shizune looked over to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama...Do you think they'll find the cure?" Shizune asked Tsunade looked at her.

"They have to Konoha's kept secret information is at stake." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded her head.

"That's true." Shizune replied.

"Did you find any information about Hinata and Neji?" Tsunade asked. Shizune shook her head.

"No, we still don't know who took them." Shizune replied.

"Kuso...Just hope they don't try it again." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded her head.

**Where Kakashi And Asuma Are**

The two worked very hard in finding the cure but no luck at all. They tried 20 different antidote and all of them failed.

"Oi Kakashi at this rate..." Asuma said.

"I know I know but there's nothing about the antidote in the scrolls." Kakashi said. Asuma gave a sigh. What are they going to do? They need to do something quick.

"Let's try this one." Kakashi said Asuma nodded his head. They tried the antidote they found it worked but then the mare came back.

"Kakashi..." Asuma said. Kakashi looked at him.

"We're getting close." Kakashi said as they started mixing ingredients again.

**Where Chie Is**

She had followed the tracks to a village she stood in the shadows.

"So their in this village." Chie thought to herself. She looked around. She needed to get into the village but she didn't want them to know who she is. She used Henge to change her look to a cat as she walked into the street as she looked around when someone picked her up. The cat meowed as it looked over to the person who picked her up and saw it was Sakura.

"You shouldn't be walking around a place like this." Sakura said with a smile as she took the cat to where she and the others were taking a break.

"Sakura-chan what's with the cat?" Naruto asked.

"I saw it walking in town thought I'll bring it to somewhere safe and quiet." Sakura replied. The cat meowed as Sakura put the cat down as the cat slowly walked over to Naruto and rubbed it's body against his leg. Naruto petted the cat.

"Neji, Hinata I wanted to ask you something." Sakura said. Neji looked at her.

"What is it?" Neji asked. Ino and Chouji looked at them for a moment as they played with the cat.

"Who brought you here?" Sakura asked.

"It...It was Shikamaru..." Hinata replied.

"Shikamaru!?" Sakura replied.

**To Be Continued**

_What will happen now? Chie Henge into a cat now she has a chance in getting Naruto, Hinata, and Neji. But she also has to get the intruder. What will happen? Will Kakashi and Asuma find the cure soon? Stay tuned to the next chapter._


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and homework and stuff. Well this anime/manga isn't owned by me. The owner of this anime/manga is Kishimoto-sensei. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 23**_

"Hai Shikamaru." Neji replied. Sakura didn't understand why Shikamaru brought them here.

"I see." Sakura replied. The cat was played with as it meowed. The cat sat on Naruto's lap as it fell asleep. Naruto blinked a bit.

"Did you get any information to why Chie and Shikamaru are with them?" Sakura asked. Neji shook his head.

"No but I do know they are playing in using them for an experiment." Neji replied.

"An experiment?" Sakura said with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah they are going to use them for their game." Naruto said angrily.

"Naruto..." Sakura said as she looked at him.

"I just hope we can make the antidote in time." Neji said. The group nodded their head. The sun started setting as they left Sakura brought the cat with her. Kakashi and Asuma continued to mix ingredients as they got closer and closer in finding the antidote.

"MeiMei is your name." Sakura said as she petted the cat as the cat meowed. Sakura cleaned herself up as she went to bed as the cat slept next to her. Once Sakura fell asleep the cat jumped out of bed.

"Kai." Cat said in a whisper as the cat henge back to Chie.

"_Now to find Naruto, Neji, and Hinata and take them back to the village and then I'll have to take care of Hatake Kakashi."_ Chie thought to herself as she slowly walked towards the door.

"Sorry Sakura but MeiMei has to leave and won't come back." Chie said in a whisper as she left. Chie walked down the hall as she checked the rooms but she couldn't find Neji, Hinata, or Naruto.

"_Hmmmmm."_ Chie thought to herself when she heard something coming from the room next door. Chie slowly opened it. She found Naruto talking in his sleep. Chie put her hands into a seal as she used Kage Bunshin no jutsu as the bunshin grabbed Naruto as they walked into the next room as they found Neji and Hinata and grabbed the two and quickly left the village.

**Where Kakashi And Asuma Are**

They still continued to make an antidote as they tried the last bunch they made.

"Just hope this is it." Kakashi said. Asuma nodded his head.

"Same here." Asuma said. The two watched the results of the mixture. They waited and waited but the mark didn't come back.

"Yes! We found it." Asuma said with excitement Kakashi nodded his head.

"Now we have to give this to Shikamaru and Chie and the others who are under the same mark." Kakashi replied.

"Hai but what about the original villagers?" Asuma asked.

"Do you believe that maybe this mark had chanced the leader and he used it on the others?" Kakashi asked.

"If that's possible." Asuma replied.

"I guess your right but still we could investigate a bit more into it." Kakashi said. Asuma nodded his head.

"Well we should get some sleep if we're going to find a way to get Chie and Shikamaru back." Asuma said. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Your right. I'll see you in the morning." Kakashi said as he left to his room.

"Same here." Asuma said as he left to his room.

**To Where Chie Is**

Chie had made it back to the village as she walked to where Karima is.

"_Karima-sama should be pleased in me." _Chie thought to herself as she made it to where Karima is.

"Karima-sama I've brought Neji, Hinata, and Naruto back." Chie said with a bow.

"Good once you put them into their room I want you to bring the intruder here and kill him." Karima said.

"Hai." Chie replied with a bow as she turned around and took the three to their room and then went back to the village. Once again Chie was in the building she sensed someone as she changed her look into a cat again.

"MeiMei there you are you shouldn't be walked around here." Sakura said as she picked up the cat.

"Mew." MeiMei said as the two went back to Sakura's room. MeiMei and Sakura got into bed the two fell asleep. MeiMei opened her eye4s as she jumped out of bed and then changed back into Chie.

"_Now to find Kakashi."_ Chie thought to herself as she left the room and started her search for Kakashi. She looked into each room when she finally found his room. Chie walked in quickly she slowly walked towards the bed she brought out a long piece of rope she then wrapped the rope around Kakashi's arms she then put a blindfold over his eye she then woke Kakashi up. Kakashi woke up and noticed his hands tied as something covering his eye.

"What the!" Kakashi said.

"Now if you don't mind your coming with me quietly." Chie said.

"Chie..." Kakashi said.

"Now Hatake Kakashi." Chie said Kakashi got up from the bed as Chie let him out of the room and out of the village.

"Chie why are you doing this? Have you lost your mind?" Kakashi asked. He had to see if what he read was true.

"I'm not losing my mind. Why I was ordered to bring the intruder and kill them in front of the boss." Chie replied.

"Do you think Kaito would want to see you like this?" Kakashi asked.

"Kaito? Who's he? That Naruto kid also said the same thing." Chie replied.

"He's your little brother." Kakashi said.

"Sorry I don't know him and if your done asking questions we're in the village." Chie said Kakashi stayed quiet what he read was true the mark changed everything about the person and it keeps valuable information. Chie and Kakashi continued to walk a bit when they stopped. Chie took off the blindfold the two stood in front of someone as Chie bowed to the person.

"Karima-sama I've brought the intruder." Chie said.

"Good job Chie leave us alone for a while and wait till I call you." Karima said.

"Hai." Chie said as she bowed and left. Kakashi watched Chie as she left Kakashi then looked at Karima.

"Kakashi I've heard from Chie that you have Sharingan. With that Sharingan you can copy and see through jutsu." Karima said. Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Why did you put our students under your command!?" Kakashi said coldly. Karima laughed as he looked at him.

"Their skills and jutsu are very useful. You would have been useful if you really were part of the Uchiha clan." Karima replied.

"Even if you did we would do everything to bring them back." Kakashi replied coldly. Karima laughed.

"Let me tell you something. The mark I'm using was put on my by someone who told me how to use it before he died. I used the mark that I got on my own villagers but the difference to this mark and the other one is the design of the mark. No one tried to bring them back so what makes you think I'll let you do it?" Karima said.

"Don't be so sure." Kakashi said. Karima narrowed his eyes at him.

"You won't live long to see it." Karima said. Kakashi knew what was going to happen he was doing something behind his back as he made sure Karima didn't see.

"Chie!" Karima said. Chie walked into the room as she walked towards Kakashi.

"Well looks like you're going to be killed by me." Chie said as she brought out her kunai she was about to stab him when Kakashi threw a small needles as Chie felt the needles as she pulled the needles out as the mark slowly disappeared as she blinked a bit. She wasn't sure what was going on. Karima wondered why she wasn't doing anything.

"Chie hurry and kill him." Karima said. Chie looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Chie said in a low whisper as she stabbed Kakashi. Chie pulled the kunai out as Kakashi back a bit as he fell to the ground.

"Good job Chie now dispose the body." Karima said. Chie looked at him as she whipped the blood off the kunai and bowed.

"Hai." Chie said as she picked up the body and walked out the building as soon as she did she went towards the side where no one could see her as she put Kakashi down.

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" Chie asked. He looked at her.

"Before I tell you. You better take care of that wound."Kakashi said. Chie looked at her hand. Chie had placed her hand in front of Kakashi and stabbed her own hand.

"Hai." Chie said as she brought out some bandages as Kakashi tended to her wound. Chie looked at Kakashi she wasn't sure why she was here and she wasn't sure what was going on. Once Kakashi finished bandaging up Chie's wound he looked at her.

"Do you remember the night we were attacked?" Kakashi asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied.

"Well we were attacked by a clan called Kaji clan. They put some strange mark on you and it made you into a totally different person." Kakashi said.

"I see...I must of done so many horrible things." Chie said as she looked down. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. Chie looked up at him.

"You weren't yourself even if you were yourself you wouldn't of done it so don't worry." Kakashi said. Chie nodded her head.

"Right now we need to get Shikamaru and leave." Kakashi said. Chie nodded her head.

"I'll report to the boss that I disposed the body and I'll look for Shikamaru." Chie said. Kakashi nodded his head. Chie got up and walked into the building as she went to where Karima was at. Chie bowed.

"Karima-sama I've disposed the body." Chie said.

"Excellent Chie. Now I want you to check on Naruto, Neji, and Hinata are still in there room and do a room check." Karima said. Chie didn't know what they were doing here but her body did which was strange but she played along.

"Hai Karima-sama." Chie said as she bowed and was about to leave when Shikamaru walked into the room as she looked at him.

"Shikamaru when your done could you meet me outside?" Chie asked Shikamaru nodded his head. Chie went to check on the 3. Chie walked to a room as she looked at the guard. The guard quickly moved and let Chie in. Chie walked in Naruto looked up and saw her; the guard quickly closed the door.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled as he about to attack her when Chie moved to the side and held him from behind as she covered his mouth.

"Calm down Naruto. I'm normal okay. Now listen Kakashi's waiting outside once I leave go through the hidden door behind the desk it'll take you outside." Chie said in a low whisper. Naruto looked at her for a moment as she let him go.

"Now what are you trying to do? Get back to where you belong!" Chie said as she made some noise with the furniture in the room as Naruto laid himself on the ground. Chie walked to the door.

"You can open it." Chie said as the door opened as Chie walked out. Naruto quickly got up and went to the hidden door. Chie went to the room Hinata was, Chie was let in as the guard closed the door.

"Chie-san..." Hinata said a bit frighten. Chie walked over to her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; listen carefully once I leave go through the hidden door behind the desk it'll lead you outside. Kakashi going to be waiting there." Chie said in a low whisper. Hinata nodded her head as Chie walked to the door.

"The check's done let me out." Chie said as the door opened as Chie walked out. Soon as the door closed Hinata went to the hidden door. Chie walked to Neji's room as the guard looked at Chie a bit Chie looked at the guard.

"what is it?" Chie asked angrily. The guard shook his head and let Chie in. Chie walked in the door closed behind her as Neji looked at Chie he got into a stance. Chie looked at him a bit as she shook her head. Neji then stood normally.

"Neji listen the others are waiting for you outside go through the hidden door behind the desk." Chie said. Neji just looked at her.

"If you don't believe me fine but once I leave you can check yourself." Chie said in a low whisper. She slowly walked to the door as she said something the door opened as Chie left. Neji watched her leave as the door closed Neji quickly walked out from the hidden door. Chie walked down the hall as she went to where Karima was at as she bowed.

"Everything is in order." Chie said.

"Good you may take your leave." Karima said.

"Hai." Chie said as she left she heard footsteps behind her as she looked.

"Shikamaru you done with your round?" Chie asked Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Yes. Chie your alright you don't look so well." Shikamaru said as the two walked outside.

"I was in henge for a while so that might have been why I'm so tired." Chie replied.

"Should I take you home?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes I don't want to faint on the road." Chie replied the two walked past a tree when Shikamaru felt something hit his arm.

"What the?" Shikamaru said as he looked at his arm he pulled out the needles as Chie watched him a bit. Shikamaru slowly blinked a bit as he looked around as she then looked at Chie.

"What are we doing here?" Shikamaru asked. Chie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll explain later first we need to get out of here." Chie said as Shikamaru nodded his head. Before Chie and Shikamaru could move Kakashi and the others walked over.

"Looks like Shikamaru is back we should get going before they find out what's going on." Kakashi said. They quickly left as they did the sun rose up into the sky. Chie watched the sun rise she gave a sigh she hadn't hand enough sleep. The group got into the village as they walked into the building. They went into their rooms. Chie and Shikamaru found an open room as they walked in and fell asleep in the bed.

**Morning**

Sakura was in the halls looking for MeiMei. She still couldn't find her. Chouji had gone to wake Ino up. Kakashi was woken up by Asuma. The two were in one of the rooms talking about how they were going to deal with the Kaji clan. Neji, Hinata, and Naruto were still sleep after what happen yesterday they could use the extra sleep. Chie and Shikamaru were in deep sleep no one except Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto knew that they were back to normal and with them.

**To Where Kakashi And Asuma Are**

"So looks like we'll e needing a lot more antidote then." Asuma said. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Exactly but one problem is how are we going to get every single one of them." Kakashi said.

"We could make a trap." Asuma said.

"But we can't be able to get all of them. There has to be a better way." Kakashi said.

"Put the antidote into the water might work." Asuma said.

"If we get into their water supply then it might work." Kakashi said.

"But how are we going to get into their water supply?" Asuma asked.

"We ask Chie and Shikamaru to do it." Kakashi said.

"Do you think they'll be able to get through without getting caught?" Asuma asked.

"I don't know but we have to try." Kakashi said.

"That's true. Well should we wake them up?" Asuma said.

"I'll wake them you should get the antidote ready." Kakashi said. Asuma nodded his head as he left Kakashi went to where Chie and Shikamaru were sleeping at. While he walked to Chie's room Sakura was looking for something.

"Sakura what are you looking for?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked to Kakashi.

"I'm looking for MeiMei." Sakura said.

"MeiMei?" Kakashi said.

"A cat I found. Kakashi did you see a cat on your way here?" Sakura asked.

"Cat. I didn't see the cat." Kakashi said.

"Hmmmmmmm I wonder where she went to." Sakura said. Before they could say anything else the door opened. Chie walked out Sakura looked at her.

"Chie! What are you!!!?" Sakura said Chie looked at Sakura and Kakashi.

"Sakura, Chie's back to normal she's back with us for good." Kakashi said Sakura gave a smile.

"I'm glad. So that means Shikamaru is." Sakura said. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes he's back." Chie said.

"Chie..." Sakura said. Chie's expression changed a bit.

"Yes?" Chie replied.

"Have you seen a cat?" Sakura asked.

"A cat?" Chie said. Chie somehow knew what happen to the cat.

"Maybe the cat found its place amongst it's friends." Chie replied. Sakura looked at Chie and nodded her head.

"I guess you could be right." Sakura said. Chie nodded her head. Kakashi looked to Chie.

"Chie could you wake up Shikamaru and meet me in the conference room." Kakashi said. Chie looked at him.

"Hai." Chie said as she walked off to where Shikamaru was at. Chie stood in front of Shikamaru's room. Chie brought up her right hand as she knocked the door. Chie waited, she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Shikamaru opened the door and looked at Chie.

"Chie what is it?" Shikamaru asked sleepily.

"Kakashi wants us to met him in the conference room." Chie replied. Shikamaru looked at her as he nodded his head as the two walked off without being seen by anyone. Chie opened the door as Asuma and Kakashi were in a seat. Chie and Shikamaru walked in as they closed the door and took a seat.

"We'll get to the point. We want you to take this antidote and put it in the water supply of the Kaji clan." Kakashi said as he put the antidote on the table.

"You're the only ones who can get in without being suspected." Asuma said. Chie looked at Asuma and then to Kakashi.

"All we have to do is pour this antidote into the water." Chie said. Asuma and Kakashi nodded their heads.

"Hai. With that everyone would be normal." Asuma said.

"What happens if things don't go well?" Shikamaru asked.

"... We might lose both of you." Asuma said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked his expression changed.

"The Kaji clan is making a permanent mark and you two are the test subjects." Kakashi said.

"So your saying if we couldn't do what we are meant to do this mission ends..." Chie hesitated.

"Hai it ends in failure. With that all the information about Konoha will be theirs." Kakashi said. Chie's expression hardened she couldn't let this mission end in a failure.

"Shikamaru you ready?" Chie asked as she looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at her and nodded his head. Chie nodded her head back she looked at the antidote as she picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"Be careful." Kakashi said.

"Don't forget we're counting on you." Asuma said. Chie and Shikamaru nodded their heads as they left and went to the village. Once they got to the village Chie looked at Shikamaru.

"I guess we split up here for now. Once I'm done meet me here." Chie said. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Okay." Shikamaru said. The two left as Chie was about to head to the water supply when she was stopped.

"Chie." Male voice said. Chie turned around and looked at the figure.

"Kuro what is it?" Chie asked.

"Karima-sama wanted to see you." Kuro replied.

"I see thanks." Chie said as she quickly made her way to the building where Karima was at.

"Karima-sama you called me?" Chie said as she bowed.

"Yes. I hope you didn't forget the experiment that Yashi asked you to help out." Karima said.

"I haven't forgotten it sir." Chie replied.

"Good because the experiment will start tonight." Karima said.

"Karima-sama wasn't the experiment suppose to be ready in a week?" Chie said.

"Yes but luckily Yashi was successful." Karima said.

"I see. I'll tell Shikamaru then." Chie said with a bow as she left.

"_This isn't good...We have to hurry."_ Chie thought to herself. Once Chie got out she went looking for Shikamaru. She was lucky she found him.

"Shikamaru we don't have time." Chie said.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"They found how to put the permanent mark on us." Chie replied.

"What!!" Shikamaru said.

"We have tonight to get this antidote into the water supply." Chie said.

"Chie try going now I don't think anyone will stop you." Shikamaru said.

"I hope your right." Chie said as she left. She quickly made her way to the water supply. Once Chie got there she saw guards around. Chie look in a deep breath. She slowly walked towards the guards.

"Chie what are you doing here?" Guard 1 asked.

"I was ordered by Karima-sama to check inside." Chie replied. The guards looked at each other. Then they moved to the side.

"Make the check quickly. We can't allow to let anyone to stay here longer then thirty minutes." Guard 2 said. Chie nodded her head.

"I understand." Chie said as she went in. Chie walked down the hall as she reached the room where the water was kept.

**To Be Continued**

_Chie made it into the water supply. Can she be able to get the antidote into the water? Or are Chie and Shikamaru going to get the permanent mark? What will happen to the villagers? Will they be normal in time? Stay tuned to the next chapter._


	24. Chapter 24

Okay I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei. Well I can say that he's very very very popular and stuff. Just wish I could have been like him. Or even help him out in drawling his manga. But I don't have any drawling talents so yeah. Well I'll shut up now.

_**Chapter 24**_

Chie pulled the bottle out from her pocket. She quickly took the cap off and poured the antidote into the water. She quickly put the cap back on she made a quick check and walked out of the building.

"The checks done." Chie said.

"Okay." Guard 1 said as Chie left the site.

"_Just hope the antidote gets to the people in time."_ Chie thought to herself as she went back into town. She walked down the road when Yashi walked up to her.

"Yashi-sama." Chie said as she bowed.

"Ahhh Chie are you ready for the experiment tonight?" Yashi asked. Chie came out of her bow as she looked at Yashi.

"Hai." Chie replied.

"Good I want you to be the first to be tested on." Yashi said an evil grin came across his face.

"Hai Yashi-sama. What time do you want me and Shikamaru to see you?" Chie asked.

"I want you to be in my lab by 9." Yashi said.

"Hai." Chie said as she made sure she doesn't forget.

"Good now I'll be seeing you soon." Yashi said as he left Chie bowed and waited for him to leave as she got up from the bow.

"_Need to tell Kakashi and Shikamaru the situation." _Chie thought to herself as she went off. Chie didn't have to look too far to find Shikamaru. Shikamaru was at the town square as Chie went up to him.

"I need to talk to you. We should go somewhere where there are less people." Chie said in a whisper Shikamaru nodded his head as the two left. Before they could get any further from the square a lady came up to them.

"Why don't you come into my shop there's hardly anyone in it at this time." Lady said. Chie and Shikamaru looked at each other and then to the lady as they nodded their heads. The two followed the lady to her shop. The two could only wonder why this lady let them use her shop. The two walked into her shop. It was like she said there wasn't anyone in the shop. The two sat down as the lady brought them some tea.

"Arigato." Chie said as the she looked to Shikamaru. Before Chie could say anything the lady said something.

"You two must be free from the mark." The lady said. Chie looked at her.

"How did you know that?" Chie asked. The lady gave a small smile.

"Well before I tell you I should explain from the beginning." The lady said.

"If you don't mind." Shikamaru said. The lady nodded her head.

"First I'm Shikana. It was five years ago. This village was peaceful. Not many knew this village so it stayed safe. Our leader was very kind he was one of the best leaders we had. One day this strange shinobi came into the village of course our leader couldn't let anyone unwelcomed. He let the man stay in his house. On that day there was a fight inside the leaders' home, our leader managed to defeat the man but in the process he had changed." Shikana said.

"Changed...You mean like us with the mark?" Chie asked. Shikana nodded her head.

"Hai he changed and he started marking everyone but he failed to mark everyone." Shikana said.

"Failed what do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think I have an idea who wasn't marked." Chie said as she looked to Shikana.

"I managed to get away by staying in one of the hidden room in my home and I managed to stay unmarked." Shikana said.

"Makes sense why you knew we were free." Shikamaru said.

"Hai. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Shikana said.

"As yours with us." Chie said. Shikamaru nodded his head.

"But our problem isn't over yet." Chie said.

"The experiment?" Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head.

"Experiment?" Shikana said in confused tone of voice.

"Hai Yashi wanted me and Shikamaru to test his ne experiment tonight at 9." Chie replied.

"9? We don't have that much time." Shikamaru said.

"You only have 6 hours." Shikana said.

"I know and we can't leave just yet we have to see to that the antidote is drunk." Chie said.

"Antidote?" Shikana said questionably.

"Our Jounin class shinobi made an antidote for us and with that we put it into the water supply." Chie replied.

"Chie we should get a massage to Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head. Shikana looked at them. She hoped that their plan works. She didn't want the villagers to be the way they are now.

"Your right." Chie said. Chie fished something out of her pouch as she brought out an unwritten scroll. She borrowed a brush and ink from Shikana. She wrote what the situation is and what happen so far. She rescrolled the scroll as she lowered her face mask and bit her thumb. She did some hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Chie said as she thrust her hand to the ground. A small Ninken appeared. Chie petted the dog. Chie put the scroll into the bag that was on its back.

"Take this to Kakashi-sensei. Be careful not to be seen when leaving this village." Chie said as the dog nodded its head and left.

"You two can stay here as long as you like." Shikana said as the two looked at her.

"Arigato." Chie and Shikamaru replied. The two drank the tea that was in front of them. The Ninken Chie sent managed to get out unseen and undetected as it ran to the village Kakashi was at.

**Kakashi And The Others Are**

They were waiting in a room. They hadn't gotten any word from Chie or Shikamaru. They started getting worried.

"Do you think something happen to them?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto do you really think that something happen?" Neji asked.

"...But their taking too long." Naruto said.

"You can't rush things like what Chie and Shikamaru are doing." Sakura replied. Naruto crossed his arms. Then they heard something scratching at the door.

"I'll get it." Asuma said as he walked towards the door when he opened the door he saw a dog. The dog looked up at him.

"I've brought a message from Chie." The dog said. Asuma nodded his head as he took the scroll from the dog's bag as soon as he did the dog sat down inside the room as Asuma closed the door. He brought the scroll towards the table as he opened it. Kakashi next to him as the two read the message. Naruto made a face.

"Ne ne what does it saytebayo." Naruto said anxiously.

"Naruto be patience." Sakura replied. Naruto looked at her as his expression changed.

"Kakashi do you think they'll be able to get out in time?" Asuma asked.

"Who knows they have about 5 hours. They also have to make sure the villagers are normal." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sensei what did the letter say?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at him.

"Chie and Shikamaru managed to get the antidote into the water supply their waiting to see if it's gone around the village. The down side of it is the permanent mark was made and they have to be in the lab within 5 hours." Kakashi said.

"What!" Naruto replied.

"I thought it wasn't going to be ready until a week." Sakura said.

"I know but seems like they found a way to make it." Kakashi replied.

"What are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"We can't do much but wait for the results." Kakashi replied. Naruto made a face. He didn't want to wait. Kakashi pulled out a scroll as he wrote something on it once he was one he quickly rescrolled the scroll and put it into the dog's bag.

"Take this back to Chie." Kakashi said as the dog nodded its head.

"Okay." The dog said. Kakashi got up and opened the door and the dog left. Neji, Hinata, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto watched the dog leave as the door closed.

"All we can do is wait." Kakashi said. The dog quickly ran back to the Kaji clan's village as it made its way into the village and to the shop where Chie and Shikamaru were in. Chie went up to the door and opened it. The dog walked into the shop as she petted it. She then grabbed the scroll from the bag as the dog disappeared. Chie quickly read the scroll.

"Chie do you think 5 hours will be enough?" Shikamaru asked. Chie looked away from the scroll and then to the clock.

"It could be enough but then again it might not be. It depends if the villagers drank the water." Chie replied as she put the scroll away. Shikana looked at them.

"I could serve the water here later today." Shikana said. Chie and Shikamaru looked at her.

"Thank you very much." They said together. Shikana smiled.

"No problem." Shikana said.

"We should get going." Chie said as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Be careful." Shikana said.

"We will and thank you for everything." Shikamaru said as Shikana nodded her head. Shikamaru got up from the chair as they walked out of the shop.

"I think we should split up and take a look around the village." Chie said.

"I agree with you." Shikamaru said.

"We'll meet here in 3 hours." Chie said.

"Okay." Shikamaru said as they went their own way as they walked around. Everything still the same as before nothing's changed.

"_...Looks like we might not make it in time." _Chie thought to herself as she continued to walk around. A female figure ran up to her.

"Chie!" Female figure said. Chie looked at the figure.

"Kaoru what's wrong?" Chie asked.

"Do you remember the family next to the dango shop?" Kaoru asked Chie nodded her head.

"Hai I do what happen?" Chie asked.

"Their acting strangely. They won't believe a word I say." Kaoru replied.

"_The antidote"_ Chie thought to herself.

"Kaoru I want you to see if anyone else is acting strangely. I'm going to check the family." Chie said. Kaoru nodded her head.

"Hai." Kaoru replied as she left. Chie went to the house. She went up to the door and knocked on it.

"I'm Chie from Konoha Gakure. I heard you've gotten back yourself." Chie said. There wasn't a reply as she waited. She then heard footsteps as the door opened as the female figure let Chie in and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Please explain what's going on. Nothing made sense when a girl came here." Female figure said.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything." Chie said with a friendly tone. The female figure relaxed a bit when she heard Chie say that.

"Thank you Chie-san." Female figure said as she took Chie to where her family were at. Chie wasn't sure if the rate they'll make it in time. Chie and the figure reached the living room as the lady brought out a seat.

"Thank you." Chie said as she sat down. Chie started explaining everything. She knew this family was this town's villager so she also explained what had happen to their leader.

"...So that's what happen." Female figure said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai until everything calms down things should be normal." Chie said.

"I can't believe something like this happen to our village." Male figure said.

"I know but things are going to be normal." Chie said.

"If things become normal." Male figure said.

"Don't worry. I should get going." Chie said as she got up from the chair.

"What do you have to leave already?" Boy figure asked. Chie gave a smile as she put a hand on his head.

"I'll be back when things calm down." Chie said.

"Promise?" Boy figure asked. Chie nodded her head. The boy figure nodded his head. Chie walked out of the house and walked around.

"_I hope Shikamaru's having luck on his side." _Chie thought to herself. Chie put her hand to her hip as she looked around. A hand was place on her shoulder as she looked behind her.

"Kuro what are you doing here?" Chie asked.

"Karima-sama wanted to see you." Kuro said.

"Okay." Chie replied as she went to where Karima was at. Chie walked up to Karima and bowed.

"You wanted to see me Karima-sama." Chie said. Karima looked at her.

"I heard from Kaoru that something strange is going on in our village." Karima said.

"Hai I just went to see the family that this strange thing happen to and I tried to explain who they are." Chie replied.

"Good. I want you to find out what the cause is and who's doing it." Karima said.

"Hai." Chie replied.

"Karima-sama should I let Shikamaru know?" Chie asked.

"Yes." Karima replied.

"Understood." Chie said as she bowed and left. What Chie didn't know was Yashi and Karima had taken a great liking of Chie they didn't want to give her up. They would to everything they could to keep her.

"_This isn't good..."_ Chie thought as she went around town she was lucky enough to find more people who are themselves as she explained to them what was going on and some of the people from another village panicked but Chie managed to explain to them and she told them to stay in the village until she gave them the okay sign for them to go home.

**3 Hours Past**

Chie waited for Shikamaru in front of Shikana's shop.

"_Shikamaru."_ Chie thought to herself as she heard footsteps as she looked at the figure.

"Shikamaru how was your end?" Chie asked.

"Well most of my section had gotten themselves back." Shikamaru said.

"Good looks like we might be able to get through this without being marked." Chie said.

"One problem with that though." Shikamaru replied. Chie knew this. Even if the others are normal they had to get Yashi and Karima back. Chie gave a sigh and closed her eyes.

"I know but how are we going to get them to drink the antidote. I mean they drink alcohol and they use a different source of water." Chie said.

"Chie leave that to me." Shikamaru said. Chie looked at him. She then looked off to the side.

"Before you say anything else we need to get back to finding what's going on." Chie said as Kuro and Kaoru came up to them

"Did you guys find anything?" Kuro asked.

"No did you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really." Kaoru replied.

"I see. Why don't we take a break in this shop? I come here a lot." Chie said as she pointed at Shikana's shop.

"Yeah!" Kaoru aid.

"I guess." Kuro said.

"Okay. Let's go." Chie said as the 4 went into the shop. They found a table and sat down.

"This shops Lemon tea is good." Chie said.

"I guess I'll have Lemon tea." Kuro said.

"Same here." Kaoru replied.

"Can we have 4 Lemon teas?" Chie said.

"Hai." Shikana said as she got the tea ready. Of course Shikana used the antidote water.

"I wonder who did this to our village." Kaoru said.

"_There right in front of you."_ Chie thought to herself.

"Tea's ready be careful it's hot." Shikana said as she put the tea cups on the table.

"thanks you Shikana-san." Chie said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Shikana replied with a smile. The 4 started drinking their tea. Chie and Shikamaru watched the two as their expression changed. Shikamaru looked to Chie as she looked at him and nodded her head. Chie and Shikamaru got up.

"Shikana-san we'll leave them with you." Shikamaru said as Shikana nodded her head. The two walked out of the shop.

"So what exactly do you have planned?" Chie asked.

"Before Yashi puts the mark we make a toast. In the wine is the antidote." Shikamaru said. Chie crossed her arms. It could work if they could find the wine Yashi likes.

"How do you plan in getting the wine?" Chie asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just be ready at Yashi's lab." Shikamaru said as he left.

"Shikamaru!" Chie said as she lifted her right hand as to stop him but he was gone. Chie put her hand towards her hip.

"Just don't get caught." Chie said in a whisper. Chie slowly went to Karima's place to give him a report.

"Karima-sama." Chie said as she bowed.

"What have you learned?" Karima asked.

"I'm sorry Karima-sama I couldn't find anything at all." Chie replied.

"I see. I had asked Yashi to look into it he couldn't find anything in the air he's checking items coming into this village." Karima said.

"I see. Will he be...?" Chie was stopped.

"Don't worry Chie he's going to take a break to have you test the experiment." Karima replied.

"I see sorry if I asked a simple question." Chie replied with a bow.

"Don't worry I would want to know what is going to happen too." Karima said.

"Thank you Karima-sama." Chie said as she bowed. Chie then left. Chie then went into the village square as she looked at the time.

"_We have only 50 minutes..."_ Chie thought to herself as she gave a sigh. Time seemed to go by quickly Chie saw the time and it was 9.

"_Well looks like I should get going."_ Chie thought to herself as she walked towards to Yashi's lab. Shikamaru was standing in front of the door.

"What's that?" Chie asked. She noticed that Shikamaru was holding something.

"Wine." Shikamaru replied.

"I see." Chie said.

"well let's go in." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head. The two walked into the room.

"Yashi-san we're here." Chie said.

"Ahhh I've been waiting for you two to come." Yashi said as he came up to the two.

"Before we start the experiment we thought we could make a toast." Shikamaru said as he showed Yashi the wine.

"That's a great idea. But I think it should be done when the experiment is done." Yashi replied. Chie and Shikamaru looked at each other what are they going to do.

"How about you drink a bit of the wine and then we make the toast after the experiment. We weren't sure if you like this wine." Chie said.

"Hmmmm that sounds good." Yashi said. Shikamaru handed the wine bottle to Yashi as he opened the wine bottle as he poured a bit into a cup that was on the table next to him. He put his lips to the cup as he drank the wine. Chie and Shikamaru waited and watched Yashi. Few minutes past but there wasn't a change in Yashi.

"I never knew there was a wine like this." Yashi looked at the bottle. He placed the bottle on the table.

"Chie ready for the experiment?" Yashi asked. Chie just looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked back at her.

"Hai." Chie said as she looked to Yashi.

"If you follow me." Yashi said. Chie nodded her head as she followed him. They walked into a room in the back as Chie sat down on the chair. Yashi grabbed a kunai.

"Ready?" Yashi asked.

"Hai..." Chie replied as she closed her eyes. Yashi walked towards her as he raised the kunai he was about to slash at her when he stopped.

"What the!?" Yashi said. Chie opened her eyes and gave a sigh of relief. Chie explained what was going on as Shikamaru came in.

"Looks like Karima is the last one." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded his head.

"Here is the book about the experiment." Yashi said. The two looked at the book they found what the mark looked like.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Chie asked Shikamaru nodded his head. They used markers as they made the mark on their body as they asked Yashi to take them to Karima with the wine they also told him what to say to Karima and leave the rest to them as they came in front of Karima.

"Karima-sama it was a success." Yashi said as he bowed.

"Good now let me see the mark." Karima said as Chie and Shikamaru showed Karima the mark.

"It looks more beautiful than the last one." Karima said.

"Hai why don't we make a toast." Yashi said.

"Yes." Karima said as Chie poured the wine for Yashi and Karima as they drank the wine. It took the same amount of time for Karima to become himself as Yashi explained everything from what he heard from Chie.

"Looks like we should get going." Chie said with a smile. Shikamaru nodded his head. The two left the village as they walked for a while.

"Looks like we get to go back to Konoha after this long incident." Shikamaru said. Chie nodded her head.

"Yeah." Chie replied as they finally reached the village. Kakashi and the others were waiting in front of the gate.

"Chie! Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to them.

"We're back." Chie said with a smile.

"Glad to see you two back." Asuma said.

"Chie what's that?" Sakura asked as she noticed the mark on her.

"Oh this. It's the mark." Chie replied.

"What!?" Naruto said as he got into a stance.

"Baka it's what it looks like it's made from markers." Shikamaru said.

"Oh!" Naruto replied as everyone laughed as they stayed in the village until morning as they left for Konoha. The other villagers that were in the Kaji clan's grasp also got home safely.

**To Be Continue**

_Everything turned out fine. Chie and Shikamaru are back and the village was back to normal. What will happen next? What kind of mission are they going to get into? Is something going to happen to Chie? Stay tune for the chapter._


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the long wait. I been really busy and I had a writer's block and it didn't go away for a while so yeah. I'm really sorry I hope you guys like this chapter. I think the next chapter will be the end of this story not sure so yeah. Well I hope you like it. On with the story.

_**Chapter 25**_

It's been 3 months since the incident with the Kaji clan. Chie was walking around Konoha. Naruto had left with Jiraiya for training; Kaito graduated and is now a Gennin. He was off on a mission with this team. Chie was on her break.

"_Konoha is sure quiet without Naruto."_ Chie thought to herself. Chie heard word that Neji had become a Jounin. Everyone else had become Chuunin. They had told her as soon as they pasted Chie had congratulated them. Chie had walked into the forest. Chie looked around the forest.

"_I hope Naruto is doing well it's been what 2 months since he left."_ Chie thought to herself when she felt a familiar chakra signal. Chie looked around a bit.

"_Why is he here?" _Chie thought to herself as she looked around and found a tree as she looked from behind her eyes widened.

"Kabuto..." Chie said in a low whisper. Kabuto had smirked.

"Why don't you just come out? I know your there." Kabuto said. Chie knew Kabuto was very good at sensing people.

"I guess I can't get past you." Chie said a bit coldly.

"How long as it been since we last seen each other?" Kabuto asked as she looked at her.

"7 years." Chie replied.

"Hmmmm 7 years." Kabuto said.

"I still don't get why you're with Orochimaru. You weren't like that 14 years ago." Chie said.

"Things change." Kabuto replied. Chie narrowed her eyes.

**14 Years Ago**

Chie was sitting alone reading a book. She hasn't been able to mingle with the others. The other students didn't try to mingle with her. Chie was still reading her boom when someone called her.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Male voice asked. Chie looked over to him.

"Sure you want me to eat lunch with you Kabuto?" Chie asked. Kabuto nodded his head with a smile.

"I'm sure." Kabuto replied. Chie smiled as she put her bookmarker into the book and she put her book away as she grabbed her bento box as the two walked out of the building and ate on the grass.

"Why don't we ask if anyone else would like to eat with us next time?" Kabuto said with a smile.

"Hmmmmm I don't know. They might not come with us." Chie replied.

"Don't worry Chie when time passes they'll learn to like you." Kabuto said. Chie looked towards the site. She wondered if they would learn to accept her.

"Okay." Chie said. The two stayed together and they also were able to mingle with the others. During Chie's Academy years she had liked Kabuto more and more as years passed. Once the two graduated and teamed up with their team Chie would see Kabuto on her own time. The day Chie found out that Kabuto was working with Orochimaru she couldn't believe it but she still couldn't stop liking him but she had to because he was working with someone evil.

**The Present Time**

"Things change...That's true but what does he have that we couldn't give you." Chie said a bit coldly. Kabuto slowly walked up to her as he did Chie tensed up.

"Even if I tell you, you wouldn't know." Kabuto replied as he stopped in front of her. Chie knew his medical skills were excellent. She had to be careful one wrong move and he could kill her easily. Kabuto brought up his right hand towards her cheek as he gently placed it. Chie brought her left hand and grabbed Kabuto's right hand and pulled it away from her cheek.

"Hmmm you never did that when we were kids." Kabuto said with a small smile.

"Like you said things change." Chie replied. Chie's heart pounded in her throat. She tried to get rid of the feeling she had but it was really hard not to fight back.

"I would have thought things would have stayed the same." Kabuto said with a smirk. Chie let go of his hand.

"Things will change nothing will stay the same." Chie replied. Kabuto had disappeared he was behind her. Her face mask fell to the ground. Chie looked at the face mask and noticed the mask was cleanly cut off. Not by a kunai but something very thin with a very sharp blade.

"You look better without that mask." Kabuto whispered in her ear.

"You always like to get me off guard from behind. It won't work." Chie replied. Sweat ran down her forehead. Kabuto was playing with her like a cat would with a mouse.

"Oh you really think so? You haven't changed on the inside." Kabuto whispered. Chie narrowed her eyes as she balled her fist and threw her hand back but she felt nothing. She didn't felt her fist hit anything solid. Chie looked behind her and saw Kabuto was gone.

"_Where did he go!?"_ Chie thought to herself.

"That was close. If I had gotten hit it would of hurt." Kabuto said. Chie quickly turned around.

"What do you mean I haven't changed on the inside?" Chie asked angrily. Kabuto smirked as he put his hands towards his hip.

"Without hesitation you would have attacked me. You know that I'm with Orochimaru. From that we're enemies. Yet you haven't attacked me once." Kabuto replied. Chie thought her heart skipped a beat. What Kabuto said was true. She would have attacked him yet she hasn't. Shit still liked him and that was the problem. The years they been together something you can't break easily. Kabuto gave a small smile.

"I was right in befriending you. You let something like that stop you." Kabuto said as he slowly walked towards her. Chie clenched her fist.

"I see what you're trying to get at." Chie replied.

"It would be easy to kill you. But also it would be easy to get you to join me with Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he stopped in front of her. Sweat ran down her face.

"What do you mean by that!?" Chie said angrily.

"Do you remember the day you came running to me. The day your parents died." Kabuto replied. Chie's eyes changed a bit.

"What about it?" Chie asked.

"You said that you'll get your revenge didn't you?" Kabuto asked. Chie's expressing changed.

"I did but...That dosn7t matter." Chie replied. Kabuto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Really? You really don't care about it?" Kabuto asked. Chie put a hand towards his hand and made him let go of her shoulder.

"What are you trying to get at Kabuto...I already told you I don't care around getting revenge. Naruto is Naruto, he's not that monster who destroyed and who killed." Chie replied. Kabuto gave a smirk.

"True he isn't but, nerveless the Kyuubi is inside him he could become the Kyuubi like the other Jinchuriki." Kabuto said.

"What!?" Chie said in surprise. Her grip loosens as Kabuto gave a smile.

"It's true if you don't get your revenge now who knows someone could die." Kabuto replied. Chie couldn't believe what Kabuto is saying. But then she remembered that Kabuto told the truth. But then it could be a trap or something to make her kill Naruto.

"What are you trying to say...?" Chie said.

"Orochimaru could give you the power to kill him if you want it." Kabuto replied. Chie's feelings were mixed up. She wasn't sure what to say or what she should do. Kabuto gave a small smile.

"If you want to come I'll meet you here 2 days from now at the same time." Kabuto said as he got closer to Chie. Chie looked away from him. He put his hand under her chin as he made her look at him. Chie didn't try to get rid of Kabuto's hand from under her chin. Chie would have done it by now but she didn't. Kabuto leaned over to Chie and kissed her. Chie's eyes widened as Kabuto let go of the kiss and walked away. Chie couldn't bring herself to call him or stop him. Kabuto had disappeared into the forest.

"..." Chie said. She slowly looked at her face mask that was on the ground.

"_He could have killed me easily..."_ Chie thought to herself. She continued to look at her mask she knew that their power level was different. He managed to cut her mask. She could of easily stopped someone from doing that, but Kabuto had cut off her face mask off cleanly. She didn't even have a scar on her face. Chie picked up the face mask and walked back into Konoha. Thoughts ran through her head. She clenched her hand into a fist.

"_Nothings making any sense in my head. I don't know which are my true thoughts and which thoughts are from Kabuto who put thoughts into my head."_ Chie thought to herself. Chie just wanted to know which she should go with. Chie loves Konoha and would do anything to protect it and its people. On the other hand if she was with Orochimaru she could be a lot stronger and maybe, maybe be able to get her revenge.

"What am I thinking I told myself that I won't get revenge for my parents. I told myself that a long time ago." Chie said in a low whisper. Chie walked through the gates Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard when they saw Chie they noticed she didn't have her face mask on.

"Chie Welcome back." Izumo said. Chie stopped and looked at the two.

"Thanks." Chie replied the look on her face worried them.

"Is everything okay Chie?" Kotetsu asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai everything's okay I should get back home." Chie replied with a bow as she left. Chie slowly made her way home. Once she got home she saw a note at the door. Chie took the note off the door and read it. Kaito was on a mission and won't be back until the next day. Chie unlocked the door and walked in. It was quiet. Chie went straight to her room. She walked up to her bed and flopped onto the bed. Thoughts ran through her head. She was having a hard time in what she should do. Even though she knew that Orochimaru was evil and the one who's trying to destroy Konoha. If she sided with him that would mean she'll be helping him in destroying Konoha and killing its people. The people she grew up with. Chie closed her eyes.

"_What would my parents do in a situation like this?"_ Chie thought to herself. Though she knew what action they would take. But could she be able to make that choice and stick with it till the end. Chie slowly drifted to sleep when she heard a knock. Chie opened her eyes.

"_Who could it be?"_ Chie thought to herself as she got up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Kakashi-sensei what brings you here?" Chie asked with a surprise tone I her voice.

"I can to see how you're doing." Kakashi replied.

"Why don't you come in." Chie said as she went off towards the side to let Kakashi in as she closed the door. The two went into the living room. The two sat down on the couch.

"I'm really sorry for making you worry." Chie replied.

"Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked. Chie wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to tell him about what happen with her and Kabuto and what was said. She still could feel Kabuto's lips on her lip.

"Everything's find..." Chie replied as her expression changed.

"You sure? You sure that nothings wrong?" Kakashi asked. Chie nodded her head. Kakashi looked at her, he knew something was bothering her but she's trying to hide it.

"Chie if you hide and keep it all on the inside it's only going to get worse." Kakashi said.

"...Well...I met someone I liked when I was an Academy student and looks like I still like him. But the downside to it is he's working for someone who's evil and I still can't stop liking them." Chie replied as she looked off towards the side. Kakashi looked at her. Her look was hard to explain. You can tell her emotions aren't straight.

"I know it's hard to stop liking someone. I would like to say you should go what your hearts telling you but this person is working for our enemy and you should think about the people who you went on missions with and how you helped out this village." Kakashi replied. Chie listen to every word Kakashi said. She tried to remember everything. How if she was to join with Kabuto and Orochimaru she would be something her parents wouldn't want to be. Chie nodded her head.

"Your right Kakashi-sensei through it might take a while until I get everything straight." Chie said.

"Things always take time. You can't rush things." Kakashi replied. Chie nodded her head.

"I'll bring some tea." Chie said as she got up.

"Okay." Kakashi replied. Chie made her way to the kitchen and put water in the kettle as she put it on the stove and started boiling it. Chie looked out the window staring at the sky.

**Flashback**

"Chie!" Male voice said. Chie looked over to the figure and smiled.

"Sorry I had something on my mind." Chie replied.

"...Is it about your parents Chie?" Male voice asked. Chie's expression changed.

"Their gone Kabuto...How can I not think about them? They were killed right in front of me." Chie said as her body shook.

"Chie..." Kabuto said. He walked over to her and hugged her. Her face became bright red.

"Kabuto what..." Chie stopped. She knew exactly why he was hugging her. He was trying to comfort her.

"Is there anything I can do to help you to get rid of the pain?" Kabuto asked. Chie blushed even more.

"It'll help if you stay by my said." Chie replied. Kabuto gave a smile.

"Sure if it helps you to get through the pain." Kabuto said.

"Arigato." Chie replied as she smiled. Then a baby's cry echoed. Chie looked at Kabuto.

"I should check up on Kaito." Chie said as Kabuto let her go as she left.

**End Of Flashback**

Chie heard the kettle whistle as she quickly turned off the heat and poured the hot water into the tea pot as she poured the tea into the cup. She brought the cups into the living room as she put the cup in front of Kakashi.

"Here's your drink." Chie said. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Thank you." Kakashi replied. Chie picked up her cup as she took a sip of her tea. Kakashi lowered his face mask as he also took a sip from his cup. Chie looked over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Chie said. Kakashi looked at her.

"Hai?" Kakashi replied.

"Had you ever been in a situation like me?" Chie asked.

"You could say something similar to it." Kakashi replied.

"How did you get through it?" Chie asked.

"My friends that supported me. I was able to make my decision with the help of my friends." Kakashi replied.

"Support." Chie said under her breath. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Hai support. Chie don't forget you have support from everyone." Kakashi replied. Chie just looked at him. She thought about what Kakashi said. She knew how that she had support when she was small. She even has support now and from the teams she got herself acquainted with. Chie nodded her head.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei." Chie said. Kakashi gave a smile.

"That's what friends do." Kakashi said. Chie nodded her head.

"Why don't you spend the night here it's getting late." Chie said.

"Arigato Chie." Kakashi said as he took a sip of tea. Once the two finished drinking tea Chie cleaned up the cups and started cooking dinner. It didn't take long. Chie set the table and the two ate.

"I hope you like the food." Chie said.

"It was delicious Chie like always." Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei." Chie said with a smile. Chie got up and cleaned up the table.

"Kakashi-sensei you can take a shower while I'm clean the dishes." Chie said.

"Okay." Kakashi replied as she went to the bathroom. Chie cleaned the dishes.

**Flashback**

"How's Kaito Chie?" Kabuto asked as he saw Chie coming back into the room.

"He's doing better." Chie replied.

"Do you want me to spend the night with you?" Kabuto asked. Chie blushed a bit.

"If you don't have anything planed I could use the help." Chie replied.

"Okay." Kabuto replied with a smile." Chie blushed a bit more.

"Arigato." Chie replied. Kabuto helped Chie in washing the dishes and helped clean the room. Chie asked Kabuto to give Kaito his bath while she took out the garbage. Kabuto nodded his head. Kabuto took Kaito into the bathroom and gave him a bath. Chie took out the garbage.

**End Of Flashback**

Chie looked down at the dishes.

"_Kabuto..."_ Chie thought to herself. Chie then continued to wash the dishes once she was done she started drying them she heard Kakashi coming out of the shower. Chie quickly dried the dishes and put them away. Chie then went into the closet as she brought out a blanket and a pillow and brought them to Kakashi.

"You can use these." Chie said.

"Arigato." Kakashi replied. Chie nodded her head. Chie quickly went to take a bath. Thoughts ran through her head. She tried not to think but it was hard. Chie washed her hair. Chie turned off the water as she dried herself off. Chie changed into her night clothes.

"Oyasuminasai Kakashi-sensei." Chie said.

"Oyasumi." Kakashi replied. Chie went into her room as she dried her hair. Kabuto's words echoed in Chie's mind but then Kakashi's words also echoed in her head.

"_Why am I having a hard time getting my feelings straight?"_ Chie thought to herself as she looked out the window.

"_I can't backstab who I'm loyal to. But in my heart there's still anger towards Kyuubi and Naruto."_ Chie thought to herself. Chie shook her head.

"I already know that Naruto's Naruto and that's not going to changed." Chie said under her breath as she went into bed.

**Morning**

Chie smelt food wafer from the kitchen as she opened her eyes and sat up. Chie put her hand towards her forehead.

"Man what a night...I hadn't had such a rough night since my parents died." Chie said under her breath. Chie then changed her clothes and went into the kitchen. She saw Kakashi making breakfast.

"Ohaiyo Chie." Kakashi said as he looked at her. He noticed she didn't have a well night.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu Kakashi-sensei." Chie said with a half smile. Kakashi place the food on the table.

"Is everything okay you seem like you didn't have a well night." Kakashi said. Chie sat down at the table.

"...You could say I had a lot on my mind and it didn't go so well." Chie replied with a weak smile.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Kakashi asked as he sat down.

"Hai I'll be fine thanks for worrying about me." Chie replied with a weak smile.

"Okay." Kakashi said. The two ate their breakfast.

"Kakashi-sensei thanks for making breakfast today." Chie said as she looked at him. He looked at her.

"Your welcome. After what happen you could use the break." Kakashi replied. Chie gave a small smile.

"Thanks." Chie said as the two continued to eat. When they were done Kakashi washed the dishes. Chie had cleaned the table.

"_Tomorrows is when I have to give my answer to Kabuto..."_ Chie thought to herself as she slightly looked at Kakashi who's back was facing her.

"_Kakashi thanks for staying with me. I've managed to get my emotions straight and I'll be able to make my decision."_ Chie thought to herself.

"Kakashi-sensei I'll dry the dishes." Chie said as she walked towards where Kakashi was. Kakashi nodded his head. Chie dried the dishes as she put them away. Chie put the last plate away.

"Chie I should get going." Kakashi said. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay I'll see you later." Chie replied. Kakashi nodded his head as he left. Chie watched him leave. Chie went into the living room as she sat down on the couch she then looked outside.

"_Just hope I'm making the right choice."_ Chie thought to herself. Chie just looked outside her mind was floating as though she wasn't in her body anymore. As hours past by Chie had fallen asleep when she heard the door open she opened her eyes.

"Nee-chan tadaima!" Kaito said as she got up from the couch and greeted Kaito with a smile.

"Okaeri." Chie replied.

"Nee-chan is everything okay? You don't look well." Kaito said. Chie place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry everything is fine. So you don't have to worry okay." Chie replied with a smile.

"Hai." Kaito replied.

"Good." Chie said with a smile

"You had a long day why don't you go into the living room and I'll bring you something to eat." Chie said. Kaito had a big grin.

"Hai." Kaito replied as he ran into the living room. Chie went into the kitchen and made some food and then she brought out a cup and put juice into the cup and took the food and drink into the living room. Chie put the food and cup on the table.

"Here you go." Chie said with a smile.

"Arigato!" Kaito said as he happily ate the food as a huge smile came across his face.

"Nee-chan this is good." Kaito said with a smile Chie gave a smile.

"I'm glad." Chie replied. Kaito continued to eat the food as he drank the juice.

"Well it's getting late you should take a shower and get to bed." Chie said.

"Hai." Kaito replied as he went to take a shower. Chie looked out the window.

"_Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I'm going to tell him what I'm going to do."_ Chie thought to herself.

**To Be Continued**

_Chie's made her decision what is it? Will she regret it? What would Kabuto say? Stay tune for the last chapter._


	26. Chapter 26

Okay sorry for the wait. This is the last chapter to this story. Thank you for all the readers who read this story. I hope you like this chapter. Further ado here is the last chapter.

_**Chapter 26**_

Chie woke up early as Chie got out of bed and went towards the window. Chie just looked out the window.

"Kabuto..." Chie said in a low whisper. Chie walked out of her room. She went into the kitchen. She made Kaito's breakfast as she sat down and her breakfast. She slightly looked at the clock on the wall.

"_I still have time." _Chie thought to herself. Chie looked at the food on her plate as she finished eating. She cleaned her plate as she went into the living room and started writing something on a paper.

"_Gomen Kaito I'm going to leave a bit early than usual."_ Chie thought to herself as she took the paper and put it next to Kaito's breakfast. Chie gave a sigh. She slowly walked towards the door without a noise. She opened the door and walked out of the house as she closed the door behind her. She slowly walked towards the training ground. She slowly came up towards the stone slab. She stood in front of it. Her eyes fell on her parent's name.

"_I wonder what they would say in what I'm going to do. Will they accept what I'm going to do?"_ Chie thought to herself.

"Chie what are you doing here so early?" Male's voice asked Chie looked towards the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei...I could say the same thing to you." Chie replied.

"Me I came to pay respect to my friend." Kakashi replied. Chie looked at him for a bit and then she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Chie replied. Kakashi shook his head a bit.

"You don't have to worry about it." Kakashi said.

"Thanks." Chie replied.

"I'm guessing you're here with the same reason as me." Kakashi said. Chie nodded her head a bit.

"Hai for my parents, it's been a while since I came here." Chie said as she looked back at the stone slab.

"I see. It must have been hard on you taking care of your little brother." Kakashi said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai. I wasn't sure if I could raise him. I had to leave him all the time." Chie said a bit sadly. Chie continued to look at the stone slab. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. Chie looked at him.

"Arigato Kakashi-sensei." Chie replied. Kakashi nodded his head.

"I have something to do I'll see you later." Chie said. Kakashi nodded his head as he let her shoulder go.

"Okay I'll see you later." Kakashi replied. Chie nodded her head as she left. Chie slowly walked away from the training ground. She slowly walked into town as she looked at the clock.

"_It's almost time."_ Chie headed out of town as towards the main gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were at the gate on guard.

"Chie where to?" Izumo asked. Chie stopped.

"Izumo-san Kotetsu-san ohaiyo. I'm just going to take a walk I'll be back soon." Chie replied.

"Be careful Chie." Kotetsu said.

"Hai." Chie said as she bowed and left. Chie walked towards the spot that she and Kabuto going to meet. Her heart pounded in her throat. Once she told Kabuto her decision she wondered what kind of expression Kabuto was going to have. Chie slowly came towards the spot where Kabuto said he'll meet her. Chie breathed in deeply as her heart still raced. Chie's right hand shook a bit.

**Flashback**

"Chie what's wrong?" Male voice asked. Chie's cheeks were red her breathing a bit harsh.

"...I guess I got sick." Chie said with a weak smile. The male figure grabbed her shoulders. Chie looked at the figure.

"You shouldn't be up walking around like this." Male voice scolded Chie. Chie nodded her head.

"I know I shouldn't be but I'm the only one who bring is..." Chie stopped as she fainted the figure shook her.

"Chie! Chie!" Male figure said.

**End Of Flashback**

"I see you're here Chie." Male voice said. Chie quickly looked at the figure.

"Kabuto..." Chie said under her breath, he slowly wallked up to her.

"Well you're coming with me?" Kabuto asked. Chie swallowed hard. Chie slowly shook her head.

"Sorry Kabuto but I'm not going with you." Chie replied. Kabuto's expression changed a bit.

"You know what this means don't you?" Kabuto said. Chie nodded her head.

"It's sad that you won't be joining. It would have been something." Kabuto said with a smirk as he put a hand towards cheek.

"What do you think your..." Chie was stopped when Kabuto lowered her face mask and he gently placed his hand back on her cheek

"This is going to be the last time we'll be able to meet like this. Next time I'll be stealing your life." Kabuto said.

"Like wise." Chie replied. Kabuto smirked as he brought her closer as he tilted her head up and kissed her passionately. Chie's cheeks became red her heart raced. She wasn't sure exactly what to do as she slowly kissed him back.

"_If only he didn't work for Orochimaru things would have been different and I wouldn't have to be torn like this."_ Chie thought to herself. Kabuto then let go of the kiss Chie looked at him a bit. He looked back at her.

"Well this is our last time we met." Kabuto said as he started to walk off. Chie grabbed his hand. Kabuto stopped and looked at her.

"Chie what is it?" Kabuto asked. Chie took a deep breath.

"Kabuto...Before you leave...Tel me this how do you really feel about me?" Chie asked. Kabuto looked at her as she let go of him.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Chie said as she looked towards the side. Kabuto walked up to her and hugged her.

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Kabuto asked. Chie blushed she didn't look at him she slowly nodded her head.

"Hai. I want you to tell me the truth." Chie's voice faded Kabuto looked at her.

"The first time I met you were different from everyone else that's why I was with you." Kabuto replied. Chie barred her face in his chest.

"Then...They why did you side with Orochimaru then baka..." Chie said as she grabbed his shirt. Kabuto felt Chie grabbed his shirt.

"Sorry Chie I can't tell you that." Kabuto replied. Chie just stayed there.

"I see...I should have been stronger. If I was I would have been able to keep you away from Orochimaru." Chie said. Kabuto just looked at her as he put his chin on top of her head.

"Baka your stronger then you think." Kabuto said. Chie couldn't believe what she just heard as Chie's face became red her face was of course hidden by her face on Kabuto's chest. She really wished she could be with him. Chie then loosen her grip on Kabuto's shirt as he let go of her. She looked back at him. He looked at her. She slowly took off Kabuto's glasses. He continued to look at her Chie gave a small smile.

"You look better without your glasses." Chie said as she put his glasses in his hand.

"I'll remember that." Kabuto said as he turned around and walked off. Chie watched him leave. Chie slowly put a finger on her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers. She stood like that for a while. She then fell to her knees.

"I made the right decision didn't I?" Chie said to herself. She lost the only person she ever liked even loved she also lost the chance in finding where Orochimaru is. Chie just sat there for a while. She just stared into the distance. Minuets turned into hours. Chie slowly got up as she brushed the dust off her pants.

"_I should get back soon."_ Chie thought to herself as she walked back to Konoha. Kotetsu and Izumo still at the gate.

"Chie welcome back." Izumo and Kotetsu said. Chie looked at them.

"Thank you." Chie said. She walked around the village. Her expression never changed. She was so torn on the inside. She thought she'll never find anyone who can take Kabuto's place. No one could be like him. Chie couldn't even fill the hole in her heart.

"Chie-san! Chie-san!" Female voice said. Chie looked around. She saw Sakura running towards her waving her hand.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Chie asked. Sakura reached to where Chie was as she caught her breath.

"Chie-san I was wondering if you could help me test some of the medicines in the office?" Sakura asked.

"If you sure if you want me to be your test subject." Chie said. Sakura nodded her head.

"Hai. I'm sure I would like you to be my test subject." Sakura replied. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie said as Sakura smiled.

"Arigato Chie-san." Sakura said as the two went to the office.

**Flashback**

Chie was in bed as she slowly opened her eyes her vision was a bit blurred. She saw someone looking down at her. She could make out the figure.

"Kabuto..." Chie said as she tried to get up. Kabuto stopped Chie from getting up as he shook his head.

"Chie you shouldn't get up." Kabuto said. Chie just looked at him. He then took the towel off her forehead as he wetted it as he twisted the towel to take out the extra water as he put it on her forehead.

"I'm sorry..." Chie said. Kabuto shook his head.

"You don't have to say your sorry. I'll be staying here until you get better." Kabuto said. Chie looked at him as she nodded her head. Chie closed her eyes as she fell asleep. Kabuto had taken care of Kaito and Chie until she got better.

**Two Day's Later**

Chie sat in bed as Kabuto brought in a tray with a cup of water and some pills.

"I made this pill to help you get better." Kabuto said. Chie smiled her cheeks a bit red. She nodded her head as she took the pills as she put it in her mouth as she washed them down her throat. She looked at Kabuto.

"Arigato Kabuto." Chie said.

"I'll bring some soup." Kabuto said. Chie nodded her head. Kabuto left the room as Chie looked out the window.

"_I can't believe I got sick..."_ Chie thought to herself. Her cheeks became red her heart pounded in her chest. She felt like her heart would pop out. She wasn't sure what this new feeling was. Chie had felt this new feeling whenever she thought of Kabuto and when she was near Kabuto. Had she started liking him? She wasn't sure that was the feeling she was having. Kabuto came into the room. Chie looked at him.

"Arigato Kabuto." Chie said with a smile as her heart pounded again. Kabuto smiled as he handed her the tray as she ate the soup. The day went on as night fell. Chie was asleep Kabuto was next to her bed in a seat. Chie slowly opened her eyes and saw Kabuto head on the bed without his glasses she blushed. She liked Kabuto without his glasses.

**End Of Flashback**

Chie and Sakura reached the office as Sakura had Chie sit down on one of the chairs. Sakura had a few bottles next to the chair as Sakura had injected one of the liquids into Chie as she wrote down any changes in Chie as this went on most of the day. Sakura continued to write something in her note. Chie was still in the chair as she put a wet towel on her forehead.

"Did you get all the date you need?" Chie asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Hai thank you for helping me out." Sakura said. Chie gave a small smile.

"Your welcome." Chie replied.

"I'll bring you something to drink. It'll help you get the liquids out of your system." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura." Chie replied. Sakura nodded her head as she left. Chie looked up at the ceiling. She gave a sigh.

"I wonder if I'll be able to find someone I could like, like Kabuto." Chie thought to herself. Sakura came back with a cup of water.

"Chie-san here you are." Sakura said. Chie smiled.

"Thank your Sakura." Chie said as she took the cup from Sakura as she drank the water.

"Chie-san thanks for giving your time to me." Sakura said.

"Your welcome. I wasn't busy so it was fine." Chie said as she put the cup down.

"Once you're rested you can leave." Sakura said. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie said as Sakura left. Chie looked at the window. Chie stayed there for a while as she got up and walked off towards her home. Chie slowly walked up to the door as a note was on the door. Chie took the note off the door and read it. Chie then unlooked the door and walked in. Chie closed the door behind her she then went to the couch as she laid down. She looked up at the ceiling. Chie closed her eyes a bit. She then remembered what had happen that day as her cheeks became red. She couldn't believe that she had stopped him and then did what she did.

"Why am I thinking about him at a time like this? We aren't together and we won't be together anyways." Chie said under her breath as she put her arm over her eyes as tears ran down her eyes.

"Why am I crying?" Chie said under breath. Chie quickly whipped the tears off her face. As time passed Chie made herself dinner as she ate alone.

"_I hope Kaito's going to be fine."_ Chie thought to herself.

**1 Year Passed**

A year pasted Chie had found someone who was like Kabuto he helped her fill the emptiness in her heart but she couldn't forget Kabuto. But she was going to try hard and make a better life for herself and the new person she was with no. Kaito had gotten use to the new person. Kaito didn't really remember about Kabuto but some how he knew this person was someone he had met in the past. Everything went smoothly for Chie and Kaito.

**The End**

_Everyone thank you for reading. I hope you guys like this story. I really am sad that this story is over. This story was one of my longest story I ever written and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write another story like this. I hope you guys tell me what you thought about it._

_Sayonara mata ne_

_Personal Quote: Mendoukuse jan!_


End file.
